Dear Canada
by b. alexander
Summary: Canada thinks nobody likes him after some trouble his old prime minister caused. But Alfred likes him. Gilbert likes him too. oh what is a Canadian to do? Canada X ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to everyone. I am going through the story and fixing up some parts and adding stuff to make it more... um... better? Not all of them will be changed but just check it out. Well here's chapter one *Edited.* **

**Warnings: for language **

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine. Story is though.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted. This is why i do these things for you :D**

**sorry for typos. I fail at proof reading... (though i'm sure i got them this time.)**

Dear Canada

Chapter 1

Breakfast

Matthew slowly opened his eyes; the morning sun light filled his bedroom. Matthew loved these kinds of mornings in February. With a happy sigh, he rolled over onto his side and curled up with his blanket. _It so toasty,_ he thought as a giddy smile spread across his face, _it wouldn't hurt to stay in bed a little longer_. Matthew listened intently as the air filled with the chirps of passing by sparrows but the peaceful atmosphere was shattered. With a swing of the door and a leap onto the bed, Matthew's ideal morning came to an abrupt end.

"Good morning Alfred," Matthew groaned. He propped himself up to be met with the beaming face of the blond intruder.

"MORNIN' MATTIE!" Alfred exclaimed as a daft smile spread across his face, "How did you sleep? I slept pretty good; the bed wasn't as nice as the one I have back home…"

"Then why don't you go sleep at your own house?"

"Awwww. Matt don't be like that. It's been ages since I stayed over," Alfred pouted. Matthew stared back blankly. "Hey are you hungry? I am. What did you want for breakfast? How about bacon and eggs, a hardy start for the day. How 'bout it huh?"

Matthew was a simple man that liked routine. Every morning he had either pancakes or waffles that he handmade but Alfred was over. Once he got an idea stuck into his head there was no sense in arguing. Matthew surrendered, smiled and nodded. Alfred was always so energetic in the mornings, maybe too energetic. He sympathised with Arthur who had to deal with the two of them when they were colonies. Even then, Alfred was a ball of energy.

"Hey would you want me to add some maple syrup to your bacon?" Alfred asked as he dismounted the bed. Matthew nodded his head rapidly, "Alrighty maple bacon for you. I'll call you when it's ready."

As Alfred left the Canadian's room, Matthew felt his spirits pick up. Even though Alfred was usually about Alfred, he defiantly knew how to make Matthew happy, at least when he wasn't being a bother which he usually was. And truthfully, Matthew was happy to see him; it had been so long since they had been able to be near each other. Matthew dragged himself out from the covers and began to dress. He was usually an early riser but for some reason he really wanted to sleep in. That was completely impossible with Alfred buzzing around in his house. Slipping on his slippers, he made it way downstairs. Hopefully Alfred wouldn't destroy his kitchen like he had on many other occasions.

As he turned into the kitchen, Matthew was met with the sizzling of bacon and a hint of sweet syrup lingering in the air. Alfred was tending to the eggs when he noticed Matthew, "'bout five more minutes Mattie," he smiled before returning to his work. Matthew liked to watch Alfred cook. Even though he was a walking disaster when he was in the kitchen, Matthew found that the way Alfred would sway as he scrapped the pan to be hypnotic. He took his place behind and leaned against the island; watching as Alfred cooked.

"Alfie, you want me to do anything?" Matthew asked as he placed his chin into his palm.

"No that's ok Matt; I've got this under control. Think of it as a thank you for putting me up," Alfred tilted his head and flashed a smile," plus, I'm the hero."

"Yah Alfred," Matthew rolled his eyes, "You're the hero."

Alfred, catching the sarcasm for once, stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

Matthew laughed, shaking his head. It was nice having someone around. It had been so long since Alfred (anyone for that matter) had visited him. _It_ _so depressing how things have turned out_ Matthew grimaced _all because of water._ Matthew could help but let his spirits drop as he recounted the recent affairs Canada had with the rest of the world. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Alfred staring at him.

Seeing his brother like that broke Alfred's heart. Matthew was usually optimistic and positive but now he seemed… empty. His pale skin had a tint of grey and his bright violet-blue eyes were dull. Alfred wanted to do something, anything, to make Matthew smile again. Alfred began to reach out for Matthew but fear held him back. _I can't. He looks like he's ready to break. What if he… _? Alfred thought. He was usually confidant and sure of himself but with age, his naive notions began to fade. And whenever Matthew was involved Alfred wasn't sure of himself anymore. He didn't want to lose him again and the boy was in such a delicate state of mind. Only the smell of burning bacon brought the American back to reality, "AHH SHIT!"

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts to see Alfred scrambling to save the bacon. The frantic blonde flooded the air with swears as he scraped the crisped bacon onto a plate. Matthew couldn't help but laugh. Alfred turned to him, his face redden with frustration, "sorry Matt." He slid the plate sheepishly towards Matthew. _It's not that bad_ Matthew thought as he picked up a piece and began to munch on it. _Still tastes like bacon to me._ Matthew gave a thumbs up to Alfred.

"It's burnt."

Matthew chuckled, "You forget dear brother; I too grew up with Arthur's cooking. This is a delicacy compared to that." Both men couldn't help but burst out laughing at the memories of Arthur blissfully presenting them with what could barely be considered editable let alone food. As his giggles softened, Matthew turned to the drawer behind him, pulling out some forks. The two leaned over the island and happily ate the eggs out of the pan and the bacon off the plate. Matthew felt his heart flutter a bit. It was _really_ nice having Alfred around again.

"So are you planning on coming to Sweden's get together this spring?" Alfred asked as he finished off the last piece of bacon.

"I don't know…" Matthew whispered. He knew it was coming up sooner rather than later. The whole idea of gathering with the other nation made him sick; he didn't know if he was welcomed anymore.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Listen Mattie, everyone misses you."

"Before the water issues, nobody knew I existed. And then the whole isolation thing…" Matthew felt his stomach turn at the thought of all the angry nations waiting to get their hands on him.

"Nobody's mad at you Mattie, just you're old boss. Look at Germany, he had a psycho boss back in the day and same with Russia but nobody hates them for it. You can't hold yourself responsible for everything Mattie. You can't help everyone."

"I know but…" Alfred walked over to Matthew side of the island and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Matthew felt everything building in his chest. His eyes began to gloss over as the panic rose, "I wanted to help them but my boss didn't. He said Canada was being used for our water. He didn't want to help anyone. I couldn't help, I couldn't…" Matthew choked as tears slid down his cheeks. He reached out and pulled Alfred closer, burying his face into his older brother's chest. "I couldn't do anything.

Alfred could feel Matthew tremble in his arms. He knew how much guilt the young Canadian felt for what happened. Matthew was the type of person who needed to help others so when his government refused to export fresh water, a growing concern of the world, Matthew had a hard time agreeing. International relations with Canada grew increasingly strain, something that Matthew took very personally. Even Alfred's government was starting to think of drastic measures if Canada was going to continue its actions. _Thank god Matthew got a new boss_ Alfred thought _just in time_ _too_.

It was sometime before Matthew had calmed down. Once he had gathered himself together, Alfred and he washed up the dishes before heading out to take care of the few chores Matthew had to get done. First, promptly after feeding Kumajiro, the brother's made their way to the post office to send a few things out. While Alfred grumbled about the cold winter weather and the stupidity of still sending mail the old way (emails were so much faster) Matthew just smirked as he drove right past the McDonalds much to Alfred grievance. After a day of running around town and checking up on his cabin, Matthew felt elated when he kicked off his shoes and trotted to his living room. The couch never looked so inviting…

A few hours later, after dinner, he slumped against Alfred onto the couch once again, Kumajirou in his lap. _It's nice to be with family again,_ he thought as he fell into the cushiony material. As Matthew snuggled Kumajirou closer, Alfred wrapped his arms around the Canadian, "Man, why do you always leave everything to do until I visit?" he complained.

"I need something to keep you busy. You're too restless to do what a normal person when they'd visit," Matthew chuckled when he saw his brother's face drop in mock hurt.

Finally the bright smile returned to Alfred's face as he snuggled up to his brother, "I'm glad you're okay. Everyone missed you. I especially missed you." The American said softly as he buried his face into Matthew's hair, tighten his hold.

"I missed you too."

After a few fleeting moments the American broke the embrace and suggested watching a movie. Matthew nodded enthusiastically, as Alfred hopped over to his DVD collection.

Alfred's nose wrinkled as he looked over the titles, "Agh Mattie, why do you have so many foreign movies? Aren't mine good enough?"

Rolling his eyes, Matthew answered, "I like the majority of your stuff Alfred but I'm multicultural. Most of my people's families are from another country so I like to dabble in other nations' cultures."

"Dabble," Alfred giggled, _Oh the innuendos._

"Shut up you moron," Matthew scolded know full well what the other had began to think.

"Whatever, but seriously what the hell? Look at all these… Russian movies? Matt!" Alfred yelped as he gave his sibling a scandalous glare, "What the fuck you traitor! Why all the Russian movies? That loser commie has no tastes when it comes to the art of film making!"

"Ivan gave me most of those as presents so be careful! And they aren't that bad, some are actually really good! You'd like them if you gave them a chance," Matthew huffed.

"Ack, I need sanitizer if he touched these. I don't want to catch his commie germs," Rubbing his hands furiously against his shirt, Alfred returned to searching for a movie. Most left a bad taste in his mouth. Grabbing one off the shelf the American stuck out his tongue, "Good Bye Lenin? Another commie movie I see," the elder blonde made no attempt to hide his distain.

Blushing slightly, Matthew corrected him, "Actually Al that one's German."

With his face visibly relaxing, Alfred turned the case over for further inspection, "Oh this isn't too bad. Germany gave you this?"

Thanking his luck that his brother didn't notice his blush deepen, Matthew continued, "Um no… it was East Germany," cursing his fidgeting hands, the Canadian clutched to his pet tightly.

"East? That's weird. Are you two friends or something?"

"No not really. Sometimes he'll send me something in the mall every few years, sometimes I'll make him pancakes when he comes and visits but he hardly does. Maybe three times in the last, um, I think seven years or so," Matthew sighed.

"Cool, whatever," Alfred said as he placed the case back nonchalantly. But soon the elder boy was squealing with delight as he ripped another case off the self. Popping the DVD open, Alfred flung the case aside, much to his sibling's dismay, as he placed the disc into the player. Happily he bounced back onto the couch, flicking the light switch off on his way sending the entire room into darkness, save the light from the TV screen.

Matthew hunkered down expecting a pleasant evening until he saw what movie Alfred has chosen, "A scary movie Alfred? Why do you watch them?"

Alfred laughed, "So I can hold your hand and you can't get mad at me," he said as he snuggled up to the other. Matthew shook his head letting Kumajirou slide down from his lap. As Matthew tried to push the other off of his body, Alfred grabbed the younger blonde's hand. Matthew struggled to break free but Alfred's grip was too strong. "Just accept it," Alfred laughed. Matthew groaned. _What a day, _he thought. He was too drained to protest.

As the movie went on Alfred loosened his grip but held fast to Matthew's hand.

"You don't seem very scared," Matthew scoffed, "for once."

Alfred smiled, "you can be such an ass sometimes. Especially in my time of need."

"Pfft," Matthew rolled his eyes, "you can let go. My hand is sweaty."

Alfred smiled devilishly and grabbed Matthew, squeezing him tightly against his chest. The young man squeaked in surprise. "I'll never let go," the older blonde cried dramatically, laughing at Matthew's attempts to slip away.

"Fine," Matthew gave up. He lied his head down on Alfred's chest, trying to get comfortable. Alfred tensed up, his heart beating faster as Matthew got cozy. Alfred wondered if he noticed; it would be hard to explain the reaction without having to explain _everything_. Matthew did noticed but luckily he shrugged it off. He sighed as Alfred's grip had become much more soft and gentle. His eyes slid shut and breathed heavily. Alfred did smell kind of good today, like apple pie.

Soon the movie was forgotten. Alfred gazed down at the boy curled against his chest as he brushed his fingers through the other nation's blonde tresses. The Canadian finally looked at ease. Alfred could feel his face begin to blush as he gazed down at his brother's sleeping form. _Thankfully it's dark,_ Alfred chuckled to himself. Soft snores soon began to drift out of the boy. Alfred pulled him closer wanting Matthew to be close to his heart.

_I'll never let go Mattie, cause I love you. _Alfred smiled.

**Yah for edits :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is much better I must say. Hope you enjoy. I had a lot of fun writting this ( i love wrtting about the Anglo-Franco family hehe- what a messed up family.) Warning: Alfred and Arthur's potty mouths :D**

**Again i own nothing but the story. (READ and REVIEW PLEASE!!)**

Dear Canada

Chapter 2

Packing and Family Love

Matthew stared at his bed, clothes thrown askew every which way. It was April, three days before Sweden's big get together. Matthew couldn't help be nervous. Though Sweden himself, who Matthew had seldom talk to in the first place, sent a letter asking him to come and assuring that he was more than welcome; Matthew had a horrible wrenching feeling in his stomach. But it would only make things worse if he didn't go and it would be nice to start rebuilding relations with the other nations. Matthew sighed at the thought of the upcoming awkward moments that were bound to occur. _Hmm I wonder if I should bring a bathing suit?_

_**Tap Tap**_

"Come in" Matthew turned towards the door to greet the visitor. A wide, bright smile spread across his face when he saw who it was.

"Mon petit chaton!"

"Papa Francis!"

The two men flung their arms around one another tightly. Matthew laughed softly as Francis' beard tickled his nose as the Frenchman kissed his forehead.

"It has been much too long mon chaton, i have missed you greatly," Francis pulled his former son closer. Matthew couldn't help but blush. The Frenchman released the boy before he accidently crushed him, "Oh you are so very cute when you blush" Francis cooed taping his for finger on Matthew's nose.

Matthew turned a deeper red at the rare compliment, "Merci Papa."

The older man could not help but allow his fondness to bubble over, that accent was too cute. _Mon petit Mathieu is so adorable; even now, when he is a grown man. _Francis thought, _too bad a certain someone wasn't here. He'd just die to see this._ Francis couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Matthew tilted his head. _What is he giggling about?_

"So what brings you here?" Matthew threw some clothes off to the side making some room on his bed. He beckoned Francis to sit down next to him. The Frenchman was more than happy to comply.

"I need no reason. I simple wished to see you." Francis flashed the Canadian a smile. Matthew could tell he was hiding something.

"Are you sure? It has nothing to do with the fact that Arthur had been here all week?" Matthew smiled shyly and batted his eyes. He knew the Frenchman could not resist. True to form the Frenchman swooned.

"I am sorry Mathieu! I was going to wait till we met in Sweden but when I heard L'Angleterre was here, I knew that I must grace you with my presence and fantastic cooking skills before he put you in the hospital from food poisoning," Francis cried. Matthew could only laugh. Arthur wasn't allowed to cook in his house for that very reason.

"Francis it's okay," Matthew chuckled as France continued to apologize, "I'm just happy that I can see you again after everything that's happened." Francis noticed Matthew's face slightly fall as he began to think of the past year. He brushed the blond hair out of Matthew's eyes, then placing his hand gently on the side of Matthew's face.

Looking into Matthew eyes he spoke softly, "Mon chaton, you are well loved and were missed. Don't let the past drag you down. Always look to tomorrow for it is much brighter." Francis lit up, smiling as he would have when Matthew was a small colony.

Matthew couldn't help tear up, he was so lucky to have a papa like Francis. With glossed over eyes Matthew leaned over and wrapped his arms around his former parent. "Je t'aime" Matthew breathed into Francis hair. France's heart fluttered and even his cheeks became flushed. He returned the Matthew's embrace. The two remained as such for awhile. Finally breaking apart minutes later, Francis stared lovingly into Matthew's eyes; the younger nation's face growing pinker.

Matthew became alarmed when the loving expression changed to one of pure mischief. _Oh no _Matthew thought but it was too late Francis' hands were already on the move.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Artie," Alfred flopped down on top of the English man almost crushing him, "Why do you think France showed up like that?"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's leg, tossing it off his lap. Glaring at boy he answered, "Most likely he wanted to see Matthew."

"What took him so long then?" the American asked.

"Francis does things on his own time. He's never been one to think of others schedules." Alfred could detect the bitterness in Arthur's voice. They sat in silent but Alfred had to ask.

"How come you decided to come? You never showed that much interest in Matthew before," America stated as he stared at the now flustered man.

"Well, um, I thought, that, um…" Arthur faltered. He knew he had to admit it one day, "Well the truth is I think I might have been a horrible father to Matthew." Alfred raised an eyebrow at the statement, "I always had favoured you and I worry that Matthew felt neglected because of that. I mean, I fought against his father, took him away from Francis and then just left him off to the side."

"So this is your way of making it up to him? For lost time?"

Arthur was taken back at the cold tone of Alfred's. His former charge glared at him coolly. "I guess you could say that but Matthew needs his family around and-"

"So this is to make you feel better not Matthew; to get rid of guilt? Don't you think that's kind of selfish?" Alfred interrupted.

"That's unfair Alfred!" the Brit straightened his posture in defence. _Why is Alfred acting like this?_ Arthur could not help but feel hurt. Alfred merely shook his head in disappointment.

Silence returned. The two men waited. For what, neither knew.

"Um Alfred, what is-'' This time it was not the American who interrupted Arthur but a loud bang and a flurry of angry French curse words. It came from Matthew's room where he was alone… with Francis… the pervert.

"Matthew!" Both blondes jumped off the couch lunging for the stairway. Both pushed each other as they ran. Arthur almost didn't make it as he tripped over Kumajirou. The bear growled angrily as it left in a huff, in search of a quieter napping spot. Arthur fell closer and closer to the floor. Just as his face was about to make contact with the surfaces he felt Alfred grab his belt and hoist him into the air.

"Pay attention to where you stepping old man," Alfred tossing him carelessly up the stairs.

"You ungrateful little…" Arthur hissed as he landed on the top landing with a thud.

Finally arriving at the door Alfred swung it open, darting into Matthew's room. He froze at what he saw. Arthur rammed into the American, his jaw falling slack when he looked at the scene.

Matthew, red and flustered, was straddling the Frenchmen, pinning him to the floor by his wrists. France turned his head towards the two onlookers, thrusting his bottom lip out. "Oh non. Shoo shoo, Mathieu and I are just getting started," he pouted.

Matthew's eyes grew wide at the statement. He leaped off Francis' chest and stared at the two men, "Oh jeeze, um…, this isn't what it looks like!" Matthew cried.

Attention turned back to Francis as he began to chuckle at Matthew's embarrassment. Arthur could feel his blood boiling in his ears and Alfred was ready to snap the Frenchmen in half.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Alfred screamed as he leaped onto Francis.

"YOU WINE BASTARD!" Arthur cursed as he followed suit.

Matthew just stood there as he watched his brother and father beat the living daylights out of his papa. He could only shake his head in shame. "My family…" he said as he made his way out of the room, hoping they wouldn't destroy it too badly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The four men were now seated in the Canadian's living room as he tended to their injuries, belonging to Francis mainly. Matthew had just returned from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas for Arthur's eye, a bowl and cloth for Francis' bleeding nose, and band aids for Alfred's knuckles. He thrust the peas into the Brit's face, Arthur squeaking at the force. He tossed the bowl into Francis' lap and rammed the cloth under his nose, France smiled weakly after wincing in pain. Turning towards Alfred, he whipped the box of band aids at his brother nailing Alfred right in the head. "Well you guys have done it this time," Matthew snarled, "Only you three could manage to break my bed in half!"

All three hung their heads in shame like children.

Matthew sighed. He was pissed (beds were expensive!) but he looked around the room at his dysfunctional family. Shaking his head he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the sight. Time hadn't changed anything. He slumped down into his armchair next to Alfred. Alfred sheepishly turned towards Matthew.

"Mattie?"

"Mmm?" Matthew replied without turning to his brother.

"I'll get you a new bed."

"Good."

Matthew tilted his head towards Alfred, his hair falling in front of his glasses. Alfred, using his uninjured hand, swept Matthew's hair away tucking it gently behind the Canadian's ear. Matthew tried to maintain a stern face but he couldn't refrain from smiling. Alfred slightly blushed as he returned the smile.

"You want me to help?" Matthew sat up right in his chair, shifting toward Alfred. He offered his hand; taking the box of band aids in the other. Alfred timidly placed his hand into the younger's palm. Matthew gently unwrapped the band aids tossing the wrappers onto the coffee table. Carefully he placed them onto the bloody knuckle.

"It was my bed that you did this on right? Not Francis' face?" Matthew tossed Alfred anxious look. Alfred shrugged. Matthew huffed at the half assed response but returned to his work, "There. Better?"

"I guess, it wasn't that bad in the first place," Alfred answered his eyes drifting towards the floor.

"Why don't you kiss it better while you're at it?" Both boys heads turned to England. He coolly stared at the boys' hands which were still in each other's. He raised a bushy eyebrow as Matthew turned his attention to Francis. A devilish smile spread across Matthew's face.

Gripping Alfred's hand tighter, he brought the elder's hand to his lips. Gentle he placed a kiss onto the back of Alfred's hand. Matthew turned back to Arthur and smiled innocently. Arthur was at a loss for words and crossed his arms in defeat. Francis beamed, it was fun to see Mathieu's snarky side. Everyone failed to notice Alfred blushing red as a tomato and he gapped at his hand in his brother's.

**Ding Dong**

The four men lazily gazed towards the door, all except Alfred who's eyes were fixed on Matthew. Kumajirou's claws clicked as he walked across the hardwood floor towards the front door. Finally, Arthur stood to answer the door.

"Wait L'Angleterre! I will join you!" Francis sang. Keeping the cloth to his face he pranced over to the shorter man and linked arms. England prayed no one noticed him blush.

Matthew and Alfred were left alone in the living room their hands still together.

"Um Mattie," Alfred could fell his heart speeding up and mouth suddenly become dry. _This is it, I should tell him_.

"Sorry Alfred, you probably want your hand back eh?" Matthew asked as he began to pull back his hand.

Alfred shot his other and out and grasped onto Matthew's wrist, taking Canada's hand gently back into his own. The boy looked back in surprise, "What is it Alfie?"

Have Matthew stare at him with those expecting eyes made Alfred that much more nervous. He had to do it now. "Um… I …"

Matthew was worried now; Alfred was **never** one to be at a loss for words, "What's wrong?"

"Um, um…" Alfred could fell his entire face heat up and his voice shaking, "I… I love-"

"COMMARD MATVEY!"

Both blonds instantly turned to find a hulking man standing in front of them with a childish expression plastered on his face.

Both were surprised but one was happy to see the man, the other wanted to stab him in the face.

"Ivan?!"

**Oooo it's the russian lol. what trouble will he cause? I smell a tea party! :D**

**read and review kids, it's the nice thing to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm feeling really happy today so chapter three is here (much, much sooner then planed. I'm going to try and update once a week but if you guys give me feed back i might give you a gift like this once and a while) :D Tea party as promised. Also all the love interests are introduced (though not all formally) in this chapie via Francis and his astute observations, Poor Alfie's got some stift competition if you ask me. Anywho the story is going to revolve around Matthew and these three althought there will be a few other slight pairings with our dear Canada.**

**Warning for language (Alfred and Arthur just can't stop)**

**Read and Review Please, i'd love to hear form you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Hetalia related, just this story.**

Dear Canada

Chapter 3

The Iron Curtain

Alfred's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth as the Russian man came and scooped Matthew up, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

"Ivan, how are you?" was all that Matthew could manage, the Russian's vice knocking the air out of him.

"I am good da! You are good as well?" Ivan sang as he carelessly released the Canadian who luckily landed back into his chair.

"I'm good thank you," Matthew beamed.

Alfred, not able to take anymore of this, shot up from his chair, "What are you doing here you commie bastard?" Alfred venomously demanded.

"Ah America, I am here to see Comrade Matvey."

"Don't call him that," Alfred hissed as he grabbed and squeezed Ivan's arm. The Russian looked at the shorter man and smiled malevolently down at him.

Throwing his head back, Ivan laughed and looked towards Matthew, "Matvey, you become one with Russia now da?"

"Eh? No, no Ivan we've been through this before," Matthew's words fell on deaf ears as Alfred had already jumped onto the Russian and was currently pounding on his head.

"DIE COMMIE!" Alfred shouted.

"STOP IT! YOU'LL BREAK SOMETHING!" Matthew tried to yell over his brother but was unsuccessful as he tried to separate the two men.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU FUCKING WANKERS!" Arthur's voice echoed though out the house. Instant silence. Francis swooned with excitement at the forcefulness of the small man's command; Alfred slid off of Ivan, still staring daggers at his head, and Matthew planted his face into the palm of his hand. _What must the neighbours think_?

"Matvey…" a small voice called out, barely could be heard. Matthew's ears perked up knowing exactly who the shy voice belonged to.

"Katyusha!" Matthew fondly exclaimed. He poked his head around Russia and saw Ukraine slightly hidden behind Arthur and Francis. Smiling brightly she waved, her face slightly flushed.

Matthew skipped gleefully over to the Ukrainian woman's side, a brilliant grin on his face. Side stepping England he threw his arms around Katyusha lifting her momentarily off the ground. Both Alfred and Ivan looked on, envy written across their faces. Matthew had never greeted either of them like that.

Katyusha's eyes were wide with surprise at the Canadian's affection. When Matthew set her down she couldn't help but let her face change from a pale skin colour to a vivid crimson. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. She didn't dare look Matthew in the eyes, "It has been a while friend Matvey," Ukraine finally sputtered out.

"Yes but I'm glad you, and Ivan," Matthew quickly added. The Russian beamed and Alfred sulked, "decided to come. I hope I don't sound rude but may I ask why you are here?"

"Simple Comrade Matvey, I wished to see you! You sounded so sad over the telephone that I became worried." Ivan boomed from where he was standing. Alfred eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Matthew.

"Why the fuck are you phoning him!" Alfred mouthed to Matthew. Matthew just smiled sheepishly. Ivan and he had played hockey together every two or so weeks before Canada closed its borders so they were kind of friends. Alfred reminded himself not to let this revelation go that easily.

"I allowed Sister Katyusha to come as she is also fond of you," Ivan stated as he strode over to Matthew, placing one of his enormous, cold hands on top of Matthew's head. Both France and England's gazes narrowed at the action, their eyes never turning away from Russia. Alfred twitched, ready to explode in a bloody rage. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that commie bastard throat and choke the life out of him. Matthew and Katyusha continued to exchange fond looks; both completely oblivious to the tension in the room. Katyusha's were more of quick glanced though.

Matthew suddenly felt a cold, angry stare. Looking over Katyusha and into the foyer there stood a petit girl; her icy blue eyes glaring intensely Matthew.

The colour drained from his face, "um… hello Belarus," his voice shaking with fear as he smiled timidly. Everyone lost the colour in their faces as well, except Katyusha and Ivan, thought the latter did look nervous.

"Hello Comrade Matvey," Belarus icy voice filled the air. Matthew was sure that she wanted to rip him apart especially after seeing the affection bestowed on to him by her beloved brother Ivan.

Everyone watched her as she gracefully stalked over to Ivan's side, sure to be in-between him and the smaller Canadian nation, "Glad to see you well," she added in an indifferent tone, her frigid eyes still fixed to Matthew.

"Th-Thank you… nice to see you as well," Matthew added. He did not like having the Belarusian so close to him, both her and her knives. Awkward silence enveloped the room. Nobody knew what to say and Belarus was quite content to continue her death stare.

"TEA!" Everyone turned their heads towards Arthur expectantly. The blonde Brit stood there awkwardly, staring at the floor, his face red in fear. Thankfully, Francis came to his aid.

"Yes tea would be wonderful!" Francis exclaimed clapping his hands together. Turning to Ivan he went on, "You and your sisters must be très, très thirsty after such long travels non?" Ivan happily nodded in agreement.

"Tea sounds wonderful," Katyusha added softly.

"Tea is great," Alfred flatly said. He darted over, snatched Matthew away from the intense glare of Belarus, "Come Mattie we shall make tea!" and dragged the helpless but grateful Canadian behind him into the kitchen.

"Let us sit and catch up as we wait," Francis announced placing an arm around Arthur's shoulder; who was still in shock from his outburst. (_That girl is terrifying_!) Leading the Brit towards the dining room he motioned the former Soviet nations to fallow.

"Thank you," Arthur whimpered gratefully keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Anything for you L'Angleterre," Francis cooed. Arthur gazed upward and was met with a warm gaze. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows but returned the smile… eventually.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once in the kitchen Alfred stood Matthew up. He then vaulted himself up onto the island in a huff once the Canadian was steady.

"Thanks Alfred, I thought she might stab me," Matthew smiled weakly but became serious when met with the expression on his brother's face. Alfred was not smiling. In fact, with his arms crossed, he looked genuinely pissed, "What?"

"Why are you phoning him?" Alfred asked; his expression unfaltering.

"Phoning?" the younger blonde asked as he dug out the kettle and tea cups.

"Russia!" Alfred hissed.

Matthew sighed as he put the kettle on. Alfred wasn't going to let this one go. _Does_ _he really hate Communism that much_? Matthew thought to himself as he turned to face Alfred, "We're friends Alfred. Not good friends mind you; we just play hockey together," Matthew quickly added as he saw Alfred's face drop, "and winter, we have that in common. That's about it though."

"If you 'not good friends' then why is he here?" his voice cracking. He hoped desperately that Matthew didn't notice.

"I guess he likes me better then I like him," Matthew blankly stated. A small smile spread on Alfred's face, "Come over here and help me get the sugar and cream ready. I have to cut some lemon slices."

"Why?" Alfred enquired as he began to spoon the sugar into its bowl.

"Katyusha likes her tea with lemon in it," Matthew bashfully said.

"Oh," Alfred returned to his duty.

The two remained in silence as they got everything ready. Alfred kept sneaking peeks at Matthew from the corner of his eye. _Does_ _Mattie like Ukraine?_ Alfred thought to himself. _Please God, don't let it be true. He may be slicing her fucking lemon but please don't let it be true!_ The American sulked at his misfortune. _Why'd there have to competition now?_

"Alfred you're spilling the sugar everywhere!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The two North Americans entered the dining room with tea in hand. Matthew placed tea cups and saucers in front of every guest.

"Are these the ones I gave you for your birthday?" Arthur asked as he eyed up the cup. Matthew nodded lovingly. Arthur beamed as he admired his gift. The Canadian _must_ like him if he took such good care of his gift. Alfred on the other hand…

Alfred set out the sugar bowl and creamer. Matthew placed the lemon slices in front of Katyusha, "For you," he added quietly so only she would hear.

"Thank you," Katyusha bashfully thanked him.

Matthew took his seat next to Francis; Alfred in between Matthew and Arthur. The chatter began, tea flowed and laughs filled the room, except Belarus'. She sat there quietly, sipping her tea, her eyes piercing everybody's souls. They all tried to ignore it to the best of their abilities.

Francis too was watching the group but lazily. Arthur was shooting nervous glanced at the Belarusian girl every few minutes, Ivan pouring a mystery liquid from a flask into his tea, and Matthew chuckling happily. Francis could help but let his face soften. It was nice to see Matthew getting back to his old self.

"How's your nose?" Francis turned slowly to face Matthew, who looked empathically at his former father, "Does it still hurt?"

"Oh no, I feel very good. Thank you," Francis answered back in french. Matthew returned to his chat with Ivan and Arthur. Francis returned to his scrutiny of the company. Nothing too interesting…

Except for Alfred and Katyusha. The Frenchmen could not help but study them. Both were very quiet and focusing on the same thing: Matthew. Ukraine would look down at her tea and while taking a sip glance over at Matthew. Her face would turn pink when she'd realize that she'd been looking for too long. She smile and she returned to her tea. Alfred on the other hand was spewing self pity. He was slouched over, elbow on the table, with head in his hand. He'd mix his tea with his spoon, a bit too violently, and look up at Matthew from the corner in his eye. Then he'd glared at the Russian who was holding his brother's attention, then back to his tea, and then back again to Matthew. He was obviously trying to be sneaky with his stolen peeks but failing miserable. His eyes betrayed him as he gazed at Matthew longingly.

_Oh my_, Francis thought to himself as it hit him._ Did_ _petit Alfie and Ukraine have a crush on his lovely Mathieu_? _Of course they did, Matthew was such a kind, handsome, young man that it was almost impossible not to fall in love with him._ Francis smiled into his cup as he took a drink. _Oh_ _my, he would not be happy to see this but then again he might like the competition_ Francis chuckled to himself as he thought of a particular white haired, red eyed German. _Things are going to get very interesting at Sweden's house for mon petit chaton_.

**Francis you smart cookie (though it's not hard to see)**

**Anyway, read and review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I present to you chapter 4. Mainly CanadaXAmerica fluff with some Finland on the side. He's so cute. **

**Please read and review :D Luvs**

**Warning for some language. Oh Mexico, silly girl ;) (don't worry she's not as crazy as she seems)**

**Disclaimer: I own this story but sadly not hetalia**

Dear Canada

Chapter 4

Mexico and being loved

"So how are you feeling?" Alfred asked as he placed his clothes into the sizeable, wooden wardrobe.

"Meh," a muffled reply came from the bed across the room. Matthew just wanted to go home, the knot in his stomach growing tighter and tighter. He missed his lovely, cosy house, with a kitchen where he knew where everything was, and a bathroom he knew was regularly cleaned. But there he was, at Sweden's estate. He was currently lying in a foreign bed, in a foreign bedroom (thankfully he was sharing it with Alfred) in a foreign country; there was no turning back now.

"Ah come on, cheer up kido," Alfred laid down the shirt that was in his hand and made his way to Matthew's bed. He sat gentle down next to the ball of nerves that was his brother. Alfred placed his hand onto Matthew's head, stroking his hair, "This is going to be fun. Think you'll be able to see everyone again and-"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Matthew said dryly.

"Matthew we've been over this, nobody is going to kick the crap out of you," Matthew didn't budge. Alfred knew that he wasn't sold, "If anyone tries to, I'll bash in their heads before they can do anything to you. Remember Mattie, I'm the hero."

"Really Alfred?" Matthew looked at him, relieved tears formed behind his glasses.

"For you Mattie, I'll bash anyone's head in."

"Th-thank y-you Alfred," Matthew sniffled. He sat up and rested his head against his brother's shoulder, "I can't take all this pressure."

"The only one putting pressure on you is yourself Mattie," Alfred teased. Matthew shot him a dejected look. "There, there it'll be fine," Alfred patted Matthew's back before rising to return to his shirts. Matthew flopped back down on his bed.

"So what do you think of this joint. Pretty, fucking big huh?" Alfred exclaimed as he buttoned the collars of one his dress shirts. He knew he'd have to keep Matthew distracted if he was going to help the Canadian calm his nerves.

"It okay, Ivan's is bigger," Matthew said without a second thought.

Alfred convulsed, choking at the statement. Slowly turning to Matthew, he asked causally, "When did you stay at his house?"

"Merde!" Matthew mumbled in french. He knew that tone, Alfred was about to flip his shit. He had to come up with something quick, "Um… one year when Russia was holding the World Juniors Hockey Tournament I think. It was cheaper than renting a hotel room you know, since it was free and all," he added sheepishly. Silence. Alfred grumbled something but returned to his task without another word. He couldn't argue with that logic. _Close call_ Matthew thought to himself. Desperate to change the subject Matthew began to run over topics in his mind.

Then it hit him. A wicked smile spread across his face and a gleam lit in his eye. "Soooo Alfred," Matthew said as he laced his fingers behind his head, "were you hoping to see anyone while we were here?" Matthew snickered, this was mean but it was going to be so hilarious.

"No, why?" Alfred asked nervously not liking the way the Canadian was looking at him.

"I dunno. I thought maybe you and, I don't know… Mexico-"

"Oh my god is she here!?" Alfred dove behind his bed, clamping his hands over his head. Nervously he peered around the room, "Seriously Mattie, I'm not kidding, is she here?"

The boy simply shrugged.

Mexico was a beautiful girl; nice tanned skin, long black hair, and a nice body Matthew had to admit. Any sane guy would want her except for the fact she was completely insane, especially for Alfred. Ivan thought he had it bad with Belarus; pfft, she had nothing on the Mexican.

Seeing Alfred whimper in fear, Matthew had to put him out of his misery, "I don't think she'll show up, not many of the Latin American countries come to these things. Plus I don't think Sweden actually invited her so you can relax."

"Thank god," Alfred gasped, "I don't think I could handle anymore of her."

"Anymore?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Yah, when you old boss was PMSing or whatever about the water stuff, she came to my house almost every week and asked if we could get married, towards the end she started breaking into my house."

"So that's why you wouldn't leave my place; you were hiding," Matthew giggled.

"You have no idea. She was texting me the entire time I was there," Alfred dug into his pant pocket and pulled out his phone. Tossing it to Matthew he told the Canadian to read some of them. Matthew began searching through the inbox. A solid eighty percent had to be Mexico, the other twenty being either him or Arthur.

_-Hey Freddy! I went 2 ur house today and u weren't there. R u on vacation and forgot to tell me? Lol kisses :D_

Matthew snorted. The girl had a strange way of talking, "Why do you keep these?"

"As proof of her craziness and don't laugh Matt, it gets worst," Alfred spat, dropping roughly onto his bed.

_-Freddy ur still not back! When r u coming home? I miss u Call me 3_

_-Freddy where are you? It's been forever since I seen u call me_

_-Fred it's been almost 2 months, where the hell r u!? R u alright?_

_-Alfred Jones if u do not contact me NOW I will be calling ur father England AND ur brother Canada. CALL ME NOW!_

_-When I get a hold of u, u fucking cock-_

Matthew read on, blushing at the very descriptive ways that Mexico planned on punishing Alfred.

"So did you call her back?" Matthew asked throwing the phone back to Alfred.

"No," the American looked at Matthew as if he was crazy, "Seriously though, if the Canadian border had been opened a week later, I think I would have be tied and gagged right now; having no idea where the hell I was," Alfred shuttered at the thought.

"She's not that bad."

"Maybe not to you. She's different with you, normal even. I have no idea why but something about me makes her snap," Alfred looked as he was about to faint at the very thought of the nation.

**Thud Thud**

"Holy shit! She's come to collect me!" Alfred disappeared from sight.

"Alfred! Don't leave me!" Matthew hissed. Alfred didn't return, "Um… Come in please," Matthew finally choked out.

A small head popped in. A young man beamed as he entered the room; kind, sweet Finland.

"Hello Mr. America how was your flight in? Hope it wasn't too long," Finland said as he skipped over to Matthew's bed side. He peered around the room as if he was looking for someone else.

"Oh no the flight was fine thank you," Matthew laughed pleasantly, "America's over there," Matthew pointed over to Alfred who finally realized it was safe to come out of his hiding place.

"Dropped my glasses," Alfred blatantly lied; shooting up from the floor and brushing himself off.

"Oh, then you must be…" Finland's attention returned to the young man in front of him, his face brighten. He knew he had seen the man before but Finland couldn't a hundred percent sure place a finger on the man's identity. _Maybe it is him! Maybe Mr. Canada accepted Berwald's invitation after all! _

"I'm Canada," Matthew offered thoughtfully as he watched the Finish man examine his face.

Finland's eyes shot open wide, sparkling with recognition. Grabbing both hands of the Canadian tightly in his own he let his whole face lit up, "Canada?! Oh I am so please that you decided to come! Berwald and I were worried that you might not show up. He knows how shy you are. That's why he sent you that letter."

"Sweden sent the letter because he was worried I wasn't going to show? I thought he was just being diplomatic," Matthew exclaimed.

"Who knew the big guy cared?" Alfred chuckled as he meandered over to the pair.

"Oh yes Berwald is very fond of you," Finland chimed.

"Really? We barely have ever talked," Matthew stated, completely gob smacked. _Sweden is fond of me? He can't even tell_ _me apart from America!_

The Finish man nodded his head happily, "He loves playing hockey and his favourite opponent is you. He highly respects you," Finland added with a smile, "You play well without being completely feral unlike a certain Russian. He can be so rough," Finland pouted as he remembered a game where Russia had decided to steamroller him. He shuttered at the thought.

"Well thank you and please extend my gratitude to Sweden. It was very kind of him to go out of his way just to make me feel welcomed," Matthew smiled up at the young man.

"It is no trouble at all," Finland released Matthew and fondly gave him a quick pat on the head. _He's so cute!_ Finland thought to himself. He took his leave. Before he was out the door he turned back to the brothers, "Dinner will be served at about seven. It is causal so please don't fuss about what to wear," He smiled and then added, "Mr. Canada?"

"Yes?"

"You may not be the most memorable nation but you are definitely well loved. Just something to remember," with that the Finish man disappeared.

The brothers stared at the door for a moment, turning to Alfred, Matthew gleamed, "What a lovely fellow."

"It was nice of him to say that. I wonder if he came looking for you." Alfred said thoughtfully as he started folding the last of his things, "They should have known I'd drag your ass up here whether you liked it or not," Matthew giggled, "You should start putting your stuff away, it's almost six. I don't know about you but I could use something to eat."

"Yah I guess," Matthew sighed as his eyes wondered over to the heaping pile that was his clothes, "Hey Alfred?"

"Yah?"

"Would you want to hang my clothes for me?" Matthew asked sweetly.

"Yah right, you wish," Alfred snorted, "As if I'd ever do that."

"It was worth a try," Matthew rose from his bed and shuffled toward the mound. Begrudgingly, he began to put away his clothes.

The two passed the time in comfortable silence. Eventually Alfred finished and went to 'help' Matthew by chucking clothes from the dwindling pile at Matthew. These were the light heart moments that the brothers' cherished.

**Aww how sweet, i think i'm getting a toothache.**

**Some other countries are about to make an appearance in the next chapter. Also making her written debut (too the best of my knowledge, forgive me if i'm wrong) Lovely New Zealand Yaay! Also looks like Mattie has picked up a stalker. I wonder who it might be?**

**Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy late Halloween! I was going to post this as a treat but i gots the swine flu and was just wrecked yesterday. No Halloween for me *cries inside* but here you guys go, Chapter 5! (jeeze these chapters are flying out) Not a whole lot happens but introduces relationships between characters. Hope you kids enjoy :) Sorry it's a bit short.**

**Read and Review Please, it's really nice**

**Disclaimer: Do not own hetalia or character but the story belongs to me :D**

Dear Canada

Chapter 5

A friend, a brother and sister, and a secret admirer

"Dinner was pretty good. Not as good as a hamburger but still pretty good," Alfred patted his stomach as he and Matthew left the dining hall.

"Hamburgers are good and all but how can you eat them all the time?" Matthew asked, "Don't you get sick of them?"

Alfred's face twisted in horror at the statement, "Me? Get tired of hamburgers… never! What about you and that maple obsession of yours? Don't you get sick of it? I mean, it's just so sweet," Alfred stuck out his tongue, followed by an obnoxious gagging sound.

Matthew furrowed his eyebrow and glared at Alfred, "Unlike your precious hamburgers, you can cook maple with a lot of different things so it's not like having the same thing over and over again."

Alfred shrugged, "Whatever you say."

"Plus that's what makes me so sweet," Matthew giggled tapping his nose.

Alfred couldn't help but blush. _Oh my god, he is so adorable! _Alfred could barely contain himself. He threw his arms around his younger brother, "You are too precious!" Alfred cooed.

Matthew's face flushed, "Um… A-Alfred…" he nervously giggled, "Oh get off; hey, look there's China. China! Over here!" Matthew shouted.

"Wow, you're getting brave, a few hours ago you didn't even want to leave our room," Alfred chuckled as he released the Canadian.

The Chinese man made his way over to the brothers, South Korea trailing behind him, "Hello America," China smiled, "How are you? Enjoying your time so far-aru?"

"Oh yah, things are awesome!" Alfred blurted out, "Me and Canada here are just about to explore this joint," Alfred flashed his hero smile to the room.

China's eyes swiftly panned over to the Canada, a sincere smile spread across his face. Korea's eyes instantaneously lit up in excitement, "Canada, I am delighted to see you." Something about the China man's smile made Matthew's heart flutter; he never realized how missed he had been.

"Friend Canada!" Korea jumped at Matthew bringing both to the floor, "I can't believe it is you! I thought you might be avoiding me!" the boy cried as he suffocated Matthew in his embrace, "But now that I found you, we should make plans to hang out! Oh my god! We should have a sleep over! After this and at your place," Korea quickly gasped, "We could watch Korean dramas and eat that maple ice cream that you like so much and-" Korea looked upward, glowing, as China place a hand on his shoulder.

"Let the boy have some air. It'll be no fun at a sleep over if he's dead-aru," China pointed out.

Korea leapt to his feet, "Good point! Sorry Canada," the Korean threw his head down in a deep bow.

"No problem, think nothing of it," Matthew said as Alfred helped or rather hoisted him off the ground, "That sounds like a lot of fun. I look forward to it," Matthew smiled sweetly.

Both Asian men blushed at the sight. Korea gave a thumbs up before turning and skipping off, "Japan!" he sang. The Japanese man looked nervously as the other pranced over to his side.

"I should take my leave as well. America may I borrow you for a moment-aru?" China asked.

Alfred shot Matthew a nervous look and was about to decline when Matthew gave him a slight nudge, "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he really didn't want to leave the Canadian on his own. Matthew nodded his and with that began to walk in a new direction before Alfred could object. Alfred fallowed China reluctantly but he couldn't help but throw a few glances back at his brother. He really didn't want him to leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Even though Ivan's home was larger, Sweden's house was a lot harder to navigate. Matthew nervously peered around the hall; he had no idea where the hell he was, "oh jeeze," he sighed. He continued down the space, it wasn't like he could get more lost.

After about twenty minutes of wandering Matthew finally heard voices around the corner. Voices he recognized to boot. Matthew quickly turned the corner, his smile bright at the sight: Cuba (one his best friends), Australia (his half-brother), and New Zealand (his half-sister) paused in their conversation and looked at Matthew expectantly.

_Are you serious? They can't recognize me?_ The Canadian hung his head in devastation._ Come on! Prussia could always remember who I am and I barely talked to the guy._

"America! What do you think you're doing here?" The Canadian let out a small squeak as the large, angry Cuban made his way over towards Matthew, fist shaking in the air.

"Ah! Wait Cuba! It's me, Cana-" Matthew began to cry out before finding himself tackled to the ground yet again. Long, sandy colour hair obstructing his vision.

"Matthew it's you! As soon as I saw that deer in the headlights look on your face, I knew it had to be you! I can't believe it. I'm sorry I never got around to visit you, I'm so sorry!" New Zealand cried.

"It's okay Allie," Matthew said patting his sister's arm as she sat up on his chest, "Don't worry about it, it's no problem at all. Alfred and Arthur took care of me," Matthew weakly said. Allie realizing she was crushing her brother quickly stood up. Australia came up beside her and offered a hand to Matthew.

"Sorry there mate. It must have been great having those two around all the time," Australia chortled, pulling Matthew to his feet, "I'm surprised you didn't throw yourself off a cliff."

"Oh no, they were very good, for once," Matthew laughed, "Actually they really helped me out. Really! They did!" Matthew stressed the last part seeing the unconvinced expressions on his siblings' faces. Both could not help but laugh out.

"Ozzy and I couldn't imagine being stuck with those two like you are. We just happy they leave us alone for the most part," New Zealand chuckled wiping a tear from her eye, trying not to laugh again, "And then having France on top of that, Matthew you have the patience of a saint."

Matthew just had to laugh at that. The other two joined, laughing even harder. Cuba remained silent. Matthew peeked over. He was met with a startling sight. _Is he crying?_ "Cuba are you alright?" Matthew turned towards his friend, placing a concerned hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm such a bad friend!" Cuba bellowed, "I can't even tell you apart from that idiot brother of yours! I missed you so much!" the Cuban continued to sob as he crushed Matthew into his chest. Matthew wondered if his spine could take much more of this physical abuse.

"Please Cuba, let go, you're crushing me," Matthew gasped. Cuba's arm immediately released the boy.

"Now I'm crushing you! I'm such a bad friend. I don't deserve your friendship," the Cuban continued to wail as Matthew desperately tried to comfort his friend. Ozzy and Allie just laughed harder at the display of friendship.

All were unaware that they were being watched.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed but he couldn't advert his gaze off of the blonde boy as he struggled to comfort his friend. Something about the kid drew him in. _But what was it?_ Gilbert's face went red at the conversation flashing in his mind; his eyes dropping to the floor.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Gilbert growled, scuffing the floor with his shoe. _I should just leave! This so stupid! I barley talk to the kid! _Gilbert only grew more frustrated when he noticed his heart sink slightly. Gritting his teeth he returned his gaze back to the blonde in front of him.

"What _are_ you doing here?" a voice came from behind Gilbert, sending his heart into a flurry of convulsions.

"West you idiot!" Gilbert hissed, clutching his chest, "You fucking almost gave me a heart attack you prick!"

The blonde German raised an eyebrow, "Thought you were to awesome to be surprised."

_Damn it! He knows some things up!_ "That's fucking right! And don't you ever forget it!" The former nation spat as he stomped away. He didn't want to give his brother any opportunity to ask more questions. _That was way too close!_ Gilbert thought. _If West ever found out I was_… Gilbert gulped; he didn't even want to think about it.

Germany took up his brother's abandoned spot, "What was so interesting Gilbert? What were you looking at?" His acute, blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the scene.

There was Australia and New Zealand laughing. _Okay that's nothing interesting_. Cuba was on the floor wailing. _That was a bit strange but_ _not something that would catch Gilbert's attention for that long_. Finally there was America… comforting Cuba. The German shook his head. He had to be hallucinating.

"No way, Cuba hates America, he wouldn't let him touch him," looking closer he noticed slight difference between America and the blonde that stood franticly in front of him. He had longer hair like France, his frame was thinner then America, his skin was paler (kind of like snow), and his eyes were the most interesting shade Germany had ever seen.

His heart stopped. He recognized those eyes. The last time he had really looked at them they were lit with anger and a crazed wildness; those blue-violet eyes had burned brightly with hate, long ago. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of one of his most feared opponents during the World Wars. _It must be him that Gil was watching!_ Germany concluded.

_But why was_ _Gilbert watching him, Canada, of all people_?

**Oh Gilbo, stalking? That's totally not awesome.**

**Next chapter is going to be just a lot of craziness and loving (mainly to Matthew)**

**Read and Review. Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**I present** **chapter 6! it was hard** **getting this started but in the end i had a lot of fun writing it. Those girls are such perverts sometimes.**

**I hope you all enjoy :D**

**Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think! Maybe i'll try and incorperate some of your thoughts into the story... XD**

**Disclaimer: story= mine, hetalia= not mine *cries***

Dear Canada

Chapter 6

Girls' gossip and Matthew's "assets"

"Such a nice day! What nice views too," the Belgian girl yawned as she stretched her back; taking in what the 'view' had to offer.

"Yes the Lapporten Mountains do look lovely," Katyusha agreed, taking a quick sip of her drink.

Hungary rolled her eyes, placing her own drink back onto the table, "She's not talking about the mountains Ukraine."

"What? She's not?" Ukraine asked, confusion written plainly on her face. _What_ _other views could they be talking about?_

Belgium, seeing the girl's confusion, took Katyusha's head in her hands and turned the Ukrainian's view to the left, "that's the _view_ I'm talking about," Belgium pointed out. Ukraine's view was no longer on the mountains but now directed to the indoor pool where some of the other nations were; all happening to be male and most without a shirt. Belgium sighed, _what a beautiful sight._

"What view? I just see brother Ivan and friends. I don't understand," Katyusha cried in frustration. She still didn't get it.

"Oh my god, you are so stupid sometimes," the Hungarian groaned planting her face into her hand.

"Now, now Elizaveta do not be mean. Not everyone has the same kind of questionable mindset as you do," Austria stated sitting in the lounging chair he had set up next to her. Hungary couldn't help but giggle. Austria was always so serious and proper.

"Oh Roddy lighten up, she knows I'm kidding. Right Ukraine?" Hungary turned to the girl. Austria glared at Hungry, finally returning to the book he was reading. He hated when she called him that; _Roddy, sounds like some hick name_.

"Your hubby is right Hungary, you girls just objectify men. It's quite sad you know. Wouldn't you agree Poland?" Holland, seated next to Belgium, turned to face the only other male at the table. (Austria didn't count as he made sure not to be seated _at_ the table. He was also muttering something about being an ex-hubby quietly behind his book.)

"Yeah! Like you girls should be totally ashamed of yourselves!" Poland snickered.

Shock erupted on Katyusha's face. It finally clicked, _They_ _were looking at the men_, _why do I have the mind of a little kid?_ She sulked to herself, _I have hit puberty right? Then again I haven't been the type to stare at men like those two..._ Katyusha sighed at her failure to be one of _the girls_. She turned back to the 'view' and studied. Her eyes flickered though the crowd till she found something she couldn't take her eyes off. Her face flushed with crimson at the sight of the topless Canada, who was chatting with Alfred and some Asian nations. _Oh my, he's very… um...;_ Katyusha couldn't help but be distracted as she watched the beads of water ran down Matthew's pale chest.

"Pfft, you should talk! You guys are worse!" Belgium hollered, slamming her fists on the table. Ukraine and Poland each let out a small scream as drinks went flying into the air.

"Whatever Bella, just admit you're as perverted as France," Holland cackled. Belgium struck him in the head with all the strength she could muster up, sending him into a mini coma. While the two siblings bickered, Hungary couldn't help but notice Ukraine blushing madly, staring off into the distance. Hungary's eyes lit up as she focused on what Ukraine was staring at, _little Ukraine what are you looking at? An Asian boy, maybe one of the North American brothers, America and what's his name? Let's find out! This is going to be fun! _

"Talking about dear old France, when was the last time you two like hooked up?" Poland casually asked,

"It's been awhile. To tell you the truth, Francis is getting boring and I'm looking for something new," Belgium answered with an equally casual tone.

"What about England's kids, they're all pretty young and fresh on the market," Holland suggested.

"They're not pieces of meat. Have some control over yourselves," Austria snapped, peering coldly over his book.

"Pipe down there. Just because you have no sex drive-" Holland started before being cut off by a book slamming into his face.

"My sex drive is none of your business!" the Austrian hissed as he retrieved book, back handing Holland as he returned to his chair. Holland let out a small whimper.

"Oh Roddy, you're making me hot for you," Elizaveta cooed, fanning herself madly with her hand. Austria couldn't help but blush at the statement. All he could do was hide behind his book.

"Back on subject please," Belgium barked, clapping her hand against the table, "England's kids. Who all are they? England has so many it's hard to keep track and I want a new toy!"

"Australia is one. I would love to let that man take me with his rugged, tanned skin-" Hungary began with a glimmer in her eye. She was interrupted by a flurry of coughs from none other than Austria. He stared her down coolly.

"You may as well as forget that little fantasy Elizaveta, Australia is with New Zealand and I'm positive she would not be too happy if you tried anything," he stated harshly.

"OH RODDY! DON'T BE JELOUS!" Hungary sang as she threw herself at the man, knocking both to the floor, "You know I have eyes only for you Roderich," she whisper lovingly in his ear so that only he could hear. The Austrian could help but glow bright red.

"Hungary if you and your husband are quite done I'd like to continue! I'm not getting any younger you know!" Belgium pouted. Austria stood up and brushed Hungary and himself off. Elizaveta bounced happily back to her abandoned, tipped over chair.

"Sorry I'll be good. Continue."

"Yah there's New Zealand but she's like totally with Australia and I totally don't think she'd like be cool with a threesome," Poland pointed out.

"America?" Hungary offered.

"Nah, been with him already," the Belgium girl whined sadly.

"When did that happen?" Holland asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well we didn't go all the way. England's such a cock block, just when things were getting good too," Belgium furrowed her eyes at the memory.

"You could like finish what you started," Poland suggested.

Belgium shook her head, her blond curls bouncing back and forth, "Nah he was so much hotter back then with his muscles and all that. Now he's um… meh. You know what I mean?"

"What do you think Ukraine? Think America's still got it going on?" Hungary fished for a reaction. Ukraine shrugged shyly, not the enthusiasm the Hungarian was looking for.

"Yah, he was such like a babe back then. Remember him back during the war? So yummy in that uniform, totally hot," Poland became lost in his fantasy while the others nodded in agreement. _Ah the glory days,_ they all thought, _what happened?_

"What about Hong Kong?" Ukraine suggested. She was met with only stares, "I m-mean his was part of the British Empire."

Belgium thought hard, "Maybe, he is kind of nice looking but isn't he with Taiwan?"

"I thought she was with Thailand," Holland interjected, searching the others' faces for answers, nothing, "maybe you should stay out of that mess sis. Them Asians can get pretty crazy."

"Ukraine," Hungary smiled sweetly at the girl, "What do you think of the Asian nations. Any strike your fancy?"

"Not really," she laughed nervously wondering why Hungary was asking for her opinion on something like that.

"There's like always Sealand but he's just a kid," Poland stated.

"Yah I'm not really into jailbait," Belgium laughed, "There's got to be someone else. Come on guys think!"

Austria rolled his eyes and he watched the other nation think with all their might, excluding Ukraine. Didn't they have anything better to do? Ukraine just looked around the table, _how could they not remember Matvey!? He is perfect: kind, smart, good natured, and really, really sexy… Maybe it's better that they forget him. I don't even want to think of poor Matvey being subjected to anything like this._

As soon as she thought this, Holland's eyes shot open wide, how did he not think of it before? "Sister I have a good one but you'll have to share him with me after your done okay?"

"Agreed but who is it?" Belgium agreed. _Who else could there be? God England needs to stop getting kids, _she thought to herself.

_Please not Matvey, Please not Matvey, Please Matvey,_ Katyusha prayed

"Mathieu_."_

_Crap!_

Belgium's eyes lit up, "Oh yes, how did I not think of him! He'll be lovely. He's young and so innocent. Maybe he's inherited an appetite for sex from dear old Papa Francis just waiting to be unleashed. Good job brother," She shivered in excitement and smiled as she patted her brother on the head.

"Just remember I get him afterwards," Holland hotly reminded her, "and stop petting me. I'm not your pet!"

Hungary and Poland tilted their heads in confusion. Who the hell was Mathieu? Ukraine looked as if she might have starts crying. Her poor Matvey didn't need this right now. Hungary noticed Katyusha's reaction. The wheels began to turn in the Hungary's head.

"Who is Mathieu?" Poland asked, genuinely lost, "I want to totally know how he is!"

"Over there next to America," Belgium pointed out towards the pool, showing Poland the mystery nation, "The blonde with hair like Francis. He's Canada."

"Canada?" the Polish man and Hungarian woman scanned the boy, "He's like totally so pretty!"

"I like his skin; it's so pale, like snow," Hungary admitted quietly. Austria peeked over his book to investigate. Hungary never talked like that unless she was actually drawn in. He could even see her slightly blush. Hastily he searched the crowd. Finally he spotted America, being loud as usual. Next to him was a boy slightly thinner, maybe a bit taller. He was fair but the rosiness in his cheeks looked like they had been lightly brushed on. His hair was a pale, ashy blonde similar to England's but the long tresses framed his round face perfectly. Roderich blushed slightly too; the boy was not handsome like America. He was… stunningly beautiful. A person might miss him at first glance but when looked at; it was not possible to miss his soft, refined aura. As long as Elizaveta didn't pursue him, he wouldn't stop her from looking. He knew he didn't want to look away.

Ukraine sighed heavily. _Poor Matvey is going to have a bunch of crazy, hormone driven nations after him_. She shook her head sadly.

"Do you really think he's never been with anyone before?" Hungary asked killing the silence. Now wonder Katyusha liked him, he was so hot in a 'I'm prettier then a girl' kind of way. How could she have not noticed him before?

"You don't think Francis would have-" Holland asked his sister.

Belgium thought meaningfully, "I don't think so. When he use to talk about Mathieu it was more of a father love vibe not 'I want to get it on with him'. He did raise Mathieu when he was a baby and really doted on the kid. That was before England took him."

"Do you think England and him have done anything?" Ukraine asked. She really wanted to know.

"That's a hard one. Francis told me about their 'relationship'. He called it twisted for some reason," Belgium explained.

"Yah I remember you telling me about that," Holland nodded on agreement, "I don't think England would have done anything serious with him. I mean, he was all hung up on America. He always did favour the kid."

"What about siblings? America and him are like totally together all the time!" Poland exclaimed. Hungary could feel her face heat up at the thought of America and Canada, the twins, doing questionable things to each other. She'd definitely want her camera for that.

"America is rather possessive of Matvey," Katyusha added quietly remembering the night when she, Ivan, and Natalia had visited the Canadian at his home before leaving for Sweden.

"True but you'd think he'd be more forthcoming with his affection if he was with Canada," Austria added now enthralled with the conversation but reminding himself to be disgusted with himself later on.

"Yah. What about Cuba?"

"I don't think so. They just friends as far as I know."

"Mexico?"

"No, she's too busy chasing America."

All looked back at the Canadian wondering how he had managed to stay so pure. Then appearing behind the Canadian, Ivan scooped up Matthew and began to run away. Alfred chased after screaming a flurry of vulgar remarks at the large Russian laughed, carrying a terrified Matthew in his arms. All heads snapped toward Katyusha.

"Is the something going on between Mathieu and Russia? Ukraine you must tell me! Your brother will kill me if he catches me perusing Mathieu!" Belgium cried, clinging to Katyusha's arm.

"N-No there's nothing going on between Matvey and borther Ivan. Ivan is fond of Matvey but only as a friend. They play hockey together. Nothing more!" To think of Matvey with Ivan, Katyusha suddenly felt her heart sink.

_Ivan…_

"Well, it's decided!" Belgium declared and stood up from her chair. Chapping her hands together she continued, "As of today I will not rest until I have Mathieu of Canada in my bed!"

"Happy Hunting!" Poland laughed, smiling devilishly.

**XD Mon Dieu! Belgium needs a hobby! but she is so fun to write. I also really like writing Austria/Hungary, their cute. Also their relationship is kind of important to the story latter on... you'll see.**

**Next up; The Bad Friend Trio (for those that don't know who they are it's Prussia, France, and Spain) as they take a stroll down memory lane, lots of fluff. Also Matthew's ass seems to be getting a lot more attention then normal.**

**Read and Review please! Luvs~3**

**Important! (look here!): so i can't make up my mind on who i want Matthew to end up with... their all so cute. I 'm leaning towards two in particular. Please help me out! I'm thinking of having a poll so voice your opinion! Maybe it'll end the way you want :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :D ! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You kids rock! To let everyone know the poll is on my profile page so please vote for who you want Mattie to end up with.**

**This chapter was cute. I actually really like how the last bit ended up. **

**Warning: Prussia and Mattie's (? what? Mattie swearing... never) foul mouths.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but i like to think the story is mine. (Please don't take it *sniffle*)**

Dear Canada

Chapter 7

The Bad Friend Trio and Prussia's crush

Nobody with eyes and ears, or even one of the options, could miss the spectacular that lied in front of them. Alfred was strangling Ivan, rather successfully, till the Russian dropped Matthew. Matthew allowed a slight whimper escape his lips as he slammed against the tiled floor. He proceeded to rub his backside, wincing in pain. Sweden could be heard shouting but no one paid any mind. Arthur soon joined the fiasco as he went to tend to Matthew. Following Alfred's example, the Brit assaulted the Russian with every foul curse he knew in the English language, until Belarus popped up that is. The other two blonde men snatched Matthew and dashed away before the girl went berserk and cut them into tiny pieces.

Once they were a safe distance from Ivan and his violent cohort, they stood Matthew up. The Canadian was dazed but just looked pleased to be safe and away from Belarus. Matthew began to make his way towards the main house, obviously searching for some peace and quiet. Alfred, naturally, followed and with that the Brit kept in toe. As they walked by the girls' (and three guys) table, Poland leaned over his chair and with a swift motion his hand landed a well aimed slap on to Matthew's ass. The Canadian boy shot up into the air and screamed. His face was as red as humanly possible. Alfred and Arthur could only stare at the scene in shock. _What the hell_ _just happened?_

The table burst out laughing (with the exception of Katyusha and Austria, both who looked rather embarrassed). Matthew's face was twisted in confusion, Alfred was just not impressed. Throwing his arm around his brother's shoulder, he led the Canadian away, glaring the entire time at brother's attacker and company. Matthew turned back taking one last look at the table; Belgium and Poland were blowing kisses in his direction, Holland and Hungary were waving to him, and Austria and Katyusha were throwing him apologetic glances. Matthew snapped his head back, _What is going on?_

* * *

"What the hell was that?! Gilbert hissed as he gaped at the borage of sexual harassment wash over the poor Canadian.

"Aw, mon petit chaton has some admirers," Francis sang, "So cute!"

"Admires?! They were borderline molesters!" Gilbert protested.

"Perhaps you wish to join, non?" Francis thoughtfully cocked an eyebrow in Gilbert's direction.

The Prussian's face instantaneously filled with an unfamiliar crimson that matched his eyes, "Fuck you Francis, I'm too awesome! I don't need to molest people, people come to me. They're _willing_ too," Gilbert narrowed his glare, punching the emphasis on the last bit of the sentence.

"Whatever are you talking about Gilbert?" Francis laughed it off, waving his hand in front of his face dismissively. Gilbert had to roll his eyes and took a swift drink from his glass.

"That bunch over there is looking pretty rowdy," the Spaniard motioning towards the crowd leering at Matthew as he and the other two made their way to somewhere safe, "I remember when we were young and had-"

"When did we become old?" Gilbert frowned behind his glass.

"Aw come now Gilbie, we're older than most of the other European nations," Francis pointed out. Gilbert remained unconvinced, "I don't like to think of it either but we are. Even the nations we helped raise are adults now."

The older nations became lost in memories of their respective charges. Passing by nations could not help but feel the affectionate atmosphere that enveloped the table, "I remember when I came back to see little Lovi after a battle once. He was so mad at me because I let myself get hurt," a light blush slowly spread across Spain's tanned face as he giggled shyly.

"Yah but when is Romano not mad at you?" Gilbert pointed out. The Spaniard merely shrugged.

"It's how he shows he cares."

"Well don't let him care anymore then he does now otherwise we might have to burry you Antonio," Gilbert warned. Antonio shrugged again, "You really like that kid don't you?" the Prussian's face softened.

"He means more to me than anyone will ever know," he said; his voice barely above a whisper. The Spaniard's eyes clouded with memories as he thoughtfully looked at his glass. Finally he looked back up, once again cheerful, "How about you Gil? You and Germany have had quite a journey together wouldn't you agree."

Gilbert sighed as he ruffled the hair at the base of his neck. He and his brother had an interesting relationship. They were never particularly close when Germany was young. One day he had just found the kid, staring into space, not having a clue about anything. Because Gilbert was so awesome he went to investigate to make sure the kid was okay. The blonde child merely looked at him, his face completely blank as Gilbert approached. The boy had no memories; he didn't even remember his own name. He decided that the child had to come with him; he couldn't just leave a defenceless kid on his own.

"I remember how you use to fuss over him. It was so cute," Antonio cooed. Francis nodded in agreement.

"Yah Gilbert was a good Papa to little Germany."

"Shut up you guys," Gilbert hissed. What if someone heard? _That would do wonders for my rep_ the Prussian grimaced.

"Oh knock it off with that badass routine. We both know that you are a softy," the Frenchman frowned as he jabbed the side of Gilbert's head.

"Stop it." Gilbert growled through his teeth.

"Non."

"If you don't fucking stop it I swear I'll rip you head right off."

"You can't do that," Francis leaned in closer. Whispering into the albino's ear, "You still need my help." France pulled back, a stupid smile spread widely across his face. Gilbert frowned, not understanding what the Frenchmen meant by that.

"What did you say to him? Tell me! Tell me!" Antonio demanded.

"You and Germany are close now?" Francis returned to the old subject, much to Gilbert's relief. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment.

"Kinda. Well better then we use to be," Gilbert leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head, "When he was little he never told me anything. He wouldn't open up at all no matter what I tried. Since that Italian kid came along, well… well lets say he's doing better. He still won't tell me certain things though."

"I know what you mean," Spain laughed placing his head into his hand, "Trying to get Lovi to tell me anything is next to impossible; most of the time he ends up swearing at me. You're lucky Francis. You never had any trouble with Arthur did you?"

Francis snorted, "You must be kidding. L'Angleterre was a very difficult child. He had the strangest mood swings at the oddest of times. Mathieu was the easy child. He never caused me any trouble, well not directly. That was all L'Angleterre's doing" Francis grimaced.

Antonio tilted his head to the side, "Mathieu? Who is that? I know that I have heard the name before…" Spain searched his mind for a face to connect the name with but to no avail. He turned meekly to Francis for an answer. But it was not the Frenchman who revealed the mystery.

"He's fucking Canada. Jesus! It's not hard to remember," Gilbert growled, catching the Spaniard off guard and earning a slight smile from Francis.

"Oh the one who looks like America?" the face was staring to get a little clearer.

"No, the one that looks like Canada," Gilbert spat coolly, "I have no clue how people mix them up. They're nothing alike." Gilbert could feel something bubbling up inside him: a mixture of anger and frustration. It happened every time someone confused the Canadian with his moron brother. Gilbert knew it made Canada sad every time it happened even though he pretended that it didn't. And the thing was they were polar opposites! America was rash, selfish, and full of himself. Overall, Gilbert just hated the guy. Canada on the other hand… Gilbert could feel his face begin to flush. It did not go unnoticed by his friends as his skin was very pale and gave him away immediately.

"Oooo, Gilbert~! Why are you blushing?" mischief spread across Antonio's face, "Tell me Gil."

"Our dear Gilbert has a petit crush on mon chaton," Francis smugly stated, horror was slapped onto Gilbert's face. _How does Francis know! I never told anyone!_

"Arthur?"

"No Antonio, you stupid shit! Canada!" Gilbert wanted to swallow those words as soon as they sprang out of his mouth. For once, the awesome Gilbert wanted to just disappear from sight after seeing the expression on Spain's face.

"Really?! Like a real crush? Not just 'I will seize your vital regions' kind of thing?" Antonio tried to not laugh but was failing miserably. Gilbert could feel his jaw tighten but he knew he had a bit of a reputation. Francis nodded happily, "Since when? And how long have you know without telling me? I thought we were friends," Antonio cried bitterly.

"I don't know when it happened okay," Gilbert said feeling his patience wearing thin, "it just kinda came out of now where."

"It is true, I think I figured it out before Gilly even knew," Francis beamed as he patted the arm of his frustrated friend. He knew it was hard for him to admit something as personal as this, especially after what happened with Austria and Hungary.

"Oh there, there. I'm only teasing but don't worry your secret is safe with me," Antonio winked at his friend, giving him a thumbs up.

"You better…" Gilbert threatened.

Silence. Gilbert knew that Antonio wanted to ask him more; he could feel the man's eyes staring at him. Turning his head in his friend's direction was enough for the Spaniard.

"So does he know?"

Gilbert shook his head. His face dropping slightly.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Gilbert paused. _Should I tell Canada? What would he say? I mean we have barely ever talked. The only real interaction we've had was during world war ll and we were on opposite sides. Not really the kind of thing you want to spring a relationship off of. Then there were those few times when I was stuck at Russia's house… _Gilbert sighed heavily not wanting his mind to go to such a dark place. "No," the Prussian said finally.

Francis whipped around and forcefully smacked the back of Gilbert's head, "What the fuck was that for?!" Gilbert hollered grapping his head in pain.

"Do not be such a coward! A real man goes out and admits his feelings! If you really care about Mathieu you would let him decide what is best for himself. And if you wait you will lose him and you will kick yourself for it. Trust me I know firsthand what it feels like to mess up things with someone you love," Francis said solemnly. He paused and softly spoke to his friend, "You should know that you are not the only one that sees Mathieu and what he has to give. If you don't say anything you'll never get your chance."

Francis was serious and Gilbert knew that he was right. He could feel his heart sink just at the thought of not being with the Canadian. He still didn't understand what it was about the kid but something told him to take a chance. Maybe things would turn out alright this time.

"This kid is going to ruin my awesome reputation, isn't," Gilbert said as he let his head drop onto the table.

"Oh you bet he will!" Francis beamed, patting his friend on the back.

* * *

"What was that all about?!" Arthur demanded as he chased after Matthew and Alfred.

"I have no idea!" Matthew cried; he wasn't use to all this attention.

"Those dirty Europeans… Arthur! We must protect Mattie from those crazy Europeans!" Alfred declared as he dragged Canada back to their room. It was turning out to be the only safe place left.

"I am European you twit," Arthur said hotly.

"Well the other Europeans then," Alfred retorted.

As the three turned the corner they slammed into two others; Korea and Japan. The two small Asian nations were knocked off their feet. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you two okay?" Matthew cried. He offered a hand out to help Japan up and nudged Alfred to do the same for Korea.

But Korea jumped to his feet right away, almost whacking Alfred in the face, "It's alright. No problem Canada!" Korea sang as he smiled brightly at Matthew.

The Japanese man's eyes locked onto Matthew's face upon hearing his name. Matthew noticed and smiled sweetly as he steadied slender man. Japan's eyes dropped to his own hand which was currently in the Canadian's. A bright flush spread across Japan's face. As soon as he was on his feet Japan snatched his hand away. "Thank you," he said, bowing deeply. He quickly scurried off, hoping Matthew did not see his face.

"Japan wait up!" Korea whined. He began to chase after the other when he looked over at Matthew… who happened to be wearing only swimming trunks and a towel acround his neck. Korea smiled a devilish grin; it was too good an opportunity. Matthew saw the boy's expression change. Knowing what that meant, Matthew clamped his arms against his chest. _No groping for you Korea_. Matthew smiled at his own cleverness.

Matthew was so darling when he smiled. Korea was not deterred. In a swift motion Korea jumped behind Matthew and planting his hand on Matthew's behind and gave the cheeks a slight squeeze (the Asian was impressed, firm but soft at the same time. _Nice one Canada_!) and declared, "Canada's ass belongs to Korea!" Alfred jumped at the boy but was too slow. Korea was already in a full run in the opposite direction.

Matthew stood there shocked, "What the fuck is going on?!" he wailed, pulling at his hair.

Arthur walked up to Matthew and began to rub his poor boy's back, "There must be something in the water."

**Crazy Korea, you might have to fight a few people to have claims on that piece of land lolz and Poland, you little slapper!**

**Next chapter: Matthew and Alfred fluff XD cuteness. and we find out more about Mattie's first love, kinda sad if i say so myself. I wonder who it could be? (it's not very hard to figure out but to save you some time it's not Francis)**

**Luvs~**

**Read and Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy smokes Chapter 8! I can't believe that i made it this far! PARTY XD this chapter is sooooo long and oh boy is it a doozie. I hadn't planned for the beginning part but it just kind of happened. i like it thought . Happy readings :D Also school is getting crazy so this might be the last chapter for awhile (but i'm going to try and keep updating)**

**Warning for some language. **

**Please read and review. A huge thanks to those that did. You guys are rocking!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any rights to Hetalia but i owns the story**.

Dear Canada

Chapter 8

When They were Young

Matthew flung himself onto his bed, he was exhausted. Especially after today's…um…events. Matthew couldn't get his head around it; why was he, Canada the nation others had trouble just remembering, the target of all this attention. Matthew groaned, "Great... a headache too," Matthew hoped this wasn't an omen of what the next month was going to be like. Well at least the other nations weren't mad at him.

"Weird day," Alfred slipped back into the room with beers in hand. Matthew looked up as his brother made his way over, "You know what happened when I was on my way back?" Alfred said as he passed Matthew his drink.

Matthew shook his head and proceeded to swig back his drink. Alfred plunked down beside him on the bed.

Alfred looked up at the ceiling, lost in the memories of what he was about to explain, "As I was coming back I ran into Greece."

"Okay," Matthew rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his arm. He was unsure where this conversation was headed and he wanted to make sure he was fully attentive as Alfred recounted the event.

"Well, I was on my way back, like I said, and Greece came up to me. He stood there for a minute and just stared at my face."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well I asked him, 'Why are you staring at my face?' and he finally said, 'I wanted to make sure you weren't Canada.'"

"Why would he want to know that?" Matthew was dumbfounded. Greece and him had little to no relation, except when Canada had hosted the 2010 Winter Olympics but that was years ago.

"He told me he had a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yah…" a small blush began to creep itself onto Alfred's face. Matthew couldn't help but notice. He felt uneasy but he had to ask.

"What kind of gift?"

"A…um…unusual one."

"Well what was it?" curiosity was winning but Matthew knew it was what killed the cat. He was swimming in possibly dangerous waters.

Alfred sighed, it was so awkward to tell Matthew what had happened, "Well, I asked him what it was and if I could deliver it for him. He said thanks and… um…" the blush on his face grew deeper.

"And?"

"He kissed me, said it was for you," Alfred could only cringe.

"He kissed you! And it was meant for me!? ME?!" Matthew sat up abruptly, spilling his beer on to his lap but at this point he didn't really care, "Was it on the mouth?! Alfred?! What's going on!?" Matthew wailed.

Alfred spun around and gripped Matthew's shoulders, "I have no idea! Maybe the aliens-"

The elder brother was abruptly cut off when their bedroom door swung open. There stood a smiling France, one hand on door, the other on the back of a flustered Prussia, "Bonsoir Mathieu et Alfred!"

Matthew and Alfred sat there awestruck. Neither knowing what exactly to do. Matthew finally remembered he had a voice, "Salut Francis," he smiled weakly and waved at the visitors. Matthew couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Prussia looked as he stared down at him and Alfred, "Guten Abend East Germany," Matthew sheepishly said as he struggled to recall what little German he knew. _He's called East Germany now, right? Or did he prefer Prussia still? Oh man, I hope I didn't offend him!_ Matthew cried to himself.

Prussia looked up. Canada had just spoken to him, _To him_. Gilbert's heart began to jump up and down. _Oh Gotto, what now? Do I say something, of course I say something! Wow, have I really become that lame?_ Gilbert thought to himself. _Fuck this, be cool, be cool._ Gilbert leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms causally, "Sup?"

"Um… nothing much. Can I help you two?" Matthew stood up and brushed himself off, trying to look presentable but it was kind of hard since he was wearing his plaid pyjama bottoms with only a white undershirt. Prussia did his best to burn the memory of the Canadian into his mind, bare shoulders and all.

"Yah what do you want?" Alfred stood next to his brother. He wasn't about to trust these two with _his_ Canada. Definitely not after what happened today.

"Alfred!" Matthew jabbed his brother in the side causing Alfred to double over momentarily. Laughing nervously he turned back to Francis and Gilbert, "Sorry he can be a bit rude."

"But why are you here?" Alfred looked up, glaring at the duo. Francis had to laugh to himself seeing Gilbert trying to impress Matthew while Alfred was doing his best to keep them away. _This is just too funny _the Frenchman thought.

"Gilbert", Francis slapped the Prussian on the back, lurching the stunned man forward, "has something to say to Mathieu."

"To me?" Matthew was slightly taken aback, what could Prussia have to possible say to him? Alfred began to twitch; all he needed was another crazy European after Matthew.

_Shit! Shit! Shitty shit shit! Shit!!_ Gilbert knew Francis brought him over to admit his feelings to Matthew but never expected his friend to actually force him to. No isn't the way it should be. _Not like this, not with America and Francis here,_ Gilbert thought as fast as his brain possibly could to find an excuse to talk to the Canadian_. Let's see um… what's Canada super famous for, oh Gotto what… um… hockey,_ Gilbert lit up as if he had found gold, _HOCKEY!!_ _The hockey game this weekend!_ "Yah I wanted to talk to you about the hockey game this weekend."

Francis flung his arms up in frustration, "Mon Dieu!"

"The hockey game?" Matthew relaxed. It was perfectly normal for someone to go to him about hockey. He was one of the best. He smiled warmly at the Prussian encouraging him to continue. Alfred relaxed too, _Okay it's just about hockey_. With that he slumped onto his bed.

Gilbert could feel his knees going weak, that smile was so awesome, "Yah I agreed to play this weekend and-"

"You're playing? I didn't know you liked hockey!" Matthew was elated. He loved it when people found the joy that was hockey.

"I just started a while ago, Sweden and Finland taught me."

"That's so awesome!" Matthew beamed. Gilbert couldn't help but internally swoon hearing Matthew speak his favourite word.

"Anyway, I'm pretty awesome at it considering I'm a beginner and all but I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

Matthew looked at the albino and could help but notice that he had a really nice smile. And his eyes… well, red was Matthew's favourite colour, "Sure East what can I do for you?"

"Well you know how you and Russia always pick the teams?"

"Yes, we're not allowed on the same team. That's why we're usually captains."

"Well I was wondering if you could put me on your team. You see, me and Russia-" Gilbert was cut off by Matthew as he placed his pointer finger on the Prussian's lips.

"You don't need to say anymore," Matthew knew about the time Prussia had spent with Ivan was not the best for the man so he didn't want him to go on about it, "Consider it done."

"Thanks," Gilbert smiled, trying to still look badass but failing. He noticed how soft the Canadian's finger had felt against his lips; causing his heart to do flips. Gilbert could feel himself flush and knew he better get out of there if he wanted to keep his reputation intacked, "See you later kiddo!" And with that Gilbert playfully smacked Matthew on the back, maybe a little too hard, and strutted out of the room, pretty pleased with his fast thinking. Francis quickly walked over and gently placed a kiss on Matthew's cheek and Alfred's forehead.

"Bon huit mes garcons," Francis sang as he exited the room.

"Night Francis," Alfred hollered over.

"Bon huit Papa," Matthew cooed. Francis smiled and closed the door.

"Great now my beer's warm," Alfred said dully. Matthew strolled over and offered to take Alfred's unwanted drink.

"What time is it?" Matthew called as he made his way towards the bathroom with his and Alfred's now warm beers in hand.

"Um… about 12ish."

"I think I'm going to bed," Matthew poured the liquid down the drain and reached up into the cabinet for his toothbrush and toothpaste. Something suddenly screeched as it was pushed against the wooden floor, sending shivers up the Canadian's spine. Matthew popped his head around the door to find the source of the horrible sound. All he found was Alfred smiling sheepishly as he fixed the two beds that he had just pushed together.

"Like old time?" Alfred smiled referring to when they were little and slept in the same bed.

Matthew shrugged, "Whatever," placing his toothbrush in his mouth; he receded back into the bathroom. Alfred joined him a few minutes later. Matthew sped up knowing the habit that Alfred had acquired of flicking toothpaste at his brother. Alfred just smiled devilishly as he observed the nervous boy.

Finally after some expert dodging on Matthew's part the boys made their way over to their 'bed'. Matthew plunked down on his side of the bed and placed his glasses carefully on the night side table. Alfred went and shut of the lights. After the day the Canadian had had it was absolute bliss to have his head met with the lovely cushion softness of his pillow. He flipped onto his side and tried to get comfortable. Sighing heavily he curled up for a good night sleep… until he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him over to the middle of the bed, "Alfred…"

"Aw come on Mattie, you use to love it when I cuddled with you," Alfred cooed softly into Matthew's ear.

"True but we were kids," Matthew made a weak attempt to wiggle free but soon realized he wasn't going anywhere. He knew deep down that it wasn't so bad. He did like being near Alfred; he was so nice and warm. Matthew accepted that Alfred wasn't about to let go so he got comfortable. He could feel Alfred lightly breathing on the back of his neck.

"Just like old time huh?" Alfred sighed contently.

"Yah it is," Matthew thought fondly of their childhood, "Not much has changed?"

"I guess not."

"Yah I'm always still getting in shit because of you stupidity," Matthew chuckled.

"Ow. That was kinda mean," Alfred scoffed.

"Meh, it's true though. Hey, remember that one time when you put that snake into Arthur's bed?" Matthew couldn't help but laugh remembering how Arthur freaked out when he woke up with a slither intruder under his sheets.

"Or the time when I hide all his tea?" The boys couldn't help but snicker loudly. Slowly the laughing subsided, "Matthew?"

"Hmm."

"What was it like when Arthur took you away, to England I mean," Alfred's voice suddenly shifted to a more sombre tone alarming his brother.

"It was okay. James and Duncan took care of me for the most part. Duncan tired to teach me the bagpipes but I could never do it that good, well at least not like him. James use to laugh when I'd be gasping for air after playing those things," Matthew chuckled thinking of his uncles.

"What about Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"What about Arthur?" Matthew flipped over to his other side so he could face Alfred.

"What was it like being stuck with him?"

"I wasn't around him much at the beginning. Like I said James and Duncan looked after me. Arthur didn't really like looking at me. He told me that I looked too much like you and it made him mad. He said he didn't want to be mad at me so it was better to have space between us till he dealt with you," Matthew could picture the furry in Arthur's eyes as he spoke about Alfred. The anger that spewed from the man had terrified Matthew, "Then one day he told me to pack; that I was going to fight alongside him… against you."

"I remember that. I couldn't believe he had brought you. It only made me angrier so I guess I kinda back fired on him," Alfred laughed half-heartedly, "Why'd you stay with him once you came back? I mean I asked you so many times to come with me. I really wanted us to be together," Matthew couldn't miss the sadness that crept up into Alfred's voice.

"Al, it was complicated," Matthew didn't particularly want to go into details about it.

"So I'm listening," Alfred wasn't going to let this one go.

"Well he had raised me. I guess I felt obligated to help him and-"

"Mattie you're lying to me."

"How'd you know?" Matthew was a bit impressed that his brother could pick up on that.

"I can just tell, trust me. Now tell me the truth," Matthew squirmed uncomfortable. He really didn't want to go into the subject. Alfred wanted to know the truth though and he wasn't going to back down but he knew he'd have to reassure Matthew, "Please you can tell me. I'm not going to hold anything against you."

Matthew felt his chest get tighter but he knew Alfred was right. Matthew absentmindedly began to trace a scar on Alfred's shoulder, one that he had given him.

"That one's nothing," Alfred shimmed up so that his chest was at Matthew's eye level, "You gave me that one when your guys burnt down the white house."

"Yah I remember that. I stabbed you when you were watching… and crying," Matthew remembered seeing Alfred curled up in a tight ball, wailing as the flames snaked up into the night sky, "I came up to you and when you saw me. You trusted me and I stabbed you."

"Whatever it's not a big deal. It was a bad time for both of us. I'm not mad Mattie, I'm just curious to why it happened." Matthew couldn't take his eyes off of the scar the marked Alfred's chest. He ran his thumb over the wound getting lost in the emotions that had accompanied the knife as it plunged into Alfred's body. Matthew could now only feel guilt. Alfred felt as if his body was shocked with electricity suddenly. He looked down to see Matthew brushing his lips against the scar, tears slightly formed in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything back then. I was so mad a-and I just hated you so much," Matthew whimpered into the American's chest

Alfred slid down and cupped his hand around Matthew cheek, "Y-you hated me?"

"Yes," Matthew opened his eyes and breathed heavily struggling not to sob.

"Why?" Alfred searched for the answer in the violet-blue eyes he was met with.

"Because I l-loved him," Matthew forced out.

Alfred was taken back. Matthew had never been in love with anyone to the best of his knowledge, "Who?"

"Arthur," the younger buried his face into the sheets trying to hide his face from Alfred.

"I never knew…" Alfred thought to himself not realizing he spoke aloud.

"I hated him so much for taking me away from Francis. He took me to you and it was like he completely forgot about me. It was always you, you, you! I couldn't understand why he had picked me out of all the other French colonies. Francis had told me that he wouldn't pick me but he did and I never understood. Seeing you two together just reminded me of when Francis would visit me. I really wanted Arthur to look at me like he did you. How Francis did when he looked at me. I just wanted him to love me so I would understand why he took me away from Francis," Matthew took a deep breath trying to regain his composer before he continued, "I remember one day when I was in England he told me to leave Duncan's and go to his house."

"Matthew…" Alfred could feel his heart pounding; he couldn't ignore the guilt of his own actions. If it hadn't been for him…

Matthew continued anyway, "It was weird when I went in. He was smiling and he hugged me. He had never hugged me like that before. I couldn't help but feel… worried. I knew something had happened. He told me that I needed to help him get you back. That I was the only one that could do it. I didn't understand but he had that look his eyes. That look I had wanted since I was little. I couldn't say no."

"Matthew you don't have to say anymore. I got my answer please don't cause yourself any more pain thinking about it," Alfred pulled the boy into his chest and could feel Matthew shaking.

"What was really weird was after you won against him."

"Matthew..."

"I think he went crazy. He hid in his room a lot barely came out. He wouldn't let me leave the house or let anyone near me. One day he came in and started going on about my hair. Said it was too long or something, started mumbling about someone. He got really mad and ran off. He came back and he grabbed me. I was so scared; I just screamed but of course there was no one to help me. He pinned me to the ground and started cutting my hair off. He was crying. I had never seen him cry like that, ever. Never since then too. I don't know what it was about but after that day things changed. He'd always be with me, wherever I went. We'd read together, eat together. I even slept in the same bed as him. He use to sing me songs when he'd be cradling me, like you use to. He'd tell me that he loved me and didn't want to share me with anyone. He told me that you were jealous and you wanted to take me way. He'd kiss my hand and…" Matthew went silent. He didn't feel that he wanted to share anymore. He'd keep some things in the past.

"Do you still love him?" Alfred finally spoke in a hushed tone running his hand against Matthew's arm.

Matthew shook his head, "I did a lot of growing up during the wars. I realized he didn't love me. Well at least not the way I thought. It was a twisted love, something unhealthy. I was replacing something. When I figured that out I felt as if the world suddenly got...um... clearer," Matthew smiled rolled onto his back.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Funny story actually, I was at Ivan's house. Just for a quick game of hockey," Matthew quickly added, knowing his brother's distain for the Russian, "I was talking to Katyusha about it-"

"So she's the one that helped?" Alfred interjected. He felt grateful to the woman, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Actually no, it wasn't her. She just comforted me and gave me a few words of advice. I ran into someone later on after I'd been crying about it and they talked to me," Matthew tried to think of the face. He was so emotionally about the situation he had never really paid much attention to the face of the person who had helped him. Finally after a minute of hard thinking one feature cleared in his mind: those eyes, "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it was Prussia."

**I was so sad writting this. Poor Matthew. I'm not sure how deep i'll go into the whole Matthew/Arthur backstory (maybe i'll write something on it later. Let me know if you want more of that) but it really has effected the whole story and Matthew's character. **

**FYI Duncan is Scotland and James is Wales. **

**sorry if the german is off, i don't speak a lick of it.**

**Please read and review kids**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! I live! Sorry it took for fricken ever to update. University has been pretty busy. But to make it up to you guys this chapter is twice as long as normal :D I really hope you like it. Thanks to all who reviewed. You really helped me keep up the writing. Also a big thanks** **to all those how faved or put this on an alert. It's great to know people like this story. Also to update you guys on the polls: so far there are two in the lead. Sorry Ukraine, you didn't get a single vote. But i was surprised to see who was in the lead. It's our lovely Prussia. I was surprised to see how many vote he got but i'm reall happy. PruCan is my absolute love. Other other love CanXUs is right behind though so keep up those votes! **

**Warning for some language. **

**Please read and review= luvs**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any rights to Hetalia but i owns the story**.

Dear Canada

Chapter 9

Rough Hockey and the Kiss that Almost Was

Matthew was completely and utterly pumped. It was the weekend and that meant hockey! He couldn't help but feel like a kid waiting for Santa on Christmas. He was practically skipping down to the changing rooms of Sweden's local rink.

"Would you calm down?" Alfred griped as he grabbed Matthew's shoulder stopping him from bouncing on the spot, "Seriously it's just hockey."

Matthew's face twisted in horror at America's brash comment, "Just hockey? Hockey is a noble sport that-"

"Whatever, I don't care. It's just an excuse for grown men to beat each other up," Alfred interrupted as he ruffled his hair, his agitated attitude only fuelling the Canadian's frustration.

"What the hell do you think football is? It's a bunch of guys running around jumping on top of each other," Matthew hissed. It was Alfred's turn to look at his brother, horror plastered to his face.

"Not cool, football is the most-"

"That's it. I'm not picking you for my team. Peace," Matthew broke into a brisk walk towards the change rooms leaving Alfred in the dust.

"That's fine! I didn't want to be on your damn team!" Alfred hollered.

Matthew threw back his head with a force that almost sent his glasses flying off, "Fine! Have fun being teammates with Ivan!"

Alfred stood there and thought. _If I'm not on Matt's team then that means… Hell no!_ "Mattieeee! Matt wait up," Alfred whined as he jogged to the younger blonde's side, "After some careful revision of the facts I retract my previous statement regarding hockey," Alfred flashed a smile hoping all would be forgiven.

"Fine, you're back on the team," Alfred did an internal victory dance; pleased as pudding with himself. _I sure now how to get back onto Mattie's good side_, "Also," Matthew stopped walking, rolling his eyes. He knew he should say it; Alfred would be elated if he did. With a heavy sigh he moaned, "Football isn't all the bad."

Alfred beamed and slung his arm around Matthew's shoulders, "We're so going to kick that commie's ass."

"Whatever," Matthew shook his head but had to smile.

* * *

"Okay flip the coin Finland."

The Finish man nodded his head as threw a metal coin up into the air, "Call Mr. Canada!" he hollered as he snatched the coin back out of the air and smacked it down onto the back of his other hand.

"Heads!" Matthew called out, his voice laced deeply with excitement and anticipation. His eyes narrowed as he focused onto Finland's hand as he began to reveal the hidden coin. His breath hitched as he waited for a glimpse of the all telling coin.

Finland threw his hand off and exposed the coin, "HEADS! Canada picks first!" his face lit up, a toothy grin spread across his face. At this point the other players skated off to the centre line. Ivan took his place next to Matthew. The blonde Canadian scanned the line-up of the possible teammates: Sweden stood still, his face rather blank, Finland stood next to the tall Swedish blonde still smiling sweetly, and Norway was next, his face too was rather blank. Next to the Nordics stood Belarus, her icy eyes searing holes into Matthew's head, daring him to choose her. A rather nervous looking Latvia stood next, his face pale and his gaze fixed on his skates; Ivan no doubt was forcing him to be here. Switzerland stood stoically next. Vash gave Matthew a slight nod in recognition. Next to him Prussia stood. His ruby red eyes met Matthew and the albino's lips curved slyly into a slight half smile. Matthew felt his face slightly flush so he quickly turned his gaze to the last play on the line: Alfred. The American smiled lazily at Canada.

"Choose first player already comrade Matvey," Ivan sighed, his voice revealing a hint of annoyance. Both Alfred and Gilbert's eyes narrowed and shot dangerous glares at the gigantic man.

Matthew tried to think fast, _okay I'll pick Alfred first. I always do_. As he was about to call Alfred's name, a pair of piercing red eyes caught his attention. _Oh yah East Germany. I can't let Ivan pick him._ Again Matthew could feel his cheeks flush as he met the Prussian's gaze. Pushing the thought that had just popped up in his mind, Matthew called the first name, "I'll take East Germany for my first pick."

The others players arched an eyebrow questionably at the choice finding no justification for it. Alfred on the other hand looked rather put out as he watched the German albino skate lazily over to Matthew's side. Alfred's eyes narrowed when he noticed the smiles the men exchanged. They were a bit too friendly for his liking. Much too friendly…

_I'm always Mattie's first pick,_ he grimaced feeling a slight pang at his heart as he observed the warmth emitting from Matthew's eyes. _Always…_

"Interesting choice comrade," Ivan stroked his chin in thought, "hmmm… I will choose … Sweden."

_Oh wow what a surprise,_ Matthew rolled his eyes, "Alfred, get over here," Matthew hollered waving the other North American nation over. Alfred smiled smugly as he skated over and proceeded to wedge himself between Matthew and Prussia. Feeling the annoyance emitting from the albino Alfred whipped his head around to face the man; giving him an icy glare. Gilbert's eyes narrowed, his blood boiling when he noticed the American mouth something to him.

'Stay away from Canada or I'll nuke your ass into oblivion.' The blonde's stares look as if they were trying to set the Prussian on fire. Only after Ivan's next choice was called did Alfred look away.

The Prussian scoffed. _Stupid American, if he thinks he can push me around he's got another thing coming! _

"Oh dang, Switzerland was my next choice," Matthew mumbled to himself, furrowing his brow, "Oh well, Finland your next!" The Finish man lit up and scurried over to Matthew's team.

"Thank you for choosing me Mr. Canada."

"No problem at all," Matthew looked back at Ivan's team when he noticed the hard look he was receiving from Sweden. Finland of course noticed Matthew's nervous expression. He had to shake his head a laugh.

"Don't worry about him, he's just pouting that we're not on the same team. He'll get over it," Matthew nodded his head and returned his attention back to the line up to see that Norway was making his way over to Ivan's team.

That only left two choices: Latvia and terrifying Belarus… _wow this'll be an easy pick_. Matthew locked eyes with Ivan and flashed the towering Russian an evil grin. Ivan's eyes pleaded with him but Matthew stuck out his tongue before shaking his head. Only on the ice was Matthew brave enough to do that… especially Russia of all people. Latvia looked as if he was about to have a break down, shifting his weight back and forth nervously. Belarus on the other had stood absolutely still, her eyes fixed on Matthew. A chill ran down the blonde's spin. _No way in hell will I ever pick her_.

"Latvia," the Canadian announced, waving over the terrified Baltic nation, "Don't worry Latvia. It's just a friendly game," Matthew sighed seeing the sheer fear in the boy's eyes.

Latvia shook his head adamantly, "No it's not 'friendly'. Last time I watched you and Mr. Russia play… oh jeeze, there was blood everywhere," he said as his face paled.

"It wasn't that bad," Matthew quickly added, his other teammates raising eyebrows, "It was nothing really, and Ivan just bumped me in the face and busted my lip. Nothing really."

"Nothing! It was horrible! It kept coming and coming. You had to get stitches!" The Latvian gasped. Everyone was eyeing each other nervously.

Matthew sighed, "Don't worry you guys, Ivan will only come after me. Okay?" he smiled weakly to his teammates hoping to diminish their fears. For the most part everyone brightened up immediately. With the exceptions of Alfred and Gilbert; worry etched on both of their faces.

Matthew just smiled, "Okay so this is the plan."

"Oh yes oh fearless leader please explain," Alfred snickered.

"Watch it. I know Ivan wants to trade Belarus and if you keep it up with the smart ass comments I'm shipping you over to become one with Russia," Matthew said hotly but still smiling. Alfred snickered knowing the comment was in good fun but understood. He smiled waiting for Matthew to give further instructions.

"Okay so Latvia can you handle goal?" the boy nodded sheepishly.

"Mr. Russia use to make me play goalie a lot. I think he just liked to hit stuff at me though," Latvia sighed. Matthew padded him on the back before continuing.

"Right. Finland I want to play opposite of Sweden and knowing Ivan, he's going to be a forward," the Nordic smiled and nodded, "East can you play defence?"

"Sure. I just knock a few people down if they come to close to the goal. Easy enough," Gilbert shrugged and wicked grin spread across his face.

"Don't hurt anyone though," Matthew warned but the Prussian seemed to not be listening. Sighing, Matthew continued, "Alfred you play forward and I'll play both forward and defence since we don't have enough players."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Matthew took a quick glance at Ivan's team as he took his place on the ice. Ivan was playing the same position as him, Sweden and Belarus took their spots at Ivan's side as the other forwards. Norway was defence and Switzerland in goal. _This is going to be an interesting game,_ Matthew thought as he crouch over, wrapping his fingers tightly around his stick as did Ivan. Both were itching to get started. Denmark came over to center ice.

"Right now, don't kill each other and all that. Play by the rules. Russia and Canada call penalties if you want but don't call one every five seconds cause that'd slow down the game and no one wants to watch a game that slow. It would suck. So I just drop the puck on the ice right? Then I can go sit in the stands?" Both Matthew and Ivan nodded never breaking the glares they were exchanging, "Right then."

Abruptly Denmark tossed the puck onto the ice and tore away to the stands not wanting to be in the middle of the battle that ensued the moment puck made contact with ice.

Ivan slammed his blade down, Matthew did the same. Both put as much force behind their shots as possible. After the great clash of wood and ice, Matthew looked up seeing a black spot gliding over to Ivan's side of the ice. They were off.

* * *

"Holy smokes, look at them go," Holland nudged his sister as he spoke. Belgium sat there; eyes wide and mouth open.

"Look at them. I thought this was just a friendly game but they're playing just as hard as if it was the Olympics! Frick, Mathieu looks so hot in his hockey jersey," Belgium sighed happily fanning herself.

"Can't you ever focus on anything else then whether some guy is hot or not?" her brother asked hotly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes I can!" punching him hard in the arm. Bella only continued after Holland winced in pain, "But you have to admit, he does look pretty foxy in it though."

"I bet he'd look sexier without it though," the blonde European raised a curious eyebrow at the man's comment, chuckling to herself.

"And you said I was a pervert."

"Will you too stop it? Matvey is not a piece of meat!" Katyusha cried from her seat next to Belgium. Her poor friend, _if only he knew…ugh, maybe it's better if he doesn't._

"Besides the hotness that is Mathieu, look at Russia. Man that guy is a tank! And did you notice Prussia? He's actually pretty damn good; he almost knocked Sweden right off his feet!" Holland pointed out smiling all the while. After a moment he began to snicker and rub his chin thoughtfully, "This game might be more fun than usual. I don't think I've ever seen teammates fight each other," leaning back into his chair he noticed out of the corner of his eye the questioning look he was receiving from both women.

"What do you mean teammates fighting each other?" Katyusha asked, worry written across her face.

"You guys didn't notice?" both look at the fair haired man, their expressions did not falter. He sighed, "Well I'll leave you to figure it out on your own but I give you a hint; watch America and Prussia when their together."

Belgium just stared at her brother finally waving away his words, "Brother have you been smoking it up again? You're spouting nonsense, what do Prussia and America have to do with each other? They don't talk to one another."

"Whatever. Come here for a second would you Bella," he leaned towards his sister, voice barely audible, "Listen carefully. Be careful around those two alright? I mean don't go after Mathieu to hard in front of either of them; I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Belgium drew back and studied her sibling's face, concern being the main expression

Belgium just raised an eyebrow but nodded a moment later. The tone in his voice was enough to let her know he was serious. Though she didn't fully understand she'd listen to his advice. The siblings remained this way, not daring to break eye contact. Something in the Belgium's stomach began to knot with her brother's intense stare. Suddenly the air was filled with cheers. Coming back to her surrounding's Bella looked around to see what had happened. Alfred was skating around the ice pumping his fist into the air. Matthew skated next to him and simply smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Alfred shot him a bright smile exposing his blue mouth guard. Instantaneously Belgium shifted her gaze till it fell upon a particular white hair German who at the moment looked rather disgruntled, eyes rolling at the brothers' display.

Oh… why would Prussia do that, does he not like America? What does that have to do with Mathieu? Hmm… I should talk to Hungary about this. The Belgium laid back in her seat lazily. Her eyes dance around the ice till she fixed her gaze on the Canadian. Under his helmet she could see loose strands of his hair stuck to the side of his face with sweat. His cheeks were slightly pinked from exertion while his rosy lips were slightly parted as he tired to breath in more air. He really is beautiful… when you notice him that is. Belgium snickered to herself

"Like what you see?" a voice hotly whispered in her ear. The Belgian almost shot out of her chair. She whipped her head around angrily.

Directly behind her sat Francis, smiling but his eyes seem sharp. Oh... she never did like that look; it always meant trouble. On either side of him sat England and Spain. The former giving her a death glare while the later was occupied with Southern Italy, who at the moment looked like he was about to bite the Spaniard.

"What are you talking about? Francis I think you are going senile with your old age!" She snapped hotly.

It wasn't Francis who responded though. England swooped down, his glare intensified against all reason, "Listen I don't know what he said to you but I have a bad feeling. Knowing you, it involves sex somewhere down the line. You're worse then him," Arthur nodded towards Francis. He continued with teeth bared and a finger pointed in her face, "I swear to god if you messing around with Alfred again, I will skin you alive," he growled. Adding quickly to make it not look like an afterthought, "Same goes for Matthew. He's too nice for his own good but I'll be watching you. One false step and that's it. Got it?"

Belgium felt her anger boil over, "No I don't! They're not yours to control anymore. They're not you little colonies England. They're their own nations who can make their-"

She was cut off when a loud bang sounded off in front of them. Being in the second row buy the boards the sound was extremely loud. Belgium turned back around to be faced with Ivan pushing away from the boards, furry on his face as he took off after Matthew.

"Holy shit! Did you see that? America just fricking slammed Russia!" Denmark hollered as he jumped up from his seat almost knocking Iceland from his.

"That wasn't America Mathias. That was Canada," Holland informed him.

The Dane stood there for a second till the name matched with a face, "Really! Fucking hell, I though Canada was like a pansy or something. I mean look at him! He's viscous on the ice," The Dane smiled brightly before shouting, "Come on Canada! Kill them all. Show them what your made of!"

The Canadian searched the crowds and shyly waved off the Dane who was jumping up and down as he shouted. The other Nordics on the ice laughed while Iceland looked as if he was trying to wish himself to another place. Turn back to Iceland Denmark muttered, "You know he could have been ours. If we had just stayed... man that kid would be awesome."

Francis snorted as England scoffed. It was a good thing the Nordics didn't stay in Canada. Belgium took this opportunity to turn away from France and his heavily eyebrowed cohort. Just as she was about to comment to Katyusha another loud bang was heard. This time Alfred was peeling himself off the ice, clutching his side in pain. Ivan shot him a smug look. Matthew screeched to a halt next to his brother, seemingly fussing over his injuries. Alfred shook him off.

* * *

As the game continued it grew more violent, mainly between Canada, Russia, and America. The other players made sure to stay clear of them fearing broken limbs if they got in the way. None were brave enough to take on either Ivan or Matthew, until Gilbert did.

Sweden was coming down towards Gilbert with the puck. Alfred swerved around and knocked the puck away from the Swedish man. In an instant both Ivan and Matthew darted towards the puck. Matthew skated a bit faster gaining a lead. Gilbert noticed Ivan's eyes darken. He knew all too well what that meant. Matthew was in danger. When Ivan began to raise his stick to chest level Gilbert took off. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mind screaming at him to turn back and stay away from the Russian brute. His whole body protested his actions but Gilbert kept going. Just as Ivan was about to slam Matthew into the boards Gilbert crashed into Ivan full force knocking both to the ground.

Everyone's gasped. No one went after Ivan like that except the North American brothers and Sweden. Matthew quickly called a timeout as he and Belarus skated to their respective teammates. Ivan was fine but shocked. Gilbert on the other hand felt as if he had just ran into a brick wall.

"East! Are you okay?" Matthew exclaimed placing a gloved hand onto the albino's shoulder. Snapping back to reality Gilbert looked at Matthew's concerned face. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He had protected the boy from the evil Russian.

With a wide grin Gilbert said, "I'm awesome I just need to catch my breath," rubbing the sore spot in his chest. The Canadian smiled and stood offering a hand to the German. He took the boy's hand happily. Matthew yanked him up with a surprising amount of force; both exchanging warm smiles.

"I am impressed Prussia," Ivan said rubbing his shoulder as he stood, "I did not know you had it in you. I guess with the correct motivation, da?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow as he looked from Gilbert to Matthew. Gilbert felt his eyes narrow and his body stiffen instantaneously. Unconsciously his hand tightened around Matthew's and a low growl emitted from the back of his throat. Ivan just chuckled. Soon the game continued.

* * *

Ludwig stared at his brother as he skated away from the Canadian. What was that about? Did Gilbert just protect the blonde from Russia? A man that Gilbert tried to make as little contact with as humanly possible? What was it that was driving Gilbert to the Canadian? Ludwig rubbed his forehead. His bruder always made his head hurt.

"Ludwig? Are you alright?" Ludwig turned to meet the concern in the brown eyes of Italy. The Italian reached over and rubbed German's back lovingly.

"Yes I'm fine. Just worried about Gilbert."

"Oh do not worry Doitsu! Did you not see bruder Gilbert knock over Russia? He is doing fine!" the boy responded happily, "One thing though I do not understand is why bruder Gilbert would want to play such a game. Football* is much more fun and it is warm. He could play with us instead of these men," the Italian sighed thoughtfully.

"One day he told me he wanted to learn to play hockey. That was it. No reason or anything. At least he is making new friends and getting out of the house," the German said with an ever so slight smile.

"Aww friends are good," suddenly shivering Italy snuggled up to Germany, making the blonde man sputter and blush horribly, "but why did he have to play a sport that needs the air to be so cold?"

* * *

With forty seconds left in the game things began to wind down… with the exception of Matthew and Ivan. The two were currently fighting over the puck like a pair of rabid wolves.

23 seconds…

Matthew's stick accidently sent the Russian's loose helmet off as he aimed for the puck.

17 seconds…

Ivan shoved Matthew into a side board causing the Canadian to wince in pain.

15 seconds…

Matthew tried to push Ivan away but the Russian stood firm.

10 seconds…

Matthew threw his elbow out striking Ivan in the face.

7 seconds…

Ivan fell to the ground clutching his nose, a thin red stream trickled down to his lip.

2 seconds…

Everyone is holding their breath.

**BUZZ**

The game was over.

Matthew threw off his helmet and squatted down beside the Russian, the aggression complete evaporated from his eyes, "Are you okay Ivan?"

"Da. Nice throw Matvey," the Russian smiled dropping his hand from his face.

Matthew smiled and apologized again. Tugging down on the sleeve of his jersey, Matthew took his sleeve and brushed it against Ivan's face whipping the blood away, "Better comrade Ivan?"

The Russian beamed.

Behind them, Belarus was skating full speed, her stick raised in the air. _How dare that bastard hurt my brother Ivan! He must pay with his life!_ Nothing would get in her way. Not even America or Prussia who were tearing after her. Nothing would get in her way of avenging her brother! _DIE CANADA DIE! _Nothing would stop her… except a blissful Ivan. She halted abruptly, Gilbert and Alfred almost losing their balance as they desperately tried to stop, not wanting to crash into the enraged woman.

Belarus stood there, stiff as a statue. Ivan, her brother Russia, was laughing with the man who broke his nose.

"Good game friend Matvey. We must do it again sometime," Ivan pushed himself off the ice an offered a hand to Matthew. Belarus, Alfred, and Gilbert stared at the scene in front of them. Belarus felt her jealousy beginning to boil up, Ivan never showed her such affection. Alfred shared a similar feeling; how dare the communist bastard touch _his_ Canada. Both wanted nothing more than to take their respective brothers and run in opposite directions. Prussia on the other hand felt something completely different: fear and suspicion. He would never trust the Russian; not after what he did to him. Seeing the warm smile on Ivan's face made him shiver. What was the Russian monster going to do to the Canadian boy? Gilbert skated over carefully, keeping his distance from the Russian while sending him silent warnings.

The Russian man was surprised to see the furry in the German's eyes. It had been so long since he had seen that defiant, threatening look for the white hair ex-nation.

Alfred had enough, "Off the ice you commie. Everyone one else is gone and your sister Ukraine is waiting for you," Alfred snarled.

Finally peeling his eyes of the suspicious Prussian, Ivan saw his older sister waiting nervously for him with a first aid kit in hand. Ivan had to smile, "Good bye comrade Matvey, I will be seeing you soon da?" The Canadian nodded.

"See you later Ivan."

With that the hulking man glided over to his sister, the younger one trailing behind him.

"Well that was frickin epic," Matthew turned to see the Prussian man smiling impishly, "Not every day you see the pansy Canada beat up the almighty Russia."

"I-I am not a p-pansy," Matthew sputtered angrily, his face turning a slight pink. Gilbert snickered at the sight. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"You should play against me sometime. I could learn some awesome moves and then I can kick your ass at this game," Gilbert smirked.

"You really think you can kick my ass?" Matthew asked hotly, his hands snapping to the side of his hips.

"Fuck yes! I am the awesome Prussia: conqueror and invader of vital regions!" Gilbert exclaimed while flexing his arm and winking at Matthew, "So how about it?"

"I'll think about it but don't count on it," Matthew stated, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Prussia jutted out his bottom lip pouting, "I thought Canadian's were nice and pushovers."

"No we're not doormats."

"No, they're passive-aggressive girly men," Alfred interjected sending him and Gilbert into a laughing fit. Matthew was not impressed. Reaching over, grasping Alfred by the arm, he yanked the elder blonde over and punched him in the stomach sending Alfred to clutch his stomach. Gilbert just laughed harder, wheezing for air.

"Gilbert!"

Looking over his shoulder, Gilbert saw his brot1her waving him over; the small Italian at his side jumping up and down, waving at Gilbert frantically.

"Bruder Gilbert~ we are getting pasta! Hurry up!" The Italian shouted impatiently.

Gilbert shook his head, hiding the slight smile, "Well see you two around. Don't kill America while I'm gone, I'd like to be around to see it," he snickered as he made his way over to his family.

Alfred straightened himself up. Glaring at his brother, he whined, "Matt what the hell? That wasn't cool at all. You can't punch the hero! That's like Robin punching Batman. That shit just doesn't happen," Alfred rubbed his injury, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at Matthew.

Matthew laughed sweetly, "Oh come on Alfred. We both know that didn't hurt you at all. You're just a dramatic baby."

Alfred smiled back, removing his helmet, "Well it's the principle. Didn't Arthur every teach you not to hit people?"

Matthew snickered, "No he was too busy trying to get you to stop dumping his tea off the wharf."

Alfred laughed. A moment later he grabbed the Canadian's hand and began to pull him around the rink. Matthew giggled as Alfred whipped him around. Matthew took off his helmet, tossing it to the side. He instructed Alfred to go faster. Alfred laughed but complied. Darting up and down the ice he pulled a giggling Matthew behind him. Alfred stole a quick glance. Matthew had his eyes shut, a stupid smile plastered on his face; the wind sending the younger blonde's hair in every direction.

_God I love him._

Soon they were holding each other's hands as they spun in circles. Matthew face was light and blissful. The sight made Alfred's heart quicken.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Alfred threw himself at Matthew, surprising the Canadian. The elder held fast almost as if he was trying to meld himself to the other. Alfred could feel his heart pounding as he buried his face into the crook of Matthew's neck. Matthew, though he was slightly confused, wrapped his arms around Alfred as they drifted backwards. They remained that way till Matthew's back made contact with the boards. Realizing that they stopped moving Alfred peeled himself away from the pale neck that he'd been so temped to kiss. Self control was the name of the game. He looked around to see that there was no one in sight. Turning back he was met with the face of the concerned Canadian.

"Alfie are you okay?" Matthew tilted his head and rubbed Alfred's arm gently.

The small action sent the American's mind into a fuzzy blur. He couldn't think straight. All he saw was Matthew's face: his deep violet-blue eyes, his snow pale skin, his flushed cheeks, his pink lips… _fuck control_.

Alfred leaned forward, taking the blonde boy's face into his hands lovingly, pulling Matthew to him. Alfred could feel his brother's breath on his face; if anything it enticed him more. Pulling Matthew closer, Alfred closed his eyes, while Matthew's widened. Just a few more inches and Alfred would make contact. His lips against Matthew's. A shiver sped down his spine at the mere thought. Just a few more inches…

"ALFRED! MATTHEW! HURRY UP! EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR US!"

Arthur's shrill hollers echoed throughout the rink. Alfred sighed and smacked his head onto Matthew's shoulder, laughing bitterly to himself. Matthew stood there blinking rapidly.

_Did Alfred just try to… no,_ _no way! I must have something on my face_, "Alfred is there something on my face?" Matthew asked.

Alfred picked his head up and looked at his brother in utter disbelief. Didn't he realize that he was going to kiss him? Shaking his head Alfred took the confused boy's hand and skated off the ice.

The Gods were laughing at Alfred, and now he had a family picnic to attend.

"Fucking England, cockblock," Alfred muttered darkly to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Mattie."

**Ha! So what did you guys think? Hmmm? Next chapter Franco- Anglo Family picnic :D. We find out New Zealand's given name and craziness ensues. (I swear to god it's a real name, i saw it in a baby book.) For all you PruCan cats out there after chapter 10 the relationship is going to go into full swing. Eeekkk :D i'm soooo excited.**

**Till then**

**Please Review. Luvs 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you are chapter 10. Family time. not much else to say.**

**Read and Review please, i will love you for it.**

**Warnings: I think we're good.**

**Diclaimer: the normal stuff. (too lazy to write it out)**

Dear Canada

Chapter 10

Family Picnic

As they stripped out of their hockey gear Matthew could feel Alfred's eyes on him. He_ must_ have something on his face. Why else would Alfred be looking at him like that? Wrapping a towel tightly around his waist Matthew scurried over to a shower stall. He wasn't sure if he liked the stares he was receiving from his brother but at the same time the thought made his heart beat a little faster. Alfred sauntered over, taking the stall next to Matthew's, making the Canadian's breath hitch. Alfred, humming a tune, grabbed some soap.

"So who's all coming to this little shindig?" Alfred asked as he rubbed the bar across the back of his neck.

Matthew scrubbing his hair, took a moment to find his voice, "Well there's Arthur, Francis, me, you, Ozzy, Allie, Sealand-"

"That twerp is coming," Alfred snickered as he ran the soap down his arm, "Frick this is going to be ridiculous. Arthur and him hate each other!"

"Well that's what I heard. Although I sure Sweden and Finland are making him go. I think India and Hong Kong are coming too. Maybe Seychelles?"

"You know what?"

"What?" Matthew tipped his head under the running water to rinse the suds out of his hair.

"Trade?" Alfred offered the bar of soap while Matthew handed off the bottle of shampoo.

"You want the conditioner too?" Matthew asked.

"Nah I'm good. I don't really need it, short hair you see," he laughed as he pointed to the blonde mound clinging to his face, "Anyway, I was thinking about it and you know what? I think you're more related to Seychelles then you are me."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well Arthur raised us right? But before that you had Francis. While i was raised by just Arthur, you and her had both Arthur and Francis."

"Yah so what? Francis was with you during your Revolution."

"It's not the same, he doesn't really treat me the way he does you and Seychelles," he pointed out as he lathered the soap in his hair.

"Whatever. I never thought about it but it doesn't matter; we're basically strangers," Matthew recalled. Silence echoed through the tiled room. Soon Matthew's mind began to wonder, "Umm… Alfred?"

"Yah."

"During the revolution, d-didn't umm… Prussia come on over and help you?" Matthew cursed himself as he felt the oh too familiar blush creep onto his face.

"I guess. He mainly helped with training but that's about it. Francis and Spain helped more. I think he did it as a favour for Francis, them being friends and all," Alfred knew he didn't like the new topic of conversation. _Prussia_, Alfred snorted to himself. He had recently taken a strong disliking towards the German man. Just as he was about to change the topic Matthew spoke first.

"What was he like?" Matthew turned off the shower head and began rubbing his hair rapidly with his towel. Once finished Matthew turned to Alfred. The American did not like the sparkle in his brother's violet eyes. Turning off the water in his own shower, Alfred wrapped his towel around his hips.

"Come on Matt. The family's probably wondering where the hell we are."

* * *

As Matthew and Alfred took their spots on the grass, Alfred between Arthur and Allie, Matthew between Arthur and Francis, both were met with the hard glare of an angry British man.

"What took you two so long? We've been waiting for almost twenty minutes," Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, his fingers tapping impatiently against his knee.

"Oh Artie chill out, we're here now," Alfred smiled brightly patting the Brit on his back.

"But we are sorry about making you wait. It wasn't our intention," Matthew said earning a gentle half hug from Francis.

"It's no big deal. None of us care, just Arthur. You two _are_ his favourites after all," Ozzy snickered before making a kissy face trying to imitate Arthur. The Brit's ears suddenly took on an interesting shade of red as he tried not to explode with anger and embarrassment. Allie laughed alongside him but trying desperately to stop, she covered her mouth with her hand. Sealand on the other hand took no effort to hide his amusement at the older blonde's embarrassment. Matthew and Alfred shrugged their shoulders and started to pick at some food. They didn't find it funny at all. They knew that they were Arthur's favourites… well at least Alfred was and Matthew came as part of the two for one deal.

"So did you enjoy your little hockey game mon petit Mathieu?" Francis asked as he began to tip a glass of wine back up to his lips.

"Yah it was fun. I feel really bad that I broke Ivan's nose though," Matthew admitted shyly, he wasn't really one for violence, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do not worry. I am sure Ivan can handle a small thing like a broken nose and as I recall he broke yours before, non?"

"Yah I guess you're right," Matthew nodded. Francis rubbed his back kindly.

"Wine?" Francis asked, gesturing towards the half full wine bottle next to him.

"What kind is it?"

"Australian Shiraz."

"Maybe half a glass then," Francis smiled and he grabbed an extra glass and began to pour.

"Papa Francis may I have some as well," Francis look down at his arm to see Seychelles pulling at his sleeve with wide, adoring eyes. Francis nodded.

"Only a bit though, you are still young ma chérie," the French man handed off the half full glass to Matthew before pouring a small amount into the small island nation's cup. After taking a sip she wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste. Matthew and Francis both laughed at the adorable sight.

Matthew took a sip of his own, Wow this is pretty good, "Hey Francis, did you say this was Australian?" the French man nodded, "Did Ozzy bring it?" Francis nodded again as Seychelles wrapped her arms possessively around Francis' forearm trying to get the man's attention. Matthew swirled the deep maroon liquid in the glass. It was pretty good, sharp but not sour. Matthew still preferred the sweet ice wine made in Canada but he could appreciate the taste. Placing the glass down on the makeshift table Francis had made, Matthew began to nibble on an assortment of cheese and bread.

Suddenly Matthew felt something knock into his head. Feeling the spot he grabbed a bit of bread out of his hair, "What the-" Peering over to his right he notice Alfred whistling while ripping small chunks off of his piece of bread. Matthew caught his gaze and glared hard. Alfred smirked lazily before throwing another chunk at Matthew, this time hit the younger brother on the nose. Before he knew Matthew had began to shred his own bread. Taking one last glance at Arthur to make sure he wasn't looking, Matthew chucked a hunk of bread; hitting Alfred right in the face.

It was on now.

* * *

Sitting opposite of the rest, India and Hong Kong sat and watched the events play out in front of them. England was currently chatting to New Zealand while the woman was affectionately raking her fingers through the Australian's chestnut hair as he lied his head down on her lap. That said man was listening to a yapping Sealand while the young not really a nation gabbed on about something he and Latvia had done yesterday. On the other side of the group France was eating quietly while Seychelles was tracing circles on his leg where she was resting her head. On either side of England, not noticed by the other, a small war involving bread crumbs was taking place. America and Canada were violently tossing the makeshift projectiles at one another. Back and forth. One almost got it in the eye; the other was shaking his shirt as a piece slid down.

"How does anyone not notice what their getting up to?" Hong Kong pointed out, "Are they that unaware of each other?"

India peered at the sight. After nibbling on some naan, she lifted her deep brown eyes to Hong Kong's own, "It is possible that they are just so use to each other's stupidity." Hong Kong nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the chatter came to a halt. Brushing the jet black hair from her eyes India saw Arthur sitting stiffly, his emerald eyes widen. Traveling further up she noticed a rather large piece of bread on his head.

Canada looked mortified; America on the other hand looked as if he was about to split his side in laughter. Sealand seemed to share this feeling and began to roar with laughter. Arthur's face redden and his eyes grew dark. He shot the North American brothers angry glares.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Arthur narrowed his eyes as he stared at Alfred, "Hmm? Well? You two are the oldest, you should be setting an example for your younger siblings!" he shifted his gaze to the younger blonde, "And Matthew, I am disappointed. While Alfred is most certainly not above acting like a three year old I expect more out of you."

Matthew shifted his head, staring intently at his knees as he stuttered out his apologies. Alfred laid back and went off into his own little world; it wasn't anything new being scolded by the English man.

Sealand caught his breath finally able to speak, "Hey Jerk England! You got bread on your head you loony!" With that he burst out laughing, earning a small snicker from the rest. Arthur was not pleased in the least.

"Why you little wanker. I will not tolerate…"

"Arthur he's just a little boy, don't be too hard him."

Arthur looked at New Zealand as she gave him a sympathetic smile. Arthur softened slightly but shook his head.

"I am sorry my dear but this little brat," shooting Sealand a venomous glare, "needs to learn some manners. You hear that Peter!? Manners! I don't know what Sweden and Finland have been-"

"Let them take care of him Arthur. He isn't your responsibility anymore," she said warmly, leaning over Alfred to pat Arthur on the shoulder.

"True as that may be you have to agree Alfreda, that this kid needs a lesson or two."

The end of that sentence was not heard as Alfred shot up banging his head against Allie's out stretched arm which promptly dropped at the mention of her given name. She _hated_ that name. Alfred on the other hand thought it was hilarious. He never knew her full name; he'd always assumed Allie was short for Allison, not _Alfreda_.

"Oh my god your name is Alfreda!?" Alfred snorted as Allie glared dangerously at her older brother.

"It is a wonderful name. She should be proud of caring on a name like that," Arthur defended.

"But Alfreda. What the hell? Did you name her after me? Artie you're such a loser," Alfred exclaimed slapping the older man on the back playfully. Arthur sputtered but did not deny the claim. Allie was shaking with anger.

"It is a stupid name and no Alfred I am not named after you! You nasty, self-absorbed, American pig!" New Zealand shouted. Ozzy sighed as his head fell off of her lap as she jumped to slug the American. Matthew jumped over Arthur to drag his brother to safety. The rest of the picnic carried on as such.

India and Hong Kong blessed their luck that they were considered 'cousins' rather than siblings in this mess of a family. With a family like this who really needed enemies.

* * *

Matthew sank down on the grass next to Francis. He was exhausted. He remembered why his family didn't get together very often and the events of today proved it.

After a solid hour of bickering and other nonsense, Ozzy and Allie finally decided to go off somewhere else as Allie was none too happy about Alfred's constant teasing about her unfortunate name. Soon after Sealand ran off somewhere when he spotted Latvia off in the distance. Making a quick get away after knocking Arthur in the head, the not a nation was gone and the noise died down quickly. Francis and Seychelles were lying down muttering to each other in quick French. Alfred was lying in Matthew's lap as he and Arthur were having a strangely serious conversation with one another. India and Hong Kong finished up and pardoned themselves before leaving.

Matthew was off in his own world when Arthur and Alfred began to talk about him. Eyeing the Canadian nervously they decided to go off and have a private talk about that said boy.

Matthew watched as they walked back to the house wondering what it was that Alfred had to talk to Arthur about that he couldn't say in front of his own brother. Francis sensed Matthew's distress and suggested they go off for a walk. Matthew nodded and pulled himself off the ground. When Francis threw his arm around Matthew's shoulders the boy noticed the jealous glare pointed at him from the pretty Seychelles. For once, Matthew decided not to care; it was nice to have some attention once in awhile.

Now here they were, sitting in the grass after an hour of aimlessly walk the grounds. Seychelles was pouting as Francis had ignored her in favour of Matthew.

"You are enjoying your stay mon chéri?" Matthew looked up at Francis and smile sincerely at the man.

"Oui papa," Matthew slid back and leaned against his father figure earning himself an affectionate pat of his hair by the French man, "Everyone has been so nice to me even after everything that has happened. I mean, I was so nervous that the other nations would be mad at me but if anything they've been nicer to me."

"Of course they have. When you left people noticed. At first it was mainly Arthur, Alfred, me and Ivan but everyone soon began to wonder where the cute little blonde went. Poor Cuba was so sad without his best friend and Gilbert was really worried about you. Of course-"

"Wait. What? Prussia was worried about me?" Matthew straighten himself up, turning to face the man, 'Why?"

"He likes you Mathieu," the French man smiled.

"He likes me?" Matthew felt his heart pick up speed and his eyes get wide. _P-Prussia likes me? He likes me!?_

"Of course he likes you. Everyone likes you," Francis explained. Matthew felt his heart sink slightly. _Oh… he just likes me, like everyone else likes me. _Matthew slumped back down against Francis. He frowned at himself_, Why would he like me like me? That's stupid. What do I care? It's not like I like him like that… don't I. No, no I don't… but… ugh my brain hurts. Where's Alfred when you need him? Useless brother… _

"Let us play card non? It will be fun!" Francis exclaimed pulling a deck of cards out of his jacket. Seychelles nodded excitedly.

"Oui papa, it will be fun!" the girl clapped her hands, "Come now frère Mathieu, let us play!" Francis smiled at the girl. It was a hope of his that his two favourite children would get along. Matthew smiled and closed the circle as Francis began to deal.

After three rounds of cheat the three flopped down and admired the sun set. Matthew looked at it warmly; it reminded him of the sun sets up in the tundra. Pinks and yellows painted the sky while the sun began to disappear behind the mountain range. Matthew gazed off into the distance forgetting any worries he had.

Suddenly his pocket began to buzz. Matthew was taken aback by the sudden vibration but soon reach into the pockets of his jean. He slid it open and saw a number he did not recognize but decided to read the text anyway.

_-Do you want to go for a ride?_

Matthew cocked an eyebrow before noticing that a picture was attached. It was of an old German motorbike that Matthew had seen during WWll. On top of it was a yellow little bird. Matthew knew he'd seen the bird before. Maybe he should ask Francis if he knew the number.

"Hey papa do you know this number," Matthew asked as he held up his cell phone to Francis' face. Francis' face soon split into a wide smile and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Why mon petit Mathieu that number belongs to the great Prussia. He'd be so hurt that you didn't know his number," Francis chuckled.

"Prussia? But how'd he get my number?"

"Oh I gave it to him," Francis stated as he examined his nails passively.

Matthew was sure he saw the French man smile at him expectantly but chose to ignore it in favour of replying to the German.

_-Yes :)_

A few minutes later…

_-Meet me at the garages at noon tomorrow ;)_

_**ha finally i'm done this chapter. I had a really hard time getting through it cause i wanted to start chapter 11 so bad (PruCan 3)**_

**_So next chapter will be Gilbert and Matthew bonding with a extra bit with Gilbert tell off Hungary and Austria hehehe_**

**_Review please._**

**_BTW- cheat (or bullshit) is the most amazing card game. learn it, it is super fun._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy snapperdoodles. As promised PruCan love! I've wanting like crazy to write this chapter and well... here it is. I hope i did this awesome couple justice. Enjoy :D (i'll be taking a break for exams but i should have another chapter up before christmas)**

**Warnings: Language and flirting (_tame_ flirting) **

**Please read and review!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own... you know the drill.**

***Bonus- the whole ' i know nothing' is from Fawlty Towers (an amazing british show, so fricking funny!)**

Dear Canada

Chapter 11

The Maple likes to go Fast

All night Matthew lied in his bed trying to will himself asleep but to no avail. He tried counting sheep. _1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, four…. 109 sheep, 110 sheep, 111 sheep… nothing._ He tried singing old lullabies in his head. Again nothing. Matthew sighed heavily before looking at his clock: 3:45 am.

"Damn it," the Canadian grumbled.

He jumped slightly as Alfred tightened his grip around the younger's waist and began to mumble something in his sleep. He further buried his face into Matthew's chest. Matthew wasn't sure why Alfred had insisted that they sleep in the same bed but he just couldn't say no to his brother and it was kind of nice; Alfred was so toasty. Trying to soothe Alfred's mutters, Matthew raked his fingers through the dirty blonde hair. A small smile made its way onto Alfred's face, ceasing his sounds. Soon all that could be heard in the room were the soft snores of the American.

Giving Alfred's head one last pat Matthew shut his eyes and eventually drifted to sleep. His dreams were peaceful with the occasional appearance of crimson eyes. Even in his sleep Matthew blushed at the sight.

* * *

Matthew made his way down to the garage quickly but nervously. He didn't want to keep the Prussian waiting but he couldn't help the fact that his stomach was doing summersaults and his heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage. _Why am I so nervous? It's not like I've never talked to him before. Ugh, he'll probably thing I'm some_ _sort of freak or something when he sees me like this_. Matthew shook his head trying to rattle the thoughts out. He needed to think positively. _Positive… positive_.

Just as he finally got his heart rate under control, Matthew opened the door to the garage and made his way over to the motorcycles. What he saw sent his heart back into convulsions while his face turned crimson. In front of him, sitting on an old bike, was Gilbert.

Gilbert (thankfully didn't notice the Canadian come in; allowing the boy time to collect himself) was cleaning the gages of the bike with the utmost care. Matthew's eyes followed Gilbert's hand as it gripped a white rag, dragged it slowly across the glassy surface. The albino's eyes were soft and a small smile ghosted his pale lips. With the late morning sun pooling in from the window, Gilbert's white hair gave off a soft golden shine with hints of silver streaked through it.

Matthew stood there. He was entranced by the sight. He had never seen the Prussian look so… angelic. Usually the German had a smug air around him with a dangerous and mischievous glint in his eyes. He was loud, brash, and frank… kind of like Alfred but with an ego the size of Russia. Like this though, it was as if Matthew was seeing the man for the first time. Matthew let out a small sigh. Realizing what he did Matthew clamped his hands over his mouth praying the sound didn't make its way to Gilbert's ears. Unfortunately for him it did. But when the German looked up his eyes remained gentle and his smile soft.

His eyebrow raised and a smirk spread across his face as he peered at Matthew, hands still clamped to his mouth, "Hey there Pansy, what cha doing?" he asked as he leaned back, arms supporting his weight as they gripped the back of the seat.

Matthew began to speak but his hands were still covering his mouth. Gilbert let out a good natured snort at the frazzled blonde. Realizing what he was doing, Matthew's arms snapped to his sides, "I was just admiring the sight," Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at him with eyes slightly wider than usual. Matthew panicked, "The bike! Th-the sight of the b-bike," he sputtered.

Gilbert almost choked on his laughter, clutching waist.

"It's not f-funny!" Matthew snapped.

"Sorry. I'm not laughing at you. Well… I am but not to be mean. You're just so fricken cute when you stutter," Gilbert pointed out as he gathered himself together.

"C-cute?" the damned blush slapped its self back onto Matthew's face.

Gilbert shook his head, "Come on Pansy, stop standing there like an idiot and get your scrawny ass over here," Gilbert pointed to the spot next to him.

Matthew's eyes narrowed as he stalked over to the bike, "For your information my as is not scrawny and I don't like your tone," Matthew said as he crossed his arms across his chest pulling himself to his full height. Gilbert looked up at him.

He smirked up at the Canadian leaning forward so that he was inches from Matthew's chest. The nation squirmed slightly but was determined to stand strong, "I see the famed passive-aggressiveness has reared its ugly head."

"I can leave if you want."

"Nah, your okay kid," Gilbert looked down at the ground for a moment when Matthew noticed something in the Prussian's hair. Matthew leaned forward and picked a small yellow feather out of Gilbert's hair. The unexpected contact made the ex-nation's breath hitch while a shiver went down his spine. His ears turned pink as the boy's laughter drifted in. Gilbert looked up, trying to look like he was completely unaffected.

Matthew smiled as he examined the feather, "Is this from that little bird that's always on your head?"

"Gilbird? Yah it must be."

Matthew looked down at Gilbert before laughing quietly, "_Gil_-bird?"

"Yah that's his name. Why are you laughing? That's an awesome name!"

"By any chance is that a play on your name? Wow you must really think you're something special," The blonde bent down so that the men were face to face, their noses almost touching. Gilbert froze not knowing what to make of the new closeness. Matthew smiled seeing the other caught off guard. Bringing his face just above Gilbert's head, he brought the yellow feather to his lips. Gilbert's eyes widen as Matthew gave him a playful smile. Then Matthew gently blew the feather at Gilbert's face; landing perfectly on the bridge of the man's nose but Gilbert did not even flinch fearing that if he blinked he would miss something.

Matthew stood up and giggled as he turned his attention to bike, "Wow I haven't seen one of these in years."

Snapping out of his daze Gilbert shook off the feather and looked at the bike, "Um yah… It's nice huh?"

"Yah I really like vintage stuff. I'm surprised though. I wouldn't think Sweden would have an old BMW bike," Matthew admitted scratching the back of his blonde head.

"S-Sweden?" Gilbert felt his eye twitch, "What makes you think it's his!"

"Well I thought it was because it happens to be in_ his _garage," Matthew responded hotly.

"Attitude," Gilbert sneered waving a finger accusingly in front of Matthew's nose. Matthew followed the finger with his eyes and before he realized what he was doing, the boy attempted to bite the Prussian's finger.

Gilbert snatched his hand away, eyes wide with surprise but his lips curled into a seductive smile. Matthew stood there mortified. He had just tried to bite the man's finger. What had come over him?

Gilbert smile slyly as he got off the bike. He circled around Matthew before stopping behind the blonde. Gilbert leaned forward, his mouth inched from Matthew's ear as both looked at the bike, "This is _my_ bike. Had it since the war."

Matthew shivered as Gilbert's hot breath grazed his ear lobe and the base of his neck. Tilting his head back slightly, Matthew brought his eyes to meet the burning red orbs of the German. Gilbert stepped forward, his chest almost pressed against the Canadian's back. Matthew tried desperately to regulate his breathing but it just became more and more shallow. Both began to blush; Gilbert only slightly while Matthew was red as his flag's maple leaf. Matthew could feel his head slowly slip into a blur. His shoulders began to lean back further till they were pressed to the albino's chest. Gilbert's eyes glazed over with a lustfull expression sending Matthew's common sense out the window. Matthew began to tilt his head back, lining it up with the other's face. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Matthew's fluttered shut. Gilbert began to lean forward…

_Fuck! I can't do this. Not yet!_

As much as he didn't want too, Gilbert pulled back and gave the Canadian a slight nudge forward.

"Go ahead. Try it out if you want," Gilbert said in a hushed tone as he gathered himself together, pointing to the bike.

Matthew blinked a few times before the words registered in his head. Incredibly embarrassed, Matthew walked over and dropped himself on the bike.

"Have you ever been on a motorbike before?" Gilbert asked trying to make Matthew (and himself) comfortable again.

Without even looking at Gilbert, Matthew simply answered, "Yes."

"Really? When?"

"Started riding them when they first came out," Matthew replied. Eyes still on the ground.

"Wow I really didn't think you'd been into dangerous things like this," Gilbert admitted.

"I actually own two."

"Really?" Gilbert was shocked; he really didn't think Francis' kid would be that into motorbikes. When he invited him for a ride, Gilbert was sure the boy would decline.

"Yah, but it's more for relaxing. Unlike other hobbies," Matthew looked up and smiled shyly as Gilbert stared at him questionably.

"What other hobbies?"

"Just the usual: hockey, skiing, snowboarding, skating, hiking, mountain climbing, surfing, skydiving, a few other things I can't think of," Matthew chuckled as Gilbert's eyes widened with shock, "surprised I take it?"

"A little."

"I don't know why but people always think I'm some quiet, timid little boy whose idea of an exciting time is reading a book, not that I don't like reading though," the boy added. Gazing up at Gilbert, Matthew was met with an amused expression.

"Well my little thrill seeker, you wanna take the old girl out?" Gilbert asked as he threw himself over the bike and enveloping it a warm embrace. He peered up at Matthew expectantly waiting for an answer.

Matthew nodded.

"Awesome. Alright Pansy let's get going!" Gilbert grabbed a black helmet and tossed it to Matthew, "its West's but I can use it."

"Where's yours?"

"Right here," Gilbert picked up a white helmet. Matthew noticed that decorated on one of the sides the flag of the Prussian Empire, "Wicked right?" Gilbert smiled as he watch Matthew examine it.

Matthew snorted and zipped up his jacket, "Wow you really _do_ think you're something special," Gilbert puffed out his chest frustrated with his remarks; Matthew giggled and pulled the helmet over his head. Gilbert shook his head and threw on his jacket before putting pulling his own on. He made his way over to the garage door and yanked it up. Tossing the keys over to Matthew, Gilbert motioned him forward. Turning the engine on, Matthew decided to rev it, earning a muffled chuckle from the albino. For a bike built in the forties the damn thing sound pretty good. Gilbert must have been taking good care of it. With a slight push off his feet Matthew brought the bike to the driveway as Gilbert slammed the door down.

Pushing Matthew back, Gilbert sat down in the front. It was his bike but Matthew was a bit disgruntled; he preferred driving and he knew what the backseat rider was called. In no way was he Gilbert's. Gilbert kicked off and tore down the drive way; squealing rubber filled the air. As the sped away from Sweden's Matthew couldn't help but let himself go. He loved the adrenaline rush that came with the bike's speed. Wrapping his arms tighter around the Prussian's waist Matthew signalled him to go faster.

Who was Gilbert to deny the young man? Yanking back on the thrust, they ripped down the road.

* * *

Alfred was sprawled out over his lawn chair next to Arthur who at the moment was preoccupied with his embroidery. Next to the Brit lied Francis, sipping on some wine as he chatted with Spain.

"Cheer up my boy, Matthew will turn up," Arthur said to Alfred who had been moping all morning.

"I just don't get it. He was there when I woke up and then he disappeared after breakfast," Alfred bolted up at a sudden thought, "You don't think Ivan kidnapped him? That commie bastard!"

Clamping his hand down on Alfred's shoulder Arthur shook his head, "No Ivan didn't kidnap him. I saw him with his sister Ukraine after Matthew disappeared. He's just probably off with some friends."

"What friends?" Alfred demanded.

"Cuba, Allie, Ozzy, I don't know. Does it really matter Alfred? He's his own nation. I'm sure he can handle himself," Arthur said rolling his eyes at his former colony's behaviour.

Alfred glared at Arthur before lying back down, "whatever happening to making it up to him for being such a shitty father?"

Arthur shot him a deadly gaze. Before he could retort the air was filled with the screeching of rubber. All four hung over to the edge of the balcony to find the source of the horrid sound.

"Hey look! Look there is Gilbert's bike. I'm sure that's him!" Antonio pointed down at the road leaving the estate, "Who's he with?"

"Must be a date," Francis snickered full well knowing that it was Matthew accompanying the Prussian. Both Alfred and Arthur whipped their heads to face Francis; both sharing the expression of disgust.

"Someone willingly went on a date with that hooligan? Why I never," Arthur huffed.

Francis laughed quietly to himself, _Oh__ mon rosbif, if__ only you knew who would_. Alfred noticed the French man giggling and immediately became suspicious.

"What do you know that we don't Francis?" Alfred interrogated.

"Oh nothing," Francis snickered.

"Out with it frog!" Arthur demanded grabbing the older man by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh L'Angleterre i like it when you get rough," Francis whispered into the English man's ear quietly.

"Not now Francis!" Arthur whispered hotly, a slight blush on his face, "Now what do you know?"

"I know nothing."

"Lies!" Alfred exclaimed like a child.

"I know nothing."

"You blood well do! Now out with it you wanker!"

"Wait… Gilbert's on a date? But I thought he had a crush on the America look-a-like," Antonio asked as he scratch his head thoughtfully.

"You mean Canada?" Alfred asked.

"Yah that's the one!" the Spaniard answered brightly.

"Antonio you idiot," Francis groaned as he slapped his palm against his face.

"You don't mean," Arthur's eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped, "No way. Matthew's with him?"

"I know nothing."

Alfred felt his anger shoot up. Glaring maliciously back at the road where he had last seen them, Alfred just wanted to tear the German limb from limb. He was so caught up in his rage that he didn't even notice the blood the dripped from his hands as he dug his nails into the flesh of his palms.

* * *

Pulling off the side of the road, Matthew and Gilbert dismounted the bike and plopped down at the edge of a grassy field. Both removed their helmets; Matthew shook his hair like a dog to avoid the horror that was helmet hair. Gilbert snickered at the sight, earning a light punch from the Canadian. They sat quietly, completely comfortable with the silence. Eventually Matthew lied down against the grass and closed his eyes, enjoying the heat from the sun against his skin.

Gilbert's eyes ran along the boy's slender frame. Gilbert really wanted to reach out and stroke the silky blond hair but refrained. The nation was completely unaware of the internal conflict flashing through the others mine.

_-Do it! Just kiss him! (_the little devil on his shoulder_)_

_-No don't do it Gilbert. This isn't some fling! (_the angel_)_

_-If you kiss him he'll know you like him. Plus the awesome you will really like it._

_-Don't! You'll scare him away. Do you wanna fuck this up? _

_-I know what he wants to fuck…_

_-Shut up. Gilbert, be a gentlemen. _

_-Fuck that! Claim his vital regions!_

_-No! that's normally a huge turn off. Be a good boy like Francis told you to be!_

_-Screw that. Just kiss the kid already. Are you a pansy!?_

_-Argh! That's stupid! Be nice, that's the awesome way to do it._

_-peep!_

_Gilbird? _

Gilbert rubbed his temples with his forefingers, trying to avoid the headache that was coming on. Too much thinking at once was never a good thing especial when Gilbert did. Gilbert started grumbling at his frustration. Matthew pried open one eye to see the Prussian furiously muttering to himself. He was definitely coming to the conclusion that Gilbert was an odd and unique individual but it intrigued Matthew. The albino was a breath of fresh air.

"East are you okay?" Matthew asked propping himself up onto his elbow.

Gilbert ceased his ramblings and smiled sheepishly, "hehe, yah I'm good."

"What was that all about?" Matthew pointed out.

Gilbert laughed nervously but waved it off, "Oh nothing."

Matthew eyed him suspiciously; unsure what to make of the man.

"So…" Gilbert drawled.

"So indeed," Matthew said as he shifted his eyes back up to the clear blue sky.

Gilbert flopped down onto the grass with a huff. His short hair lightly swayed on the soft breeze. The white locks shone silver, catching Matthew's attention. The Canadian contemplated whether or not to touch it…. It looked so soft. Just like his polar bear's (who was at home watching the house, mostly likely chilling on the couch eating cookies with the house sitter's grandson) lovely fur. In the name of science, to see if German's hair was similar to polar bear fur, Matthew rolled onto his side and gentle ran his fingers tips through the man's hair. Gilbert stiffened momentarily but relaxed soon after. It was so quiet that he was sure he'd miss it but as Matthew leaned forward, he could hear the Prussian humming appreciatively. Hearing the positive feedback Matthew began to stroke his fingers through the blissful German's hair. It was soft. Whether he knew it or not Gilbert's eyes fluttered shut and he began to move his head further against Matthew's hand.

"Thanks for the invite," Gilbert opened his eyes and peered at Matthew with a quizzical stare when the blonde stop petting his hair, "For the ride I mean. I had fun."

Gilbert snorted, pushing his head back into the boy's hand, "Of course you did. You were with the awesome me!"

Matthew rolled his eyes but got the hint and continued caressing the other's hair. He peered over at Gilbert and a soft smile spread on his face with what he saw. The man looked so at peace with the world. Matthew's eyes lingered on his face for a bit longer before he glanced down at the ex-nation's pale neck. Out of the corner of his eye Matthew noticed a white line running from the back of Gilbert's ear to the base of his neck. Matthew hated seeing scars on people; it meant that they'd been hurt. As if trying to will it away, Matthew brought his hand up to it and brushed his fingers against it.

The sudden shift did not go unnoticed by Gilbert. He tilted his head upward to meet Matthew's eye. Neither said a word. Matthew sadly examined the scar and then Gilbert's face. Gilbert just gazed up at the Canadian. He wanted to see the boy smile.

'It didn't hurt if that's what bothering you," he finally said.

"It's just sad that you had to get it. I hate it when people get hurt," the Canadian replied sadly.

"But that's what happens when you're a nation. Your nation goes to war so do you. Your nation gets hurt so do you. That's how it works. You know that," Gilbert simply stated.

"I know but I still wished it didn't happen."

"Most do but that's not how the world works kid," Gilbert spat bitterly.

"I know, I know," Matthew smiled hoping to lighten the mood. Gilbert returned a weak smile.

"Besides that one is nothing; got that one from that Austrian wimp. Trust me that's not that big of a deal," Gilbert laughed indignantly.

"What do you mean?"

"This one is not bad at all. You should see the ones that bastard Russia gave me. Those are something else," Gilbert's eyes darkened as he spoke, "You wanna see them?" he asked harshly.

Matthew shook his head adamantly, "Please no."

Gilbert's face softened quickly at the response. Seeing how the young blonde shook at the thought Gilbert felt a pang of guilt. Taking his hand he brushed the side if Matthew's flustered cheek, "Sorry," the Prussian whispered.

Matthew nodded, "No it's fine, it's just sad to think what happened to you and all. First you lose your nation and then had to go through whatever Ivan did to you. I remember going to his house and seeing you there. You looked so lost and hopeless."

"I was," Gilbert sighed heavily.

"But at least you're better now right?" Matthew exclaimed happily.

"I'm okay. I'm safe and happy for the most part. I just get really bored since I can't do too much. I'm technically East Germany but when Germany was unified, my part went under West's influence. I'm kind of irrelevant now," Gilbert sighed sadly.

"I don't think so," Canada said warmly.

Gilbert blinked in surprise but soon his blank expression was replaced with a goofy grin.

"C-can I ask you a question?" the Canadian stuttered.

"Go for it," Gilbert shrugged lazily.

"Um… d-does it feel different? I mean when you're not attached to a nation?" Matthew quickly added when the Prussian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yah it does."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know. I guess… clearer? Yah, clearer."

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert sat up, smiling, and offered Matthew a bottle of water before muttering something about telling him later. Matthew nodded his head.

They talked for about an hour more; mainly about Matthew's extreme hobbies, Gilbert's favourite pass times, pets, travels, and brothers. Matthew laughed as Gilbert recounted one of his and Germany's exploits at a local bar. Both laughed as the story went on. Matthew never knew the two were so close or that Ludwig was such a partier. In return, Matthew told Gilbert about the time Alfred and him went to a hockey game and got thrown out because they were fighting with the referee. Gilbert doubled over at the thought of the usually well mannered Canadian being tossed out of the arena with his loud mouth brother by the security guards. They mirth was interrupted by the growl from the boy's stomach.

"Hungry?" Gilbert laughed.

"A bit," Matthew replied bashfully.

"Come on, it's time I got you back to the house anyway. Your brother and England must be ready to blow a fuse wondering where you are," the albino laughed. Gilbert grabbed his stuff and rose to his feet before he offered a hand to Matthew. Shyly Matthew grabbed his own things and took Gilbert's outstretched hand. The other yanked him up quickly.

Matthew blushed horribly as they walked to the bike, still hand in hand. They only parted as Matthew sat down on the bike. Gilbert smile sheepishly before pulling on his helmet. Matthew followed suit. As they pulled away from the field, Matthew snuggled closer to Gilbert's back, wrapping his arms tightly around the Prussian's waist. Under his helmet, Gilbert smiled like an idiot; his heart thumping against his chest.

Today had been a good day for the former nation.

* * *

When they pulled up to the garage they found the door wide open. Peering around Gilbert, Matthew saw an angry looking Hungary. _What's her problem? _Matthew thought. Gilbert flung himself off the vehical as soon as it came to a stop. Violently he whipped off his helmet, hair sticking up in every direction, as he stormed up to the other European.

"What the hell do you want?!" He snarled.

"Just what do you think you are doing Gilbert?! Hanging around America's brother! Do you really think everyone will be okay with this!? America has already interrogated Roderich and me. Last time I saw him, he was trying to hunt down Ludwig!" The Hungarian screeched throwing her arms into the air.

"So?! West can take care of himself. He's not some fucking baby! And for you and that fucking thorn in my side, just tell America to fuck off because you have absolutely fucking nothing to do with me!" Gilbert hollered back, his face turning red with rage.

Matthew stared at the scene. He was taken aback by the shift in mood from the Prussian. But he too, felt a twang of anger at the woman. What was it to her if he and Prussian hung out? As for Alfred… Matthew would deal with him later. Swinging his leg over, Matthew strolled over to Gilbert's side. After sliding his helmet off, Matthew stared intently at the woman.

"What seems to be the problem?" Matthew asked sweetly. It was easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar.

Elizaveta gazed up at Matthew with surprise. Soon relief washed over her face, "Thank goodness you're okay Canada. Your brother has been so worried!"

"Why?"

The Hungarian looked stun by the question but replied, "Well he, we, were worried about you. Gilbert's not the most trust worthy person in the world."

Matthew's eyes flashed dangerously but it was Gilbert who spoke first, "What the fuck do you mean by that! Listen you piece of-" Matthew rose his hand in front of Gilbert effectively silencing the confused man.

Matthew scooted over closer to Gilbert and placed a hand on the elder's arm, "East was just showing me his bike. You see I actually ride motorcycles so he thought it would be interesting to me and that i'd like to see his bike. I had a lot of fun and from what I've gathered from today he's a really good guy. I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to him so unkindly," Matthew smiled sweetly, forever the peacemaker.

Elizaveta looked shocked, not having a clue of what to say back. Matthew smiled at his achievement, "Excuse me but I believe I have a brother to find before he has a hernia," turning to Gilbert he continued, "Thank you East Germany I had a lot of fun today."

Gilbert's eyes softened at the sight, "Call me Gilbert."

Both Matthew and Elizaveta were taken aback but for completely different reasons. A large smile spread on the boy's face as it flushed pink, "Alright then. Thank you Gilbert, I'll see you around." Passing the borrowed helmet over to Gilbert, Matthew smiled shyly when their fingers brushed gently over each other. With that the Canadian left.

As happy as he had been, Gilbert's mood turned foul as soon as the Hungarian woman's mouth opened, "Gilbert, what do you think you are doing?" she asked softly.

Gilbert whipped around till they were nose to nose. His eyes were seething as he spoke, "You know longer have the privilege of calling me by name. You haven't had that for years you understand?"

"_Prussia_, please you're only going to hurt yourself. No one will let you be friends with Canada. He's too kind and sweet. Please stop before you get hurt," Elizaveta reached out touch his face in concern by instead was met with a violent force as Gilbert slapped away her hand.

"Listen up," Gilbert hissed pointing a finger furiously at her face, "You. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone."

"But-"

"Don't even look in my direction. You understand? I don't even want you breathing next to me got it?"

Backing away from the enraged Prussian, Elizaveta found her back pressed against the wall. Gilbert moved forward his hand snatching her forearm, squeezing it tightly. Hungary gasped in pain, "Please Gilbert, you're hurting me!"

"Then stay the fuck away from me," Gilbert threw her arm away from his grip and stalked off.

"Gilbert! Please! I'm worried about you! Please understand!" Elizaveta cried, "We use to be best friends and I know that you don't see it that way but please understand! I still care and worry about you!"

Waiting for the violent force she was sure to come, Elizaveta stood there and winced but was confused when it never came. Opening her eyes she saw Gilbert standing still with the most heartbreaking expression on his face. His eyes were glossed over and his eyebrows emoted distress. His voice was barely audible as he spoke sadly, "If you care so much, leave me alone. You have hurt me enough don't you think? For once,_ please_ let me have a chance to be happy," he pleaded.

Before she could catch her breath, he was gone.

**so sad... :(**

**Next chapter's lesson: don't drink shots or piss off a canadian. Both will leave you with a bad headache in the morning. haha**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Holidays to all! Here is my present to you guys: Chapter 12! Oh boy do you get everything. Angst, Laughs, Maybe tears, and all around good Canadian fun :D Enjoy kiddos!**

**Warnings: just a bit of language.**

**Diclaimer: you know the drill.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all the AMAZING reviews guys! really helps the writing process 3**

Dear Canada

Chapter 12

Shots

Matthew shifted uncomfortably under the intense stares of the group. Even Australia, who was one of the most carefree people Matthew knew, was looking and him with a questioning glare. Cuba and Allie were even worse. Cuba shook his head as Allie whispered something into Ozzy's ear earning a chortle from the brunette man. Matthew huffed knowing full well that they could see him. He was sitting directly in front of them but they insisted on leaving him out of the loop. A Canadian can only take so much…

"Stop that! What are you guys whispering about? Cuba, stop shaking your head. You're acting like I did something… oh, I don't know…" Matthew paused to think of the appropriate word.

"Weird?" Allie offered.

"Odd," Ozzy chimed in.

Matthew was taken aback, "Weird? Odd? What the hell did I do?"

Cuba looked up, his expression displaying his annoyance, "You hung out with Easy Germany that's what."

Cuba tended to be blunt and to the point but even Matthew, his best friend, was taken off guard.

"W-What are you talking about?" Matthew scanned their faces but saw nothing but confusion. Matthew, generally the peace keeper felt a twinge of anger snap through his body, "Lots of people hang out with him! What's the big deal if I do?"

Why did the fact that Gilbert and he hung out bother so many people?

* * *

~Flashback~

When he arrived back at the house after his day with Gilbert, Cuba met him at the door. Matthew went to say hi to his friend but was interrupted when the Cuban promptly hoisted Matthew over his shoulder and carried him back to his room; ignoring the violent protest and questions from the captive boy. When they entered, what the Canadian was met with was anything but a welcoming sight. In the room were Alfred, Arthur, and Francis. The first two looked angry; Alfred and the border line of furious. But to Matthew's relief, Francis looked quite chipper. As soon as they walked through the door, Alfred jolted up off the bed and snatched Matthew from the Cuban man. Matthew made no attempts to free himself of the American's vice; he could sense that something was very wrong with his brother's demeanour. Alfred dropped himself on the bed and pulled the other blonde into his lap. He clamped his arms around Matthew's waist before burying his face into the Canadian's back without saying a word.

Matthew looked at Arthur as the man stared hard back at him. It was as if he was searching for something behind the Canadian's eyes but there was nothing besides confusion and possibly… worry?

"I'll see you later Matt," Cuba waved as he shut the door behind himself. Matthew waved half heartedly before turning back.

"What's going on?" he asked. No one responded. Matthew tried to turn to his brother but Alfred would not look up at him, "Alfred what's the matter?"

He was met with nothing but silence and Alfred's tighten grip. If he tried to pull Matthew any closer the Canadian was sure Alfred would snap him in half. Gently he brought his hand to Alfred's hair line before running his hand through the golden locks.

Finally, someone spoke, "Oh petit Mathieu it is not, how do you say it… a big deal," Francis smiled as he spoke.

"Not a big deal!?" Arthur shot up from his chair, his eyes filled with furry, "Who are you kidding you fucking Frog! He could have been hurt! Both you and I know how reckless Prussia can be. And it isn't like he's got the most honourable reputation!" Arthur hollered, his fists shaking at his sides.

Francis scoffed, "Mathieu is a big boy, he's his own nation. I know he can handle himself."

"But this is Prussia we're talking about! Both of us have fought with and against him and don't tell me you didn't notice his recklessness! And his thirst for blood, I mean the bloody man enjoyed killing people! He's downright dangerous!" Arthur pleaded desperately as he hung over Francis.

The French man shook his head, growling in frustration, "It was a bloody time, full of war. Did it not occur to you that maybe it was all for show? A façade? A way of dealing with the situation?"

"For show? Are you kidding me!?" Arthur bellowed as he snatched Francis up by the collar of his shirt. The older blonde's eyes darkened with rage as he threw himself off his chair, towering over the shorter man when he stood to his full height. Arthur's grip loosened quickly as the fear built up.

"Are you that oblivious to the world?" Francis hissed quietly but venomously, "Did you honestly never see him cry when he thought no one was looking? Did it never occur in that self absorbed brain of your's that maybe people change? Do you notice _anything_ that does not involve you!?" Francis drew back, his eyes softening, "I guess not. Too much to ask for is it not England?"

Arthur froze on the spot his eyes widened in disbelief. It had been decades since Francis had called him by his title. Still the Brit felt a heavy weight smash onto his chest, "F-Francis?" He stared up at the French man, his face pleading for eye contact.

The other man did not meet his gaze. Arthur, filled with a long forgotten bitterness, pushed him away forcefully before storming out of the room. All Francis could do was shake his head sorrowfully. When he turned to mutter his apologies to the former colonies, he found that both were completely unaware of the fight that just occurred. Matthew had finally pried Alfred's face away from his back and turned to face him. Cupping Alfred's cheek in one of his hand pale hands he gently brushed the other through Alfred's hair. The American had his eyes pinned to the ground unable to look his brother in the eye. Matthew ignored his reluctance and continued to comfort the other; whispering kind words into Alfred's ear.

Francis could feel it in the air. Whatever it was, it was telling him to leave; that he wasn't wanted at this particular moment. Before leaving, he took one last look at the boys. Both were completely lost in their own world.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Matthew couldn't shake Alfred's face away from his memory. It ripped his heart to shreds just thinking his brother had been hurt. Looking into those eyes, full of fear and worry; it was horrible. He honestly felt guilty for the sadness he had caused Alfred. The thing was, and it was bothering Matthew to no end, how did he hurt Alfred? He hadn't lied to him or anything; he just hung out with a new friend. That was it. Why did it bother the American so much?

Matthew sighed in frustration, "Argh, I just don't get it," running his fingers through his ashy blonde hair. He looked at his friend waiting for one of them to offer an answer. Cuba face softened as he offered a weak smile at his Canadian friend.

Allie looked up at Matthew opening her mouth to speak but unable to find the words.

Finally Ozzy spoke, "It's just weird. That's all."

"Why is it weird?"

Allie dropped her gaze back to the ground before peering up a Matthew, her eyes filled with an emotion that the Canadian couldn't quite identify, "Mattie, he's dead."

"Who? Gilbert?" Matthew laughed weakly, "What are you talking about? He's still here isn't he? He's East Germany."

"Matt you know just as well as the rest of us that the title was just attached to him after the war. He should have died when Prussia was dissolved," the Australian man explained.

"But he didn't did he? That why the title was given to him. There was a reason that he didn't disappear otherwise he would have," Matthew exclaimed harshly. He felt his chest tightening as his voice strained.

"No Mattie you don't get it. He should be dead! Nations who are dissolve die. That's how it works. For some reason Prussia didn't. It's not natural Mattie," Allie pleaded, "It's freaky."

Matthew couldn't help but notice the unanimous shiver that was shared by his friends. He didn't understand how they could feel like that still.

He remembered when Prussia was dissolved.

* * *

~Flashback~

Germany was crying quietly as he waited for Gilbert. Matthew had been left in charge of watching the German; not that Germany had been any trouble. When the said Prussian came in the room, the large blonde threw himself at his older brother. The Germans clung to each other desperately but Gilbert did not speak. Matthew couldn't help but notice how pale the man looked, his eyes filled with fear. His whole body was shaking.

When the rest of the Allies came into the room Alfred went straight to Matthew, "H-How's Germany?" Alfred asked. Matthew just looked up at his own brother.

"What going to happen to them? Alfred?" Matthew grabbed the sleeve of his brother's bomber jacket. His stomach dropped when Alfred went pale and couldn't bring to meet Matthew eyes with his own.

Before Alfred could continue Arthur spoke. Matthew's eyes snapped to the British man sending a flurry of confused emotions threw his body.

"Germany and Prussia please pay attention," the Germans turned half-heartedly to the much smaller man, "As the losing nations of the war there will be repercussions. As decided at the Yalta Conference, Germany please step forward, this are the decisions that have been made.

To you Germany: Your nation must unconditional surrender. Clear?" The tall German nodded weakly before Arthur continued, "Also you will demilitarize as well as destroy anything that is related to the Nazi Regime. We do not want to see a single thing related to the disusing thing you called a government, understood?" Again Germany nodded, "To help make sure that this type of thing does not occur again Germany will be divided among the Allies."

"You're breaking up Germany? No please-" Germany began.

"Silence! You are in no position to speak!" Francis hissed. Germany bit back his words immediately. Everyone's gaze shifted to the silent and still albino.

"Prussia, you on the other hand will not have these measures enacted as such. You will simply be dissolved," Arthur stated coldly.

Matthew felt his heart plummet. Prussia would be dissolved? Matthew knew he was the enemy but that was a fate he'd never wish onto any nation. Gilbert, on the other hand, stood there. He hadn't faltered in the least.

"I see you're going to take your fate as a man da?" Ivan laughed into the albino's ear. Gilbert's face remained blank. Finally Ludwig grabbed his brother and threw himself in front of the Prussian, "No! You can't! Do not dissolve Prussia! I am begging you!" the German screamed.

"You are in no position to even beg," Francis spat. Ludwig turned back to Gilbert and began to sob into his brother's shoulder as he clung desperately to the other. The other nations seemed amused and laughed at the Germans. Matthew stood there horrified. Alfred shifted over to place his arm around Matthew but the Canadian shook him off.

_How could Arthur_ _do this? This is horrible!_ Matthew looked at the Brit. Arthur had changed so much over the past few decades. He barely had any time for Matthew anymore and he had become angry at everything. And then the war happened… but now he was dissolving nations? It was ridiculous! Matthew could feel his heart begin to crack as he stared the man he loved. This wasn't the Arthur he knew.

"Come on, we have to get the papers signed. Alfred can you help Ivan separate these two?" Arthur asked.

Alfred gulped as he went over and pried Germany's arms off the Prussian. Ivan snatched up Gilbert roughly, throwing him over his shoulder. As he headed out the door Ludwig tried desperately to break away from Alfred's hold but to no avail. As he thrashed around he screamed his brother's name causing him to choke on his tears. Gilbert spoke quickly to Ludwig in German as he tried to mask his own fear. His voice betrayed him as it broke.

"PLEASE! NO! BRUDER DON'T LET THEM! GILBERT! GILBERT!" Ludwig screamed as Ivan carted Gilbert out of the room.

"West it'll be okay! It's okay!" Matthew could hear Gilbert call out from the hallway. It did nothing to calm the younger German. He sobbed and gasped for air while trying to scream his brother's name. Arthur walked over to Alfred and Ludwig's side.

"Shut you bloody mouth already!" He snapped, "Alfred please keep holding him down. The papers will be signed soon," Arthur bent over and smiled at the American before patting him gently on the head. Matthew felt his anger hit the roof. Alfred moved his head abruptly away from Arthur's hand leaving the Brit surprised. He sighed and left the room. Matthew chased after him.

"Arthur! Wait up!"

The man stop and turned to his lover, if he could still call the young boy that, "What is it lad?" he asked sighing heavily. Matthew reached out to grab Arthur's hand but the Brit pulled away, "What are you doing?! Not now!"

"Not now!? What's that mean? Arthur I just want to talk to you for a quick sec-"

"I don't have time right now, I don't know if you haven't noticed but my country along with rest of Europe is currently in a state of rubble! Now please Canada, I have important business to attend to!"

Matthew felt his whole being break. _So I'm Canada now am I?_ He thought bitterly.

Arthur grabbed Matthew's shoulder and rubbed it, trying to comfort the Canadian, "I'm sorry lad. I shouldn't have said that so harshly," Matthew peered down at him with hard eyes. Arthur dropped his arm and sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his noise, "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Matthew but I can't. Britain can't support Canada anymore. Please feel free to declare independence or something, I don't care. I just have to go," with that Arthur left the heart broken Canadian alone. The only thing that broke the silence was the sobbing screams emitting from Germany who was still inside the room with Alfred.

It was a few days later Matthew began hearing whispers.

"Who's still alive?"

"That's impossible! He can't be!"

"How the fuck is he not dead?"

"That so creepy. What a freak!"

"That's sick! He was dissolved. He should be dead! It's against nature."

"He shouldn't be still alive."

Matthew found himself in a meeting with the other Allies. There seemed to be a bit of a problem.

"Prussia is still alive."

Matthew looked up at Arthur for the first time since they parted that day in the hallway. Arthur's face was scrunched up in disgust as were many of the Allies, with the exceptions of Francis and Ivan. Francis peered sadly at his lap. Matthew knew he was livid about the war but he remembered that Francis and Prussia had once been friends. He wanted to comfort his Papa but Francis was on the other side of the table next to Arthur and China while Alfred and Matthew sat as far away from the other European nations as possible.

"What do we do with him?" China asked nervously.

"I say we shoot him and hope that kills him. He has no place in the world," Arthur stated.

Matthew felt his anger boil up. Who did Arthur think he was? Who was he to decide where people belonged! Slamming his hands against the wood table, Matthew jolted up. The other Allies looked up at him in shock, "He does belong! There's a reason he's still alive!"

Arthur huffed, "Matthew, Prussia was dissolved. He should be dead. When nation disappear so do the nation people. It's how-"

"No!" Matthew cried, "He must be attached to some other land or something. Maybe Germany and he are attached like the two Italians. They both make up Italy so maybe those two make up Germany as well."

"That could be it," Ivan spoke cheerfully as he played with his scarf.

"Fine I don't care. Ivan you can have him. Prussia was on the east side where your zones are. Just take him and that will be the end of that," Arthur jumped roughly off his seat before storming out the room. The others slowly followed.

Matthew could feel his whole body shake. Everything was falling apart around him. He's lost Arthur and this war had screwed all of Europe up. He tried to fight his tears but was desperately losing.

He hadn't noticed that Alfred was still there with him. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around Matthew and gently rubbed his younger brother's back. Matthew, though jealous of Alfred because of his _special_ relationship with Arthur, clung tightly and choked on his tears as he wailed into Alfred's chest.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Matthew was freaked out that Gilbert didn't die but unlike the other nations he justified it. There was something that kept the Prussian attached to the land. While Germany and a few others accepted this theory others were wary of the so called dead man. Time had softened their fear and harsh words but now that Matthew thought about it, Gilbert only hung with old friends and his family. Other Nations simply did not go out of their way to interact with the ex-nation._ So that's why everyone is acting like this. Dear god this is stupid._

Before Matthew could say anything else on the matter the air was filled with a colourful yell, "Mattie!"

Over his shoulder, Matthew saw Alfred and Japan heading towards them. Actually Alfred was running towards them with Japan making a lazy effort to keep up. Matthew knew they were good friends but sometime Alfred was a handful even for the patient Japanese boy.

"Mattie~," Alfred sang as he slammed into the Canadian, "Did you miss me?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Of course I did," he said flatly, "hey Japan, how are you?"

"I am well Canada. You?"

"Great," Matthew spat sarcastically as Alfred wrapped himself tightly around his brother. Cuba growled as if trying to warn the American to get off his friend. Alfred replied with a laughed.

"Oh quiet down there commie. I'm just saying hello to my brother," Alfred cooed and he began rubbing his face against Matthew's. Ozzy laughed at Matthew's distress as Allie sunk her head. America always gave her a headache.

"So how's everyone doing?" Alfred asked as he plopped down beside Matthew, Japan sitting down across from them.

"Pretty good mate," Ozzy replied cheerfully. The other two were not as forthcoming.

"What about you _Alfreda_?" a wicked smile spread onto Alfred's smug face.

New Zealand ripped at the grass she was sitting on violently as she turned towards her other North American brother. How she wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Well? Why don't you answer me _Alfreda_?"

"Freddy!"

Alfred suddenly went pale. Matthew looked over his shoulder this time to see that over on the other side of the courtyard stood none other than Mexico. Behind her was Holland and Belgium, both were waving happily over to Matthew's group. The Canadian didn't like the look in the Belgian's eyes. Alfred on the other hand was hyperventilating as he desperately prayed for Mexico to disappear. Of course the girl completely ignored his desperation as she threw herself at him effectively pining him to the ground.

"I'm actually doing great. Thank you for asking Alfred," Allie smiled coolly.

"Freddy… I… missed… you!" The Mexican squealed as she planted kisses on Alfred's face. Of course he was not too thrilled about this. Not in the least. If Matthew sees him being kissed by another, it was next to impossible for the Canadian to believe that Alfred loved him. This would not do at all…

Panicking, Alfred dislodged the overly happy girl from his face before roughly shoving her away, "Knock it off Maria! What the hell are you doing here?!" Alfred demand.

"To see you Freddy!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the disgruntled American, "and to see sweet little Matthew," she cooed.

"Little? I'm taller than Alfred!" Matthew huffed.

"Sorry Mattie. By the way thanks for the shipment of water hun," Mexico leaned over a placed a light kiss on Matthew's cheek causing the Canadian to giggle nervously. Unknown to him both Alfred and Bella began to twitch in jealous. Maria didn't seem to notice either as she nuzzled Alfred's arm.

"Dear god Maria let go of me!" Alfred wildly shook his arm but Mexico held firm.

"How did you know he was here?" Matthew asked.

"Oh New Zealand told me."

The American's head snapped faster than light to the New Zealander who smiled smugly, basking in her revenge. Ozzy turned to his usually mild mannered sister in surprise.

"It was you?!" Alfred hissed.

"Wow good one Zealand," Cuba laughed as he high-fived the girl. Ozzy kissed her on the cheek showing his approval. Oh how cunning the woman could be.

Alfred continued to glare lividly at his sister with every fibre of his being. Matthew began to chuckle until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Bella gazed down at him sweetly. The blonde knew things weren't going to end well, "Hey Belgium, hey there Holland."

"Oh Mathieu, may I call you that," Matthew nodded but rolled his eyes, "Please call me Bella and that idiot over there Lars."

"Watch it Bella or I'll rip that wicked tongue right out of you head," Holland warned her sharply. Matthew giggled at the thought of Belgium running around without her tongue. Sometimes his imagination was too vivid for his own good.

"Brother you are being an ass again," Bella huffed.

"So what are you all doing tonight?" Holland clapped his hands happily.

"Nothing really, why?"

"Well my brother and I are going to a club tonight and we want some people to come with us!" Bella sang as she jumped up.

"Sure, might be fun," Ozzy shrugged. Allie nodded along with him.

"Yay! Freddy we can go dancing!" Mexico exclaimed happily. Alfred gagged at the thought.

"I guess I'll come along," Matthew said quietly.

"Great, this will be so fun!" Bella smiled sweetly at Matthew.

"Yah I guess it will. Oh, can I invite some people?" Matthew asked. The blonde Belgium's smile faded slightly. Lars nodded in approval much to his sister disappointment. Alfred felt his heart sink.

_Oh fuck, he's going to ask the fucking German to come. Fuck! Fuck! I'll have to watch Prussia to make sure he doesn't molest my brother while dealing with this pain in the ass; Mexico why did you come today! Fuck my life!_ Alfred cried to himself.

"Thanks. When are you guys leaving?" Matthew asked.

"About an hour after dinner, it'll be about ten before we get into the city," Lars explained.

"Right I better go and tell Katyusha and Ivan," Matthew stood making his way back to the house. He was smiling all the way back after seeing Belgium's face turn white at Ivan's name. Sometimes it was great having a friend who had that effect on people.

Alfred chucked Maria off and skipped over happily to Matthew. _No German, No German la la la la_. Alfred sang in his head. Sure he'd have to deal with that commie bastard but at least Ivan wasn't a red eyed German that his brother seem particularly fond of. The gods were giving Alfred a break tonight.

* * *

Three of Sweden's cars pulled into one of the city's parking lots later that night. When the car stop, Matthew vaulted himself out and stretched his legs. They had been driving for about an hour and had Maria nattering the whole time to Alfred giving the both North America brothers and poor Japan a horrible headache.

"It's so nice to be out of the car!" Matthew exclaimed happily as he looked up at the starry night sky.

"Oh Mathieu," Bella sang as she exited her own car.

"Aw hell. Ivan buddy!" Matthew quickly jogged over to the bemused Russian's side. Immediately the Belgium froze making no further movement towards Matthew. _Guess I'm going to have_ _to_ _stay glued to Ivan tonight. Hope Alfred understands_, Matthew thought. Ivan smiled at the annoyed boy before offering a hand to his sister. Matthew brightened as his friend hopped out of the car a bit clumsily, "Hey Katyusha how was the ride down?"

"Pleasant. Your brother and sister are very charming Matvey," Katyusha sweetly answered. Matthew returned the favour noticing that Katyusha wasn't avoiding his gaze as she normally did.

"Yah they're more normal then the rest of the commonwealth family," Matthew laughed. Lowering his voice so that only she could hear it, he continued, "By the way do you think I could borrow Ivan for tonight?"

Katyusha looked up at Matthew with surprised wide eyes, "W-what for?" she asked nervously.

"You see, I seem to have caught the unwanted attention from a certain Belgian woman and your sweet brother seems to repel her."

"Oh you mean Bella," Katyusha giggled, "I'm sure Ivan would love to help you out. It's been awhile since he was able to intimidate someone."

Matthew gave her the thumbs up before explaining his plan to Ivan whose eyes widen with excitement and an evil grin spread along his face. He quickly nodded. Breathing a sigh of relief, Matthew sauntered over back to his brother who at the moment was trying to detach Mexico from his neck.

"Persistent isn't she?" Cuba chortled as he lit a cigar, "Almost feel sorry for your brother. At least she's hot."

"Not that he cares. Just wait, in a few months she'll forget about him. It happens all the time," Matthew explained.

"Hey you kids, let's get a move on already! It almost 10:30 and I still haven't had a drink!" Holland yelled.

"We're coming da," Ivan hollered, "sheesh, Europeans."

"Amen to that," Alfred sighed. Finally giving up, he pulled Maria along as they made their way to the club.

"Wait, aren't you European Ivan?" the blonde asked Russia as they strode behind the others.

"Oh no comrade Matvey. I am Russian. Completely different you see," Ivan laughed, smacking Matthew roughly against the back. Matthew quickly grabbed his glasses as they flew off at the sheer force of the gigantic man.

They walked about four blocks before they were downtown. This particular street was lined with bars and clubs. People filled the road giving the air a charge of excited energy. Matthew finally turned back to see the others starting to filter into a brightly lit and overly colourful club. Grabbing out his ID he joined the line up behind Ivan and Alfred. By the off chance he looked at one of the other bars and noticed a small commotion going on. That's when the white hair caught his eye. Immediately he looked to Alfred, who just disappeared inside, before tugging on Ivan's sleeve.

"Ivan, I'll be back in a second okay?"

"Sure whatever comrade," Ivan cheerfully smiled as Matthew hopped out of the line.

As he got closer Matthew saw that Gilbert was with Germany, the Italian brothers, and Spain.

"What are you talking about? We're both over eighteen. I'm twenty three for crying out loud!" Lovino yelled at the bouncer.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked as soon as he was beside the albino. Gilbert jumped, almost smacking the Canadian.

"Jesus don't do that," Gilbert hissed. Matthew smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but what's happening?" Matthew repeated.

"The bouncer doesn't believe that Lovino and Feli are over twenty," Gilbert sighed, "so he won't let them in."

"But isn't the drinking age eighteen in Sweden?"

"Yah but sometimes bars don't let eighteen year olds in. They can jack up the age or something," Gilbert said as he scratched his head looking rather bored.

"No, you look too young to be twenty three," the bouncer stated with a heavy accent, "You still have baby fat on your cheeks."

"Baby fat!" Lovino hollered.

"Mein Gott," Gilbert growled as he jumped over the rope and out of the line, "Fuck Lovi, who cares. We'll just go somewhere that'll take your and Feli's IDs."

"Yah come on Lovi," Antonio protested as tugged the enraged Italian's arm. Ludwig jumped over the rope before help Italy over earning himself a bright smile from the northern Italian boy.

"Fucking ridiculous!" Lovino's eyes snapped over to Matthew and the poor Canadian could just feel the daggers being thrown his way, "Who the fuck are you and what do you think you're looking at?!"

Gilbert's arm swung protective over Matthew's shoulder pulling the Canadian close. Matthew knew that his face was brighter than a clown's red nose. Shaking a finger at Lovino, Gilbert laughed, "This is the awesome Canada. Lovi you should know that. I thought you were smarter than that tsk tsk," Gilbert sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"And fuck you too you potatoe eating bastard," Lovino hissed dangerously as he stomped away. Spain chased after the young man all the while keeping his cheerful disposition.

"Sorry Mr. Canada," Italy quickly apologized as he dragged Ludwig off after the others. Matthew couldn't help but notice the scrutinizing stare he was getting from the German brother. Those piercing blue eyes were relentless. Shifting uncomfortable, he realized that Gilbert still had his arm around him.

"So Pansy what are you doing here?" Gilbert laughed as he smirked at Matthew, "Did you miss me that much?"

"What?! No!" Matthew sputtered.

"Aw you did miss me," Gilbert's smirk grew wider if possible. Seeing the blonde so flustered made the Prussian swoon. The boy was just too adorable! "So why are you here then?''

"I came with some friends," remembering those said friend Matthew knew he should get back to them before Alfred sent the FBI or something looking for him. Suddenly, looking down at his ID, Matthew felt panicked. What if they didn't let him in like the Italian brothers? _Crap!_

"What is it?" Gilbert asked when he noticed the shift in the Canadian.

"What if they don't let me?"

Gilbert thought for a second before replying, "I'll go with you. If they don't let you in I can go and tell you friends inside. That sound good?"

Alfred's irate face flashed in Matthew's mind but what choice did he have, "Thanks East."

"Gilbert," the Prussian corrected.

Smiling sheepishly but warmly Matthew spoke, "Thanks Gilbert."

"No problem Pansy," Gilbert beamed. Matthew shifted a bit closer before he hugged the albino in thanks. It was a loose hug; Matthew was just testing the water but when Gilbert returned it, Matthew tightened his. Matthew rested his chin on the ex-nation's shoulder; surprisingly Gilbert smelt really nice. As Matthew tried to identify the smell he noticed something rather familiar. _Mon__ Dieu__ is that maple syrup?!_

"What the hell are you doing?" Gilbert snickered as Matthew's hair tickled the side of his face. It didn't help feeling the Canadian's breath on his neck. It only made Gilbert feel giddy. Gilbert did not do giddy. Shaking his head at himself Gilbert remained wrapped around Matthew.

Pulling his head away Matthew looked shyly at Gilbert, "Nothing. We should get going."

"Yah I guess…"

Both stood still.

"Yah…"

"Wow we're so lame," Gilbert hung his head in shame, still holding the other. Matthew nodded in agreement, "Right I'll take yah."

"That won't be necessary thank you!"

Matthew's stomached dropped. _It had to be her. _

As Belgium pushed her way through she stopped abruptly in front of the pair, hands on her hips. The two sprung apart in a flash of light as both their faces turn a red that matched Gilbert's eyes.

"What the hell Matt! We're all waiting for you and you're out here canoodling with _him_," Bella shot Gilbert a less then friendly glare.

"I was just saying hi," Matthew looked at her innocently.

"That looked like more than just saying hi," the blonde girl scoffed. Suddenly, and much too both men's irritation, she snatched Matthew's hand and pulled him away, "Come on Mathieu everyone's waiting."

As he was pulled off, he waved back at Gilbert. The albino smiled but he looked a little sad. Matthew felt a twang of guilt rip through his body. After a second or so the German, shoving his hands in his pockets, went off to meet up with his brother and friends.

Once inside Matthew shook Bella loose as he ran towards Ivan. Before he made it to his desired destination, something blonde and hyper jumped out at him.

"Mattie you came back!" Alfred cried in mock sobs, "Where did you go? I was about to call the FBI or something to find you!"

"Just talking to the Italy brothers," Matthew shouted over the thumping music. He wasn't lying to Alfred. He was just leaving the certain detail about a certain white haired German out.

Alfred scrunched up his face and an eyebrow rose, "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Building foreign relations," Matthew offered innocently. It seemed good enough for Alfred.

Grabbing his brother's hand, Alfred began to drag him to a booth table where Katyusha and Cuba were sitting both looking extremely awkward. When they saw Matthew, both smiled in relief.

"Wait a second," Alfred began turning on the spot. Something dawned on him as he smacked his head, "Damn I forgot Kiku with those girls. One second okay?" Alfred slinked off into the mass of moving bodies to find his friend. Unknown to the rest of the group the poor Japanese nation was currently being molested by the group of girls that Alfred had so kindly left him all alone with.

Matthew sank next Katyusha. The girl gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder as she spoke into his ear, "Having fun Matvey?"

Matthew rolled his eyes but laughed, "Oh yah, so much. Now I know how your brother feels when Belarus is fallowing him everywhere. By the way how did you two escape without her?"

Katyusha giggled, "Ancient Soviet secret."

Matthew shook his head in amusement. Looking over the Ukrainian girl's shoulder he noticed Cuba looking a tad dejected, "Cuba having fun?" he shouted.

The Cuban looked over at Matthew lazily; head in hand, "Tons," he said sarcastically.

The Canadian raised an eyebrow in confusion before Katyusha spoke. Patting the man the back she said, "I won't drink. I'll drive for your car so go out and have some fun."

_That's right! Cuba was a designated driver_, Matthew snickered to himself. _Speaking of which, where's mine? _The blonde scanned the mob on the dance floor looking for the Japanese man. All he saw was Holland, each arm around a girl, and Mexico, grinding against a man who surprisingly wasn't Alfred. As his searched continued his heart jumped into his throat as he noticed a rather frustrated looking Belgium charging towards him. As he was about to gasp in fear at the thought of what was to come a miracle happened. This miracle came in the form of Ivan. With a grace that Ivan seldom showed, the large Russian slid into the booth next to Matthew causing Bella to halt in her tracks. Stomping her foot she stormed off towards the bar.

Handing Matthew a large glass of something Ivan chuckled at the sight. Feeling relief was over him Matthew smiled in thanks before examining the mystery drink, "What is this?"

"Don't know, some Swedish beer or was it Irish?" Ivan shrugged half heartedly. Sudden his face lit up when a bar maid brought over a tray of assorted shots. As she lied it down on the table, both Cuban and Russia clapped enthusiastically, "Lovely, Vodka for everyone!" Ivan sang.

As if sending a signal, Holland gravitated to the table soon followed by Alfred pulling along a fearful Kiku.

"It's okay Kiku, those girls were American. It's absolute normal for- hey look! Shots!" Alfred exclaimed happily. Jumping into the booth Alfred sat next to Ivan pulling Japan roughly down next to him.

"You get none capitalist pig," Ivan exclaimed as he wrapped his enormous arms protectively around the tray.

"I'll get the next round if you share," Alfred offered, "I'll even be nice to you, you communist bastard."

Ivan thought it over for a second before placing a shot in front of the American, "Deal comrade Alfred."

Alfred narrowed his eyes but offered a hand out to shake on the deal.

"Well are we going to drink these or not?" Lars exclaimed, "I've got two really hot girls waiting for me."

The entire table shook their heads in disappointment. Grabbing a shot each, the men sized each other up. Of course this was going to end up as a drinking competition. Sensing this, Katyusha slipped under the table coming up on the other side. Staring at her with surprised eyes she smiled sheepishly before grabbing Kiku saving the sober man from the stupidity that would most definitely arise. A small protest escaped Alfred but in the end everyone kind of shrugged.

Alfred, joining the sentiment, grabbed his shot and brought it up to his mouth, "On three. One, two, three!" All four tipped their heads back.

Matthew felt the alcohol burn as it slid down his throat. Slamming his glass down, he looked around as the others did the same.

"Again da?"

All reached out and repeated.

Thirty minutes, two beer, and five shots later…

"I don't understand what these songs are about! None are in English!" Alfred cried.

"What are you talking about? They just played one!" Matthew exclaimed wildly as he threw himself onto Ivan's lap to get closer to his brother.

"What?" Alfred leaned onto the Russian bringing himself closer to Matthew's face.

"Yah they just played the girl, what's her name," Matthew tapped his fingers thoughtfully against his lips as tried to come up with the name. Alfred was effectively hypnotised by the drumming fingers. Though the thought of grabbing those slender digits and yanking the Canadian into a passionate kiss passed Alfred's mind the American was still sober enough to know that that probably wouldn't go over to well with his brother. Plus the Russian was there… as well as a whole club full of people… definitely not the route he wanted to take. _Best just to stare at him and dream, _Alfred deducted.

Ivan stared at his lap, observing as the brothers went deep into their discussion. Looking up, he saw Bella pouting as Mexico and Katyusha chatted lively at her side. Realizing she was jealous of his current position Ivan smiled innocently as he waved happily to the onlooker. After her face flushed a lovely shade of red Bella whirled around back to the bar. Now that her back was to them, Ivan chuckled before returning his eyes back down that the brothers. Matthew was in the middle of a colourful description of the mystery singer while Alfred absently fiddled with Ivan's sweater. Lean back and throwing his arms behind his head, the Russian just took in all the envious glares as a smug smile grew wider on his face.

"What are you talking about?! You need to stop doing pot or something, your mind's gone stupid," Alfred growled as he threw himself up, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Ivan couldn't help but notice how cute Alfred looked when he was disgruntled.

Matthew violently threw himself off Ivan's lap as he hollered, "What are _you_ talking about? That makes no sense! My god, you're so difficult! I can't believe that you're my brother!"

Ivan looked between the brothers, completely lost. Obviously they weren't talking about the singer anymore.

Talking about brothers Matthew finally noticed that both Ozzy and Allie were nowhere to be seen. Actually as Matthew thought about it, he hadn't seen either off them since he came in, "Where's Allie and Oz?"

"Don't know, they snuck off somewhere," Alfred replied curtly.

Wrinkling his nose in frustration, Matthew slid off the seat of the booth and went off to find his other siblings. As he left, Alfred pulled his hair releasing an irritated scream, catching the Russian next to him off guard. Slamming his head against the table Alfred pouted at his misfortune. Sometimes Matthew and him fought about the stupidest things: this time about sports.

Ivan peered nervously at the sulking American. Slowly he raised one of his large hands and patted the blonde on the head, "There, there, cheer up capitalist pig," Ivan said rather pathetically.

Matthew swam threw the sea of people. Where are they? He wondered. Needing to find someone who wasn't Alfred, the Canadian continued his search. Desperate to get away from the mob, he jumped over towards the bathrooms. Sadly all he could see were a few couples making out in the shadowy corners of the hall. In his drunken stupor Matthew thought that just maybe the Australian and New Zealander were among them. What he failed to noticed was the blonde shark stalking him. When he least expected it, Matthew felt the Belgium jump onto his back.

"There you are!" Bella said exasperatedly.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Matthew stuttered as he felt her hand traveling down his chest. Unable to process what was going ondue to the fact that he was so flustered, the Canadian began to oh so gracefully hyperventilate.

Sliding off his back Bella slipped in front of him, her hand remained on him, "Come on Mathieu, lets have a little fun," she whispered huskily as her hands began to trail south.

_Oh no Southern Ontario!_

Matthew squeaked as he shoved her away. Belgium looked at him in surprise, "Do you not want to?" she asked as crocodile tears formed. Matthew shook his head rapidly. Her disposition shifted instantaneously. Belgium, as aggressive as she was, wasn't up for raping the Canadian. Frustrated at his rejection, her hands snapped to her sides, "Jesus Matt, you're such a prude!"

"It's not that! I'm just not into you," Matthew, though feeling a bit guilty, informed her harshly.

Her mouth dropped at the statement. Matthew could see the smoke shooting out of her ears, "Well I guess you're the kind of guy that's into freaks like Russia and Prussia!"

That was the last straw. Matthew stomped off from the enraged Belgium girl as he shot straight for their booth. Alfred's head snapped up as Matthew stormed over, "Mattie what's up?"

"Ivan can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Comrade."

Sometimes it was perfect having a friend like Ivan.

* * *

Bella was surprised to find a text on her phone that night, much less from Canada.

-_Bella, meet me by the pool at 4. I want to make it up to you_

_-Matthew (Canada)_

Once they were back at Sweden's, Belgium slipped out of her room. The Belgian felt bad for what she said and how she practically molested the boy. _He is just_ _so cute!_

Going to the pool, she decided it was most likely a good idea to behave herself, that meant keeping her hands to herself, and to apologize; she had to get back onto the Canadian's good side again. That is if she was ever on his good side. Sighing dramatically, she trudged towards the pool house.

Peeking around the door she entered inside, "Mathieu are you here?" All she was met with was silence. Just as she was about to leave something shifted in the shadows, "M-Mathieu?"

"I am not Matvey da? Kol kol kol."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

**Holy smokes da?, what yah think? **

**About the flash backs. This is the first time i've written them like that so hopefully the transitions were smooth. sorry if i failed.**

**also to clear it up so that people understand cause i'm not too sure i got the point across. The other nations view Prussia as a second class nation person for the following reasons:**

**1) He was dissolved so he should be dead (this kind of freaks them out)**

**2) He doesn't really have that status of being a nation. (He's just East German because they didn't know what the hell to do with him)**

**This is why the other nations aren't too thrilled or are just plain confused to why Matthew wants to be friends with him. anyway...**

**Review please, cookies to those who do 3**

**Next chapter: Bella makes herself look like an ass... again. but she's actually trying to be nice!**

**P.S. sorry for any typos. I read this like 4 times trying to catch them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello kids! how is everyone? Sorry for taking so long. ugh the holidays are busy busy busy. Also this chapter...again, ugh. It's a tranistion for the story as it goes into the '2nd act'. I did not love writing this (no Gilbo in this chapter) but i hope that people like this chapter. It's meant to be funny so read on and see if i failed.**

**Warnings: just a bit of language and awkwardness**

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine so i make no money for it. sadness**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed. It helped keep me going. luvs~**

Dear Canada

Chapter 13

The Sexy Dutch Set Up

Bella slammed her head against the bathroom doorframe over and over. The thuds that filled her room roused her brother from his heavy sleep. As he pushed the long wisps of hair out of his eyes, a loud irritated groan ripped through his throat, "Bell knock that off you fucking idiot. How am I supposed to sleep when you're making all that noise," he hissed, eyes narrowed.

Bella paused briefly. Finally she moved to face her brother; a lovely red mark from the door decorated her forehead, her eye watery, "He won't talk to me!"

"What? Who won't talk to you?" Lars asked, shoving his face back into his pillow.

"Mathieu!" Belgium choked out.

Picking his head off the bed, he waved his flustered sister over to his bed. As she trudged towards him, Lars scooted over to make some room on the bed for her. Once at a safe distance, Bella threw herself haphazardly onto the white sheets. Seeing his sister so troubled, no matter how annoying he found her at times, Lars snapped into big brother mode.

Propping himself onto his elbow, his other hand began to rub her back sympathetically, "Oh Bell Bell. It's okay."

"N-no it's not! He hates me. I don't want him to hate me!" the blonde sniffled.

"Well you did come on kind of strong," Lars sighed.

"Not helping!" Bella croaked out.

"Sorry," Lars leaned down and kissed his sister's temple, "Are you sorry for what you did?" Bella nodded, "well since you're sorry I'll help you out."

Bella rubbed her eyes as she turned her head to the brunette, "Y-you'll help me?" Holland smiled kindly as he nodded, "You a-are the b-best brother ever!" Belgium cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Letting him go, her eyes were bright and full of relief when she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"He said that he wasn't into you right?"

Bella's eyes narrowed instantly as she glared at her brother. Finally, through her teeth, she admitted it reluctantly.

"Well that means that he's into someone else right?" the Belgian raised an elegant eyebrow as she examined him with a questioning gaze. Lars rolled his eyes before he continued, "Mathieu is single but he told you that he wasn't into you so he has to be into someone else. But he's single. Is any of this getting into that thick head of yours?"

"Hollie you make no sense on the best of days," Bella whined.

"Ugh. Mathieu obviously has a crush on someone else but isn't with them. If we help him get with the person he's pining for then you'll be on his Christmas card list for life." He explained as he tapped her nose.

Her eyes grew wide; her hands clamped together, "Brother that is a wonderful idea! I could kiss you!" Bella dove at her brother almost chocking the life out of his as she crushed him in an embrace.

"No problem Bells," he wheezed. Finally he untangled her limbs from his body as he spoke, "Just leave everything to big brother Holland."

"Thank you, I really mean it."

"Shut up now sis. I want some sleep and your annoying voice is driving me insane," Holland chortled as he plunked down onto his bed. Unimpressed with his words, Bella snatch a pillow and promptly slammed it down on the back of his head.

"God you're still an asshole."

"Love you too you moody bitch."

* * *

Matthew rolled over onto his side. Still in his bed, he found it strange when a wisp of hot air shot into his face. Blindly he swung his hand in front of him, completely surprised when it smacked into another's face. A small whine was heard but not much else. Matthew quickly flung over to his nightstand a groped for his glasses._ Oh dear god why's there someone in my bed?! __**Who**__ would come to my bed!? _Matthew felt his heart sputter at the thought of someone in particular being in his bed. Pushing his glasses onto his face, he knew that the dreaded blush had made itself appear onto his face. _As if that would ever happen_, Matthew chuckled to himself.

Finally he looked over to the intruder in his bed. Any sense of panic evaporated instantly. Matthew shook his head, "Of course it's him."

At his side, Alfred was snoozing peacefully; the American's bed completely forgotten on the other side of the room. Feeling relief wash over him, Matthew pulled off his glasses and laid back down. Carefully, he brushed Alfred's bangs away from his blissful face. Matthew felt the warmth build up in his chest as he traced the lines of the other's cheeks. Alfred, ever since they were colonies, had a habit of crawling into Matthew's bed; an art which he had now perfected to the point that he wouldn't even wake Matthew up as he got under the sheets.

Almost as rapid as light, Alfred snatched the younger blonde's wrist and pulled him closer, "Morin' Mattie," Alfred spoke softly, still half asleep.

"Moring Alfie," Matthew smiled at his brother as their noses brushed together, "Sleep well?"

"Mmm," Alfred replied sleepily as he laced his fingers with Matthew's, "You?"

"Good I guess but you probably hogged the bed."

Alfred laughed softly. "Whatever, what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Um… about six thirty."

"Mmm, breakfast soon?" Alfred asked, releasing his brother before stretching his arms and legs out. After grunting, he sat up; running his hands through his bed head hair.

Matthew followed suit, stretching, yawning, and rubbing his eyes as he sat up next to Alfred, "Yah we should start getting ready," Matthew suggested. Alfred grunted before flopping back down on the mattress. Sighing in amusement, Matthew snuck over to Alfred's side. Just as the elder blonde began to drift off again, the Canadian snatched the sheets and yanked them back. The sudden cold morning air sent the American jumping; now completely awake and a bit miffed.

Glaring harshly at his brother, Alfred's face suddenly cracked into wicked smile. Clamping his arms around Matthew's shoulders he pulled them both down on the bed.

"Alfred let go!" Matthew demanded as he struggled against the other's hold.

"No way Mattie. You took my blanket so as punishment you're my replacement blanket," Alfred sighed happily. _Quite the upgrade too_, he mused to himself.

It would take a few more minutes and a pillow over Alfred's face before Matthew was able to brake free.

* * *

When Lars entered the dining room, he quickly scanned the table for the Canadian. Sure enough there he was; sat between his brother and Russia. As he examined the boy's face Holland noticed that Matthew was staring at something and was thinking hard. With his head in his hand, his brow furrowed as he poked at his eggs, and his nose scrunched up as he peered over his glasses. Sighing heavily he shook his head longingly before returning to his breakfast.

A smile crept onto the Dutch man's face. He'd seen that face before… the expression of longing and unrequited love. Now just to figure out where Matthew had been looking… Trying to follow the direction of Matthew's eyes, Lars found himself peering at serving table. At it were only two nations… er… one and a half: Ukraine and Prussia.

The Ukrainian girl was scooping orange slices on to her plate, throwing heartfelt gazes over her shoulder. Noticing this, Lars attempted to follow her gazes back to see who the recipient of such longing glances was; well he would have. Just at that moment the white hair ex-nation stepped in front of her as he poured himself a glass of milk.

_Grrr… Stupid Prussia._

Finally when the man moved, Lars continued his search. Following her gaze once more, he found himself staring at… Russia?! No, no, no; he must have messed up. Trying again and veering off to the right of the Russian, he eyes finally rested upon the young Canadian. Oh how perfect! Canada and Ukraine. Oh yes, quite the pair. Both absolutely shy and adorable.

The wheels in the Dutchman's head began to spin. After a minute the plot was formed. Sliding between his siblings at the table, a wicked grin inched onto his face. As he nibbled on a piece of toast he couldn't help but think that this was the most brilliant plan that anyone had ever thought of. It was perfect… and _sexy_.

"What the hell are you grinning like that for?" Luxemburg snapped, "That look always means trouble."

"Oh my brother, there will be no trouble, only love hehe," Lars chuckled earning a nervous grin from his sister who had a vague idea to what he was referring to.

"Dear God, help us all," Luxemburg griped.

* * *

Katyusha was strolling around the hallway when the Dutch man approached her. Turning around to face him, she couldn't shake the worry that suddenly arose in her chest. He was smiling a bit too much for her comfort.

"Hello Ukraine, how are you?" Lars asked as he smiled slyly.

"U-um fine… I think. H-how are you?" she replied, slowly backing away in discomfort. This feeling was obviously not shared by the other nation as he took a step forward.

"Are you doing anything at the moment?" he smiled, leaning closer to her face.

"W-Why?" the Ukrainian woman began to desperately peer down the hall hoping to catch a glance of her giant and rather intimidating brother. No such luck. She looked back to see that the man's eyes were bright with delight. Now Katyusha was really nervous, "Please Mr. Netherlands. You're making me nervous."

Seeing his mistake, the jumped back; the shit eating grin still slapped on his face, "Sorry about that sweet cheeks. I just came to invite you to my room."

"Your room!" Katyusha gasped, hands clasping over her face to hide her embarrassment and modification. With her hands covering her eyes she wasn't able to see the Dutch man blink curiously at her with mild surprise. After a beat she heard him chuckling. Peeking through her fingers Ukraine was able to see his hand covering his mouth; his cheeks slightly pinked.

"Oh man. Aren't you just precious? I'm here on Bella's behalf. She wants to see you."

The poor girl slapped her hand against her forehead. Of course, "Sorry, I hope that I didn't offend you. I'm so embarrassed," she admitted, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. She knew by the heat radiating off her forehead that her face must be beat red; only adding to her embarrassment.

Again he laughed at her actions. Waving her off he continued, "Wow you really are like Mathieu; so easily flustered. Come on I'll show you where the room is," throwing his arm loosely around her shoulder, he began to steer her toward Bella and his room. Phase One: Get the Ukrainian. Complete. _Fantastic_, Lars mentally patted himself on the back.

Phase Two: Lure the Canadian.

* * *

Matthew was lazing outside sketching the patio furniture where Alfred, Maria, and Arthur were playing a rather aggressive game, of all things, go fish.

"England I just asked you for a Queen! How come you have a pair now? You're cheating!" the Mexican accused the Brit.

"I am bloody not cheating you silly cow! I just pick them up. You asked me for one about ten bleeding rounds ago!" The blonde man hollered, his eyes dangerously narrow and his face red with furry.

"Please guys. Let's just play nicely," the younger blonde huffed in exasperation. Alfred never liked being the adult but with these two the role was basically forced upon him, "Maria just let it go. You're already kicking our asses," he sighed eyeing the girl's rather large pile of cards.

"I guess your right Alfred," Maria said thoughtfully. Snapping her eyes back down, she began to wave a finger angrily in front of Arthur's face, "You get away this time you cheat but I'm on to you. I'll be watching like a hawk."

Arthur just rolled his eyes at the threat but just carried on with the game. Alfred sighed in defeat; together these two were exhausting. Next to Matthew, Francis began to chuckle at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Rambunctious are they not?" he chortled.

"Oui ils sont," Matthew sighed dropping his sketch pad on his lap.

"C'est bon," Francis smiled tapping Matthew's drawing.

"Merci Papa," Matthew piped up brightly.

"Hey!" they turned to face the owner of the voice, not at all surprised to see it belonged to Arthur, "No French. It makes me nervous when you do that! Especially you!" he snapped pointing an accusing finger at Francis.

"Just play your game of card L'Angleterre," Francis huffed waving off the other European. Arthur puffed out his cheeks in frustration but returned to the game just as Francis instructed.

Matthew chuckled at the two. As he was about to return to his drawing the side of his head became the unfortunate recipient of an aerial bombardment. Looking down he saw a crumpled paper ball lying innocently on the lawn. Swivelling his head around the area, Matthew tried to locate the culprit but all was clear. Luckily for them, he grimaced. He was about to give them the lecture of their life! Though it would have been the most polite lecture of their life… but still no one threw stuff at Canada and got away with it! His resolve set Matthew gathered himself up and grabbed the incriminating paper ball.

"Where are you going?" Alfred piped up. Concern and suspicion etched on his face.

"Just to put my supplies back, I shouldn't be too long," Matthew lied as he strode off. With his back turned he missed the pained look on his brother's face as well as the comforting pat administered to his back by England. Of course it was impossible to see this as he unfolded the paper. Written neatly on it was a message:

_Come to the 3__rd__ floor of the East wing. Go in the room with the red_ _ribbon tied to the doorknob, it will be unlocked._

Though the alarm bells in his mind were sounding off full force, his feet cared him to the destinations. This was highly suspicious but Matthew was too focused on finding justice.

_Oh god, I've been hanging out with Alfred for too long. _

* * *

"So what am I doing here?" Katyusha asked bashfully, "N-Not to be rude or anything… sorry."

The two siblings ceased their whispering in an instant, both looking over their shoulders to stare down the Ukrainian sitting at the edge of Belgium's bed.

"See, I told you. She's just like him," lowering his voice again as he bent down to Bella's ear, "They're practically made for each other."

The blonde girl surveyed his face hesitantly before speaking up; this time her native language, "_You sure he likes_ _her? She isn't exactly_ _who I thought of_," Bella eyes trailed from Katyusha's bright, nervous eyes down to her modest shoes. Definitely not who she thought of.

Crossing his arms in a huff, "_What do you mean by that? She's lovely!_" Lars barked hotly.

"_It just I thought that maybe_ _Mathieu had a crush on her brother or_ _that other one_."

"_Other one? Who are you talking about?" _Lars' eyebrow arched as he stared her down.

"Never mind," Bella pivoted and strolled over to Katyusha's side as the girl fingers fidgeted fretfully in her lap, "Oh Ukraine don't be nervous I just want a favour," Bella cooed trying to settle the other, "I just need you to try on something I made."

Katyusha's eyes grew wide but her worries settled. Trying on clothes was innocent enough, "Sure Belgium," she said cheerfully, "what did you want me to try on?"

Asking her brother to hand her the bag on the nightstand next to her bed Bella explained her problem, "You see I made myself this piece but I need it on someone else so I can make alterations," finally obtaining the pink bag the Belgian woman shoved it into Katyusha's hands, "Go change in the washroom okay?" Katyusha nodded, looking a bit hesitant at the bag but never the less got up and went to the bathroom.

When the door clicked shut Bella spun around to Lars, "Is he on his way?"

Reading the message on his cell phone, Lars nodded, "Luxi just texted me. He'll be-" a light tap was sounding from the door, "Shit! In the closet Bell!" Lars snatched his sister's arm and threw her harshly into the large wardrobe before leaping in himself. Slamming it close, the siblings strained to hear what was going on in the room.

"H-Hello?"

"It's Mathieu!" Bella gasped clutching to Lars' shirt.

In fear of being heard, the Dutch men clamped his hand over his sister's mouth, "Shhh!" he hissed. Bella's muffled protests earned her a frustrated glare but soon her voice died down. Pressing their ears to the doors they listened to the Canadian cautiously enter the room.

"Hello?" Matthew asked again, his voice slightly stronger. Milling around the room, he searched for anyone but no one was in the room. Something just wasn't sitting right with him, "I should leave I think."

Just as he was backing up to leave, the bathroom door flew open to greet him with a highly flushed face of Katyusha. Her eyes were shut as she spouted her apologies, her head snapping side to side "I am so sorry but I cannot wear this! I am so sorry! Please ask someone else. I could ask Hungary if- AHHH!" Katyusha screamed when she opened her eyes to see the dazed Canadian staring at her. Clutching the tiny fabric of the so called clothes she jumped back in the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Matthew stood there for a minute, completely stunned. Katyusha was in a room that wasn't hers and she was clearly upset by something. And Matthew would bet his _life_ that she had a thong crumpled in her fist, "Katyusha are you ok!?" Matthew asked knocking on the door frantically, "Open up please!"

Opening the door just slightly the Ukrainian poked her head out.

"Is everything alright?" Matthew asked as he gently coaxed her from the bathroom.

"Yes I'm alright, just horribly embarrassed," Katyusha admitted unable to meet his eyes.

Matthew patted her back hoping to ease the tension, "Don't be. What were you doing anyway?"

Sighing heavily Katyusha explained her situation, "Belgium asked me to try something of hers so she could make alterations. I just didn't expect it to be _that_," she said, eyeing the bathroom nervously. Turning back her face flushed as she looked at Matthew, "plus I never expected to see you outside that door. Wait, where are Belgium and Netherlands?" Katyusha asked as she spun around the room searching for the two.

The silence was deafening. Matthew peered around the room searching for a sign of the siblings. Inside of the closet, Bella and Lars held their breaths praying that no one would discover their hiding place. Unfortunately for them, the door slightly opened before swinging open.

"Hello there," Matthew smiled but it made the siblings nervous that they couldn't see the boy's eyes behind his glasses, "So what are you two up to this time eh?"

Bella launched herself at the Canadian's legs, "I'm sorry!" she wailed, "I wanted to apologize but this was all his idea!" Bella yelled unhooking one arm to point an accusing finger at her brother.

"I was helping you!" he yelled back jumping out of the closet.

Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed, "Stop fighting please," both fell silent, "I have no clue what the hell you two were up to and I don't want to know. How about we forget about this whole thing and," Matthew paused eyeing both to make sure they were paying attention, "Stop trying to apologize to me."

"We promise!" Bella cried hugging his legs tighter, "So does that mean you forgive me for what happened at the club?"

"Yes Bella I forgive you. Just don't do it again," Matthew sighed.

Standing up she nodded brightly, "Of course."

Lars rolled his eyes; sometimes his sister was so fake. Turning his stare to Katyusha, he noticed the mortified expression slapped on her face. He was beginning to think that maybe he had been wrong with his assumption about Matthew and the girl. Inching his way over to her side, Lars swung an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her close, he whispered in her ear, "Sorry if I embarrassed you."

Katyusha nodded weakly as her face beamed bright red. Looking back up, he saw Bella locking Matthew in a tight hug. _Wow_, _Matthew really has the patience of a saint. Good thing for us,_ he sighed to himself.

Matthew just stood on the spot. It was probably a good thing to let the Belgian get it all out now. Sometime it was exhausting be so nice.

* * *

Alfred squinted up at the sky. Something about the blue openness always comforted him.

He had given up the search for his brother. Matthew had said he was only going to be a few minutes but a few minutes turned into an hour. He had most likely bumped into someone and being the absolutely kind person he is Matthew was probably off doing acts of kindness, good deeds, or some shit like that. Rolling onto his side, Alfred's eyes clamped shut as he fought the urge to cry. Heroes do not cry. But it was tough; especially when it felt like his heart was splitting in two.

_Matthew where did you go_?

"America?"

Alfred slowly gazed upward, knowing full well who the voice belonged to, "What do you want Russia?" he snapped.

"I was looking for comrade Matvey but are you okay?" the Russian asked as he knelt beside Alfred.

Glaring coldly the European man, the young blonde rolled onto his other side to turn his back on Ivan, "Have no clue where he is so beat it."

"But why do you looked so pained? You are sad da?" Ivan asked as nicely a he was able to muster.

Alfred was having none of this. Shooting up, he launched himself at Ivan, both hands grasping the edges of the older nation's scarf, "I don't know what the fuck you are up to buddy but fuck off. I don't know where Matthew is," Alfred winced as the last part of his outburst. His voice was way too shaky for the Russian not to notice.

But Ivan made no attempt to shake him off or even throw back a retort. Instead he reached into his pocket, "I am a friend of Matvey's. I like to see him happy as he has cheered me up countless occasions. You are his brother. He is happy when you are happy. If I help you to be happy then I will make Matvey, my friend, happy," finding what it was he was looking for, Ivan pulled out a roll of something. Eyeing the object with suspicion but curiosity, Alfred's features softened and his grip loosened.

"What the hell is that?" Alfred asked.

Ivan smirked, eyeing Alfred playfully, "It will cheer you up," he said as peeling something off the roll with his large, pale fingers. In one swift and yet again surprisingly graceful motion, Ivan prodded Alfred nose and with one last wide smile the Russian disappeared.

Alfred blinked, _What the_ _hell was that? _Slowly raising his hand to his face, he grazed the tip of his nose. There was something on it. Grabbing the edge of the object, the American hesitantly peeled it off. His face dropped when his eyes focused on what he was holding. He was expecting a miniature bomb or even a target mark or just something else; not this.

On Alfred's pointer finger, in all its crazed glory, was a sticker… a sunflower sticker.

_Ugh. _

**So... bleh. Hope you guys like it. Please review darlings :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**'Ello peeps! Anyway chapter 14 is here and well i am a bit nervous. This is the first time i have ever wrote something like this so yah... (you'll get what i mean later). I am sorry if it fails. I kind of wrote this while watching MTV LIVE (an awesome Canadian show. For those who know it, i was watching the ep. where Paul went to Iceland and ate the sheep's head. That's where the cafe part with Matthew and Alfred came from. If you have no idea what i'm talking about check that shit out. It's awesome!) **

**Warnings: for language and sexually material.**

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine. Story is though.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed and favourited and so on. Thank You!**

Dear Canada

Chapter 14

My Heart is Mine and Mine Alone

In the village near Sweden's estate the brothers sat in a quaint café. Matthew had found Alfred moping around the gardens yesterday after he had finally escaped the Belgian and the Dutch man. After spotting him, Alfred tackled Matthew to the ground; trying to drag out information about his whereabouts. Pinned to the ground, Matthew began to explain the entire gong show that had just occurred with the other three nations; thong and all. Just when he thought Alfred was about to give him a full blown lecture about hanging around 'those Europeans' the American burst out laughing. Not just snickering or chuckling but full out bursting at the seams laughing. That's when he noticed the sticker stuck on the elder's jacket.

Today they promised to spend a nice quiet day together. No other crazy incidents, just relaxing brotherly quality time. Of course being brothers with Alfred kind of eliminated quiet and relaxing. Case in point: driving to the village had almost got them killed when Alfred accidently forgot that in Sweden they drive on the left side of the road. Much to the relief of both the Canadian and the other driver in the correct lane, Alfred had amazing reflexes.

Once they had parked and Alfred had managed to pry Matthew's fingers from the dashboard, they began to explore the village center. It was so peaceful there and the people friendly. They walked along, stopping in the occasional store to examine the stock, when Matthew spotted a small café tucked in the corner. It took some convincing but finally, after some pouting and puppy dog eyes, he with Alfred in tow skipped over to the café. And that's where they were now.

Matthew chuckled as Alfred contorted his face at Matthew's Surströmming before he began to chomp away at his Biff Stroganoff, "What are you scrunching your face at like that for?" Matthew asked.

"That stuff you're eating is gross smelling," Alfred said as he examined the other's plate.

"It's just fish Alfred," the American looked unconvinced. A wicked grin spread on Matthew's face as he skewered a bit of the fish before waving it in front of Alfred's face, who was not too pleased by this, "Go on, try it. You use to love Arthur's cooking and this is much better."

Alfred, in the most mature fashion possible, promptly stuck out his tongue.

"Alfred you're so ridiculous," Matthew laughed warm heartedly. Alfred flipped him off but couldn't wipe the smile plastered on his face. As Matthew reached for his drink, his coat pocket began to vibrate; it was Gilbert.

_-What are doing today?_

_-Hanging out with my brother._

_-All day?_

_-Yes, all day._

_-Oh Pansy that's lame! You definitely need to be blessed with my awesomeness! Want to meet tomorrow?_

"Who are you texting?" Alfred asked as he scooped more of his lunch.

"Um…"

"Sweet baby Jesus," Alfred rolled his eyes, "It's East Germany isn't?" Alfred huffed pointing his spoon accusingly at Matthew, "I'm right aren't I?" Matthew nodded, "Ugh. What is with you two? I mean you haven't really talked to him since the fall of the Berlin wall."

Matthew fidgeted nervously with his fork, "Um I don't really know… we just get along…" he trailed off.

Alfred sighed as he examined his brother's blushing face, "Do you like him?"

"W-What!?" Matthew sputtered.

"Do you like him? It's a pretty simple question Mattie," Alfred said flatly.

"I mean as a friend, I guess so. I think he's interesting and that-" Matthew stopped as Alfred's face softened. Something about it looked so sad, "Alfred are you okay?"

After a second Alfred finally flashed his hero smile, "I'm all good Mattie. Really I am. So is he asking you on another date or something?"

"D-Date?!" Matthew hated how red his face was, "We've never been on a date."

Alfred chortled as Matthew covered his face in embarrassment. Granted, he felt a bit jealous, okay _really_ jealous, but it was outweighed by the happiness Matthew was displaying. Maybe that communist was on to something…

"So are you going to hang out with him then?"

"I guess. Are you mad?" Matthew asked nervously as he remembered the incident that occurred the night he had gone riding with Gilbert.

"Not thrilled but..." Alfred said hesitantly, "you're capable of choosing your own friends. Well except Russia and Cuba, you must have been drunk or something," he chuckled.

"You're such an asshole," Matthew laughed, flicking a piece of fish at Alfred. They settled down to finish the rest of their meal when the owners gave them exasperated stares. Once they finished Matthew patted his stomach smiling at the warm weather. Paying their bill, the brothers returned to exploring the village. After about an hour and some they decided to head back to the car; much to the enthusiasm of the elder sibling because he wanted to give Arthur the gift he had bought for the Brit (a mug with a caterpillar, sporting a lovely pair of fuzzy eyebrows, painted on the side).

About fifteen minutes away from the car park Alfred's eyes drifted down to Matthew's hand swinging at his side. _Should I? _Alfred outlined the gentle curves of the Canadian's hand as it brushed against the light sweater he was wearing. Alfred felt his breath hitch in his throat as he thought about it more and more. His hand began to unconsciously shake as he slowly reached out; all the while his mind screaming at him not to. When their fingers brushed, a shot of electricity shot up the American's spine. Nervous to see Matthew's reaction, Alfred shut his eyes as he laced his fingers with the other's.

"Alfred, open your eyes. I don't want you to trip," Matthew's voice drifted into his ears.

His eyes fluttering open, he was met with a warm smile. Alfred's heart flew and all hesitation quickly evaporated from his mind. For the rest of the walk, they strolled hand in hand just like they had when they were colonies. _This deserves_ _an internal dance of victory_, Alfred thought and quickly complied.

* * *

When they arrived back, Alfred practically pranced over to Arthur's side to give him his gift, "I got this especially for you Artie. When I saw it I just had to get it!"

Arthur eyed the bag hesitantly but took it anyway. These kinds of things never ended well.

"Oh, L'Angleterre what is that?" Francis asked, throwing his arms around Arthur's shoulders, "I want to see, I want to see!" Francis bounced with anticipation as he tried to peer in the bag over the Brit's shoulder.

"Ugh, jeer off Francis. Keep your paws off me!" Arthur snapped as he tried to shake off the Frenchman. To his despair, it seemed to have the opposite effect, "Argh! Knock it off you wanker!" he screeched as Francis' hands suddenly plummeted downwards. In the truest fashion it became an all out brawl; Arthur swung blindly while Francis took full advantage to grope him. The mug lay inside the bag, completely forgotten.

Alfred and Matthew stared in complete boredom. _Nothing new,_ Matthew mused to himself, rubbing his forehead. Alfred scrunched his brows and wrinkled his nose as he weighed his options. He wanted to get a rise out of Arthur but he wasn't sure if he wanted to wait that long; those two could argue/fight for hours.

Making up his mind the American slipped his hand back into Matthew's and began to drag him away from the scene, "This is boring," he yawned, "Let's go play a game," _like Seven Minutes in Heaven_, Alfred snickered evilly.

"Can we play Rugby?" I haven't played that in forever!" Matthew piped up excitedly.

Alfred thought it over. _Hmm Rugby is a rough game… hmm, _he tapped his finger against his nose_, if Matthew is roughed up a little then he won't be able to do anything too exciting with that German tomorrow. Plus it'll be __a good excuse to get 'hands on' with_ _Matt_. Alfred smiled in triumph as he began to laugh out loud. Matthew's eyebrow rose as he examined Alfred but was settled when the other blonde began to nod his head sending his cowlick bouncing up and down.

"Yay! Rugby!"

_Yay Groping Matt! Ugh, I've been hanging out with Francis too much... _

* * *

Today was going to be a good day and nothing was going to change that!

At breakfast Belgium gave him the last waffle, which was basically a pancake so that was just great and Belarus wasn't staring daggers at him like usual when Ivan sat down next to him. Cuba and Ukraine sat across from Matthew which was fantastic as they took it upon themselves to steal the best fruit from the serving table, sharing their spoils with the Canadian. Even Alfred, while still a bit cranky, was in a pleasant mood. He didn't even protest when Matthew got up to leave knowing full well where he was headed. It was a bright sunny morning and the weather was fantastic! Yes, life was good.

Matthew trotted through the hallways as he went to meet Gilbert. He tried to curb his excitement but failed as his chest remained fluttery. As he wondered what it was that they would be doing today, Matthew spotted the albino sitting against a wall, legs tucked in, and his pointer finger tracing circles into the carpet. Looking at the sight Matthew studied the other man closely. Prussia had always been so boisterous and extroverted. He said what was on his mind while standing tall; never was he one to be intimidated. But looking at him like this, Matthew realized that the Gilbert he had begun to get to know was completely different: softer. He still was arrogant as hell and loud as Alfred, but he possessed an air of vulnerable around himself.

When Matthew came around the corner and called out to Gilbert, waving, the ex-nation's face instantly broke into a smile.

"Hey there Pansy! Ready to hang out with the awesome me?" Gilbert boasted as he flashed a cocky grin.

Matthew giggled shaking his head, "Well what are we doing oh awesome one?"

"Pfft, does it matter? Honestly, you're with me," Gilbert cackled, "but I had an idea."

"Oh what could it be?" Matthew laughed sweetly.

"You'll see," Gilbert smiled wickedly, "But one second," Gilbert whirled around and began to shout out in German. The only word Matthew was able to catch was Gilbird. Almost as if on cue, the fluffy feathered bird came around the corner plopping down on Gilbert's head. Tufting the short strands of Gilbert's white hair, the bird chirped happily as it settled down.

"Hi Gilbird," Matthew waved at the yellow puff ball.

Gilbert blew some of the loose strands of his hair out of his eyes before extending his hand out to the Canadian. Matthew took the offered hand in his own. Gilbert leaned in closer as his smile widened, "We better get out of here before anyone sees. I'm starting to get the feeling that they don't like me hanging out with you," he whispered into Matthew's ear.

Matthew nodded his head, "Yah I was getting that feeling too."

"Well fuck them," Gilbert tugged on Matthew's hand, dragging the Canadian down the hall and finally out of the house.

Pulling Matthew along hand in hand, Gilbert led him down a pathway at the back of Sweden's house. It was sheltered by large trees heavy with full new leaves causing the sunlight to pool along the gravel trail. The bright spring flowers decorated the pathway with splashes of colours and attracted flocks of song birds, much to Gilbird's delight.

Fluttering off his owner's head, the puffy little bird flew circles around the others. The birds chirped happily at the new arrival before the all fluttered away; Gilbird right behind them.

"Do you like it here?" Gilbert asked nervously.

Matthew nodded his head adamantly, "It kind of reminds me of home. You know with all the trees and animals," he added shyly.

Gilbert smiled brightly as they continue down the path. Though he was fighting the urge to boast of his amazing skills and the like, he couldn't help but puff out his chest in pride. Matthew did seem pretty happy right now.

Studying the other's face, Gilbert couldn't help but get lost in the Canadian's features. His skin was just as pale as when they had first met, perfect like fresh snow. The loose waves of his hair were much shorter then when he had been Francis' colony but they were still just as silky and hung around his face, framing it nicely. But with his pale complexion, Matthew's eyes were bright and full of life. With the right light it looked as if the boy possessed amethyst for eyes. It was breath taking in Gilbert's opinion.

Matthew blushed, feeling Gilbert's eyes on him. Feeling a bit embarrassed Matthew mouth found its self needing to move, "S-So how did you find this place."

It took a second for Gilbert to realize that Matthew was speaking but he proudly explained that one day he was walking with his brother and Italy when Gilbird suddenly flew away. Of course because he was just so awesome he knew that he should follow his pet and they wound up here.

"Oh I see. Well it is really nice here. Gilbird must have wanted to see the other birds," Matthew said pulling at the sleeve of his red cardigan.

Seeing Matthew tugging at his clothes, Gilbert's eyes wondered down. They rested on the Canadian's neckline. Wearing a v-neck shirt underneath his sweater, Gilbert was entranced by the contrast of the black shirt and the boy's skin. Suddenly Gilbert released Matthew's hand and tore his eyes off of the sight. He just had to put some distance between them, though the heat building inside the Prussian protested otherwise.

Slightly surprised by the sudden parting, Matthew decided to let it go and just follow the man without any further questions. Gilbert seemed a bit ruffled, shoving his hands into his pant pockets, his face sporting a disgruntled expression. They decided, though not one word was exchanged, that they would travel in silence. Thankfully it was comfortable.

After walking a while, Gilbert turned back towards Matthew, "You want to sit for a minute?" he asked.

Dropping down on the new grass, Matthew answered, "Sure. I like this grass, it's nice a soft," lying on his side, Matthew stroked the short grass blades with his lanky fingers.

"It's soft?" Gilbert laughed as he sat next to the nation, "Do you know a lot about grass?"

For some reason Matthew snickered, confusing Gilbert to no end. With a glint in his eye Matthew giggle as he answered, "Oh yah, I know about grass."

This did nothing to clear Gilbert's confusion. Running his fingers through his hair, Gilbert stared at him blankly, "I don't get what's so funny about that but whatever. You weird you know that Pansy?"

Again Matthew giggled, his thin fingers covering his mouth. Gilbert cocked an eyebrow but smiled softly never the less.

"So how are you enjoying this year's get together? Sweden's been a really good host don't you think?" Matthew asked as he tucked his knees into his chest.

"Yah it been great," Gilbert said as his eyes travelled the Canadian's body. _Yah, really great. Yum, Canadians… Fuck! Stop doing that!_ Gilbert scolded himself. Matthew ran his fingers through the tussles of grass and much to Gilbert's glee, he seemed oblivious of the German's lecherous glances. Clearing his throat Gilbert continued, "So did you hear about the trip on Monday?"

Matthew looked back up at the albino before nodding, "Yah I did. We're going to the Centralbadet right? I've heard about it before but I'm really excited to go. I love Bathhouses."

"Really you don't strike as that type of person."

Matthew's face lit up, "Oh yah. Whenever I visit Arthur we go to the Roman Baths in Bath. Also when Alfred use to take me to visit Japan we would go to. But my favourite place is Radium hot springs. They are great."

"Radium? Where's that," Gilbert asked.

"Canada, British Columbia to exact. I love that place, you should see it. The water is nice and warm and surrounded by mountains and forest. It's really beautiful in winter. I love sitting in the springs looking at the fresh snow. It's really peaceful you know," Matthew beamed as he described the place.

Gilbert felt as smile creep onto his face as he watched Matthew colourful describe the mountains surrounding the spring along with the vast forests and pristine lakes. Catching himself rambling, Matthew blushed, "Sorry about that. Got a bit excited. It's not every day that I can brag about Canada. Not a lot of people ask or actually care," he admitted shyly.

"It's okay, it's your country. You should be proud of it. When I still had Prussia, I made sure to let everyone know how awesome it was. I must say that I was pretty good at that too," Gilbert said smugly.

Matthew snickered, "So I've heard. Francis told me stories about you and how I better not ever act like you."

"Aww why would he do that!? I'm awesome! Everyone needs to act like me," the albino whined.

When he caught himself staring at the German, Matthew turned his gaze downwards as he replied, "Well, from my understanding you were quite the miscreant."

Gilbert laughed boisterously, "Bah, I was amazing. I was a tyrant!" he emphasized this by throwing his hands over his head.

After a moment of silence Matthew nervously asked, "Do you get excited about East Germany like you did with Prussia?"

Gilbert lowered his arms, a blank expression on his face. Once he registered the question, Gilbert leaned back as he answered nonchalantly, "In all honesty, no I don't. I never have and I suspect I never will," Looking back at the Canadian, Gilbert decided to continue. _Ugh I hate talking about feelings and pansy shit_, he growled before speaking up again, "I know I'm different then everyone else. I know that more than any of the other nations. I'm not East Germany or anything."

"How do you know for sure?" Matthew asked.

"Because Prussia is dead. I don't feel it anymore or anything. That's how I know. Let me ask you something, can you feel the difference between Canada and Matthew?"

"What do you mean? They're the same thing," Matthew's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Gilbert click his tongue shaking his head, "No they're not. Mien Gott you're young," he chuckled softly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Matthew asked hotly.

"Have you ever felt one conflicted with yourself, like there was two sides of you fighting for control?" the blonde could only stare baffled, "For example did you ever not want to do something even though the majority of Canada wanted to? Did you do things that Matthew didn't want to but Canada did?" Gilbert leaned in closer so that their noses were centimetres apart, "Did Canada love someone that Matthew didn't?"

Tearing his eyes away from the albino, Matthew cast his gaze onto his knees. The Canadian searched his mind for something. Anything that might correlate with Gilbert's words. _Did Canada love someone that Matthew didn't? Who have I been in love with? Arthur of course. _Matthew thought of his affections for the Brit, the time they had spent together. _I definitely loved him but… _A certain day crossed Matthew's mind. He had been at Ivan's house; he had to be away from Canada. The dominion was finally being give complete independence from the United Kingdom and while Matthew was proud that he was going to be a real country, completely independent, he just couldn't face Arthur. The British man was coming to Canada to observe the ceremonies and celebrations so of course Matthew, being the mature man that he was, decide to avoid Arthur at all cost which leading him to flee to Russia's place.

But something happened that Matthew never expected. He had been talking to Katyusha about Arthur and his feelings for him when Matthew suddenly felt odd. Leaving the Soviet family outside, Matthew made his way to the nearest bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, the young man felt his heart sink. Once the papers were signed, Canada would be an independent nation but with that, Arthur and he could never be together again. As he wiped the small tears off his cheeks something happened, the heavy weight on his chest disappear. Matthew's face twisted in confusion. He felt completely fine, like he wasn't losing the love of his life. Actually when he thought of Arthur, he felt nothing strong for the blonde gentleman.

After decades of following Arthur around like a love sick puppy, his heart didn't even twitch at the thought of England…

And it scared the hell out of him.

"I guess I might have," Matthew admitted shyly.

"Well I don't have that problem anymore," Gilbert explained, "Prussia doesn't fight for me anymore. All that's left is Gilbert, which in retrospect, makes life a lot easier. Anything I feel is what I feel and I don't have to worry about my nation influencing my emotions or thoughts," Matthew felt the concern in his chest rise as Gilbert casted his gaze down, a sadness gracing his face, "For example," Gilbert murmured as his eyes flicked to the Canadian's face, "If I fall in love with someone the it's Gilbert falling for them, no national influence. My heart is mine and mine alone," Matthew's throat suddenly constricted as he studied Gilbert's eyes, "Downside to this off course is that I'm an outcast among my own kind. You can't really be a nations person if you don't have a nation."

Gilbert's face reddened almost instantaneously when he realized the distance between the two, well… the lack of distance to be exact. As the Canadian stared with concern, memories of a younger Canada flashed through his mind. Those eyes still held the same concern and care for him even though they were barely connected to one another. It was that look that started it all and was now stirring something deep within the Prussian's chest. Suddenly needing physical contact, Gilbert's hand crept slowly from the blades of grass that he had been ripping out to graze the pale skin of the back of Matthew's hand with his fingertips. As his hand enveloped the other, the blonde's face hazed over in embarrassment; the colour far surpassing the Prussian's.

As he held the Canadian's hand, his thumb stroking over the milky complexion, Gilbert swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to lean his body towards the blonde. His eyes lowered to half mast not daring to completely close, he wasn't completely confident of the other's reaction. When Matthew made no movement of protest, the albino closed the distance.

There was a slight moment of hesitation though. When he was close enough to feel Matthew's breath trickle from his lips and brush up against his own, Gilbert's mind began to race. _What am I doing?! Ugh this is going to make things difficult; people are going to freak if they find out! _But glancing up one last time, his ruby eyes flickered up to meet violet-blue and Gilbert saw something veiled behind the other's eyes; acceptance. Matthew accepted him and his existence.

The Canadian's eyes were soft and his eyelids drooping. Locking eyes with the object of his affections, Gilbert brought his other hand and laced it through the blonde locks; finally coming to a rest at the base of the boy's neck. Matthew's ragged breathing only proved to befuddle Gilbert's mind further. Casting any doubt's and worries aside, the German's thoughts concerned only him and the man in front of him; the world be damned.

Finally pulling Matthew closer, their lips met. Eyes fluttered closed and Matthew breathed sharply in surprised at the contact. At first it was the lightest of kisses, almost as if it never happened but when they met again more pressure was added by both sides.

Gilbert couldn't believe how warm his body began to feel just by kissing Matthew. A sense of safety, security, acceptance… love, enveloped him. Within one small action, the purest of contact, the albino felt his heart throb within his chest; his affections absolutely confirmed. He, a man who had once prided himself on never marrying, boasting about how he needed no one had finally fallen for another.

Hearing a slight gasp slip from Matthew only added to the longing, the need, for more contact. Taking the younger nation's bottom lip between his own, Gilbert released his hold of Matthew's hand in favour of cupping his face. Matthew moaned into the kiss revelling at the action.

Unconsciously the blonde's hand began to explore the German. First arms and shoulders but soon that was not enough. One hand snaked down, clawing at the albino's chest, the other into his hair. A low and needy growl ripped through Gilbert's throat edging Matthew on. The Canadian's fingers raked from Gilbert's hairline to the base of his neck as the ex-nation yanked Matthew on to his lap. Sliding his tongue along the line which Matthew's lips met, Gilbert pleaded for entrance desperately needing more than his lips. He needed tongues crashing, teeth clinking.

Moaning into the other's mouth, Matthew seemed all too willing to comply. Parting his lips only slightly, he was shocked by the speed and expertise displayed by the Prussian's invasion. Matthew fisted his hand in the short whips of Gilbert's hair as he deepened the kiss, fighting for dominance though he knew that might not come. He was kissing Gilbert, the Conqueror of all Vital Regions, after all.

Wait…

He was kissing Gilbert.

Gilbert, kissing him.

Kissing Gilbert.

Gilbert…

Kissing…

Suddenly panic flooded his body, his eyes shot open as fear completely took over as Matthew's face paled. As his mind processed what he was doing his body seemed to have a mind of its own as his hands explored and his tongue slid across Gilbert's. The albino went along with Matthew's actions, his arm wrapping around the blonde's waist tightly as his other hand scrapped down Matthew's back causing the Canadian to gasp and arch into Gilbert. Finally, when his body caught up to his brain, Matthew violently shoved himself off of the Prussian's lap.

Much to Gilbert's dismay, not only was the kiss abruptly ended too soon but the encounter ended with him having a broken nose. When Matthew shot off his lap, the back of his hand slammed into the albino's nose. Once Matthew had collected his thought's he noticed the Gilbert's hand clamped over his nose as a thin red line seeped onto his lip.

"Oh my god Gilbert, I'm sorry! Really, I'm so sorry," Matthew squeaked out, all the while making sure that he kept the distance between them, "Is it broken?"

"Fuck," Gilbert hissed as he flopped down on the grass still clutching his nose, "Can you call my bother?"

Matthew stared blankly as his brain registered the task, "Of course! I call him now," Matthew whipped out his cell phone and scrolled down his contacts list till he hit Germany. As it rang, Matthew could hear a mingle of German and English curse words fly out of Gilbert's mouth… the mouth his tongue had just been in. _Fuck_, Matthew felt his face heat up and his stomach tighten. Finally a voice sounded on the other end.

"Guten Tag?" Germany huffed tiredly into the phone.

"H-Hello G-Germany?" Matthew squeaked nervously.

"Hello, um, who is this?"

"I-It's Canada. Um I need you to come and help Gilbert. I... um… broke his nose."

Silence.

Finally Germany spoke, "You broke his nose?"

"I think. I'm so sorry it was an accident! I swear!" Matthew cried as he frantically shook his hand in the air. Gilbert continued to roll on the ground dramatically.

"What were you doing?" Ludwig asked.

The image of his lips locked with Gilbert's flashed through Matthew's mind as he stumbled over his words, "Well we were, um, that is I, um but I didn't see him, it just was, well, he was, um yah."

With the pain in his nose not receding, Gilbert impatiently snatched Matthew's phone from the blonde's hand. Putting it up to his ear Gilbert growled, "West go to our room. No, don't come and get me; go to the room! You better be there when I get back or so help me," Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to his brother on the other end, "What the fuck do you think I need you to do? I need you crack my nose back into place. No, I'm not telling you what happened. I didn't do anything to him. Stop being so fucking nosey West. Christ!" the Prussian huffed angrily.

Shutting the phone roughly before handing it to Matthew, Gilbert stood up. Matthew shot up nervously after him as he stared at the man. He looked angry but when Gilbert turned to face him the ex-nation's features softened.

Fidgeting with his hands, Matthew casted his gaze to the ground, he was too embarrassed by the entire situation, "Listen Gilbert, I'm really sorry about what happened."

Gilbert laughed, wincing slightly when he wrinkled his nose, "Whatever, it'll be fine," Suddenly Matthew felt Gilbert close in on him. He bit his tongue when the albino's hand lifted his chin so their eyes could meet, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

With the air stuck in his throat, Matthew just nodded as he stared dumbstruck. He really felt like an idiot. Surprising a small grin cracked across Gilbert's face.

"We should go back. Your brother is probably waiting," Matthew choked out lamely.

Gilbert smiled sadly, brushing his thumb gently over Matthew's bottom lip, "Alright."

The Prussian's hand dropped to his side. Pivoting on his heel as he whistled for Gilbird, Gilbert turned away and made his way back to the house. Matthew felt his heart sink at the sight but he felt anger bubbling in his chest; anger at himself. Why was he feeling so conflicted? Looking at Gilbert now, Matthew felt a flurry of emotion whirl around him that clashed with one another. Maybe it had to do with what Gilbert had been talking about eariler

_Why do I feel like this? _

"Oi! Pansy, are you coming?" Gilbert shouted over his shoulder, the yellow bird landing on his head.

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts and ran after the albino but the confusion remained. Deciding that he'd deal with it later, the blonde strode silently alongside Gilbert which all in all, awkwardness aside, was pretty pleasant.**  
**

**I hope you guys like it. Tell me how i did, hopefully it was a-okay. Thanks for reading and staying with me, you guys are great.**

**Info Via Wikipedia so sorry if it's wrong.**

**Surströmming: Fermented Baltic herring — a rather different tasting species of herring. It has about 10% fat whereas Atlantic herring is 16%. This may occur because of the Baltic having half the salt concentration of many seas. Surströmming has a strong odor and unique flavour and is considered an acquired taste **

**Biff Stroganoff: Sautéed pieces of beef served in a sauce.**

**Please review :D**

**Next chapter: Alfred and Matthew are going through a bit of a rough spot... eep.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey~ sorry for taking forever on this one. Olympics are a great distraction along with life. Sadly this is how updates are going to go now but i'll try to have them every two weeks or so. Sorry everyone. Anyway Chapter 15! Woot! (13 chapters left Yaa!) This one has (hopefully) laughs and tears. And a tiny metion of FrUK ~luvs~ Enjoy campers! :D **

**Warnings: for language.**

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine. Story is though.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed and favourited and so on. Thank You!**

Dear Canada

Chapter 15

But You Belong to Me

Matthew had never expected his Saturday morning to be quite like this. Munching on a piece of jammed toast, he was currently enjoying his breakfast with Gilbert… underneath a serving table… completely encased by the white table cloth. Hidden from the other nations, the two snickered as Gilbert chucked bits of fruit and flung gobs of jam at unsuspecting victims and their shoes. Matthew tried to give the Prussian a disapproving glare, which Gilbert promptly ignored, but the blonde struggled to stifle his laughter when he heard Arthur's voice hiss at the state of his shoes.

The albino cackled before crouching down to peek under the table cloth to admire his handy work. Bending over his crossed legs, Matthew strained his neck as he struggled to see what the other was looking at.

"See those black oh so sensible shoes over there to the right?" Gilbert asked, tilting his head slightly to face Matthew. The Canadian nodded; a devilish grin cracked across the German's face, "Well watch this."

With surprising grace, Gilbert flipped onto his stomach as he pulled off an elastic band that had been hanging loosely around his wrist. Taking the band, the albino stretched the thin rubber across his thumb and pointer finger. Once his make shift sling-shot was complete, Gilbert ordered Matthew to surrender his last bit of jammed toast. While the boy did protest, he quickly handed his breakfast over to the other. Once his ammunition was obtained and he was able to peek under the thin gap between the table cloth and floor, Gilbert cackled as he lined up his shot, "This is for taking so long in the bathroom doing your stupid hair!" he cried as the toast sailed through the air.

Pumping his fist in the air celebrating his victory, Gilbert then flashed Matthew as thumbs up before pushing himself off the floor. Once he was upright Gilbert nabbed a bread roll off the napkin lying between them. As he gnawed on his bread roll Gilbert's eyes began to flicker over towards Matthew. The giggling blonde didn't seem to notice his stares which Gilbert thanked his luck for; he was pretty sure he could feel a splash of colour flush on his face. Suddenly the urge to be closer to Matthew swelled in Gilbert's chest, _Ugh I'm such a fucking pansy… _he grumbled to himself.

Remembering his bruised nose, Gilbert decided to test the waters, nothing too drastic… The albino slowly slumped against the Canadian, tucking his head in the crook of the boy's neck. When Matthew tensed Gilbert did as well. _Don't hurt me again, _Gilbert prayed as his hand flew up to protect his treasured face, _Not the face! Not the face!_

But the rejection never came. When Matthew's shoulders loosened, Gilbert's anxiety evaporated. Once the two had relaxed (Gilbert breathing a sigh of relief) and got comfortable Gilbert's mind began to wonder. The German had truly believed he had blown it with Matthew after… 'the incident' (that's what it had been unofficially dubbed) but small gestures like this made him relax and still gave him hope.

As Gilbert lied against Matthew, he began to think what it be like if they were together. What would it be like spending the day together, going grocery shopping, or curling on the couch like this? The German breathed in deeply, curling in closer to Matthew. This is what he thought a peaceful life must be like. Slowly the albino's eyes began to droop as he took in the other's scent.

"Hey, pass me a piece of cheese and bread," Matthew asked as he poked Gilbert's knee. Begrudgingly, the exasperated man shifted up and passed the other his food. When Gilbert did not return to his previous position, Matthew nudged him in the back. Red eyes narrowed, Gilbert turned back where he was met with a jaw dropping sight. There, in all his Canadian glory, Matthew was looking absolutely alluring. Biting back his urge to just pounce on to the boy, Gilbert instead just allowed his eyes wonder.

With his head tilted to the side, the creamy skin of his neck was exposed and looking so inviting. His blonde tresses fell over his face as his violet-blue eyes peered over the wire-rimmed glasses that were sliding down his nose. _Fuck, does he even know what he looks like right now? Fucking tease, _Gilbert grumbled to himself. Turning around, he got on all fours and began to crawl back over to the nation's side. As he buried his face into the exposed flesh of Matthew's neck, Gilbert could hear the boy giggle. It took all of his willpower not to lick the boy's neck but this, brushing his eyelashes along Matthew's throat, was good enough.

"Gil~, stop it," Matthew giggled, swatting his hand at Gilbert.

"But I don't want to," Gilbert chuckled as he jabbing his finger into the other's side. Lifting his head up to Matthew's ear, Gilbert whispered seductively as he brushed a few loose blonde strands from the Canadian's ear, "Call me Gil again."

Gilbert couldn't fight the smirk that spread across his face as he felt Matthew shiver. Dropping his head back down Gilbert's mind was filled with less than innocent thoughts.

Suddenly light filled their hiding place. Tearing his face from Matthew's neck, Gilbert squinted to make out the face glaring at them. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light he was met with a much less desired face. Ludwig did not look happy.

"_What the hell are you doing?!" _Ludwig hissed in German; his piercing blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

Gilbert huffed as he pulled away from a clearly confused Matthew, "_Nothing much, just eating breakfast with Canada. Maybe you should get glasses West_," Gilbert snorted.

"_Come here_," with amazing speed, the younger of the German brothers' hand shot out and grabbed the elder by the collar, effectively yanking Gilbert out from under the table. Matthew squeaked as the albino's body flew from its place.

"Wait Germany, he didn't do anything!" Matthew protested as he crawled out from the table. Luckily for them the room had emptied, save Italy who was sitting at the table munching happily on his breakfast. It seemed as if he was completely oblivious to the situation unfolding.

Hearing Matthew's voice, Germany stopped moving after slightly flinching away from the Canadian. His hold on Gilbert though did not loosen. Gilbert on the other hand seemed to be very relaxed despite the situation.

"It's not what's his done that is the issue," Ludwig explained. _It's what he'll end up doing…_

"West I was playing nice! Promise," Gilbert whined as he plunked his head down on his brother's chest with an expression of boredom. Ludwig tried to shake him off but to no avail.

"Stop that! Besides, I know it was you flicking food at people. Only you would be so immature," the elder blonde barked. Gilbert's gaze flew to his brother's shoes where traces of jam were still evident. Admiring his handy work, Gilbert snickered.

Just a Ludwig motioned to whack the albino over the head, Italy's sing song voice announced his finished breakfast, "Ludwig~, I'm finished! Can we go do something now? Oh! Can big brother Gilbert come to?" Italy sang as he skipped over to Ludwig's side. The young German huffed in exasperation.

"Excuse us. Have a good day," Ludwig quickly nodded in Matthew's direction before dragging Gilbert out of the room with the Italian following happily behind them.

"Goodbye Pansy! I shall grace you with my awesome soon," Gilbert called out, blowing a dramatic kiss in Matthew's direction just before he disappeared for sight. The brunette waved energetically before following.

Matthew blinked at the door, "Strange group…"

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had never been a patient man. Not in all his long life. When France pestered him to fight over and over, he beat the pervert into the ground; on multiple occasions. When Spain decided to be a pain in the ass to Arthur and his pirates, he showed the Spaniard a thing or two. Poor Antonio still couldn't watch a proper pirate movie to this very day. No one fucked with the British Empire… save a bratty colony but who's counting. But right now, Arthur Kirkland was sitting alone in the conservatory, sipping a cup of tea… waiting... alone. Yes he was not a very patient man at all.

What bothered him the most was that it was Matthew who was meant to be meeting him. Matthew, the responsible, kind, tactful, and _punctual _brother was late, "He's been spending too much time with Alfred," Arthur huffed as he took a sip of his tea, eyebrow twitching. He had told the boy to be here at two and it was twenty after two. Poor taste, tsk, tsk. Where had he gone wrong when raising these boys?

As he motioned to place his cup back on its saucer, the glass doors flung open with outstanding force, a dishevelled looking Canada behind them. With flushed cheeks and gasping for air Matthew trotted over to the British man's side as he sputtered his apologies, "I-I'm sooo sorry Arthur. I was with Alfred a-and we got into a huge debate about whose beer is better and I-"

"Both are shit. Now any English ale and you are good to go. Please sit down," Arthur ordered as he glared up at the tall Canadian.

Matthew slightly squirmed under the intense scrutinising stare but quickly sat in the wicker chair across Arthur. As the older nation poured out tea for him, Matthew eyes fluttered rapidly around the room. Much like the conservatory Arthur had at home, the entire room was made of glass allowing the sunlight to pour into the space. Also, to make it that much more elaborate, Sweden had plants potted around the perimeter giving the illusion that one was in a garden. It would be spectacular in winter the Canadian thought.

"Matthew close your mouth. It's unbecoming," Arthur instructed as he slid the cup over to Matthew.

Promptly snapping his mouth shut, the embarrassed blonde thanked Arthur. Eyes began to drift again though as Matthew tried to start a conversation, "This is really nice. I love conservatories."

Arthur spat as he turned up his nose, "I like mine better, a garden is much more elegant then potted plants."

Matthew giggled as he listened to the Brit. When Arthur's eyes narrowed he stop instantaneously but a smile remained plastered to his face, "Don't be such a snob Arthur," Matthew chuckled as he took a long swig of his early grey (of course) tea as Arthur sputtered, "But I must admit, you're garden is much more impressive. You always had a talent with growing plants."

Arthur cursed under his breath. Matthew always knew how to put the Old Empire in a good mood regardless of the man's emotional state.

"You should visit sometime. You never visit Britain anymore," Arthur spoke softly, a smile fighting to spread on his face.

"Yah I should. I haven't seen the house or Duncan and James in a long time. By the way, how is Irene?"

"She's fine I guess. I haven't spoken to her much after the whole IRA thing," Arthur explained. Having been around the man as long as he had, Matthew could tell there was a hint of bitterness in Arthur's voice. The British man was the youngest of the Anglo nations in Europe and the family black sheep. Rising into power and culture as his older siblings fell into his shadow, Arthur was soon an outcast among his family. Maybe that's why Arthur had so jealously guarded his colonies.

"Well, I'd like to visit some time. Oh! Can we visit Porlock? I haven't been there in so long. I just love that village," Matthew beamed.

Arthur laughed full heartedly as he watch excitement spread across Matthew's face, "Of course lad though I have to check the condition of my cottage there. It's been awhile."

"Hooray!" Matthew cheered happily, almost spilling his tea. Arthur could barely keep his face straight. It was like old times… when they were together. Arthur's mood suddenly took a dive; Matthew stared curiously. Peering miserably at the small pool of tea swishing around in his cup, Arthur felt the guilt swell in his chest as he reminisced.

Only when his hand felt the trace touch of Matthew's finger tips did he snap out of his stupor, "Arthur, are you alright?" Matthew asked softly.

"Oh yes lad, I'm fine. It's just- well," sighing heavily the elder nation placed his tea cup down on the table before looking the other directly in the eye. While Arthur could feel his face burning with shame he was determined to keep eye contact, "Matthew I'm sorry; for everything that I've done to you as a nation and personally. I've snatched you from a father figure, used you against your own brother, thrown you into countless wars, and at the same time given barely any attention when you were young. Not only that but when we…," Arthur's eyes at this point fluttered down to the ground as his brows knitted together, "…were together I-I know I did not treat you properly. I was horrible to you most of the time. I never treated you as an equal or with much respect but you still stood by me. Thank you Matthew, really. I'm so sorry and I hope I may have the chance to earn your forgiveness."

Matthew could feel his eyes widen. _This is what Arthur wanted to talk about? _Matthew felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he stood from his seat. As he stepped over to Arthur's side, his fingers stayed resting on the top of the English man's hand. Stopping directly in front of the other, Matthew enclosed his fingers tightly around Arthur's hand causing the elder blonde to lose all abilities to speak. Arthur continued to gape at Matthew, completely confused at what was happening. Matthew's smile drop slightly as he recognized the emotion on the Brit's face.

That expression always reminded him of Arthur's lack of affection, emotions, and empathy. Arthur had fought to teach Matthew to be a proper English man and emotions and such were a sign of weakness. Only women could show emotions, never men. It was why Arthur barely hugged him as a child when he scraped his knee or why the Brit would order the young boy to stop crying, even after Matthew witnessed Alfred being violently thrown out of the house they had once shared by an irate Arthur. While they were lovers, Matthew had been hard pressed to find loving gestures from the other. The odd kiss here and there and that was about it. Even the sex had seemed devoid of emotion.

But Matthew knew that it was because Arthur had always been on his own, avoiding the rest of Europe. He never learned to deal with his feeling. Even though he knew he should have been angry at all the crap Arthur had put him through, Matthew just couldn't, "I forgave you a long time ago Arthur. What happened has happened and why dwell on the past. Everything is alright and I personally think I turned out alright. And you," Matthew smiled sweetly, his eyes full of a familiar fondness as he spoke, "you have become a much better person. Arthur we make mistakes but we learn from them. You learned from your mistakes and became something better. That's all you can do and that's all I'd ever ask of you."

Arthur furiously rubbed his free arm sleeve against his eyes, praying the other did not see the tears swelling. Still flushed, Arthur looked up at Matthew's softly smiling face when he felt a warmth spread throughout his chest. Sniffling Arthur finally spoke up, "Oh my boy, you are too kind for your own good. In spite of me you turned out to be such a good person. Maybe Francis did something right for once."

Matthew chuckle, "Well he was a good father to me but I'm scared to think of what I might have turned out to be like if I was just raised by him."

"I as well," Arthur snorted, "What a terrifying prospect that would have been; scary to think how close that was to being reality."

Matthew cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Arthur peered up at Matthew, "Well after I beat France and was going to pick a colony I wasn't going to pick you."

Matthew's nodded his head at the statement. He knew by history that Britain didn't want New France but a colony to produce spices and such. That's why it had shocked both Francis and him when Arthur outstretched a hand beckoning the young colony to come with him. He had never asked why, just accepted the fate he was dealt. But now he wanted to know, "Why did you pick me exactly?"

"Simple, Alfred wanted you."

"Alfred? He didn't know me. We never had met before." Matthew's eyes widened at the statement.

Arthur nodded, "Actually he and I had been out walking when we spotted Francis and you. Of course Francis and I weren't quite on speaking terms so I dragged Alfred away but boy did he dig his heals. He never took his eyes off of you two. I had thought that it was Francis he was staring at but later he started babbling about the little snow boy. He said he wanted to catch and keep you. Of course I forgot about it but when I told him that he'd get a new sister or brother from France he kicked up a storm demanding that I give him the snow boy from New France. I can't recall another time he had a tantrum like that. He was always demanding and stubborn as hell but that time was frightening. He even went to one of his people and got them to convince my government that Canada was the better choice."

"Really? It was because of him that I was taken away from Francis?" Matthew asked quietly, his voice wavering.

Arthur's eyes furrowed, "Yes, did he never tell you? Strange, I thought he would have."

"Why would he kick up such a fuss and then when I got there completely ignore me?"

"That was the first day you two met. He most likely had his head in the clouds, too busy chasing butterflies. But he was pleased to have you. He told me that very night that he was so happy that I got you for him. He was so excited to show off his little Canadian to the villagers," Arthur said as he fondly remembered the bright and smiling face of a child Alfred.

"_His _Canadian? What did he think I was? A pet?!" the younger nation suddenly felt a twitch in his heart. Alfred had lied to him. Alfred had told him that it was all Arthur's doing. That it was the Brit that had snatched him away from Francis, his Papa.

"Matthew, he was a little boy. He was excited to have a new friend who was another nations person. He only had a few other human children to play with," Arthur explained taken back by Matthew's sudden shift in mood.

"But he said that he wanted you to get me for him so I would belong to him. I was a gift to him," Matthew huffed.

"Yes but when you put it that way, I don't think-"

"But I, a person, a living thing, was a gift! Like some common toy?!" Matthew fist clenched. Like a flood, he remembered all the times Alfred had ordered him around, treated him like he was his property. Now he understood why…

"Matthew, don't think ill of him. He wanted you because he wanted a brother, friend. You were the closest to him geographical so it makes sense. You could actually be with him unlike the others. He was lonely when I wasn't there and you know how he is. Alfred thinks the world revolves around him that's all. You weren't a toy or anything," Arthur explained quickly. The look in Matthew's eyes made him shift nervously.

They sat in silence, only Matthew taking a sip of his tea as he worked through his thoughts. Finally after an excruciating silent and uncomfortable five minutes Matthew finally broke his silence much to Arthur's relief, "You're probably right. I'm over reacting. It's just… I don't understand why he wouldn't have said anything about it before. It happened so long ago, if he just told me. He was adamant on pinning the blame on you."

"Probably wanted to look like the hero in your eyes; make me look like the bad guy and then be your best buddy. He was a strange child. I could never understand how that mind of his worked, brilliant but strange. I still don't even know why he chose me over France to this very day but it's best to let it rest. Like you said the past is in the past, best to move forward."

Slightly embarrassed by his outburst, Matthew quickly agreed. Soon the conversation turned to other lighter topics but Matthew kept the information in the back of his head. Maybe he could talk to Alfred about it later.

Just as he settled again into his chair he phone began to buzz. As he reached for his phone he found himself hoping that it was the Prussian's number on the display screen but when he looked he suddenly became nervous.

It was his boss.

-_Matthew, please call me as soon as possible._

It had to be the middle of the night back in Ottawa. What could be so urgent? Matthew paled as he thought of the possibilities.

"Oh fuck," Matthew whispered.

* * *

Matthew and Alfred sat alone in front of the large screen in Sweden's office both sighing in relief. Just as Matthew, Alfred too had received a message from his boss. As it turned out the two had both worried over nothing. When they had entered the large conference room that Sweden had kindly provided, Matthew was hyperventilating as Alfred fidgeted with his hand relentlessly. When the image of their bosses appeared on the screen the room felt as if a bolt of electricity had just zapped through.

Matthew's boss snickered as Alfred's roared with laughter when they saw the state their nations people were in. The President immediately told them to relax which calmed Alfred but did absolutely nothing for Matthew. The Canadian Prime Minister had explained as he pushed back his greying hair that Canada and the States had reinstated the terms of the NAFTA agreement and that both their economies, though they had been well in the first place, would benefit immensely. They were so happy about how smooth it had gone that when they signed the agreement they both texted their nation. They continued babbling on about how great American and Canadian relation had been lately and how they could not wait to see the further developments.

Once both their chipper bosses had bided the two farewell and the screen had gone black, both brothers felt like smacking their bosses right across the head. Reasons: one: for scaring them half to death and two: for not having any sleep before hand. Both leaders looked like crap in the brothers' opinions. While the news was important, they really could have waited a day or two and looked decent.

Once the stress had been lifted and the situation had been cleared Alfred jumped out of his seat cheerfully. Smoothing out his button up shirt he quickly peeked over at Matthew's still sitting form. Alfred wrapped his hand onto the Canadian's slender shoulder as he stood next to Matthew. Stealing a glance, he noticed that his brother was on the verge of tears, "Mattie what's wrong?" Alfred asked softly as he slowly knelt down next to his brother.

A sniffle was all he got for minute but without turning to face the elder blonde, Matthew finally spoke up, though it was barely a whisper, "I thought that maybe we were closing our boarders again. I thought I was going to be a-alone a-again," he cried softly.

Alfred felt his heart drop at the sight. He remembered how happy Matthew had been to see him again after almost three years under that ridiculous isolationist policy and he knew how scared the Canadian was at the mere thought of it happening again. Rubbing his hand up and down Matthew's arm, Alfred tried to comfort him, "Matt you don't have to worry about that anymore. Your new boss is nothing like the old one. Look," gently the American raised his hand in the air as his other grasped Matthew's. Placing his palm to Matthew's he smiled, "You feel that. We're close again. That connection's even stronger than before. You're not going anywhere so don't worry about bro."

Slowly Matthew nodded his head. It was amazing how warm Alfred's palm felt against his, how his brother's word cleared any doubt and fear. That connection… Matthew felt it run up his hand and arm directly to his heart. Peering down into his brother's warm blue eyes Matthew felt them calling to him sending his heart into a furry.

It seemed that Alfred felt the same. Perched on his knees, Alfred drew closer to Matthew brushing the loose strands of his brother's ashy blonde hair out of his alluring violet gaze. Finally tucking the younger blonde's hair behind his ear, Alfred traced the thumb along Matthew's jaw line. He stopped as his fingers hooked around Matthew's chin, his thumb hovering over Matthew's bottom lip.

Looking into his brother's eyes again Alfred noticed the haze that seemed to envelop them. It had been so long since he had seen that look from his brother. Pulling their face closer, Alfred shuttered when he felt Matthew's breath flood over his face. Soon he felt as if everything had melted away and the only thing he could see was the Canadian in front of him…

"A-America," Canada whisper, his voice shaking as his fingers ran through America's hair.

The older North American brother ran his hand up his neighbours' thigh causing Canada to gasp. Feeling the breath of the other nation hit his face, America couldn't control himself anymore. His eyes mimicked an eagle snapping its focus on its prey. Dropping his predatorily gaze to those pinked lips the American was done fighting the urge not to claim the Canadian lands.

"Canada…"

But just as he was about to smash his lips and seize Canada's, Matthew's phone went off.

Blinking a few times, Matthew came out of what felt like a trance. Pulling his face away from the American, the younger blonde had to rub his eyes just to focus. Peering down at Alfred he noticed the other blonde's shoulders heaving as he lied his head down on Matthew's lap. Snatching his phone off the table he recognized the phone number as Cuba's. Flipping open his phone to answer Matthew gently patted Alfred's hair.

"H-Hello?"

"_Matthew? It's me, Cuba. How was your meeting with your boss? Everything is good right?"_

"Oh yah nothing bad. He just wanted-" suddenly the phone was snatched from his hand as his body was held down in place.

Towering over him, Alfred's eyes bore down at him as he raised Matthew's phone to his ear, "He'll call you back," his voice was dangerous even as he hung up. Snapping the phone shut, he tossed the phone sending it sliding to the corner of the room.

"Alfred, what the hell?" Matthew struggled against his brother's grip but to no avail, "Let go."

"No."

"Alfred, I said let go!"

Roughly grabbing Matthew's face again, Alfred forced their eyes to meet, "Why?"

Puzzled, Matthew's forehead creased as his brows knitted, "Why what?"

"Why do you always pick someone else?"

"What the- what are you talking about?" Matthew demanded.

Lower his face inches away from Matthew, the Canadian felt a shiver erupt through his body as Alfred's eyes pierced into his being, "You always pick someone else. First it was Arthur then Cuba and Russia. Now it's that fucking German freak," he growled.

"You're ridiculous! I don't pick them over you. I'm always with you but they're my friends too! Canada can have good relations with other nations besides the States," Matthew retorted, "And don't call Gilbert a freak! He's got enough trouble without you saying anything."

"Gilbert?! He's Gilbert now?! Matt do you really think he's your friend? He's using you! It's so obvious. Probably trying to get land or something from you and since you're so nice you'd fucking fall for his act hook, line, and sinker!" Alfred hollered.

"He's not like that! He's a friend Alfred! Is it so bad for me to have someone else besides you in my life?" Matthew cried out.

"Matt you can't trust everyone so easily. I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt. I don't want my brother getting hurt."

Matthew huffed, hands grasping his hair as he quelled his anger. He tried to remember that Alfred was just looking out for him no matter how moronic his perceptions, "Alfred I know you mean well but I don't need you to save me. I can handle myself so don't worry."

Alfred wasn't listening, his head shaking the entire time, "No Matt. I've known you too long; I know what you're like. You let people in and they stab you in the back. You stayed loyal to Arthur and look what that got you? It killed me seeing you like that; I never want you to feel like that again."

"Al staying with Arthur was the best choice for me and I stand by it. It may have been rough but it was the right choice. If I went with you I would have just been absorbed. I didn't want that," Matthew sighed as he lifted his gaze to meet Alfred's.

The elder blonde responded by rolling his eyes, "I wouldn't have absorbed you. It would have been a partnership. We would have been in it together: fifty, fifty."

"Who are you kidding Alfred: me or yourself? You use to boss me around like I was your underling. If we did rebel together you would have taken over the so called partnership," Matthew huffed.

"No I wouldn't have. I wanted you to be with me. I wanted to keep you happy!" Alfred cried.

"You wanted to keep me happy?! You wanted me happy!? Bullshit! You just wanted me because I was with Arthur! Guess what? I know it was your fault I was with Arthur in the first place! It's your fault that I was taken away from Francis!" Matthew screamed, his whole body shaking.

"Who told you that?" Alfred asked; his voice suddenly quiet.

"Arthur told me! You wanted me to be like a child wants a pet! I'm not yours to keep!" Matthew yelled as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Why not?! We've always been there for each other! Nobody understands us like we do!" the American protested tears forming in his own eyes.

"I'm starting to think you don't understand anything about me," Matthew whimpered. Pushing his way past Alfred, he sprinted away leaving his crying brother alone in the room. Blindly he ran to the one person he knew he could talk to. The only person who'd understand…

* * *

Francis stretched over his bed, his bones popping at the joints. When he relaxed into the soft sheet of his bed he couldn't help but smile when he felt the bed give under another's weight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur crawl over next to him. The Brit flopped down next to the elder blonde with a slight sigh escaping his lips as he relaxed.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Francis sighed happily, "How did your little rendezvous with Mathieu go? Good I hope."

Pushing his face against the French man's chest, Arthur nodded happily.

"That is good."

"That boy is something else. I don't know what you did with him but you did something right… for once," Arthur chuckled into Francis chest.

Lifting himself off the bed, Francis hovered above the Brit, "You did something right too," Arthur went red without delay and a small smile tugged the corners of his lips. Francis chuckled as he brushed the fringes of Arthur's bang from the evergreen eyes staring up at his ocean blue. Lowering his head, the French man brushed his lips against the other's lips in a chaste kiss.

Arthur's hands reached up to tangle themselves in the other's hair. Just as he was about to pull Francis down for another kiss, Arthur was interrupted when their door suddenly shook under a pounding force.

Begrudgingly, Francis placed another kiss on Arthur's lips before jumping off the bed. When he opened the door he never expected to be tackled by a sobbing Canadian. As Matthew cried into Francis shoulder, the French man tried to sooth the boy, rubbing his back and hair as he cooed in his ear.

Arthur vaulted off the bed and ran to their sides, "Matthew what's wrong?"

"P-Papa I-I…" Matthew failed to finish his sentence as he choked on his tears.

"What happened mon chaton?" Francis asked softly.

Tearing his face from the other's shoulder, Matthew finally choked out, "A-Alfred a-and I… w-we fought."

Arthur's eyes shot open, "Is he okay?"

Matthew shook his head. Quickly Arthur ran out the door in search of his former charge.

"You can stay with me tonight," Francis hugged Matthew tightly as he desperately tried to calm the boy.

**Bah TToTT MATTIE! AND ALFRED! life is never to easy, even if you're fictional. Please Review (I want to break 100!) **

**Notes: **

**Irene is Ireland as Duncan is Scotland and James is Wales.**

**IRA is The Provisional Irish Republican Army (IRA) is an Irish Republican Paramilitary**** organisation whose aim was to remove Northern Ireland**** from the United Kingdom and bring about a united Ireland ****by force of arms and political persuasion.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello~ ack! i really tried to have this one out in two weeks but it took 20 days. I shake my fist angerly at you Real Life... always getting in the way and keeping me busy. lol Well here's chapter 16. It's a bit choppy for my taste (i like the emotional fleeting moments) but this had to be done. Also i'd like to give a shout out to one of my readers whose been there since the beginning, here's your flipping Greece/Canada. (lol i joke, it was fun writing that part) While it's not much (if it was anymore then it'd be a different story) i hope you like it. Just a quick update on the polls. Well looks like it's going to be either Alfred or Gil. One is way ahead but i won't tell you who. you'll have to read the last chapter to find out. But yah, keep voting **

**Warnings: for language, sexual themes, and violence (?) also drugs and stuff (wow i'm going crazy in this chapter maybe the rating is T+?)**

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine. Story is though.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Thank you so much i love every bit of it. :D **

**sorry for typos. I fail at proof reading...**

Dear Canada

Chapter 16

Forgiven at Centralbadet

When Arthur pushed open the doors to the conference room he was met with pitch black. He squinted through the darkness, struggling as he felt for the light switch but Arthur never found it. He was distracted by the quivering form tucked tightly in the corner of the room just barely highlighted in the dim light pouring in from the hallway. As the Brit approached the other, he saw that Alfred had his head buried in his arms with his legs pulled tightly against his chest; his shoulders shaking with each sob.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked as he cautiously stepped over to the younger nation's side. Slowly he sunk down, slipping an arm around Alfred's shoulders, "Alfred? What happened?"

Turning his head slightly so only one eye was peeking up from under his arm, his glassed fogged over from his tears, Alfred choked out an answer, "Arthur, I fucked up."

"Alfred, if Matthew and you fought, you'll make up. You two always do," the English man's voice was soft and sweet as he tried to comfort his former protégé.

Alfred lifted his head up completely before shaking it adamantly, "No Arthur, I fucked up. Fucked up big time," Alfred's voice was shaking as he spoke. His fists tighten as his mind was reeling.

Arthur's eyes fluttered down. Alfred was holding something so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Keeping his eyes on the other blonde's face, Arthur wrapped both of his hands around Alfred's and began to pry the American's fingers off the object that he clung so desperately to, "Alfred what do you have? Let go lad. It'll be okay, I promise."

Alfred was shaking like an earthquake was tearing through his body but slowly he let Arthur take the object. Once the elder nation felt the weight sink into his hand he finally tore his eyes off the other's face. In his hand was a cell phone.

"Whose is this?" Arthur's brow rose as he asked.

Alfred remained silent as plump tears rolled down his reddened cheeks.

Figuring he wasn't going to get an answer, Arthur flipped open the phone. The pale light lit up the British man's face as he stared at the screen. It was the lethargic polar bear and Matthew's smiling face that he was met with, "Matthew's phone? Why do you…?" suddenly a heavy weight hit Arthur's chest. Looking into Alfred's eyes he had to ask, "Alfred, what did you do?"

* * *

"Mathieu, get up. You must go pack if you wish to go with us," Francis huffed as he shook the young Canadian. He had been trying to wake him but it had been in vain. Matthew made no movement at all. Finally frustrated, Francis grabbed the covers and snapped them off the boy's body. Hit with the cool morning air and only in his boxers, Matthew's body reacted. His eyes shot open and his arms wrapped around his bare chest as his entire body shot upright. As if he was recovering from a wild, drunken night (which really was exhaustion from crying all night) Matthew groggily scolded the older man, "I'm cold Francis, give me the damn blanket."

"Non, get up you lazy bum and stop moping," Francis huffed, "Alfred and you will get over this. After everything you have been through this is really just a small bump, not a mountain to get over."

"I don't care about Alfred. I'm just cold," Matthew muttered under his breath.

Francis walked over to the bedside and promptly smacked the boy in the back of the head, "Stop being a baby."

Matthew glared.

"Don't give me that look."

Matthew huffed but swung his legs off the bed. When Francis got into 'Papa' mode there was no point in arguing back. With a sore body and annoyed mood Matthew got dressed. Trying to not vent his annoyance at an innocent party, Matthew bit back any anger that might be in his voice as he spoke, "Where did Arthur sleep last night?"

"I would think your room," the French man replied as he pulled his blonde tresses back into a loose ponytail.

"With Alfred?" Matthew snatched the other hair tie off the other's night stand, tying his hair in a similar fashion though his shorter hair made it a tad more difficult. Francis chuckled as he observed Matthew. The boy, even as a newly formed colony, would copy the man whenever he was flustered. Francis had assumed that it was a way of coping and adjusting to the French culture but now it was mostly likely for comfort… maybe familiarity.

"I would assume," Francis grabbed the boy's shoulders, directed him towards the bed and pushed him down. When Matthew's eyes stared up at him, full of question, Francis chuckled, "Let me fix your hair."

Sitting behind the younger, Francis grabbed the hairbrush from the bedside table. He brought it up to the other's hair and dropped his hand, pulling the brush down through the tangled tresses. Matthew hummed as he enjoyed the sensation of the bristles against his scalp. Suddenly he felt his mood lighten; Francis had always been amazing like that.

"Are you really still angry at Alfred?" Francis asked as he patted down the fly away strands.

"No I'm not mad. More hurt I guess. He's been lying to me since the day we met. I just don't know what to think of it and some of the thing he said," Matthew sighed, "I just don't know. It's just not the best situation."

"But you'll get over it correct?" Francis gathered the short waves of the Canadian's hair before pulling it into a tight ponytail, "Ah there we are. Better non?"

"Oui. Merci Papa," Matthew smiled was small but the appreciation was definitely there.

Finally after rubbing his former charge's back Francis stood up and offered a hand, "I have finished packing already. Would you like help with yours?"

Matthew shook his head as he took the European's hand, "No I don't need help. I just need to grab a change of clothes and a few other things. It's only over night so it won't take long to grab my stuff but could you come with me? In case Alfred is there; might be awkward," he added sheepishly.

"For course," Francis smiled, "but cheer up."

Matthew smiled widely but it was obvious that it was strained.

The blonde man chuckled deeply as the other laughed weakly. Francis wanted to take the boy's mind off of his troubles but Francis being Francis had his own way of taking the troubles away from other's minds. Some may consider it controversial… or illegal.

"OH Dear God! Francis!" Matthew shrieked, "Hands to YOURSELF!"

* * *

Gilbert awoke to the angered voice of his brother which was not the most enjoyable way to greet the morning but he would soon realized that this morning was about to become much worse.

"Bruder, if you do not get up now I will haul you out in your boxers if necessary!" Ludwig hollered, the commanding tone only annoying his older brother more.

"Bite me. You're the baby in this family so stop telling me what to do," Gilbert growled, chucking his extra pillow at the blonde's head. Ludwig dodged the projectile with amazing ease but his blue eyes trained on Gilbert's red ones; both narrowed dangerously.

"I have to because you are so impossibly irresponsible," the younger German barked. In the middle of his lecture though, Gilbert's phone began to buzz loudly. That's when Ludwig snapped. Grabbing his hair that had yet to be slicked back, the younger brother flung himself face first into his own bed before screaming.

"God Ludwig calm down. What's got your panties in a twist?" Gilbert huffed.

The German nation ripped his head off his pillow, "That thing has been going off all night! I had barely any sleep," Ludwig muttered.

"Why didn't you just check it for me or just turn it off?" Gilbert asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ludwig just glared in response.

Chuckling as he sneered, Gilbert snatched the phone off the table and flipped it open: four unread messages.

_West:_

_Gilbert I am coming to pick you up. I want no guff from you. I will drag you out of that bar even if you're kicking and screaming._

_-Your brother Ludwig (Germany)_

"God West, you're such a tool. "Your brother Ludwig"… moron," Gilbert scrunched his nose in disgust before returning to his messages.

_Denmark:_

_Hey shit disturber! Where'd you go?_

_Denmark: _

_Come back, the bar misses you! England's a no-show and I need a drinking buddy! _

Gilbert laughed. He remembered last night and all its beer: good times, good times.

_East Germany:_

_Sorry man. Fucking brother was being a little bitch again. Of course I know you forgive me but we shall make up for it. The Swedes won't know what hit them!_

Gilbert sent the reply before turning his attention to the final message. His heart suddenly leaped when he read who had sent it. It was from Canada. Biting back a giddy squeak (because Gilbert Beilschmidt did not squeak or act giddy) he hastily opened the message.

_Pansy:_

_You can go to hell! I don't ever want you to talk to me again. I don't even want to see you. I must have been fucking insane to even think I could be friends with a freak like you! Next time you see me don't look in my direction got it? Just turn right around. Good riddance. _

Gilbert felt everything pause as he reread the message over and over again. The words never seemed to string together. When he scrambled to remember what he has done last night, he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong. Just a few beers, then West dragging him back to Sweden's, eating, and then bed. He'd done nothing wrong. Why would Canada be mad at him? One minute they were under a table having breakfast together and the next the kid never wanted to talk to him again.

The albino felt his insides contract. _What did I do?_ The question repeated over and over: on a constant loop. Everything rushed at him all at once. Memories of the angelic child, the defiant boy risking his life to see his brother, the solider protecting both sides, and his saviour; the boy who told him he was free. Gilbert's hand clutched at his chest as he stared at his phone. He noticed it hurt to breath; his chest felt so heavy.

"Bruder?"

Peeling his eyes off the phone, the elder brother faced his younger sibling. Ludwig's face was scrunched in concern as he strode over to Gilbert's bedside, "Bruder what is it?" Ludwig asked carefully.

"_Nothing now. It can't be helped. I was just a fool, nothing new,_" Gilbert laughed bitterly. It did nothing to quell the blonde's concern. If anything it made it worse. Gilbert only spoke German when something was horrible wrong.

"Bruder?"

Gilbert shot out from his bed. Grabbing a bag on his way, the ex-nation ripped the dresser door open and began to shove clothes haphazardly into the black pack. He swallowed the lump in his throat but he couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking violently. When he felt Ludwig's hand grip his shoulder, Gilbert violently shook it off. Undeterred, the German nation grabbed his brother's shoulder turning the other so their eyes could meet.

What Ludwig saw broke his heart. The blood red eyes usually filled with unmatched confidence were glossed over and full of a fear that he hadn't seen since it had been firmly planted by the Russian tyrant. The albino looked so small suddenly. Ludwig could only think back to the day he'd been reunited with his brother and how much Gilbert looked liked that broken man at this moment.

Pulled his brother closer, shoving his awkwardness aside, the blonde German wrapped his arms around the smaller man's frame. Gilbert conceded and slumped his body against the younger's.

With shoulder's shaking, Gilbert hissed out as he fought for control of his emotions, "_It's not fair. Haven't I been punished enough? Nothing good happens to me, I always get the worst of everything! I never get a break," _Gilbert growled.

"_Nothing goes right for me anymore."_

* * *

"So amigo, why aren't you riding in your family's car?" Cuba asked, taking the wheel as he turned a particularly bumpy corner.

The blonde huffed as he blew a few loose strands out of his face, "I had a fight with Alfred last night. I was going to ride with them but when I saw him it was so awkward. I couldn't handle it so yah… here I am," Matthew explained as he stared out of the window admiring the country side.

"Well I do enjoy your company and all but I hope this doesn't last too long," the Cuban admitted.

"Yes I hate seeing Matvey looking so down," Matthew jumped when he felt two huge arms wrap around his shoulders from the back seat. Turning his head, Matthew smiled as he noticed the concerned but fond faces of Ivan and Katyusha. Even Belarus was glaring at him with less malice than normal. Patting Ivan's arms the Canadian returned the smile.

"Hey Matt, you wanna pass me a cigar?"

Turn back to the front Matthew scoffed, "Smoking while you're driving? Cuba that's no good," slamming on the brakes the Cuban swung his head to glare at his northern friend with a 'do I look like I care' expression plastered on his face. Under the intense stares Matthew caved, "Ugh fine but please roll down your window, that crap stinks and so help me, if I feel like my life is at risk I taking it back understand?" he explained as he lit it for the Cuban.

Cuba rolled his eyes snatching the lit cigar from Matthew's hand. Popping it in his mouth, the Cuba happily continued driving.

The rest of the drive was pleasant, full of stories and jokes. Everyone seemed to be enjoying each other's company and Matthew could have sworn that he'd heard Belarus chuckle once but then again it could have been the wind.

Once the group had pulled into Stockholm, Matthew could feel his stomach churning. He knew he had to make up with Alfred sooner or later and he was starting to miss his brother and his harebrained ideas but that did nothing to quell his nerves. As he hopped out of the car, he made the resolution to make up sooner because he knew he would no doubt be sharing a room with his brother.

Grabbing his duffle bag from the front seat, the blonde swung it over his shoulder making his way up to the hotel entrance. As he strolled next to Ivan's hulking form he kept his eyes peeled for Alfred but try as he might he couldn't see any sign of the rambunctious blonde. But as he did search his eyes landed on a familiar head full of white hair. Matthew felt a smile of relief break out on his face as he abandoned the Russian's side in favour of greeting the albino.

As he walked up to the group surrounding Gilbert, Matthew couldn't help but notice some slight differences in the German's demeanour. As he chatted to Spain and Southern Italy, the Canadian could tell he was lacking his normal bravado. Also, though Matthew thought he was imagining it, Gilbert looked smaller, more withdrawn, than normal. Once he was closer the strangest difference was finally apparent. As Matthew walk slowed down, Gilbert turned to look the boy in the eye. Matthew, expecting to be met with the familiar beauty and warmth of Gilbert's red eyes, felt his face scrunch when he was met with piercing and furious blue instead. Before he could say anything about the sudden shift in eye colour, the albino snatched his own overnight bag and disappeared from sight with his brother and the Northern Italian close behind. The Spaniard and the other Italian looked at each other in confusion for a brief moment before looking towards the baffled Canadian.

"What just happened?" Lovino asked to Spain.

"I am not entirely sure to be honest," Antonio responded as he watched the blonde across the way seemingly shrink into his body. He only seemed to come back to reality when Ukraine softly griped his arm. Without exchanging any word, the girl took his hand and led him back into the foyer crowded with nations and people alike.

Antonio turned to the Italian next to him with a worried expression. Something was wrong, very wrong. When Gilbert came up to the Spaniard in the hotel parking lot Antonio warning bells sounded off as soon as he saw the albino's eyes. Gilbert only wore those blue contacts when he wanted to blend in, a huge warning sign in itself. Gilbert never wanted to blend in. And now seeing the reactions of both his friend and the blonde kid, Antonio knew that he'd been right. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Lars stared at the Canadian as the boy paced angrily around the Dutchman's room. As soon as Belgium and Luxemburg had left, the blonde stormed in his room spouting off words of frustration and about the injustices of the world. Lars just stared at the fuming Canadian as he ranted.

"Canada, I know you care about polar bears and the environment but is your neighbour leaving their fridge open for too long really something to get worked up about?" the brunette asked as he began crushing the buds into tinier pieces.

"Yes! Nobody thinks about anyone else! Because of people like her, the next generation is only going to know what trees look like from old pictures and movies," Matthew hissed as he stomped over to Holland's side.

Quirking his eyebrow, Lars began to chuckle, "What's so funny," the enraged boy spat.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so pissed before. Well… pissed over nothing. The other times had a reason," Lars paused as he examined his handy work, "Canada?"

"What?" Matthew narrowed his glare as he tightly crossed his arms across his chest.

"I may be wrong but I don't think this is about a fridge and trees," Lars said as he gathered the leave crumbles and spread them over the paper in front of him.

"Well you are wrong," Matthew spat as he eyed the Dutch nation's hands.

Once he had completed his masterpiece, Lars held the joint with a triumphant grin spread across his face, "Hey little buddy, how 'bout you forget all your troubles for tonight and get reacquainted with my friend Mary Jane," Lars giggled as he fiddled with the joint between his fingers.

Matthew eyes scrutinized the man before him, "You're an idiot you know?" Matthew chuckled, plopping down on a chair in front of Lars, his eyes emoting relief.

_Just for tonight, I'll forget._

Two hours later…

Cuba had joined them; thankfully he had brought munchies. When the tanned man entered the room, Matthew threw his arms around his neck exclaiming his pleasure that the nation had arrived and how rough the Cuban's hair felt. After much ice cream, a bottle of wine, and three bags of chips (mostly consumed by Matthew and the brunette), Lars squeal in delight when he got a call from his brother 'Luxi'.

Promptly shutting his cell phone, Holland jumped up nattering happily about pools and half naked nations as he tore through his overnight bag in search of his swimming trunks. Cuba turned to Matthew, expecting to find a disapproving expression but was shocked to find Matthew nodding in agreement. Quickly as he could being high and a bit tipsy, Matthew scrambled to his feet ran to the door, giggling all the while, "Don't leave without me. I'll be back in like two seconds," he warned, waving his pointer finger at the other two.

"Rodger we will be leaving momentarily upon your return so hurry the fuck up," Lars snorted as he began to strip down; much to Cuba's horror.

"I need a smoke," Cuba huffed as he went to his own room in search of his own trunks.

Lars had been tying the draw strings of his trunks when Matthew burst into his room; his face slightly pinked and a goofy grin slapped on. The Dutchman could hardly contain his swoon. Matthew had his hair still tied back in the ponytail from earlier and now without his glasses the Canadian's amethyst eyes were bright and easily noticed. The boy looked absolutely adorable with his fluffy, over sized towel draped across his shoulders and those swimming trunks… maple leaves never looked so good.

"What are you idiots doing? You do realize that we have to walk across the street to get to the Centralbadet right?" both men turned to see Cuba with a coat slung over his shoulders, hand grasping a bag.

"Whoops, I forgot," Matthew snickered draping his towel over his head, "Oh Cuba where'd you go?"

The Dutchman ran over to the boy's side and lifted the towel, "Peek-a-boo I found you," Lars gasped as he laughed so hard that he had to clutch his sides.

The Cuban growled as he pulled off his coat. Yanking off Matthew's towel, he threw the Canadian his jacket and instructed Matthew to put it on. Giggling all the while the boy did as he was told before the Cuba dragged him out of the hotel room with Lars close behind.

Getting to the Centralbadet was another story though. Lars decided that he wanted to skip across the road a few times and then lay down in the middle of it for good measure. When Matthew tried to follow Cuba snatched the boy by the arm.

"I hate being the babysitter," he grumbled.

After avoiding some curious people, the group finally got inside. Matthew at long last started to slow down but Lars showed no sign. When they entered he tore down the entrance directly to the main pool. The staff just stared as they grumbled at their misfortune. Turns out the nations had really left an impression on the staff much to Sweden's horror.

Once the Cuban had changed into his swimsuit, Matthew and he finally went in where the majority off the other nations were hanging out. Matthew smiled drunkenly when he saw Francis and Arthur. Quickly he abandoned the Cuban's side.

"Papa, Artie, h-how are you?" Matthew slightly slurred his words amongst the giggling fit he was having.

Arthur was horrified, "Matthew are you high?!" he spat.

"Ugh Artie don't be a stick in the mud all right," Matthew laughed as he smacked the Brit on the back playfully. Arthur could only sputter in response, "Hey have you seen Netherlands? I was-" hearing a large splash Matthew turned around. There was Lars drifting in the pool with a furious Hong Kong glaring at him while Taiwan was busy trying to hide her embarrassment, "Oh never mind," Matthew sang as he trotted over to the scene.

Half way there Matthew became distracted from his target destination by a voice, "Hello there," Looking around the Canadian spotted three nations lounging on some of the pool's deck chairs. Too his surprise it was Egypt, Turkey… and Greece. Seeing the Greek Matthew's face instantly flushed as he remembered what Alfred had told him. Hopefully the man didn't want to still give him his 'gift'. Swallowing thickly, Matthew waved back.

"Hi there Egypt, Turkey, um… Greece," Matthew greeted them.

"Hello," Turkey replied. Both Greece and Egypt nodded their heads in reply. The Turkish man sat up and beckoned the boy closer. Matthew complied as the other two men watched from the corner of their eyes. Once the blonde was close enough, Turkey brought a hand up to the Canadian's back pulling him closer. Matthew blushed like a mad man at the contact wanting nothing more than to escape but Turkey was having none of that.

When the tanned man's hand began to trail along the hemline of Matthew's trunks he began to hyperventilate causing Turkey to laugh, "You are much too adorable for your own good you know that boy?" Leaning in closer he licked the shell of Matthew's ear. To that Matthew almost fainted but the Turk's grip held strong as he whispered in the blonde's ear, "I'd like to see your reaction when I'm lying on top of y-"

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering filled the air. When Matthew focused his eyes he noticed scraps along one side of the Eastern European's face. Quickly Matthew was lifted off the ground and into the lap of Greece who smiled lazily, "Don't want you to cut you feet on the glass."

"T-Thanks," Matthew sputtered as he cursed his inebriated state of mind.

Egypt sighed as he stood up and began to gather the broken glass off the tiled floor. Turkey, on the other hand was clutching the side of his face as he scanned the room. The only thing that caught his eye was the horrified faces of both Italian nations and Spain and the livid expression of the East German. Once their eyes met, Gilbert stuck up his middle finger before storming off to get another drink. Of course that meant war.

"Fucking Prussia," Turkey growled as he tore after the other man pausing only to curse when he stepped on a loose shard of glass. Egypt rolled his eyes as he chased after Turkey, broken glass in hand, hoping to stop the man from doing anything too stupid.

Once the two had disappeared from sight Greece spoke up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," Matthew cursed at how quiet his voice sounded.

Loosing his grip, Greece smiled idly as he patted Matthew's back. He didn't miss it when the Canadian boy squirmed at his touch. Laughing Greece reassured him that he wasn't going to feel him up like Turkey.

"Thank you," Matthew sighed in relief.

"I also want to thank you," Greece spoke softly but his voice was still strong, something Matthew found amazing and envied.

"For what?" he asked the Greek.

"For the help with my olive trees, they were almost dead because of the drought," Greece explained.

"Oh, it's no problem. If you ever need help with irrigation or something just let me know okay?" Matthew rubbed his arm nervously.

Quirking an eyebrow Greece had to ask about the other's peculiar behaviour, "Are you sure that you are alright Mr. Canada?"

"Um… yes?"

Shaking his head Greece laughed, "You are not a very good liar you know," pausing the brunette gently began to rub the boy's back, "I know that Mr. America and you had an argument. Have you made up? I am guessing not."

"You are guessing right," Matthew admitted sadly.

The Greek mused quietly for a moment thinking over his words, "Well I'll tell you this. I've live for a very long time and I know what it's like to have people come and go. Your brother and you should make up. What if something were to happen to him on this night so that'd you'd never be able to talk to each other again? Life is too short to get caught up in these petty disagreements. You see him over there," Greece pointed across the room where America and Japan were playing slaps. Every time America smacked Japan's hands the smaller man winced. Obviously Alfred was unaware that he was hitting too hard. Matthew couldn't help but smile at the American's obliviousness, "See you miss him. Go and tell him what he did wrong and move on. It's better that way, trust me."

Completely in awe at the man's wise words, Matthew jumped up and crushed the Greek in a hug, "Thank you Greece! That's so amazing! I never knew you were like so wise!"

"You are sounding like Poland," Greece chuckled.

"Hehe yah… whoops," the Canadian blushed. Drugs and alcohol will do that to you; _Maybe I should stop… naw._ Matthew was too happy to care at the moment. Pulling back slightly, Matthew crushed his lips to Greece's. He broke away soon after much to the Greek's disapproval. Blushing crimson, he smiled before skipping off, waving happily as he made his way over to Alfred.

Bringing his fingers to his lip, Greece just watched the Canadian as he left. Only when Cyprus began poking him in the head did the flabbergasted Greek return to his usual, lethargic self.

Alfred was unprepared to be mowed down by a tipsy Canadian but was happy never the less. As Matthew shouted abuses at him, something about him being an idiot and such, and almost squeezed the life out of him with a hug, Alfred couldn't fight the grin spreading on his face.

Matthew released his brother and allowed him to catch his breath, "Alfred I'm sorry for being a baby. I shouldn't have avoided you," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry too Matt," Alfred apologised with his usual goofy grin.

Unwilling to break up the brothers' heart warm moment, Japan sat there quietly as he rubbed his sore hands. Alfred seemed completely unaware of his friend's awkwardness but to Japan's relief Matthew did.

"Hey I got a great idea! Let's play Marco Polo!" Matthew exclaimed.

That was how a vast majority of the nations began to play the epic game of Marco Polo. Spain used it to his advantage to feel up South Italy much like Francis who tried to secretly groped Arthur. In the end it only sent both men to bed that night with various wounds, the worst being Francis' black eye.

Lars too left with injuries. While playing the game, he accidently gabbed a part of Ukraine that sent both Ivan and Belarus into a rage. While Katyusha floated there in shock, Belgium, with little help from Luxemburg, scrambled to save her brother from the tirade of the livid Russian and his shadow.

While they played, Gilbert moodily stared at the pool from the corner of the room. With a band-aid on his cheek where Turkey had tried to slash him into ribbons with a tiny piece of glass, the albino watched as the envy bubbled inside. Why was it that everyone else was able to have fun but not him? Why was everyone else able to have everything work out for them? Why wasn't he aloud to have someone care about him and he care about them? Why did the world hate Gilbert Beilschmidt? Growling, Gilbert slammed his head against his arm.

"_Fuck my life!"_

An hour later or so, when the activities began to die down, the albino watched as the nations began to file out; most two at a time. Moping and hating every single one of them, his eyes began to wonder not really sure what they were looking for. They landed upon the two North American brothers. He watched as Matthew splashed water at the American who grabbed Matthew's arm in retaliation. Dragging him under the water both disappeared from sight.

Gilbert wanted nothing more than to march over there, club America over the head and swim away with the Canadian staring lovingly at him. Chiding himself for his stupidity, Gilbert glared as he watched the two surface, Matthew clutching to his brother.

As Matthew floated in Alfred's grip, his violet eyes met furious red ones. Gilbert stiffened immediately at the eye contact. Over his brother's shoulder, the younger smiled weakly praying it'd be returned. No such luck. The ex-nation eyed him carefully; the lost expression glossed over his face almost made Matthew want to cry. After what seemed to be hours Gilbert finally broke his gazed, he just couldn't take it anymore, as he shook his head. With a frown deeply etched onto his face, he snatched his towel and disappeared from the Canadian's sight.

"Gil," Matthew whispered, "Come back."

Fearing his face would soon break out in tears, the blonde buried his head into the nape of his brother's neck. Feeling Matthew sniffling against his throat, Alfred spun his head side to side searching for the cause of his brother's dismay. Only one thing caught his eyes; the shimmering white hair of the Prussian storming out.

"Mattie?"

Peeling his head from Alfred's body, Matthew looked up at his brother, "Yah Alfred?" he asked as he rubbed his face with his soaked arm effectively dousing his flushed face with the chlorine laced water.

Chuckling softly as he watched the beads of pool water slip down the rosy cheeked Canadian, Alfred hugged his brother tightly as he whispered in the other's ear, "Are you sad about East Germany?"

Matthew nodded.

"You really like him don't you?"

Again Matthew nodded. He missed his new friend. Gilbert and he understood one another on some level or another that most seemed to miss, "I just want my friend to talk to me again. Wouldn't you be sad if Japan stopped talking to you for no reason?"

"Yah I would. But don't worry I'll fix everything," Alfred pulled away stroking his fellow nation's cheek, "I'll get your friend back."

"I don't think he'll talk to you. He won't even talk to me," The Canadian admitted sorrowfully.

With guilt twanging in his chest Alfred smiled softly as he began to swim away. Over his shoulder Alfred called backed, "Don't worry Matt, I'm a hero. Let big brother save the day."

Matthew smiled warmly as he watched his brother jump out of the pool and grab his towel before chasing after the long gone ex-nation. He hardly noticed when Arthur and Francis swam up to his side and wrapped him in comforting embrace.

Alfred tore down the hall praying that he caught up to the albino even though he hated the man… well maybe that's a bit strong. He strongly disliked the man that was for sure but Matthew was so upset; he had fix their friendship. They had just made up and if Matthew ever found out what he did… oh boy. Matthew definitely would side with the German. Groaning in frustration, the American tossed his jealousy aside for the moment; heroes didn't let the love of their lives suffer just because they wanted them all to themselves. He couldn't keep Matthew locked away from the world could he?

Shaking the thought from his mind Alfred swung the door before bursting into the change room. Right in front of him with wide, surprised eyes was the exact man he was looking for, "East Germany!" he exclaimed.

With his face scrunching in distaste Gilbert crossed his arms tightly across his chest as he replied harshly, "What the fuck do you want America?"

Resisting the urge to nail the albino in the face with his fist the younger nation tried to speak calmly, "I want to talk to you about Matt."

At the mention of the Canadian's name, Gilbert felt his chest tighten, "What about him?"

"Please talk to him, he's so-"

Snatching the American by his hair, Gilbert drug him closer so that their faces were almost touching. Alfred could see the German's teeth bared as he spoke, "Don't even fucking play around with me!" Gilbert hissed. Tighting his grip of the other's hair he almost laughed when he saw the almighty American wince in pain, "Your brother made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me talking to him."

Surprised at the elder's strength, Alfred gasped his next few words, "It wasn't- ow- it wasn't him!"

Unmoved by the blonde's words Gilbert yanked his hair harder, "What are you talking about? Speak properly or are you too stupid to do that?" the albino chortled callously.

_Holy crap this guy is a psycho! _Alfred thought. Maybe it was better if Matt didn't reconcile with him.

"Answer me!" Gilbert commanded as he wrenched Alfred's hair harder causing the American to gasp in pain.

"It w-wasn't him who sent you the text! It was me!" Alfred almost screamed.

Almost immediately Gilbert's grip loosened. Just as Alfred was about to sigh in relief he suddenly felt fingers wrap tightly around his throat. As he struggled for air, Gilbert leaned in, his eyes flashing with a murderous glint, "Don't ever pull another stunt like that do you understand?"

His face turning slightly pale, Alfred nodded furiously.

"Good. If you do, I will make regret ever crossing my path," Gilbert smiled twisted cruelly as he gave the boy's neck one last squeeze before letting him free. Sneering, the albino left the shocked nation alone in the change room. Alfred couldn't fight the chill that ran down his spine.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Gilbert found the sober Canadian wondering aimlessly in the halls of the hotel. Seeing the boy and knowing that it hadn't been him casting the man aside made the Prussian's heart jump… he still had a chance. Barely able to contain his elation, Gilbert quickly darted to the blonde's side, throwing both arms around the other's waist.

Matthew jumped as he was grabbed from behind. Swivelling his head back and forth, his face instantaneously flushed beat red when he saw the white hair. Blushing slightly, Gilbert buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck once Matthew relaxed.

"Gilbert?" Matthew hated how weak his voice sounded.

"Hey Pansy," Gilbert unwrapped his arms from Matthew as the boy turned to face him. Matthew began to wring his hands nervously. Why was Gilbert talking to him again all of a sudden? Almost as if he could sense the other's confusion, Gilbert spoke up, "How are you?" he asked awkwardly.

Matthew's eyes fluttered to the ground, "I'm good but kind of lost. I was looking for some ice. Alfred used all of ours for his pop and to dilute Arthur's whisky."

"Oh…" Gilbert felt so lame as he spoke back, "That sounds like… um fun?"

Quietly Matthew chuckled, "It will be when Arthur goes to drink some," finally lifting his face up, Matthew smiled weakly as their eyes met.

Just as Gilbert was about to smile he was interrupted when a fluttering yellow mass perched itself upon Matthew's blonde mop. Peeping happily Gilbird tufted up the loose strands causing Matthew to wince in pain and with one final chirp the chick nestled into his makeshift nest. Gilbert blinked astonished that Gilbird would choose someone else's head over his; the little bird had never done that before. Staring Gilbert admired the view of the two cutest things in the world: Gilbird sleeping soundly and Matthew giggling softly. Yeah, this was a site that he definitely wanted to see for the rest of his life.

Out stretching his arms again, Gilbert snatched Matthew into a crushing embrace. Gilbird chirped angrily as he was flung off the blonde's comfy head. Matthew's eyes widened but only for a moment, all his hesitation evaporated as he wrapped his arms firmly around Gilbert's waist before burring his face into the albino's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Why were you avoiding me?" Matthew asked in to Gilbert's collar bone.

"I thought that you didn't want to talk to me."

Tearing his face away, Matthew brows furrowed in confusion, "What? How did you think that?"

Shaking his head, Gilbert decided not to out the American. Deciding it would cause only more problems he just avoided answering the question, "Doesn't matter, I was stupid. Friends?"

As a massive grin broke onto his face, Matthew nodded, "Friends."

The two unlikely companions smiled warmly at one another before they wandered off in search of the illusive icebox.

**So there you are :D REVIEW please**

**Next Chapter: Gilbert and Ludi bond and holy smokes... Gilbert admits to Matt that he wants too be more then friends *GASP!!* oh the drama lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello. Sorry for taking forever on this. I'm actually kind of unnerved how much my real life is being mirrored by this story.. ugh. But anyway here you are. A sad, sad chapter... not much else to say. BTW this chapter is from Gilbert's point of view.**

**Warnings: for language, sexual themes, and violence. Also i had a reviewer point out how full of angst this story is and holy cow this one is oozing it. I'm sorry, the story will get happier again... one day. *cries in a corner***

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine. Story is though.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Thank you so much i love every bit of it. :D **

**sorry for typos. I fail at proof reading...**

Dear Canada

Chapter 17

The Germans Open Up

_Gilbert's choked on the air as his eyes trained on the boy in front of him. Matthew eyelashes fluttered as he crawled up the bed, silky sheets gathering around his knees as he made his way towards the flushed albino. It seemed impossible for the man to look away but when the boy's pinked lips parted, Gilbert knew there was no hope in trying. _

"_Gilbert," the blonde's voice was low and husky; Gilbert felt a flash fire spread throughout his body. Matthew's hands began to snake their way up the albino's legs as he drew his face closer to Gilbert's own. The German almost gasped when he felt Matthew's lips pass over the vein of his neck. His whole body was fighting to move but his brain was on overload._

_When a tongue flicked across the shell of his ear, Gilbert shuttered before he grasped at the loose blonde tresses. Pressing their bodies together, Gilbert arched his back when he felt Matthew's lips return to his neck. This time the Canadian nipped at the flesh before sliding his tongue along the agitated patches of skin. As he pulled his face away from the other's throat, Matthew's lips twitched into a small but loving smile. Gilbert couldn't help but return it as the boy's fingers threaded in the white bristles of his hair. _

_Leaning down Matthew placed a chaste kiss over Gilbert's lips before nibbling on the German's ear again. Gilbert groaned against the pale curves of Matthew's shoulder as his fingers pushed against the blonde's back bring their bodies closer. _

"_Gilbert," Matthew's voice danced across his ear, the warm air sent burst of heat throughout his body. Placing one more kiss on the other's ear, Matthew whispered again, "Gilbert, I lov-"_

Cold.

Suddenly the heat pooling in his body dissipated. Gilbert was freezing cold. Snapping his eyes open, the albino was met with a sight that belonged only in his nightmares: a rather irate looking Ludwig.

"What is it?" Gilbert snapped as he pushed himself up. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Gilbert found that he was soaking wet.

Ludwig growled, his face strangely red, as he placed an empty glass on their bedside table. Gripping the white sheets, he ripped them off his brother. Gilbert swore when he felt the morning air hit the exposed flesh of his body. Just as he was about to chew his brother out he noticed that Ludwig was pointing at something. Looking down he realized what Ludwig was motioning to… his five metres, who was looking rather lively this morning despite the early hour.

"What?! So I have morning wood, what's the problem," Gilbert snickered as Ludwig blushed furiously.

"I-It's not that, you were dreaming…," Ludwig couldn't look his brother in the eye, it was just too awkward, "and you were rather loud. Very loud…"

It was Gilbert's turn to blush, "Oh…"

"Yah…"

The brothers were still, both a bit (more than just a bit on Ludwig's part) embarrassed.

"What was I saying?" Gilbert's voice was hushed and laced with embarrassment as he spoke.

"Not a lot, I mean words but mostly… um you know…" Ludwig buried his face into his hands as he desperately avoided his brother's stares. When Gilbert made no noise in response his little brother spoke the most horrifying phrase that he'd ever shared with his sibling, "…um... sex sounds," he muttered.

Absolutely relieved that he hadn't said any names, Gilbert threw back his arms behind his head as he leaned against the headboard, "Well it was a pretty fucking hot dream."

Ludwig choked as his face broke out in mortification, "D-Don't s-say that! You're my brother! I don't want to hear it!"

Rolling his eyes for good measure, the albino snorted, "I know you're all innocent and a saint West but I have a sex drive unlike you," he had to bite back his laughter when the younger German's face flushed a horrible shade of crimson putting Gilbert's eyes to shame, "Too bad," Gilbert tease, "Lil' Feli is hot. I mean look at his ass."

Ludwig froze. This was not how he wanted to begin his day: sleep deprived, embarrassed, and with his asshole brother. Finally past the point of caring the usually composed and stoic man reacted without mercy, "Well you like a lot of people's asses I guess, especially Matthew!" Ludwig hissed, although he hadn't a clue who the devil Matthew was.

Gilbert's face instantly dropped like a ton of bricks, "H-How did you know!?" Gilbert gasped in horror.

"You kept muttering his name all night!"

With the blood draining from both his face and southern region, Gilbert suddenly felt dizzy. Usually he'd try to brush this kind of situation off but this was exactly the opposite of how he wanted his brother to find out about his 'crush' (for lack of a better word at the moment) on the young nation. Ludwig noticed the off expression plastered on his older brother's face and he knew something was amiss.

"Gilbert," at the mention of his name in that specific tone, Gilbert's eyes shot up to lock with his brother icy blue ones. He couldn't shake the feeling he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes…"

"Would you like to tell me who Matthew is of your own free will or will I have to take drastic measures?" a perfectly groomed eyebrow rose as Ludwig waited for an answer.

"Drastic? Okay knock it off with this crap, I told you I'm the elder-"

"Just tell me or you won't like it," as he watched his brother thinking it over he was surprised to see how abashed his usually crude and 'I don't give a flying fuck' brother had become. Suddenly Ludwig felt his stomach sink as realization washed over him. Sighing heavily Ludwig had to ask, "Gilbert please tell me it isn't Canada. Please tell me you're not having inappropriate dreams about America's brother!"

Gilbert responded with a string of sputters.

"Great," the young blonde said flatly, "Just amazing; you do know how to pick them," sighing again Ludwig ran his fingers threw the loose strands of hair as his face became blank, "So do you want to be buried or cremated when America disembowels and then shreds you into small chunks to feed to his pet alligators? Of course that would depend if there was anything of you left."

Gilbert responded with a ghostly pale face and a shorting of breath.

As he huffed in frustration, the blonde nation turned to his brother, his face suddenly becoming very serious, "Bruder, what are you doing? Please tell me the truth."

Seeing the crease on his brother's brow, Gilbert knew he was worried. With his face tinted pink and his hands suddenly sweating, the Prussian tried to speak coherent sentences, "Well, um… me and Canada are friends I guess and- um…"

"Bruder, friends do not have dreams like that of one another," Ludwig sighed.

"Well we are just friends, I just happen to like him a bit more then friends normally do," the albino explained and he dropped his gaze.

"You mean to tell me that you like Canada, as in romantically?" Ludwig asked astonished. As he watched his brother nod Germany found his mind grasping at some reason to justify this revelation. Eyeing his brother suspiciously Ludwig continued, "This isn't about getting land or something from him right?"

"Why does everyone think that?! Can't a guy change?" Gilbert spat as he glared at his sheets murderously. "I've liked him long before I lost my land so no, this isn't about getting land from him."

"And it's not just about sex?"

"No," he growled, "I-It goes, um, deeper than that," Gilbert admitted shyly.

"Deeper?" Gilbert couldn't miss the suspicious glare as his brother spoke, "How do you mean?"

Thinking how uncomfortable he was at the moment, Gilbert just wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear from his sibling's sight. If it wasn't awkward enough, the way Ludwig was just staring did not help the manner in the least. Wanting it just to end the elder German words came pouring out as quickly as possible, "I like the kid a lot, simple as that. No I don't just want to fuck him or get land or anything self serving. I like being around him and he seems to like being around me. No I haven't done anything to him and no, I don't care what you think."

"Oh…"

"Any questions?" Gilbert really hoped he didn't.

"So you like Canada?"

"I think we've determined that," Gilbert said, his words having a biting edge to them.

With his features soften, Ludwig reached out and padded the other on the shoulder, "While I think this is going to end badly, I do hope that you can prove me wrong bruder and as long as you keep your honourable intentions I will give you my support."

A warm spread threw his chest as Gilbert stared at his little brother. It had been so long since they'd had such a moment together.

"But does it have to be Canada?" Gilbert's smile flopped into a frown.

"Yes it does," his voice brisk as he glared.

"Like I said, you sure know how to pick them. America _and _England's family which is just fantastic. And to boot the man is rather frightening in my opinion."

Chuckling, Gilbert leaned back against the head board again. With a cocky smile gracing his face he mused to himself, _I sure do know how to pick them: kind, smart, sweet, fun…. sexy as hell. Yup I got good taste._

"I'm going for a shower which I recommend that you do the same after I'm done. We have two hours before we have the family brunch," Ludwig instructed as he gathered his towel and clothes.

"Oh yah I forgot about that. Are Lovi and Antonio coming?" Gilbert asked as he hopped out of his bed. When Germany glanced back over his shoulder, Gilbert noticed the confusion etched into his features, "What?" the albino asked he threw his hands up in defence.

"Why would Spain and Romano come?"

"Oh fuck. You don't mean _the Family, _right?"

"Gilbert," Ludwig huffed as he opened the en-suite door, "Just get ready please."

A slight plead was laced in the command and the albino knew he couldn't let his little brother go alone. With a family as poisonous theirs, he would never want to leave his sibling alone with them.

Never.

* * *

Gilbert glared across the table as Roderich peered over his tea cup. Since Ludwig and he had arrived at in the conservatory, Gilbert had remained eerily silent. Even when Hungary had greeted him, her voice light and calming, Gilbert kept his lips closed tight even if there was a snarky reply ready to roll off his tongue.

The air around them was static and uncomfortable. Gilbert snickered to himself as he thought how polar opposite the group gathered around him was from family. Austria was sitting rigidly in his chair as he desperately tried to hold a civil conversation with Switzerland, who seemed none too interested in the least, at one end of the table. The two ladies of the table were chit chatting quietly but the elder German couldn't help but notice how Liechtenstein was wringing her hands as she stole nervous glances at her brother. _Guess she doesn't want to be either, _the albino scoffed.

Ludwig cringed. He could just tell this was going to end on a sour note.

"So how have you been?" Ludwig looked up seeing the Austrian waiting for a reply.

"Well thank you."

Eyeing the youngest German, Roderich noticed the drained expression on Ludwig's face. The brunette figured it had to do something with Gilbert. Placing his porcelain cup down as he continued speaking, "I do hope Gilbert has not been causing too much trouble. He is a handful," he chuckled sympathetically.

Gilbert's nostrils flared but he bit his tongue.

"No, we're fine right bruder?" Ludwig asked nervously. He could see Gilbert next to him, seething out of the corner of his eye.

"We're fucking peachy keen," Gilbert spat, his voice low and dangerous.

Sensing the tension, Elizaveta piped up, "So Gilbert I heard you opened an auto mechanics garage. How do you like it?" she asked cheerfully.

Gilbert glared at her coolly but refused to answer her in any form.

"Gilbert please," Ludwig begged.

The albino lips didn't even twitch.

"Come now Gilbert, I know you're much more of a gentleman then that," Roderich scowled, "Answer the young lady."

Leaning against the table Gilbert appeared as if he was about to speak. A small smile spread across the Austrian's lips as the waited for the words but none ever came. Suddenly Gilbert horked back his saliva and shot it directly at Austria's glasses.

Stunned, Roderich just stared as Switzerland fumed. Ludwig looked on, completely horrified.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Vash screeched as he shot out of his seat, "That is absolutely uncouth!"

"Shut up Swiss. I know for a fact that you dislike him just as much as I do. Admit it, you think it's fucking hilarious," Gilbert words were cool and full of malice, sending chills down even the young Liechtenstein's spine.

Shaking off her initial shock, Elizaveta slammed her fists down on the table sending teacups and plates into the air. Everyone at the table jumped save the eldest German whose glared darken but remained unshaken, "What do you think you're doing?!" she screeched, "Say sorry you prick."

"Suck my dick," the albino stated coolly.

"Bruder please!" Ludwig stuttered.

Hungary didn't even flinch, "You are disgusting! A waste of space! I have never met anyone else who is more lowly then you."

"If I'm such a waste of space then stop bitching at me you psycho," he barked as his eyebrows narrowed as dangerously as his eyes.

"I will not! If you are going to be such an ass then why'd you come? You obviously don't want to be here!" Hungary lurched forward as she screamed sending the chocolate locks cascading over her shoulders.

Gilbert almost mirrored her movements as he jumped from his own seat. Thrusting a long, pale, accusing finger at her he hollered, "What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing here?! You are not even related to the Germanic states! And don't you even argue that fucking lame excuse about being married to Specks! You don't belong here you leech. Why don't you see your sister! Oh wait I forgot that she can't even stand to see you fucking face!" he screeched, "Oh no. You have no family so you have to worm you way in mine like the slippery snake that you are! So before you even lecture me on anything, look in the mirror you whore."

Ludwig tore his eyes off of Gilbert to see that Hungary's face had paled considerable and tears threatened to spill over her eyes. Finally finished wiping the phlegm off his glasses, Roderich peered upwards. His eyes seemed to hold no malice; the violet reflected only sadness.

_Don't you dare feel sorry for me you bastard! Don't you dare, _Gilbert knew that look. He could feel his chest being to tighten as it became hard to breathe. _No! Don't do it!_

Vash finally opened his mouth to chew out the albino but when the Austrian raised an elegant hand the blonde mouth seemed to snap shut immediately due to the surprise. With his hand lowering, Roderich turned to check on Hungary. Wiping away the water threatening to fall down her cheeks with his nimble fingers, Elizaveta nodded her head signalling that she was okay. Grasping her hand, he turned back to Gilbert who at the moment looked the mirror image of a caged animal.

_Don't feel sorry for me Roderich._

_Don't you dare._

_Please don't… please._

Panicked, Gilbert pushed back his chair and bolted from the room. As he gasped for air, his lungs felling much too tight for comfort, Gilbert barely noticed that his vision suddenly became blurred.

_Tears? I'm I actually…_

He felt trapped and like the wild animal that he was he had two choices: fight or flight. Normally he would have lash out. Roderich and he would just end up arguing like they usually did and Ludwig would just have to intervene. But this time Gilbert didn't want to fight, he had been fighting his entire existence and now he was tired of it. He just didn't want to fight anymore. So he ran.

When his legs finally burned to the point of exhaustion, the albino collapsed on the ground. He wheezed was he gasped for air: had he been running that hard? After what seemed to be hours the world began to come back into focus but unfortunately the world hated Gilbert. Directly in front of him was the last thing he wanted to see: those horrible violet eyes and that damned mole. Both could go to hell as far as Gilbert was concerned.

"W-What do you want," the albino huffed, clutching his side.

"To see you, if you were okay," Roderich replied. Gilbert despised the way that voice sounded: smooth. It was disgusting.

"Go away."

"No."

"Go away Austria."

"No Gilbert."

Shooting up, Gilbert threw his hands out blindly. As he desperately tried to push the other man away he failed to realize that he was screaming all the while, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

As the albino swung, Roderich tried to grab the man's flailing arms so not to hurt him. It honesty broke the Austrian's heart to see Gilbert look so venerable and weak. Naturally Gilbert was taller and had stronger build then him so fights usually went in the albino's favour but to his despair, Roderich had gained control without much hassle.

"Gilbert," Austria's voice was calm just like it had been when they were children, "Gilbert please calm down."

"Go away… please, Roderich, please just leave me alone," Gilbert cursed his voice. It sounded so weak.

"Gilbert I am not going to leave. Although I think the way you spoke to Elizaveta was horrendous I cannot, will not, leave you in such a state," Gilbert barely noticed the arms wrapping around his body, "You are my family and whether you like it or not, I am always going to look out for you."

"I don't want to be your family," Gilbert replied simply.

"Gilbe-"

Shoving a surprised Roderich off him, Gilbert suddenly found his voice again, "No Austria, don't you start with that 'we promised Germania' crap again. This family is poisoned. It's toxic. That's why you found Hungary, why Ludwig found Feli. Even god damn 'I hate everyone' Switzerland went out and found someone else! This family is trying to break apart but you won't let it!"

"We can't let it fall apart though. We need each other!" Roderich desperately pleaded.

Gilbert growled in frustration, "No we don't Roderich! Fuck you're so stupid and blinded by tradition. Don't you see?"

"See what?" Roderich appeared genuinely confused.

"We don't need each other anymore. I can't explain it anymore clearly! Just like our nations, we change. It worked for awhile but we're changing. Rod, we're different from back then when we promised Germania to stay together. Sweden fell under Denmark and now he's part of their family. The Empire died and we fell…," Gilbert tried to speak calmly as he tugged nervously at his jacket. Without lifting his eyes to meet the Austrian's gazed he voice hushed, "You have a new family and I'm… I'm dead. The Germanic family is dead. Just let it go. We kept it together for a long time but now it's time to let go. Roderich, we have to let change happen otherwise we'll never be happy."

Gilbert almost shot out of his skin when he felt that soft hand grace his face. Peering up, his eyes finally levelled with Roderich's. A small smile curled on the Austrian's lips before parting as he spoke softly. The albino could help but notice how much the man's voice sounded like the music he constantly played, "Gilbert, I know I hurt you and that's why you wanted to leave. I can honestly admit that I would have felt the same way but this isn't the answer. Please stay with us; we'll take care of you. Please Gilbert, I may have chosen Elizaveta but I love you too."

"This isn't about us anymore. I've been through so much that I just don't care. I moved on a long time ago," the albino whispered.

"I know; you don't hold those feeling for me anymore but I still care and I know you don't want to be alone. I don't want to have you disappear again Gilbert. I miss having you around as it is. I mean, now my life is so calm without you and your dubious schemes that I can't appreciate the quiet moments anymore," Roderich explained, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I don't want that Rod. I don't want that life! You and Liz went behind my back. Do you know how that felt to have you best friend and the man you've declared you're love for get married and not tell you that they did? I found out from the fucking news paper! I'm not _absolutely livid_ anymore but I can never trust you or her again. That's not what a family is meant to be built on," rubbing his temples Gilbert turned away.

Just as he was leaving Roderich grabbed his sleeve yanking the albino back, "You think you've found a family with him?"

"W-What?"

"I know about Canada and you."

"How?" Gilbert suddenly felt sick.

"Everyone knows about the friendship you two have developed thanks to American running around like a furious pitbull but I know it more than that. I saw you with him that day," Austrian's voice was steady but low and Gilbert didn't miss the warning tone laced in his velvet voice.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"I saw you kiss him. I know how you feel about him. I can see it in your face," Gilbert cursed as his face heated up, his pale skin easily betraying his confident features, "Now answer the question."

"I don't know. We aren't anything right now but-" Gilbert stuttered before he was cut off.

"You never will be more than friends," Roderich flatly stated

"Why do you say things like that?" Gilbert growled. Crossing his arm across his chest the albino felt the flick of anger gathering inside his chest.

"Because I'm being realistic. I have a bad feeling about this. I want to take care of you and so does Ludwig. While, wait let me finished," Roderich warned when Gilbert's mouth opened, "While this boy may want to help you if you think for a second that he'll want to _be_ with you you're fooling yourself. He is England's former charge and you know that England is not fond of you. Do you not remember how he treated you after the wars? There is no way, even if Canada by a grace of God does want to be with you, that England is going to stand by and allow this. And if he doesn't get to you then America or worse, Russia will."

Before it registered, Gilbert watched as his fist rammed into Roderich's face. He stared at the Austrian's glasses when they reflected the early afternoon sunlight as they flew off his face. Only when Roderich's body crashed on the ground did Gilbert came back to reality. Eyes wide, the Austrian stared up with his mouth gaping. Gilbert just stared back.

Then the rage boiled over.

Throwing his body over Roderich's, Gilbert yanked their face so close that the brunette could hear the other man's teeth grinding together as he seethed. With one hand gripping the Austrian's collar and the other clutching the musician's wrists, Gilbert hissed out his words, "Don't you ever talk about that fucker! I never want to hear his god damn name! Do you understand!?" Roderich nodded furiously as the albino shook him, "And this whole thing about family, fucking drop it. It's gone. Sweden left and Switzerland is on his way out. Ludwig honestly doesn't care and I'm dead. You fucked up and it's gone. You and that backstabbing little whore I use to call my best friend can go jump off a cliff for all I care. Leave me alone and if I ever see you near Matthew I will shred you to tiny little pieces."

Roderich nodded calmly as he gathered his composure once more. Satisfied, Gilbert stood back up and restrained himself from kicking the bastard for good measure. Feeling like the bigger man, the German pivoted as he began to walk away.

Roderich called out to him, "Blood thirsty as usual I see. He'll really fall in love with that. But Gilbert seriously, when he rejects you please come back to us. I promise we'll take care of you."

Gilbert turned back to spit back a retort but seeing the genuine worry on the brunette's face, he suddenly choked.

No way in hell was he going to let that asshole see him cry.

* * *

Spread out on his bed, Gilbert's mind couldn't help but think how much of a loser he was. He had let that little, four-eyed, know it all get to him and like that jackass he is, he lashed out like a blood thirst lunatic. Curling into a tight ball, he thought that he had just proven everyone right; he was a useless fuck up prone to violence who didn't deserve to be loved, much less by someone as kind as Canada

_Ugh, why do I keep fucking up?_

So Gilbert decided that as punishment he wasn't going to leave the room till he had learned his lesson. Canada would never want him if he was a violent psycho. Even when his brother asked if he wanted to go to a bar in town Gilbert shook his head and ducked under the covers. Of course this set alarm bells off in Germany's head. Something was very wrong with his brother when he refused beer.

"Bruder what's wrong?"

Silence.

Placing his hand firmly on his older brother's curled form, he sat down on the bed. Being the persistent one, Ludwig tried again, "Bruder please talk to me. What happened?"

Poking his head out of the covers Gilbert knew he couldn't let his brother worry because of his own stupidity, "_Bruder nothing is wrong. I was an idiot again and I need a time out," _the albino joked.

"Because of lunch today?" Ludwig asked. It wasn't every day that his brother would give himself a 'time out'.

"_No, I did something worse," _Gilbert admitted.

"_Bruder," _speaking back in German, Ludwig hoped to get more out of his miserable sibling, "_What happened. Please tell me."_

"_West, do you think I'm a bad person?"_

Taken off guard, Ludwig blinked furiously at Gilbert before his face finally soften, "_No. I don't. You may be difficult and rash but I know I can count on you bruder. Deep down in that twisted little sole of yours I know that there is a good heart."_

Smiling, Gilbert pushed back the sheet's further, "Thanks Ludi."

Ludwig shrugged, "Now do you want to go to the bar?"

"No I have some thinking to do. Go enjoy an evening with Feli," Gilbert smiled widely hoping his brother would fall for the happy face.

"Okay but I'll have my mobile on if you need me," the blonde nervously got up as he made his way towards the door.

Gilbert shut his eyes as he listened to Ludwig heavy step land against the hardwood floor. When the knob twisted no noise followed. By instinct he knew Ludwig was staring at him, "Oh and West, when you and Feli come back try not to be too loud when you two start fucking."

With a flurry of stutters the younger German was out of the door in a blink of an eye.

"Oh jeeze I'm hilarious," Gilbert snickered to himself.

* * *

"Bruder Gilbert! Wake up! Wake up!"

"I'm awake Feli so stop poking my head."

Growling as he picked his head off the kitchen counter, Gilbert raked his finger through the white bristles of his matted hair trying to shake off his sleepiness. To his right he watched the Italian begin to chop the onion he had so lovingly selected. As he watched Feliciano drag the knife over the onion's skin his mind began to wonder. Tonight he was meeting Matthew and his stomach couldn't be more knotted. As desperately as he wanted to show everyone how wrong they were about it him one nagging voice insisted on reminding him that there was truth in what they said.

"Gilbert is there something bothering you?" Blinking out of his stupor the albino looked over at the brunette. Still chopping Feliciano peered over, flashing a wide and bright smile, "If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me okay?"

"Okay," Gilbert answered dejectedly.

"So what is the matter?" the Italian boy was obviously not going to let this go.

"This and that," Gilbert replied simply.

"What is 'this and that'? If you explain better I may be able to give you better advice bruder," Feliciano advised as he scraped the blade across the cutting board sending the chucks of onion cascading into the pan of sauce.

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's just some stupid stuff," he huffed as he handed a green pepper over.

"Stupid or not, it is still bothering you and I want to help. Ludwig is really worried and I hate seeing him like that just as much as I hate seeing you like this," Feli explained as he began to gut the green vegetable.

Rolling his eyes, the German finally conceded. There was no point in arguing with his brother's surprisingly stubborn wifie, "Well basically, I like someone and everyone else that knows thinks I'm out of my mind or not good enough for him. I know I shouldn't care and normally I wouldn't but it's just getting to me I guess."

Placing the knife down, Feliciano eyes lit up as he turned to the white haired man, "Oh bruder Gilbert are you in love?! You can invite him over for Christmas and I can make him lots of good Italian food and-"

"Hold on Feli," Gilbert laughed, "I said I liked him. It's a little too soon for 'in love'. And I don't even know if he really feels the same way about me."

"Bah that doesn't matter Gilbert, who wouldn't fall in love with you! I mean look at you for one thing. Both you and Ludwig are blessed with good physiques and rugged good looks," the Italian chuckled, "And I know that you would do anything to help someone you care about. Remember when Berlitz chewed up my paintbrush?"

"Stupid dog," Gilbert pictured the stupid hound. While he wasn't fond of most of Germany's dogs he hated that particular mutt in leaps and bounds.

"I was so sad because it was one that my Grandpa Rome gave to me. Ludwig tried to console me but I was just to upset. But then you went and had it fix. While it isn't the same brush it has Grandpa, Ludwig, and you in it now. I love that brush," Feliciano explained warmly.

"Thanks Feli. It's nice to know that someone has a good opinion of me," Gilbert smiled as he watched the Italian shrug as if it wasn't a big deal but to Gilbert it meant everything. _These are the kind of people that I want, no, need to be around now…_

"It is nothing. I know what I see. Me and you Gilbert, have things in common. People stereotype you as being a lazy, brash, hooligan and me a stupid, useless, bumbling idiot. But we know the truth," Feliciano giggled as he quickly winked at the albino, "We are diamonds in the rough."

"More like we're diamond so buried in the rough that we look like coal to most people," Gilbert snickered.

"That can be their opinion," the Italian shrugged. Returning to his pepper, Gilbert didn't miss the warm glow enveloping the man, "So what is the man that has stolen your heart like?"

"You know that guy that Turkey was getting all touchy feely with at Friday night?" Feliciano nodded, "Well that's him."

"Oh so that's why you threw the glass at him. I must admit though that… um…"

"Canada?" Gilbert offered.

"Oh yes that's it. I remember now," the brunette giggled, "He is quite the looker. We played Marco Polo together. But that's so cute! You got jealous!"

"Last time I checked I thought jealous was an unbecoming trait that most people don't want in their significant other," Gilbert sighed.

"Well not all the time but once in a while is good. It helps remind them that you still want them," Feliciano explained.

"I guess," the albino shrugged.

"So when are you going to ask him how he feels?" when Gilbert's eyes cased down to the cutting board the Italian nation scoffed, "Don't tell me you didn't tell him how _you_ feel. Gilbert, you must tell him," Feliciano warned.

"But what if he says no?"

"I said no to Ludwig at first and now look at us. You can't be blinded by fear of the outcome. If you do that then you'll never be truly happy," finally finishing cutting the pepper, Feliciano scrapped them into the pan as well. Grabbing the wooden spoon of to the side he began to stir as he simultaneously checked the pasta that was boiling. It amazed Gilbert how he was still able to hold a conversation, "You should tell him soon bruder. I know that I'm not the most observant man in the world but I do see things and Mr. Canada is not invisible to everyone."

"So I've been told," the German huffed.

"So tell him," Feliciano advised happily.

"I will. When's the food going to be ready?"

Knowing Gilbert was becoming slightly uncomfortable, Feliciano knew not to push the subject any farther. Dipping his finger into the pan, Feliciano quickly popped his finger into his mouth, "Mmm good. Here," scooping some of the sauce onto the spoon, the Italian held it up to Gilbert's mouth, "Try it. Tell me if it needs more spice."

Almost burning his tongue, Gilbert blew on the spoon before taking it in his mouth, "Mmm good Feli. Maybe more garlic?"

Taking another small taste, Feliciano thought it over, "Maybe a pinch."

"A pinch? No way, another clove!" Gilbert snickered as he tried to throw another clove into the pan.

"Ack Gilbert! No you can't just throw a clove in like that. It's too much!" Feliciano cried.

Gilbert howled with laughter as he revealed that he hadn't destroyed the recipe with the offending object. Almost crying out in relief, Feliciano face quickly burst into a bright smile as a hand came in contact with the back of Gilbert's head.

"What are you doing to Feliciano?"

"I was just playing West. No need to hit me you jerk," Gilbert scowled at his brother as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sure," Ludwig sounded highly unconvinced. Turning to the brunette in the kitchen, Ludwig's expression softened. Ludwig made his way over to the stove top and took a long whiff of the food, "Smells good Feliciano."

"Oh it will be tasty. You'll see, this will be the best lasagna you'll have ever had!" the Italian announced.

"I can't wait," Ludwig smiled as he slipped a hand around Feliciano's shoulders.

Smiling as he watched his brother's rare display of affection, Gilbert began to wonder if his life would ever be like that. Suddenly images of early mornings and pancake breakfasts formed in his mind. The mere idea made his heart feel just a bit lighter and that in itself was heaven.

* * *

Matthew tugged roughly on Gilbert's jacket as they walked out of the dining hall together despite the many stares and in some cases glares directed towards them. Gilbert pushed him along hoping to get away from the scrutinizing eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked, still refusing to release the albino's jacket.

Once they were out of earshot Gilbert leaned over a whispered into the Canadian's ear, "I want to talk to you but not here."

Matthew nodded. Though there was something definitely amiss with the other man's demeanour sending the hairs on Matthew neck on edge. Regardless, he followed Gilbert without question.

When they finally were outside and Gilbert was finally able to breathe… well kind of. Turning his eyes to the blonde he couldn't miss the concerned expression painted across Matthew's face. _Ugh, this isn't going to easy, _Gilbert mused as he ruffled his hair.

Tilting his head, Matthew smiled through his discomfort, "You wanted to talk about something?" he asked as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Yah I just wanted to um… tell you that I um…" Gilbert coughed out.

"Is the great Prussia tongue tied," Matthew nervously joked. He was highly aware of how close the albino was to him but he was too worried about the man's strange manner to address it. Thankfully Gilbert chuckled at the remark settling the Canadian's nerves slightly if only for a moment, "Gilbert whatever it is just tell me."

His throat felt horrible dry as Gilbert tried to speak out but he couldn't.

_Why is this so hard?_

'_Because you're scare of rejection.'_

_Yah but I've done this before: tell someone that I care about them._

_'True but most times it was Prussia talking and you never meant it like this.'_

_But I want to say it! I want to let him know now!_

_'Then just say it…'_

"Matthew," the German choked out, a slight accent slipping through.

Hearing his name for the first time out of the man's lips, the blonde felt his heart immediately jump, "Y-Yes Gilbert?"

"I-I, oh fuck," Gilbert cursed out loud. In a panic he snatched the boy's pale hand between his own. Looking a rather terrified Matthew directly in the eye Gilbert tried to find the words but as they came out all he could notice was the fear and sadness in Matthew violet eyes: those beautiful violet eyes.

"Matthew I like you… a lot."

"I like you a lot too Gilbert," the blonde nervously giggled.

"No Matthew. I want to be with you. I can't explain it but-"

Matthew ripped his hand out of the Prussian's clutches effectively silencing the man. Almost crying when he saw Gilbert's heartbroken face he knew what would happen if he went along with it, "Gilbert I like you and I don't want to lose you as my friend. If anything… um… more happened between us it would ruin everything."

"But I-"

"No! I lost Arthur to this kind of stupidity. I don't want to go through the fucking heartbreak and lose a friend like you! Please Gilbert, don't do this. Whatever you feel, forget it," Matthew whispered angrily.

Completely taken back by the sudden shift in the Canadian's mood, Gilbert almost couldn't speak, "Matthew I-I am sorry."

"It's okay but I don't wa-" Matthew gasped as he was silenced by the ex-nation's lips when the crushed against his own. His eyes shot wide as he peered down at Gilbert's face. The albino's eyes were shut tight as his pale eyebrows furrowed together. Looking closer, Matthew could see small tears forming in Gilbert eyes before they trickled down to pool in his surprisingly dark eyelashes. _Please don't cry Gilbert. I can't stand to see you hurt like this. I promise I'll make it better._

_Oh… wait. I'm the reason you're hurting... I'm sorry..._

Pulling away, Gilbert made the note that Matthew didn't kiss him back. He slowly brought his hand up to cup the Canadian's expressionless face, "I'm sorry but that's not good enough. I can never be happy being just your friend," leaning over, Gilbert planted a small kiss on the boy's flustered cheek. As if hoping to convey all his hopes and desires in that single kiss Gilbert press his lips firmly against the skin. Matthew could feel the pinked lips curl into a cynical smile as his own cheek became wet with the man's silent tears.

"Gilbert I don't know what to say to you," Matthew admitted.

Removing his mouth, Gilbert found himself once again staring into those gorgeous eyes, "You don't need to say anything. I get it. You don't want me. I've been rejected before so I know. You don't need to explain."

Suddenly hands flew out. Clutching tightly to the German's black sweater Matthew almost wailed, "Gilbert no! I want you to stay with me! I'm not rejecting you! I-I just can't be with you. I'm sorry but I just can't handle it! It's just something I don't do. Look at Ivan and I. He said the same thing to me and I said no but we're happy as friends! Please Gilbert don't do this!" he cried.

Grasping the boy's hands gentle Gilbert pried them off, "What happened to you?"

"W-What?"

"Who made you like this? Why are you so scared of this… of us?" Gilbert asked as the concern rose.

"I-I don't want to explain it but I don't believe that 'relationships' work. They always end with heartbreak and I just can't handle it. I'm so sorry," Matthew choked out as the plump tears finally fell.

Brushing them away Gilbert took Matthew chin into his hand, tilting the boy gaze up to his own, "I didn't mean to do this to you. I didn't know. I'm so sorry Matthew. I wish I had never fell for you," Gilbert whimpered before pressing another kiss gently against the Canadian's lips, "I'm sorry but I can't do this either, I'm not strong enough anymore."

"Please don't Gilbert, please…"

"If you do change your mind you know where I am. I can wait another hundred years. I could wait another five centauries if only for you," smiling softly, the albino slipped away from the distressed boy. Matthew watched through his tear filled eyes as Gilbert seamlessly melted into the darkness of the night like the ghost he was accused of being.

Once he had completely vanished from sight, Matthew crumbled to the ground as he filled the night sky with his sobs.

"Gilbert!" he screamed as if hoping the ex-nation would come back.

It was rather unlikely since he was surrounded only by the vast, cold night.

**There you are, i hope it was worth the wait. **

**Note: Romania is Hungary's sister.**

**Next Chapter: Matthew tries to think things over and Gilbert becomes an emo. i can't wait to get back to the happy parts...**

**Please review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey i'm sorry i'm late... again. but whatever hope you guys like it. **

**Warnings: for language, sexual themes and angst.**

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine. Story is though.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Thank you! Best Readers ever :D **

**sorry for typos. I fail at proof reading...**

Dear Canada

Chapter 18

Revelations at the Playground

Matthew twitched as the blade gazed across the back of his neck. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he waited for the snip that would soon follow. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alfred appraising his own trimmed hair. With his eyebrows furrowed, the American tugged on the short bangs swooped across his forehead. Matthew snorted as his brother's face twisted into a pout.

Seeing Matthew staring elsewhere, Arthur turned his head only to witness Alfred glaring intently into the bedroom's mirror. Rolling his emerald eyes the Brit huffed, "Why don't you take a picture boy? It'll last longer."

"But Artie!" Alfred whined, "I think you cut my hair too short."

"Your hair grows abnormally fast. Just you wait, in two weeks you'll have the unholy mop back on that convoluted head of yours," snickering, Arthur clipped the last bit of blonde hair sending the tress sinking to the floor. Happy with his work, Arthur handed a small handheld mirror to the Canadian, "There you are lad. You look very smart."

In the mirror, Matthew's violet eyes travelled along the reflective surface. Thankfully Arthur had spared him the 'Alfred' cut. The majority of the strands still fell just below his jaw line but Arthur also trimmed his bangs nicely too, "Thanks Arthur, I like it."

"No problem lad," Arthur smiled. He rubbed his palms together as he milled around the room, peering at the door, "Now where is Francis?"

"Arthur, why'd you make Matt's hair nice?! I don'tlike my hair cut," Alfred cried dramatically.

"Shut up," Arthur grumbled, "You make it sound like I gave you a buzz cut."

"It's close enough. Look at it! Look at it!" Alfred sobbed as he tugged the bristles of his hair.

"Sod off. Just wait awhile you impatient imp," after wiping the blonde strands of his apron, Arthur tapped his fingers against his pouting lip as he thought where the Frenchman would be.

Suddenly the room's door flew open revealing a rather exuberant Mexico and Australia behind it. Throwing her bags roughly to Arthur, causing the man to have the wind knocked out of him and almost fall flat on his back, Maria beamed as she skipped into the room. With a quick kiss to Matthew's cheek, she all but bulldozed over Alfred, "Freddy how are you?!" she happily chirped.

Pushing her off, Alfred's face turned red, "Where have you been?!" he scolded like a scorned parent.

But Maria laughed it off, "Oh nowhere. Just out and about: shooting the breeze with some locals. Don't worry Freddy, I didn't cheat on you, I promise!" she squealed, throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

As she tried to plant fluttering kisses on his face, Alfred continued to lecture her with uncompromised gusto, "What were you thinking! Anything could have happened to you! Maria, are you listening to me? Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Alfred snapped as he peeled her arms away from his throat.

"God, you sound like ol' eyebrows mate," Ozzy chortled as Alfred's face twisted with realization. Arthur just sputtered with resentment at the remark. Snickering quietly, Matthew was completely content with observing the show. Sometimes being ordinary or plain suited him just fine.

"Yah sorry dad," Mexico mocked, "You may have the money kiddo but I still don't listen to you; never have, never will. Besides, I don't get to see Europe that often so I wanted to explore. It's not that big of a deal," she huffed.

As Alfred was occupied with trying to shake off the Mexican and Arthur was unloading a verbal assault against Ozzy, who just laughed at everything the Brit said, nobody noticed the Frenchman slip in the room. Well, except for Matthew.

When his eyes met Francis' the Canadian knew that the other blonde nation held no good news.

"Finally! Where have you been frog!?" Arthur said excitedly, turning around to greet Francis' face, almost smacking the Australian in the process. As he made a be-line to the other man with a rather rare grin, the Brit gently grabbed Francis' hands and began to lead him elsewhere. Obviously confused as everyone else in the room, Francis made no attempt to shake off the shorter man; he was just too curious.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hardly covering the chuckle laced within his voice.

"Nothing," Arthur grinned slyly.

It was all smiles until Francis spotted the scissors. Completely scandalized, the Frenchman gasped in horror when Arthur finally suggested a haircut, "Absolutely not!" Francis screeched.

"Why?! You've had the same style since the eleventh century and even then it wasn't that much of a change," Arthur argued adamantly, snatching up the scissors.

"You had the same hairstyle since we met," Francis hissed in response.

"Lies! I tried something else but you cut it remember!"

Chuckling as the two men snapped at one another, Ozzy nudged Matthew's side, "What's with the face mate?"

Blinking out of his thoughts, Matthew started blankly at his other brother, "Huh?"

"You look like you've lost a hockey game or something else just as equal devastating to a Canadian," the Australian laughed, "Well what's bothering you?"

"Nothing really," Matthew said, his voice just above a whisper. Turning his eyes back to Francis, Matthew's mind began to wonder. Of course he tried to ignore where his thoughts led him but try as he may the worry pitted in his stomach didn't want to let up.

"No! What have you done!?" Francis cried, his voice bringing Matthew out of his stupor. Tears filling in his eyes, the Frenchmen glared at one of his soft tresses which happened to be considerable shorter than the rest.

Smiling triumphantly, Arthur smirked as he held up his scissors, "Well then, we'll just have to even it out won't we?" he asked, his voice not even trying to hide the seductive tone.

"Ugh, I feel as if I shouldn't be looking at this," Alfred whined as Maria giggled at the disgruntled expression on his face.

"Lad if you keep wrinkling your nose like that it won't go back to normal," Arthur warned, waving the blades in front of his face.

"But I feel… dirty; like I'm watching something I should never see… ever," Alfred gagged.

"Me and all mate," Ozzy groaned into the palm of his hand.

"I don't care what you think you should see and what you shouldn't, what about my lovely hair?! You don't get hair like this by letting crazed English men hack at it!" Francis sobbed.

"Stop you incessant whining. You are a grown man and I've been cutting their hair since they've were colonies," Arthur protested motioning to the North American brothers and Australia, "I'm sure I can cut yours just fine."

"Please don't drag us into this," Matthew sighed.

"But my hair… is my… signature," the elder blonde whined.

"Fine then! I'll just layer it you big baby," Arthur huffed, "Just sit down then you prat," motioning towards the chair, the miffed Brit took his place next to it. Slowly, Francis trudged towards the chair all but flopping miserably on it.

While Arthur begrudgingly trimmed Francis' hair, Alfred dragged Maria over to the bed where his brothers sat. Taking the spot next to Matthew, Alfred leaned over and whispered into the other blonde's ear, "Hey, is everything okay Mattie?"

Matthew waved him off, a slight smile crawling onto his face, "Yup. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Alfred shrugged but the concern was still in his eyes. Ignoring the American, Matthew turned his sights yet again to Francis, "So where were you?"

Francis' ears seemed to perk up as they picked up the Canadian's voice and his head snapped towards the other. This of course warranted an angry jab by Arthur warning him to keep still. Turning his head back, Francis took a deep breath before answer, "I was visiting with my friends."

"Oh!" All the men jumped at the unexpected yip. Alfred looked over his shoulder to see Maria's caramel eyes light up. Clapping her worn hands together happily she bounced off the bed towards Francis, "You're talking about Spain and Prussia, right?" she asked.

"Yes…" Francis answered wearily.

Arthur again had to smack his head back into place, "Do you want me to cut it crooked?" he asked hotly brushing the blonde fringes off his forehead in frustration.

"Cram it England," Maria cut in, ignoring the slew of furious and vulgar word spilling out of the Brit's mouth, "I haven't seen Toni in sooo long. Where is he? I really should see him, at least say hello."

"That might not be a good idea Mexico," Francis replied as he rubbed the infuriated Englishman's back.

"Why?" Maria asked innocently, "Is Antonio okay? He's not sick or something right?! Oh it's that stupid Lovino isn't it," she asked as her face scrunched at the mention of the Italian's name.

"Oh no, Antonio is in perfect health," he reassured her, "It's actually Prussia."

"What's wrong with Gilbert?" Matthew piped up without much thought. Ignoring the strange stares he seemed to be receiving (sans Francis and Alfred) Matthew refused to even blink until the European responded.

"Umm… well… something has seemed to have angered him… and he is currently… um… venting his frustration…" Francis replied.

"Bless the… for God's sake, it was him shooting up the house, wasn't it?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shooting?! Shooting what?!" Matthew asked panicked, almost leaping off the bed.

"Oh just cans and bottles; small things you know. Most definitely not the house," Francis pointed out, shooting a glare up at Arthur who merely shrugged, "Like you and Alfred did when you were young remember?" Francis answered quickly hoping to calm the boy.

Matthew nodded. With a hushed voice the Canadian spoke up, "Did he happen to say what was bothering him?"

"What's he got too complained about?" Mexico asked, hands snapping to her hips, "He doesn't have to deal with any political crap or anything and he lives off his brother so what's his problem? I have drug cartels running around in my cities, shooting up my people and you don't see me crying. And Freddy… well he's America so he's always got something to complain about," she huffed.

"Hey! Take that back," Alfred protested. Puffing out his cheeks, the American noticed out of the corner of his eye how rigid his brother's body had suddenly become.

Gripping the edge of the bed so tight that his knuckles had began to pale, Matthew bit his tongue as the Mexican went on.

"Mattie, are you okay?" Alfred's hushed voice asked.

"I'm fine," Matthew snapped. Pushing himself off the bed, Matthew stalked over to the door and wrenched it open.

"Wait Matt I'll come with-" cut off by the slamming of the door Alfred sunk back onto the bed. With mouth open, the American turned to Francis who signalled him to stay put.

"I'll go and check on Mr. Moody," Ozzy offered as he huffed, only to receive a death glare from the remaining North American brother.

As the Australian left, Alfred felt his frustrations bubbling in his chest. He just couldn't understand why his brother had been so temperamental lately. Deep down, though he didn't want to admit it, it had to do with that damn Prussian but Matthew had refused to talk about the matter. Usually the Canadian had laughed him off but now he had started to snap seemingly unprovoked.

"Do you think Matthew will be okay?" Arthur asked obviously concerned about the boy as he gazed longingly at the door.

"I am not completely sure. We'll just have to see how things turn out," Francis advised.

"What's going on? I don't get it, did I miss something?" Maria asked as she stared at the door blankly.

Shaking his head Arthur told her to leave sleeping dogs lie as he returned to Francis' hair. After sometime, unable to handle the uncomfortable silence, the Mexican decided to go and make that visit to Antonio. Asking Alfred if he'd like to come with her, Maria finally gave up when he didn't even glance up at her once, let alone reply.

He didn't even notice when Maria had left his side. It was really getting to him; this whole situation. Wishing that he could be back home, playing some video game, eating chips or something as equally unhealthy… but most of all, he just wanted to be with Matthew. Just them, in their own little world; none of this craziness and those stupid Europeans. When it had just been them or even when Arthur and Francis had been entangled in their lives, things had been so much simpler. Alfred felt his heart longing for those time more and more these days. Damned Globalization.

Looking over at the other men in the room, Alfred was greeted with an unusual sight. Taking the last few snips, Arthur leaned over and smiled into the mirror as he wrapped his arms around the Frenchman. Smiling up at the other European, Francis placed a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek in thanks. It was strange seeing the two former 'rivals' being openly affectionate to one another. Even though they had been together for almost a century, they would rarely act like a couple. Alfred could remember how bitterly Arthur use to talk about Francis when he was still a colony and how he had tried to sway Matthew's opinion of the other nation in the most vulgar of ways. But seeing these two like this made his heart lighten. If they could make it then Matthew and he had a chance. Making up his mind, Alfred slipped out of the room without a word leaving the couple in their bliss.

But true to form, Matthew remained out of sight. Wondering for what seemed like hours Alfred finally found someone he did recognize but it did little to comfort him.

There in the middle of a hallway, out of the way from the rest of the house was New Zealand… and Russia.

The towering man leaned down as he spoke to her. Though he could not make out what the man was saying, Alfred could tell it was something bad. The look on the other nation's face told him so. Her eyes were wide and attentive as she listened. Nodding every few minutes or so she remained overall relatively silent.

Finally with a quick nod, Allie padded the Russian on the arm in some sort of thanks and departed around the corner. Once she was out of sight, Ivan sighed heavily as if he had been holding his breath. It wasn't hard to miss the stress splayed over his pale face. Slowly as he exhaled, Ivan's hand slid over his tired features.

_What were they talking about? _With natural curiosity kicking in, Alfred made his way over. It didn't hurt that Ivan might know where Matthew may be.

"Why were you talking to Allie?" Alfred asked suspiciously as he made his way over.

Looking down from behind his hand, Ivan smirked as he locked eyes with the American, "Blunt as ever I see. If you must know, she asked me a question and I simply answered her. What does it matter if she and I talk?" Ivan beamed, dropping his hands to his sides as he began circling the blonde. He chuckled coldly as Alfred nerves got the better of him.

There was something in the Russian's eyes that sent the signals blaring off in his head.

"I d-don't really care, I'm just curious. She'd like a sister and yah…," Alfred explained as he fiddled with his hand, wringing them to calm himself.

"Is that it? I see but… I don't believe you. I feel there is something else going on. Maybe there is something you'd wanted to say?" halting in front of the American, Ivan leaned over to so that their eyes were level. It was as if he was looking for the answer that may be hidden in the young nation's face.

"Well I just want to know what you two would be taking about. It's not like Russia and New Zealand have a lot to talk about," under the European's stare Alfred couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He wasn't scared, America would never be scared of the towering man, but Alfred definitely did not prefer the giant's company.

Violet eyes bore down into the sky blue as both men refused to break the gaze. Suddenly the Russian's face broke out into a cruel smile. Straightening to his full height, Ivan chuckled, "I knew it. It is to do with comrade Matvey is it not?"

"How-?" Alfred sputtered.

"You are not hard to figure out America. I can read you like a book. I always have and always will," Ivan laughed patting Alfred's cheek. Angrily, the boy smacked the Russian's hand away from his face, "So ask me want you want to ask. Don't keep me here all day do nothing but gawk. As you would say, 'Man up and grow some balls'."

Although Alfred was extremely tempted to grab the ends of the Russian's scarf and choke the brute till he turned the same purple as his blasted eyes, he did want to know what was going on with his brother, "If you know what's going on with him then just tell me. No fucking mind games. Got it?" the young blonde demanded bluntly.

Ivan simply chucked as he brushed back his hair with one of his large hands "Da, I do. Though he is much more complex than you, I can read Matvey's mannerisms rather easily and it is clear that there is something bothering him. But you have noticed that haven't you. I mean, you are his brother after all," Ivan said nonchalantly but seeing the American's face Ivan burst out laughing, "What?! Don't tell me that he has not confided in you. I assumed that he at least told you he was upset. You should have been the first he told. Dear me, I never realized what a sad state you relationship with him was in."

Waiting Alfred tapped his fingers impatiently against his forearm as he chewed his lip without mercy but the Russian remained silent. Finally he snapped, "Well spit it out you commie fuck. What's wrong with Matt?!"

"You can't fix it so do not bother with it. It is beyond your mental capacity," Ivan scoffed as he tapped his head mockingly, "and obviously he doesn't want you to know or he would have told you."

"I'm plenty smart enough! I made it to the moon before you and everything!" Alfred declared, livid at the Russian's words.

"You are smart but computer smart. Not emotional smart. You could never understand what Matvey is going through," Ivan stated, rubbing his hands as he huffed. Clearly he was thinking something over. Finally he cast his gaze back onto Alfred's face. Met with the soften expression, Alfred felt the hairs on the back of his neck shoot up, "I know what it is like to worry about a sibling but understand young one, you will not identify with what little Matvey is going through. It's just not in your nature. I am not trying to be cruel but Matvey is a sensitive boy whose heart is tightly closed."

"Tighly closed? What are you talking about? That doesn't make sense," Alfred snorted, "I've never met anyone who wears their heart on their sleeve like Matthew does."

"You just proved my point. Matvey is overly emotional at most times but that is because it is an act. When the emotions get to real… he panics. Trust me I know firsthand from experience," Ivan admitted as he rubbed his chest with a pained expression etched over his face.

Dumbfounded, Alfred just stared, "I don't get it," was all he was able to manage.

"I know," smiling softly the Russian swept back his hair from his pale face, exposing the sadness hidden behind his violet eyes. Nodding curtly to Alfred, the large man quickly walked away leaving the blonde feeling nothing but angry and confused.

* * *

Feeling the air rush past his face made Matthew feel better if only for that moment. As he kicked out his legs, he could hear his sister's giggles fill the crisp evening air. Over his shoulder he could see her hair whipping past her face as she swung faster.

"Hey Matthew, look, we're double dating!" She laughed once she began to mirror him on her own swing.

"Not for long!" the Canadian declared as he began to pump fast. Soon he was high enough that he could see over the tree line and into the farmer's land next door.

"No fair," Allie pouted mockingly, "I was about to win too."

"It's okay Allie. I can never beat Alfred when we have swinging contests," Matthew offered in comfort.

To this the girl snorted, "Well, Alfred doesn't count. We all know he has some kind of freakish strength."

"Yah, I guess you're right," Matthew laughed. His legs soon began to burn along with his arms so dragging his sneakers against the sand he came to a stop. Allie followed, coming to a halt.

With a small smile gracing her lips, Allie turned to her brother, "How are you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Matthew chuckled, "What?"

"How are you?" she asked again.

"I'm good I guess," he smiled kicking the sand with his feet.

"No Matthew, how are you?" She asked this time more insistent.

"I don't know what you mean," Matthew said, confusion slipping onto his face.

"I was talking to Ivan today," she started receiving a slight 'oh' from Matthew, "I know there is something going on Matt. Please talk to me," she pleaded.

"I-I… Allie…," Matthew cast his gaze down.

"You know me and you are a lot alike," she said matter of fact, "We both were owned by another nation, we were both hurt by him and most times we're forgotten."

"Yah we are a lot alike," he laughed, "both the good and the bad."

"So it makes sense to talk to me. I'm the only one who'll understand," Allie explained.

With a gulp, Matthew conceded, "Yah, you're right," biting his lip, Allie waited. With a heavy sigh he continued, "I hurt Prussia and I feel horrible."

Eyes wide with slight surprise, Allie nodded as she waited for the blonde boy to carry on.

"I don't know what to do."

"When you say you 'hurt' him, you mean…" Allie looked at him with a questioning expression.

"He told me he wanted to be with me and I shot him down," Matthew admitted.

"Holy crap! Really?!" Allie asked flabbergasted, almost falling off her seat.

"Yes," the Canadian admitted a bit annoyed by her reaction.

Seeing his face Allie backtracked, "I get how he'd been into you, you absolutely amazing Matt. If I didn't have Ozzy who knows right?" she giggled nervously a blush flooding her face to match the one the North American was now sporting, "it's I just don't see him saying something like that. He's just been a… um… I guess loner for as long as I can remember. I remember him yelling about being fine on his own at that one ball. Do you remember that? He was a right mess at what was it… I think it was the European Ball in 1867 or something."

"Oh… I fought about that," Matthew remembered going to the Ball escorted by Arthur. It was the first time he had seen the albino since the American Revolution and if memory served him right he could see images of the drunken man wrecking havoc before being ushered out by his embarrassed brother and Spain.

"Well you see what I mean then?"

"Yah, I get it. I guess I was surprised but I could feel it coming. I tried to avoid it but it didn't seem to matter," he said sadly.

"There, there," reaching over past the chains, the girl patted him on the shoulder.

"I just don't get it. Why can I just have really good friends? I don't want a 'relationship', why doesn't anyone get that?" Matthew asked his eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Obviously East Germany cares otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. He's just trying to show you how much he cares," Allie explained.

"But you know what it's like to be hurt by someone you love, who you thought loved you," his voice wavered as he spoke. Wringing his hand tightly around the chains, the blonde felt the pit in his stomach grow.

"You're talking about Arthur aren't you?" nodding slowly the Canadian sat there quietly, "Oh Matt, I know how you feel. Arthur was my first love too and I know what it's like to have your heart ripped to bits," shyly the New Zealander twirled her slight finger around her ashy hair, "I know it's hard to trust another person after something like that but Matt you have to get over this. I don't know if you've noticed but people are getting together. Even if we are nations we need someone. I don't want you be alone."

"But I like being friends with other nations and that's it. I just opened my boarders again and I don't want to isolate myself by focusing on one person," he explained as he dropped his hands to his lap.

"I felt devastated when Arthur told me that it was you that he wanted. I had never felt so hurt in my life and I thought I'd never get over it. I really didn't but then Ozzy happened," suddenly her face was graced with a warm and loving smile, "I was so scared but he told me he'd wait forever if he had too and that's when I realized that even though I care so much about him, I was hurting him the most because of what someone else did. That's when I decided to take a chance. I was scared shitless but I knew he was worth it."

"Wow, I didn't know you where such a romantic," Matthew chuckled softly.

"I'm happy I did it though. I've never been happier and I want you to feel like this too," she added warmly.

"You think he actually cares that much for me?"

"What did he say to you?"

_I can wait another hundred years or so. I could wait another five centauries if only for_ _you._

"Never mind. Do you think he'd be the person to try this with? Ivan said the same things… and we even… um," stumbling over his words his sister nodded showing that she understood to save him the embarrassment, "but things have worked out for us just being friends."

"I don't know if you noticed but Russia still looks at you with the look in his eye. He's the one who told me to talk to you," as the words left her mouth the panic began to rise in Matthew's chest.

"See! I'm no good with these kinds of things! I didn't even know that Ivan still felt that way!" he cried burying his face into his hands.

"But it doesn't have to be that way with East Germany. Don't you get it Matthew?" she asked desperately.

"If I go with Gilbert, I'll hurt Ivan!" Matthew growled behind his hands.

"Oh my… has Russia ever said or done anything to question your own feelings?" she asked.

"Um… what?" Matthew asked as his voice fell to a whisper.

"You don't want a relationship right? Did Russia ever do anything that made you want to change your mind? What about East?" she explained as she pulled her coat closer to her body, the chilly evening air nipping at her.

As he thought it over, Matthew could feel a wave of nausea wash over him. _Ivan… well I've always care for him as a friend but being with him… no I don't feel that way. But Gilbert… _Even though he felt sicker than ever, his heart did feel lighter at the thought of the albino. The way the man smiled at him or the way he held his hand (firm but never crushing) and when they had kissed… Matthew knew his face was flushing red.

"Would you be sad if he wasn't in your life?" Allie's voice was light and barely noticeable as the Canadian evaluated his thoughts but he did hear her.

_Would I be sad if Gilbert if he wasn't in my life?_

_Yes, I'd be heartbroken. I don't want to lose him._

Even though they'd been close for only a while, Matthew had always admired the man. He could remember when Gilbert had risked his life to find him in Holland or when Gilbert had cried in his arms after the Berlin wall had fallen. Just thinking of the German, his lips curled into a small smile.

"That looks like the smile Ozzy has when he looks at me," Allie pointed out.

"Well shit then," Matthew chuckled, "I think I like Gilbert."

"I think you like him too," she giggled.

"I guess I should tell him eh?"

Nodding her head happily, Allie leaned over and gave her brother a quick peck on the cheek, "I know it is going to be hard Matt but just remember how you felt right now, at this very moment. And before you open your mouth," she added quickly seeing the hesitant look on his face, "If you have second thoughts or start to freak out just remember that it's okay. He already told how he feels so it's not you have to worry about rejection right. He's the one who took that risk and got burned."

"Thanks for reminding me," Matthew sighed as he recalled the image of the heartbroken face of the albino, "make me feel like a real asshole."

Again she patted his back in comfort, "At least the sun set is beautiful."

Looking up at the sky, Matthew could see the mixture of pinks, blues, and reds. It was really breathtaking.

"I wish Ozzy was here to see this," Allie whispered.

_I wish Gilbert was here with me, _Matthew thought as he peered up to the sky. That one detail would have made the scene just perfect.

**So there you go. I know i'm evil for cutting Francis' hair but it's not that much of a change though. I did see a picture of Francis with short hair and dear god, he was HOT! Smexy... anyway. Historical note: 1867 is when Austria and Hungary were join hence Gilbert's rage. So yah.**

**Next Chapter: Bars and Gilbert/Matthew lovin' :D Happiness... for awhile **

**Ten more Chapters :D yaa!**

**REVIEW! thank you, luvs~**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm alive! Sorry about the wait. I had to leave the country unexpectantly so I've been in England for the last almost two months. I had no computer (my grandparents live in the smallest village ever! lol) so i couldn't work on it. hopefully this will make up for the wait :) **

**Warnings: for language, sexual themes and angst. (P.S. i can't believe this but there is a warning for gore and violence. that's right baby GORE! egads!)**

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine. Story is though.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Thank you! Best Readers ever. (****also for putting up with my crap getting in the way of updating, i fail) :D **

**sorry for typos. I fail at proof reading... (also i just got back like three days ago so i typed this bitch up as fast as I could so there mostly like are)**

Dear Canada

Chapter 19

Drinking with the Trio

"Matvey why are you so giddy?" Katyusha giggled as she tore a piece Kanelbulle before handing it to the Canadian.

Matthew smiled warmly as he took it from her slender fingers, "I'm just happy, that's all," he admitted as he popped the pastry into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he could to see the girl glancing at him with a bemused stare, "What?" he asked, his voice light.

"I have not seen this side of you in a very long time. When you smile like that… it makes me happy. You have a beautiful smile," she whispered, her face flushing along with her words as she dropped her gaze down to the spring grass.

"T-Thanks," Matthew sputtered out as his own face heated up to reflect her own. Finishing his last bite, Matthew turned to the Ukrainian nation with a broad unguarded smile plastered over his face.

"What?" Katyusha giggled as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It just feels like it's been such a long time since we've had a good talk, you know what I mean? So much has changed since then…" his smile falling a bit, Matthew's eyes disappear under his blonde bangs.

"Much too long my friend and things have changed," grabbing his hand, Katyusha hoped to pull him from his dark thoughts, "I think it is time I gave you a big sister talk once more."

"Oh, another talk? By all means, please continue Big Sis," Matthew chuckled softly before dropping his head to her lap.

When his eyes fluttered close, Katyusha's mind couldn't help but recall memories of the past centuries. The two would chat among the wheat field of Matthew's prairies back when he was still under British rule about anything and everything. As they would talk, Katyusha would run her fingers through the boy's silky hair earning her an appreciative moan. Every once in a while she would catch herself staring at him. To her, he was beautiful; perfect in every form possible. From the way his dark lashes would frame his eyes to how the tip of his nose would curve giving it less of a European appearance, or depending on the day and what reserve he had visited, the colourful feathers he would adorn his hair.

She would catch herself wondering what would have happened if her brother had found him instead of France or if her country men would have discovered this land with a beautiful embodiment waiting to be found within its borders. She'd wondered what it would have been like to have him as her own.

Laughing her way back into reality, the blonde girl continued the ritual and combed her fingers into his hair. Once she found her voice she began her sermon, "Well little Matvey I have a few things that I want you to know. I'm sure you have heard it all before but maybe it will be enlightening," Pausing, she smiled as Matthew nodded waiting for her to continue as a fond smirk ghosting his lips, "One thing I want you to remember is sometime people do horrible things. Sometimes those people are our rulers. They will do things that we, if we held enough power, would never condone. We, as nations understand that, including yourself. We do not judge one another by what our children do to each other. We are special but we are not Gods. We don't have that power to control everything around us. Do you understand?" Matthew nodded, "I am glad to see. You must stop taking the past so personally. Your government made a mistake but it learned rather quickly correct? Count that as a blessing my friend. Few lives were loss in the process which as nations we can only pray for."

"I know but I can't help it," Matthew admitted, "Everything that's happened to me, I always felt as if I could have done something different. It's been like since I can remember. When the Europeans came I went along with them even though they killed my animals to make stupid hats or when they began pinning my people against each other… even when they started _killing_ my people I remained at their sides because I didn't want to fight. Then with Arthur, I would do anything he asked. If he said jump through a hoop I would. If he told me to cut down my forest I did. When he passed me a match and told me to get my revenge I set my brother on fire. With this past year I did more than I've ever done before on my own accord but I just have the nagging feeling I didn't do enough," he sighed as he buried his face into the Ukrainian's stomach.

Shaking her head, Katyusha bushed her lips against the tip of the Canadian's ear. Her voice soft as she whispered, "Matvey, we're all proud of you. I'm proud of you," Peeling his head away, Matthew looked up at the blonde woman; his eyes narrowed with question. Giggling, Katyusha dragged her fingers down his jaw line as she explained, "It took us so long be actively involved with our people, all of our people not just the ruling classes. But you and you're siblings; you amaze even the oldest of us. Something that took hundreds of years to understand you had the natural instinct all on your own. Now look how far you have come. Farther than me that is for sure. You should be proud Matvey. Everyone else is."

"If they remember who I am that is," Matthew joked earning himself a light smack across the head.

Giggles broke out between the two as they fell back into a less serious mood. Once the comfortable silence settled Katyusha suddenly remembered her previous inquiry.

"Matvey, you never told me why you're so happy," her voice playful as she tapped his nose, "Don't think you can get out of telling big sister," she teased.

Almost instantly the boy face flushed bright red, "Oh yah, that. Um, well…," Matthew suddenly sat upright to look the other nation directly in the eyes as he nervously wrung his hands, "You know Prussia right? Anyway, he kind of told me that… um… well, that he likes me and wanted to be with me and… I… I want to give him a try cause you never know right?" Matthew babbled out, hopelessly stumbling over his words. As Ukrainian woman looked at him, wide eyes and clear confusion, Matthew sighed deeply, "I like him. I'm going to tell him tonight how I feel."

Katyusha felt everything freeze around her. Matthew… sweet little Matthew and Prussia? The very same Prussia that use to terrorize nations and humans alike: no way.

"Prussia?" she had to say it even though there was only one man that it could be. She must have sounded dumb; how many Prussias did she know?

Matthew laughed, rolling his eyes, "That seems to be the popular reaction but yes. Prussia."

"Oh…" the slight twang felt in her heart was heavily outweighed by the curiosity that over took. Prussia and Matthew, Matthew and Prussia; one outgoing and brash, the other sensitive and shy. There always was that saying that opposites attract but then again she had seen sides of the Prussian man that very few had. She had seen him at his lowest and Matthew seemed to possess a talent of attracting the damaged types. Thankfully he was patient and understanding, kind and empathetic. But then again, why else would people flock to him? First France and England, then her brother and herself. And now Prussia? As she mused over the idea it began to make more and more sense. Then one particular memory came flooding back to her.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Stop! Russia! I'm begging you! Please, fucking Christ, STOP!"

Katyusha's head snapped up from the book she was reading as the blood curling screams echo throughout the manor. Across the study she could see Natalia smirking as she turned the page of her own novel while Latvia seemed to suddenly start hyperventilating as he listened to the commotion emitting from down the hallway.

"W-What do you think is going on?" the boy choked out nervously as he began to rub his arms desperately trying to comfort himself.

"Brother is just-" Natalia began but she was silenced by another on slot of horrific cries.

"NO! AHHH! RUSSIA PLEASE! NO! NO! NO!"

Silence…

"As I was saying Brother is punishing the whelp. He touched something that belongs to Brother and now Ivan is punishing him," she snickered, tossing some stray blonde locks out of her icy stare.

"Oh my…" Latvia's trembling increase and by the look on his face Katyusha knew Ravis was letting his mind race. The sheer terror in his eyes would have people shaking, fearing for their own well being.

Rising slowly, Katyusha cautiously made her way to the door, giving the Latvian boy a reassuring squeeze of his hand as she slipped by.

"Miss Yekaterina, don't look," Ravis begged, holding tight to her hand. Looking down, she saw the tears spilling onto his cheeks. With wide eyes the boy shook his head adamantly, "Don't go, don't look."

Slipping her hand out of his grasp, Katyusha continued. Reaching for the knob she heard her last warning.

"Sister, I would listen to the boy. Don't look," Natalia said flatly as she turned another page in her book. Curled next to the ottoman, she peered over to her sister. To anyone else it would have appeared as a normal stare but Katyusha saw the underline plea held in her baby sister's eyes.

"FUCK! AHHHH!"

It felt as if the hollowed scream tore into her body. Racing down her spine, it gripped her heart. Whether it was maternal instinct or not, Katyusha couldn't stand it. Her entire being was crying out to her, she had to help him.

As she darted out the door and down the hallway she could hear her sister's commands to return and young Ravis' whimpers as he rocked back and forth in his arm chair.

Racing down the carpeted hall, she could hear the cries steadily growing louder. Soon she could hear the thuds and a metallic clink pulsate in the air. A few more steps and she could hear the pleading sobs seeping from behind a heavy, wooden door. Katyusha could hear the Prussian's laboured and panicked breath. Tip toeing to the hunk of wood, she knelt down to her knees and peered into the tiny keyhole. What she saw made her stomach clench tightly.

Blood…

Everywhere. Every inch that she could see was covered in it.

In the corner of the room she could make out a small form shaking violently as it shielded it face from the man on the opposite side of the room. Standing to his full towering height, Katyusha could see the murderous glint in her brother's eyes.

"Oh no," she whispered, "Prussia…"

"Gilbert, did you really think I'd let you get away with that?" Ivan asked, his voice deep and raw.

"Russia listen, just fucking listen okay! I found him in the hall by accident," Gilbert desperately explained as the Russian slowly sauntered over to his trembling form, blood caked pipe at his side, "H-He was crying and I couldn't just leave him there," the Prussian's eyes widened as he tried to crawl back further into the wall, "I've known him since he was just a little- oh god don't! Russia! NO!"

**THAWK. **

Prussia doubled over as Ivan brought down the pipe over the other man's head. Blood shot up and splattered, coating the walls with elaborate designs.

As soon as Gilbert slumped over on to the warped hardwood floor, Ivan snatched the dazed albino's collar and dragged him over to the dirty mattress in the middle of the room. Katyusha's breath caught in her throat as her brother dumped the lifeless man in the centre of it.

Blood began to seep down the sides of the mattress as Gilbert began to come to, "Russia," he wheezed, "Please…"

Looming over the broken man, Ivan seemed to be considering his words but in a flash, the Russian's boot came crashing down on the other's chest. Gilbert let out an anguished cry. Katyusha almost threw up when she heard the albino's rips crack under the pressure of her brother's boot.

She tore her eye away from the keyhole when she saw the knife come out of her brother's belt.

The screams that followed would be forever etched in her memory.

When all was silent once more, Katyusha dared to steal another peek.

Swooping down, Ivan grasped the white tuffs of Gilbert bloodied hair. As he talked, Katyusha could hear the unguarded hatred as Ivan seethed, "I want you to understand Prussia; you are never to touch what belongs to me again. If I see you place even a finger on him, I will be sure to rip each and every one of your limps away from your body. _Slowly._"

All she heard was a gurgle in response. Prussia was choking on his own blood.

"Good. Do not ever forget this; Matvey is mine. He will never belong to you. You are nothing," Ivan spat coldly. He stood up and pulled a cloth from his pocket, whipping the blood from his pipe. Katyusha could just picture the smirk spread across her dear brother's face as he said his departing words, "I am glad we had this little chat. Do not forget what I told you."

Katyusha curled up in a ball outside the door, breathing deeply but slowly. She didn't want to throw up over the expensive carpet for fear that Ivan would get made at her. Her body went ridged when she heard the door click open.

"Sister?"

Slowly she lifted her head up to look into her brother's eyes. They shimmered with happiness as he peered down at his sister lovingly. She loved seeing that face but the blood splatter dripping down his chubby cheeks in thin, disgusting lines were highly distractive.

"Are you alright?" he asked crouching down to her side. Katyusha couldn't breathe. Obviously concerned for his older sister, Ivan lifted a gloved hand to cradle the side of her head, "Sister, you know I love you right? Sister and you are the most important people to me. We only have each other and if we cannot trust each other... I would hate for something to happen to you," he warned.

Hesitantly, she nodded. Ivan smiled brightly and placed his lips to her cheek. With that he left, humming a light, jovial tune. Katyusha grazed her fingers across cheek and then to her hair. When she brought it back down to her eyes she almost broke down right then and there. Her hand was caked in blood. She was almost tempted to look at her reflection in the mirror that hung just down the hall but she couldn't do it. She knew seeing the blood that clung to her hair, the blood that was smeared across the side of her face, would not do her any good. It would only remind her of the monstrous action which her brother was capable of.

Then she heard the gurgling.

She quickly crawled into the room, the metallic odour burning her nostrils. It took everything she had to force herself to the albino's side.

She broke down as she kneeled before him. Blood seeped from his brow, painting his once snowy hair almost black. The corners of his mouth had blood flowing like miniature rivers. They would flow faster every time he coughed as he desperately tried to breathe. She gagged not at any of these sights, not even at the broken bones that jutted out of his legs. It was the man's left eye. It looked like Ivan had taken the knife and tried to scoop it out.

She knew she had to take a minute or she might have fainted. That would do neither of them any good. Once she felt that she had somewhat calmed her nerves, Katyusha tore the bottom of her skirt off. Pressing it the albino's face, she then pulled him so that he would be lying flat on his stomach. Gilbert was silent the entire time but Katyusha knew he was in immense pain as bloodstained tears that fell down his hollowed cheeks. At least when his ribs healed, they might heal back into place in this position.

She worked all night desperately mending the broken remains of the man before her. Hours later, when he was deemed stable (or as stable as he could ever hope of being) Katyusha heard him speak. Though his voice was raw and barely audible she began to sob uncontrollable at his words.

"_Why am I still alive? Kill me…please…" _he choked out, _"I just want to die."_

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Katyusha, hey, Katyusha!"

The Ukrainian girl snapped out the horrific memory to find Matthew staring at her with a quizzical expression, "Katyusha are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh um yes," she stuttered, trying to laugh it off, "I was just thinking something."

"Really? What were you thinking about?" Matthew smiled as he settled down into a comfortable position, head in hand.

"About Prussia and you; you two might be good for one another. You could make him happy," she admitted shyly.

Matthew's hand dropped from his face and he openly stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar.

But then the reaction shifted, taking her by surprising. With a bright smile and eyes gleaming, the Canadian seemed ecstatic. Throwing his arms around the woman's frame, Katyusha could hear Matthew laughing into her shoulder as he squeezed her close to his own body.

When he finally looked back up at her, Katyusha's heart jumped against her rib cage. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen that bright of a smile. It was so pure, so unguarded. She thought that if the most miserable man in the entire world were come pass by them he would leave feeling lighter with only the sight of that smile. She had never seen him as beautiful as he was at that moment.

"Thanks Katyusha. You, you're the only person whose… well really been okay with it," he exclaimed clasping his hands around hers. Leaning forward he grazed his lips across her cheek before laughing softly in her ear, "Thank you sister you're the best."

Although there was a slight pain in her heart- knowing he could never be hers- the overwhelming joy that seeded itself in her being caused her to laugh and seize the boy tightly in a bone crushing embrace.

"But of course dear brother. What are big sisters for?"

The two continued to talk well into the evening about the Prussian and exchange small talk on past relations and a mish mash of other topics. Some made them laugh, others made them teary eyed but it would not be long before they'd remind each other that the past was just that… the past. The future was bright and promising.

The sun was beginning to wane as their conversation began to die down. Both were laying on the grass, Matthew's head tucked into the nape of Katyusha's neck as they pointed out the various colours in the sky.

Katyusha was never one who was truly into painting, she was more a quick sketch kind of woman, but she loved listening to Matthew name off obscure hues that she had never heard of. It was like listening to him speak French or, on the odd occasion, in one of his native tongues. He would sound so exotic, so foreign, that she became lost in his words even if she couldn't understand most of them.

Just as she was beginning to drift off, Matthew suddenly sat up, "Hey Ivan, Hello Belarus."

Pushing herself off the ground Katyusha was greeted by her siblings' forms, "Hello," she greeted them with a weak but cheerful wave and smile.

"Hello sister. Matvey how are you?" Ivan said, his cheeks prominent as he grinned.

Belarus chose to remain silent as she glared fiercely at the two nations before her. Matthew squirmed under her intense stare; he hated it when she looked at him like that. It baffled his mind how Katyusha, so motherly and kind, could be a sibling to such an intense and threatening woman.

"I'm good Ivan. You?" he asked as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Good, good. I have been touring around one of the surrounding towns. I haven't been in Sweden's lands for a very long time," Ivan explained as he scratched nose with his forefinger. He then asked Matthew, "Have you been here with sister all day?" as he shifted his scarf and his wool sweater away from his body.

"Yup, we were having a bit of a catch up," Matthew laughed as Ivan staggered up the hill, stopping directly in front of the Canadian.

Ivan glanced over to Katyusha, raise a pale eyebrow. A shiver shot up her spine. She knew what that look meant.

It was a warning. A warning a child might give to another if they were too close to their toys. As if saying, 'Come any closer to my things and I'll ripe out your throat.'

She thanked her lucky stars that the intensity was only a fraction of which she had grown accustom to back in her days of the Soviet Union. Deep down she knew Ivan loved her and would do anything for her. No matter how angry he would get he would never hurt her personally. Not like he had others… others like Latvia, Lithuania… or Prussia.

"Have you been at the estate or been out the whole day?" Ivan broke his gaze, distracted by Matthew's voice.

"Just the afternoon. I had a meeting earlier but I did not stay long. My boss asked me to have a quick conference with Austria and Bulgaria about trade and what not but I had to leave directly afterwards. I could not take it," Ivan explained, his broad shoulders dropping as he huffed, "I am not sure why but when I was talking with Austria I could feel that something was… um what is the word, amiss," as Ivan went on, Matthew couldn't miss the annoyance clear on the Russian's features, "There has been rumours that a rift in the Germanian family has occurred due to East Germany's behaviour, no surprise there I guess. When I asked Austria if there was a problem he became very defensive. He seemed almost offended that I had asked. I do not like being in such uncomfortable atmospheres," he whined.

Matthew made a small 'ohh' sound and looked to Katyusha. She shrugged and smiled. Ivan was usually the type to just ignore things and do whatever he wanted but when it came to work he hated taking orders from humans. Matthew couldn't blame him. Just with the Fresh Water Incidents, Matthew felt himself still a little wary of his current Prime Minister. He couldn't imagine what distrust Ivan would harbour after all he had been through. When taking orders from his boss, Ivan would always end up a bit cranky and with Austria's attitude, justified or not, did not help the man's mood.

"There there, Ivan," Matthew offered as he stood to pat the Russian on the back. Ivan glanced down with his lips forming a small and crooked smile. Most wouldn't have noticed but Katyusha could see the very slight blush spreading on her brother's cheeks.

Apparently Natalia noticed as well, "Brother! Sister! I want to do something together!"

Everyone glance down at her furious state, her eyes burning with an emotion that Matthew was positive that meant him harm. Gulping, he backed away, "Oh shit. Look at the time. I'm sorry Ivan but I forgot I have someone to meet up with," it wasn't a lie… not really but the sooner he got going the better.

Ivan sighed, looking absolutely forlorn as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well I do not wish to keep you then. Have a good evening Matvey."

Matthew stood on his tippy toes as Ivan pecked him on both cheeks. Turning quickly he did the same to Katyusha before turning to Belarus. A quick wave would suffice he decided for dashing off back to the manor.

Katyusha giggled as the Canadian dashed off. _Oh Natalia…_ she laughed to herself. It always amazed her how either of her siblings, with a single glare, could send people running while she could scare a butterfly. Shrugging the thought away, she snatched up Natalia and Ivan's hand and began walking, dragging them along, "Come on now. This will be fun," she reassured Ivan, noticing the pout taking residence on his face.

Ivan smiled but still rolled his eyes.

* * *

He was alone, about to read a book Sweden had suggested back in his bedroom, when Ludwig found himself knocked down on his bottom. Gritting his teeth, he scanned the area search for the imbecile that mowed him down. When his eyes laid upon a blonde man with glasses it became clear who the imbecile was… America. His mouth opened with the full intent of reprimanding the hell out of the young nation when, no surprise, the American cut him off.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry Germany! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" the blonde sputtered out.

Ludwig sat there his mouth still open making him look all the more foolish. America had apologized… well that's not right. Usually he would yell at the other person to be more careful because they could get hurt. It wasn't like he was an asshole about it; he just came off as a moron trying to be a hero. An obvious hero that can't see it was his own fault.

But this America look-a-like was apologizing. Ludwig squinted to examine the man closer. Hair was a bit longer, he might be a bit taller but definitely not as buff, and his eyes… aww fuck.

Ludwig felt his body tense instantly when he saw those blasted violet eyes. He returned the Canadian's questing stare with his own obviously nervous one.

"Are you okay Germany?" Matthew asked uncomfortably, raking his fingers through his unusually groomed hair.

"Umm…" Ludwig answered awkwardly, "I'm fine," practically jumping to his feet Ludwig quickly offered his hand, "I should have been looking where I was going."

Matthew took his hand and hoisted himself up, "No, don't worry about it. I was the one in a hurry."

"Oh, I see," Ludwig found himself staring. It was strange. Usually when he saw Canada the man was in a clean, crisp suit or in modest street clothing: nothing too fancy or flashy. But today, the North American looked good. His hair was tidy (looking a bit too much like France's) instead of the usual wildness it tended to have. His clothes where simple but they were tight fitting, flattering his long body. Under his black shirt, Ludwig could see hints of the toned body underneath. His jeans did pretty much the same thing to his legs. He almost looked like a model.

"Germany? Did you hear me?" Matthew asked.

Realizing that he still had Matthew's hand in his, the German quickly dropped the other man's. Red flared up on his face as he cast his line of sight towards the wall beside them, "Sorry. Could you say that again?"

"I was just wondering where your brother is," he asked, wringing his red jacket nervously.

"Oh," the elder man froze. _Damn it, _he sighed internally, "Why?"

"_Why?_" Matthew asked obviously a bit peeved at the man's hesitation, "I want to talk to him, that's why."

"He's out."

"Where?"

Ludwig shrugged.

"You could have just told me," Matthew said, his voice hold a hint of annoyance. Sighing heavily the Canadian pivoted on the heel of his foot, walking away from Ludwig. Well that was the plan but the German snatched his forearm effectively holding him in place. Matthew eyed the man, an eyebrow arching as he waited for an explanation.

"Where are you going?" Ludwig asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm going to see Gilbert. Weren't you listening?" Matthew snapped as he tried to wrench his arm from Ludwig's iron grip but to no avail.

"Why are you indulging him?" Ludwig's voice was uncharacteristically soft and shaky as he stared Matthew down with pleading eyes.

"Indulging him? What are you talking about?" he asked, his own voice softening.

"I don't want you to do this to him. You have no idea how far this has gone," the German explained. When Matthew's body relaxed, Ludwig let go of his arm knowing the man would not leave.

"I know how he feels if that's what you're talking about," Matthew commented.

"Then why are you doing this? You're leading him on," Ludwig huffed.

Matthew looked stunned. His eyebrows shot up and his face reddened, "Leading him… Wait a second. You think that I'm leading him on? Me? What kind of person do you take me as? I would never lead anyone on knowing how they felt about me!"

"What are you doing then?" Ludwig snapped.

"I like him! I would consider him a good friend and I am getting tired of people saying shit about us all the time. It's our business!"

"He's my brother!" Ludwig roared, grabbing Matthew by the front of his shirt.

"So what? America's my brother and I don't dictate whose he's friends with!" Matthew shouted back mimicking Ludwig's hold onto the German.

Ludwig stared down into his violet eyes hoping to find a weakness but he was disappointed to only find a fire staring back at him. Begrudgingly he released the Canadian, pushing him back as he did, "I did not intend to insult you. I am worried about my brother. Gilbert has been through so much already."

"I know," Matthew folded his arms tightly around his chest, trying to calm himself.

"You don't. You might think you do but you don't," Ludwig protested.

"Then I want to know when Gilbert's ready to tell me," Matthew answered back, "He can tell everything or nothing. It doesn't matter. It's his choice but you don't have to know all the nitty gritty details to understand how someone feels Germany," uncrossing his arms, Matthew sighed heavily as he pushed up his glasses, "Do you know where he is? I really need to talk to him."

"About what?" Ludwig interrogated.

"Ugh, I'll just tell you then. I want to tell him how I feel, that I.. I want to be with him. That's it," the younger blonde explained stumbling over some of his words.

"You like him? Really?" he asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Why is that so hard to believe," Matthew sighed, his voice suddenly becoming tired.

Ludwig looked him over. Matthew, though almost as tall as he was, looked small. He peered up at Germany with his big, pretty eyes. Ludwig felt as if that stare was literally tugging his heart strings. _Holy shit! The brat is using puppy dog eyes on me, _Ludwig realized, _Sneaky little bastard. _It reminded him of his brother when he was trying to get out of trouble, "Ugh, you're just like him," Ludwig huffed once more to himself than directed to Matthew, "He's at the bar in the town just East of here. He's with France and Spain."

Matthew stood in front of Ludwig and grabbed his hand. The German could feel is body going rigid at the contact and his face flush with the speed of a rogue wave, "Thank you Germany. I honestly want what's good for Gilbert too so please don't worry," with that the Canadian gave the man's hand one last reassuring squeeze before walking off.

Ludwig felt as if he might have a heart attack. Looking at the book askew on the floor next to his foot, he suddenly felt a violent opposition to read. What sound really good at the moment was beer, lots of it. Picking the book up, he sauntered down the hall in search of Sweden (to return the book) and Denmark or England. (both could drink their own weight in alcohol before keeling over, completely smashed) What excellent plans he had for the evening.

* * *

"Gilly, come back," Antonio whined as he draped his body over the table, knocking over drinks in the process.

"Antonio! You almost knocked over my wine!" Francis hissed, gripping the stem of his glass possessively.

"Sorry amigo," Antonio apologized nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Turning back he watched as Gilbert stomped off to the other side of the bar.

"Just leave him be Toni," Francis advised as he whirled the wine in his glass around, "He doesn't deal well with rejection, you know that. Also talking about Lovino and you most likely did not help."

"I'm sorry. I forgot! I did not mean to hurt to him! I wouldn't do that on purpose, I don't like seeing Gilbert looking like that," the Spaniard admitted sadly as he sunk back into his chair.

Francis nodded in agreement, "He's taking it better than normal but typically that comes with age," sighing Francis slumped back as well, "I must admit, I thought Matthew would have been more sensitive to him than most."

"He told you what happened?" Antonio asked puffing his cheeks out indignantly, "Bastard didn't tell me anything!" he cried shooting a dirty look over towards Gilbert.

"He didn't tell me anything I just know," Francis explained bringing his lips to the rim of his glass.

"Oh," Antonio nodded before casting his gazed back to his agitated friend. On an empty table, Gilbert jumped up and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. All in all, he looked rather pathetic, "Do you think we should go over there?" the brunette asked.

"Non, let him cool down," Francis suddenly went quiet as his eyes locked on the door. Antonio jumped out of his chair and peered around his French friend.

There, at the door looking a little lost, was America or rather a strange looking America. He looked a bit off. Instead of the bomber jacket he was known for wearing he had a deep red, spring coat on. His hair was a bit longer too. Antonio could see differences but the blonde looked too much like the North American. It was slightly scary.

Francis waved over to the boy who waved back before the French man pointed to something opposite of where the two were sitting. With a shy but grateful smile the violet eyed boy strode over to… Gilbert?

"Wait a second! Is that… um… oh, what's his name? Canada! That's it, is that him?" Antonio asked as the pieces began to fall into place.

Francis nodded, a devious smile curled on his lips.

A similar smile crept onto the Spaniard's face, "Well then."

As Matthew approached the table he could hear the albino mumbling to himself in German. As he got closer he was greeted with silence. Gilbert had obviously heard he coming.

"Go away," Gilbert grumbled out not bothering to look away from the ceiling.

Matthew, rolling his eyes, continued forward till he was directly in front of the table where Gilbert's feet were dangling off. He slipped his hand into the other's knee feeling the stiff jean material under his fingers.

Growling, Gilbert flung up, "Listen did you not-"

Gilbert's mouth snapped shut and his eyes grew wide as he came nose to nose with Matthew. It was as if the German had stopped breathing all together. Matthew had to smile. Gilbert like this, shy, off guard, and _silent_, was strangely appealing to him. It was nice to see a man like this seem so vulnerable.

Trailing his forefinger along Gilbert's square jaw line, Matthew leaned forward pressing his lips to the other's. Gilbert all but froze even more if that was at all possible. Move his lips to take Gilbert's bottom; Matthew tried to deepen the kiss, trying to get Gilbert to respond, tried to get Gilbert to understand how he felt. When he got none, Matthew pulled away to look Gilbert in the eye. As he brushed his nose to the albino's, he whispered, "I'm sorry Gilbert."

Pulling away, Gilbert surveyed the Canadian, "What does this mean?" he asked hesitantly.

"It means I was stupid and I finally decided to stop being a scared baby," Matthew admitted as he stroked the side of Gilbert's face. He felt his heart flutter when he noticed the man leaned into his touch.

"So this means-" Gilbert began to ask but he was cut off when Matthew pecked him on the lips.

Smiling a little bit too much like Francis, Matthew coyly smirked, "It means that. I want to see where this," he motioned between the two of them, "will go."

Gilbert beamed.

Pulling his fingers through the albino's hair, Matthew stared down at the man, "You wanna get off the table now?" he asked, his voice laced with mirth.

Vaulting himself off the wooden surface, Gilbert nodded his head, "Lets blow this place," grabbing the blonde's hand, the German quickly made his way over to the door. He didn't even bother to call out to his friends as he exited; he was too busy grinning from ear to ear as he stoked he's thumb over the back of the Canadian's hand. Matthew waved shyly when he noticed Francis' expectant gaze fall upon Gilbert and him. It was horribly embarrassing receiving that look from the Frenchman; it was like he knew exactly what would be happening later on. Thankfully Spain seemed to be happily oblivious as he waved the duo off with zealous.

Gilbert quickly hailed a cab and practically dove into the car as soon as it pulled up.

"Eager?" Matthew joked as he slid in after the albino. Gilbert simply smirked as he leaned against the window, his eyebrow quirking as he gazed from under his eyelashes.

"When you've been through what I have, you take the good things and roll with it. No hesitations," Gilbert's eyes snapped onto Matthew's as he spoke.

Matthew could feel his heart pounding when he felt the albino's eyes fixated on him. Daring to glance over he caught sight of a small smile ghosting the man's lips. Looking at it closer though, it wasn't really a smile… more of a smirk. A smirk that held a hint of mystery, a dash of danger, and dare he admit it… arousal. _Oh dear god… what have I got myself into? _He nervously joked to himself. Everything about that smirk sent his senses on high alert.

But when he looked to those eyes which held so much comfort with, Matthew only saw mirth and adoration. It struck him as strange. After all he had heard, experienced from the Prussian as a colony, one would come to think that those kinds of emotions could never be held behind those eyes. He could remember nights from his youth when Gilbert would be drunk off his ass alongside Antonio and Francis. The three would shamelessly make catcalls to the unsuspecting servants. Male or female: no one was safe from their advances. He could remember all those times when Arthur would warn him to stay as far away from the man as he could as it was unbecoming of a proper English gentleman to be associated with such sorted types. The last few official meetings they had encounter one another; the German's eyes looked lifeless, holding no emotion. It looked as if he was dead inside.

It was so strange, Matthew thought, that it would come to this. The very person would all young nations where taught not to act like had proved to be so much more than a mere hooligan or troublemaker. He was actually surprisingly deep once you let him really talk. But what struck Matthew as the most odd was the fact that Gilbert actually wanted to be with him. Somewhere along the way the Prussian found something in him that so many others had overlooked and held on to that and Matthew… well he had fallen for him quite accidently. Never had he thought _I'm going to be with Gilbert._ He too found something in Gilbert that people also tended to over look.

While sorting through his thoughts, Matthew felt a warmth spread throughout his chest and a smile worked its way onto his face. Reaching out he clasped his hand over Gilbert's.

Gilbert suddenly looked confused as he glanced between their hands and Matthew's bemused face.

"What?" Matthew chuckled, "Why are you surprised?"

"I don't know," Gilbert admitted though he still sounded pleased. He felt so happy but yet so scared as if when Matthew's hand left, his right hand would never feel that kind of warmth again.

Again Matthew chuckled. Gilbert's throat suddenly closed when the blonde leaned over the empty space between them, having his lips rest upon Gilbert's cheek. When he remembered to breathe, it came out more as a shaky sigh laced with longing.

Matthew pulled away so their eyes could meet. The albino gazed into the violet orbs that so calmly peered back at him. Matthew ran his pointer finger along Gilbert's jaw line before he hooked his chin to raise his lips to his own. Before they met, the Canadian whispered, "It's okay Gilbert. This is what it's all about. I'll trust you and you can trust me, okay?"

Gilbert found himself nodding, feeling like a jackass. _Wasn't he shy before? Now he's so… hot. He was always cute but now… _his thoughts abruptly ended when their lips were brought together. His body surged with a heat he hadn't felt in such a long time. His heart doubled in time. When they had shared that first kiss it had been, as he would describe it, fucking amazing but this? This was unbelievable. He was just waiting to wake up; it just couldn't be real.

It was though. He could feel Matthew cupping his face with his large but soft hands. He could feel Matthew's soft hair between his fingers as he pulled him closer. He could smell the boy's cologne, woody but fresh, fill his nose. He could hear Matthew sigh ever once and awhile when they broke for air. He could taste Matthew inside his mouth.

Matthew was there, with him. No questions asked. Someone had finally chosen him…. _Finally._

When they arrived at Sweden's manor, Matthew quickly handed the Cab driver the money, muttering a slight apology for their less than innocent activities, as he dragged Gilbert out. With out letting his hold of the other's hand break, Matthew darted across the front lawn towards the back of the house. As they desperately tried to sneak in without drawing any attention- sneaking the odd kiss or two when they could- the two men, enraptured with one another, failed to notice the lone man walking back to the house after some late night stargazing.

When he saw Matthew laugh and kiss Gilbert with such affection and tenderness, Alfred felt his heart shatter.

**Holy shit eh? Cliff hanger :D**

**Kanelbulle- Swedish pastary.**

**Next chapter: things get hot and heavy and Alfred loses his shit. sounds like fun non?**

**Review darlings Luvs~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi and sorry. Here's chapter 20 (forgive me for the wait?) (sorry about the reupload- stupid linebreaks didn't show up. grrr)**

**Warnings: for language, strong sexual themes (and a wee bit of angst)**

**Disclamer: Hetalia does not belong to me but this story does.**

**THANK YOU and LOVE to all those that have stuck with me and my retarded wait times. You people are amazing.**

**Please read and Review (it really motivates me, it truly does)**

**Sorry for typos (i know there is some out there. little buggers) **

Dear Canada

Chapter 20

The Heart can Only Take so Much

As they wondered down the hall Matthew felt his heart racing. Here he was, hand in hand with a man who he wanted and, more importantly, who wanted him just as much. Matthew just didn't know what to do; this feeling was strange. He was excited but at the same time he was terrified. While he had been with Arthur for decades, the two never seemed to have shared such a moment as this. This was completely new: nothing to do with politics or even Canada. It was about Matthew… Matthew and Gilbert.

Brushing his thumb over Gilbert's rough hand, Matthew giggled when he noticed the shy smirk and blush staining the albino's cheeks, "Nervous?" he teased.

Gilbert glanced back at him, snorting as he bit back his laughter, "Of course I am stupid. I'm with a guy who just happens to have one of the most over protective family in the world, not to mention that one of those family members has a fucking stock pile of bombs!" Gilbert ribbed as he tugged Matthew into both his arms. Soften slightly, the German smiled, quirking his eyebrow, "But I'm pretty amazing so I'm sure I can handle it. Plus you've got a great ass. Makes it worth the effort."

Shoving a shocked Gilbert off him, Matthew chuckled, "Really now? And here I thought you liked me for my personality."

"No not really," the albino leered, "Just your ass; only reason I'm around," once more Gilbert snatched up Matthew into his arms, burying his face into the blonde mess that was the boy's hair. Inhaling the woody musk of the other's scent, Gilbert found it irresistible when Matthew leant to expose his milky neck. Not one to waste such opportunities, Gilbert's lips sunk down, pressing on Matthew's pulse point.

Groaning as the German assaulted his throat, Matthew melted into his arms, desperately holding onto Gilbert's shoulders in fear that his knees would give out. Threading his fingers into the soft white spikes of the man's hair, Matthew couldn't get over the sensation. It had been so long since he'd been with another nation, almost too long. While humans definitely curved the cravings, everything was better when paired with another nation person. Every touch was that much more electric. Every breath was that much deeper. Every kiss was that much sweeter.

Even still, doing this with Gilbert; Matthew felt as if the albino could simply reach into his body and touch his very soul. It was such an odd feeling he still wasn't sure if he really liked it.

_This is what it must feel like to offer yourself to someone, trusting them not to shatter your very being._

Matthew smiled when Gilbert gasped when he tugged the albino's face up to meet his own, smashing their lips together fuelling the needy desire between the two. Tongues mimicked limbs as they twisted around one another, teeth clashed and clinked but neither gave is much concern; the only thing that mattered was that they were together at the moment. That's all they needed.

Then suddenly as quick as their desires had flared their actions mitigated and things slowed down to soft and careful pecks; their arms gently brushing each other as they relaxed into one another.

Opening their eyes, the two looked at each other. Gilbert was the first to smile; Matthew giggling as they loosened their grip.

"I knew there was something about you," Gilbert said, his voice just above a whisper but still remained steady.

Quirking his brow, Matthew asked, "What do you mean?"

"Not really sure but do you remember that day we met? You were such as sweet kid. All worried about me because I was hurt but I felt something; I was immediately comfortable with you and trust me, I was the most suspicious guy back then. Probably would have stabbed a kitten if it looked at me the wrong way. You were so cute and tiny," Gilbert cooed.

"I remember that," Matthew added dreamily before he went silent. His face became thoughtful, ultimately scrunching his nose, "Eww, you're so old."

Gilbert face twisted with surprised and disapproval, "Old? What the hell do you mean old?"

The Canadian chuckled shyly, "If I'm remembering correctly, you look the exact same as you did then but that was hundreds of years ago."

"Well excuse me for not aging. It's not like I can help it," the albino snorted.

"How old are you?"

"I can't remember for sure but I'm a little less than eight hundred… I think," he said nonchalantly.

Matthew sputtered, "E-Eight hundred? Holy cow, you're like…" quickly counting on his fingers, the boy squeaked when he arrived at his answer, "three hundred years older than me."

"You should consider yourself lucky that someone as mature as I would be interested in you," Gilbert declared mockingly.

"Oh yah grandpa," Matthew grinned seductively, "You should consider yourself lucky that someone as young and good looking as_ I_ would be interested in someone as old and boorish as _you_," he challenged.

"And that is why I like you," the German smiled as he tugged Matthew closer, "You're quick; still exciting. Not like the rest of those boring, drab Europeans."

"Aw I see, you're young at heart then," the blonde teased. Gilbert just rolled his eyes before leaning in and quickly passing his tongue over the boy's nose. Matthew blinked before bursting out laughing, "Eww. Mature my ass."

Chuckling softly, Gilbert lent in to once more kiss Matthew, "Again with the ass," Gilbert mockingly scolded before he pressed his lips to Matthew's. Melting into the albino's ministrations, the blonde was soon moving with equal fervour. Running his hands up and down the lengths of Gilbert's arms, Matthew could feel the man tense under his touch and shiver after every moan that would escape either of their lips.

Panting heavily, Gilbert finally withdrew, his face beat red.

Matthew smiled slyly as he gave Gilbert a seductive stare, "So Gil, your room or mine?"

Gilbert choked, "What?" he sputtered.

"What?" Matthew giggled, "Can't handle it? So much for the 'Conquer of All Vital Regions'."

With a point to prove, the German shoved the other up against the wall, knee between Matthew's legs. Grinning like a madman, Gilbert drunk in the sight of the Canadian whimpering as he moved his leg, "What were you saying?" he asked innocently.

"I nng, holy fuck, I-I," Matthew bit is tongue as he gripped the other's shoulders. It had definitely been much too long, "Okay, o-okay. I was nng, w-wrong," he cried softly.

Freeing Matthew from his torturous knee, Gilbert smirked smugly as he shook his head side to side, "It's alright. Not everyone understands the lengths of my-" Gilbert squeaked in the middle of his words when he felt a hand cup the underside of his groin. With a grin that would only be matched by the German, Matthew gazed with lust filled eyes as he watched the man squirm under his bold touches.

"Now listen Gilbert," he said with a teasing face, "I just want you understand that this isn't normal for me. I'm not loose but it's been awhile since I been with another nation's person and your fairly attractive. Is that clear?"

Nodding furiously, Gilbert could feel his knees about to give out as pleasure shot up his spine though his pride quietly raged at being only 'fairly attractive'.

"Good," Matthew said firmly but with a jovial tone.

When he released his hold, Gilbert whimpered at the loss of heat but thanked the gods that he didn't completely lose it either. However long it had been since Matthew had it, Gilbert was sure he could double it, "Wow," he panted, "I never thought you'd be so… forward. I thought you were all shy and everything."

Matthew shrugged, "I'm part French and British. Plus I'm young. That should be explanation enough," he chortled.

Throwing his hands up, Gilbert nodded, "Whatever, good enough for me."

Throwing his arm around the albino's shoulder Matthew beamed, "Well then?"

"More than happy to oblige," the albino smirked as he pulled Matthew along the hallway towards his room. He prayed to every god that he had ever know to exist that Ludwig was off somewhere else doing something that would occupy his time for a few hours. But then again, Gilbert wouldn't have cared; he was more concerned for Matthew. He could picture the kid fainting if they entered the room, hot and heavy, only to be met with the mood killing scowl of Ludwig. That was definitely not an option. He'd throw that cock block out of that room faster than America could swallow down hotdogs at one of those state county fairs.

He could hear Matthew giggling as they sauntered down the hall, "Wow, what was that about? You looked like you were about to break down a door or something."

"Break down a door? That sounds a bit specific and no I wasn't," Gilbert retorted.

"Whatever," rolling his eyes, Matthew slipped away from the German, "Well?"

Gilbert stared impatiently, "Just thinking if West was in the room."

"Germany? Oh, didn't you see him?" Matthew asked tilting his head ever so slightly, knowingly stirring Gilbert once more.

"Obviously no," the albino sighed, frustration leaking through his voice.

Again Matthew laughed, "He was in the drawing room drinking with Denmark and North Italy," he said, flashing a sly smile as he tugged the other man's sleeve, "Come on Gilbert, Germany might be wanting to use that room too."

Gilbert's face split into a lopsided grin, "You are always full of surprises Pansy. I really thought you were some kind of wall flower," the albino chuckled.

Matthew simply shrugged, "It's not my fault people don't pay attention to me. And when there's no one looking why do anything but hang in the background," the Canadian suddenly snickered as he teasingly yanked at the hem of the collar of his shirt, exposing a tiny patch of the creamy pale skin hidden underneath, "It's also really fun to see people's reactions when they get to see me really act up," he added with a wink.

Gilbert gulped as he felt a heat violently stir inside his abdomen; drinking Matthew's form all the while.

After some more impromptu making out in the hall (which in Gilbert's opinion went on for way too fucking long) the pair had finally arrived to the German's room. Matthew was impressed with Gilbert's speed as he found himself in front of doorway but seconds later spread across the bed sheets with the albino's tongue burrowed deeply in his mouth.

Grabbing Gilbert's white locks, Matthew yanked the ex-nation away, earning him a daring glare. Without much warning, the blonde boy expertly ripped Gilbert's shirt open before dragging his hot tongue across the other's pert nipple.

Gilbert gasped, his eyes shut tight, as Matthew's fiery tongue sent the heat within his own body directly south. The hands trailing over his marred chest sent waves of electricity over his body; soon Gilbert felt himself heaving Matthew's legs up around his waist.

Matthew's head fell back, exposing his marked neck once more, as he felt Gilbert rutting up against him. Panting heavily, he struggled to focus his vision but found it even harder to do so when the albino whipped off the boy's sweater and began trying to make short work of his shirt.

"G-Gilbert, I-I ngh!" Matthew winced as he felt the albino's teeth sink into his shoulder, "P-Please," he panted, "Please, Gilbert."

Seeing a golden opportunity, Gilbert grinned like a wicked man against Matthew's flesh, "Please what?" he asked, dragging his teeth along the pinked skin.

"Y-You want to play that game eh?" the blonde snickered, pushing Gilbert's upper body off his.

The German stared challengingly, "Maybe I do," he answered as he began lowering himself back. He was surprised to find Matthew still pushing him back.

With eyes half lidded and a lazy smirk, Matthew opened his mouth, "Alright then. I can play. Gilbert," he added sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes, "Please, I want you to fuck me."

Gilbert felt his brain blow up.

"W-Was, I mean, what? What did you say?"

"Gilbert, come on," Matthew teased spreading his legs wider, "I thought you wanted to play?"

Growling, Gilbert launched himself on to the leaner boy's frame, "You asked for it."

"Oh I asked for it?" Matthew giggled.

Gilbert nuzzled his nose into the Canadian's neck, "Oh yah, you had it coming," Matthew laughed warmly. Gilbert surprised by the sudden tenderness, smiled against the other's smooth skin. Slowly, he ran his hands over Matthew's shoulders and down his arms, "Danke."

"For what?' Matthew asked genuinely confused.

"Just… for a lot. I know we don't have much history together but I remember every time we met, honestly I do. Every moment we shared, even it was during a war or not, I remember them. I remember you," he whispered.

Wrapping his arms around Gilbert's body, Matthew grazed his hands along the rough scars on the man's back; his heart feeling full, "I remember too."

Pulling back, Gilbert just stared into the violet orbs staring back at him with such contentment it almost made him want to cry. Of course he was too awesome to get that emotional, or at least that's what he told himself. Brushing back the blonde tangles, he left a trail from hair line to lips with his own. Matthew mouth twitched into a small grin as he cupped the side of Gilbert's face, completely enraptured with the tangy flavour of the man's mouth.

Sweet kisses and loving touches were exchanged as the time passed slowly. Gilbert only wished it could have lasted forever.

But he knew all too well that good thing always came to an end.

**Bang, Bang.**

Jerking upright, both men stared at the door; straining their ears to hear who it would be that interpreted them.

"GERMANY! ARE YOU IN THERE? IT'S SOUTH KOREA!"

Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed as Matthew casted him a questioning glance, "What would he want with Germany?" Matthew asked as he untangled from the German's body.

Gilbert shrugged, "Beats me," sliding over to the door, he quickly turned back, "hide under the covers," he instructed to which Matthew quickly complied. Gilbert cracked the door slightly open, greeted with the other nation's friendly face, "What do you want Korea?" he asked, trying to sound groggy.

"Oh hey East, have not seen much of you around," the Asian man declared happily, "How have you been?"

"Better; till some crazy nation came beating down my door," the albino answered venomously.

Korea laughed awkwardly, "Right, so sorry."

"You need something or what?"

"Oh yes," he replied, clapping his hands together, "I am looking for Canada. Have you seen him?"

Gilbert felt his heart sink, "Why?" he asked cautiously.

Peering over his shoulder, he could see Matthew's face twist with concern as he drew back the sheets. Rising from the bed, the blonde made his way over, fixing his clothes as he did. Arriving at the door, Matthew pulled it further open to be greeted with the Asian man's smiling face.

"Canada!" Yong Soo waved happily, "Nice to see you again."

"Hi Korea, you said you were looking for me; is everything okay?" Matthew asked bluntly.

The raven hair boy took a deep breath before breaking out his explanation, "Big brother Yao told me that Australia told him that England told him that America locked himself in a bathroom and won't come out. England was really angry and sent people looking for you."

"Alfred's locked himself in a bath room? What happened? Is he okay? Did something happen? Oh God! Did anyone check the news?" Matthew cried, completely panicked. Gilbert ran his hand over the younger's back in the hope of quelling the boy's fears.

Thankfully Korea continued, though it can out rather panicked, "Oh no. It is nothing like that. We checked, even called America's boss. It has nothing to do with the land. America is just upset over something."

"U-Upset? What about?" Matthew inquired, gripping the door so tightly that Gilbert could see the whites of his knuckles clearly.

Korea shrugged, "I am not too sure."

"Right. Can you go tell Arthur that I'll be there in a second," he asked, masking his previous worry. The Korean nodded before Matthew shut the door hastily.

When Gilbert saw the look in the boy's eyes he sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry," Matthew said, his voice hushed.

Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever kid. It's not like there won't be other times," he ribbed. Inside he was begging Matthew to stay but when things got too good they usually didn't last. Gilbert had learned that first hand… multiple times. Ruffling the blonde's hair, he tried to smile widely, "Don't worry kid. I'm sure your brother is alright; probably lost his bomber jacket or something."

A weak smile ghosted Matthew's pinked lips, "You probably right. It's not like it hasn't happened before. Alfred was always was one for the dramatics," he laughed lamely.

"See. Don't worry about it," the German said brightly patting Matthew on the back a bit too hard.

Matthew quickly gathered the remaining items of his clothing that laid haphazardly around the dimly lit room. Looking presentable once again Matthew pulled Gilbert into a tight hold, "I'm sorry Gilbert. Maybe another time?"

Gilbert leaned in as close as he could; his body melding with the others. He buried his nose into the younger's shoulder and took a deep breath, hoping to remember the particular smell that was unique to Matthew, "Yah sure, another time," he conceded.

A quick kiss on the cheek and Matthew was gone; once again leaving the albino alone with his thoughts.

Shuffling over to his bed, Gilbert tossed himself on the mess of sheets. Taking a deep breath Gilbert smiled sadly.

The sheets… they still smelled of Matthew.

Praying the boy would keep his words, Gilberts let the sheets take his mind and let it wonder.

_Please Matthew, don't let me down._

_

* * *

_

Matthew rounded the corner quickly, almost slipping as he did. It was a few short seconds later when he found himself outside of his room with both Maria and Arthur's voices echoing into the hall. Peering past the ajar door, he could see Arthur banging his fist angrily against the bathroom door as he shouted out Alfred's name, "Listen you bloody pillock, get the bleeding hell out of the bathroom before I break down this god forsaken door! If you have a problem, deal with it you muppet!"

"England!" Matthew heard Maria urge, "Shouting is going to help nothing. Try being gentle."

"I was done being gentle fifteen minutes ago!" Arthur snapped.

Matthew could just tell Arthur was mad; didn't even need to see the shorter man's face. But then again, Alfred had always been really good at infuriating the Brit.

Crouched down by the tyrannical Brit, looking rather small in her hunched form, was Maria. Between Arthur's shouts, Matthew could see that she was talking to the door. As she tried to coax Alfred out, she had begun stroking the wooden barrier with her fingertips as if hoping those motherly actions would somehow reach the blonde boy on the other side. It had been awhile since Matthew could remember seeing that expression on the Mexican beauty's face.

Matthew could feel the pang of guilt in his heart. It was easy to forget that she was their sister; they looked so different from her. She was always treated as the outsider of the North American siblings. Most European nations didn't even realize how important she had been to the brothers before their shores had been discovered. But no matter the shape of the world was in or how badly Alfred and he treated her, she never seemed to forget that they were her baby brothers and was always there for them.

It seemed that her sisterly instinct kicked in because it was her that spotted the blonde Canadian out of the corner of her eye. Seeing him, Maria's face instantly split into an expression of relief, "Oh Mattie you're finally here,"

Sheepishly he walking inside, "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I was in the middle of something," he explained meekly.

Shaking her head, Maria quickly grabbed him, pulling him towards the door as she filled him in, "No one knows what the matter is but he won't come out."

Matthew nodded his head. He stood next to Arthur, who continued banging on the door.

It was strange.

Matthew could feel the noise around him drown out. It was like he could feel Alfred on the other side of the door. He could feel the other's heartbreak. It made his own heart slightly throb. Rubbing his chest, Matthew gently stroked the door, hoping Alfred could tell it was him on the other side.

It seemed to have worked when suddenly the noise stopped completely as the door cracked open. The room beyond was pitch black but Matthew could just see Alfred's reddened eyes staring back at him. Taking his opportunity, the blonde slipped through before Alfred slammed it shut despite Arthur's loud and extremely anxious protests.

"Alfred! Matthew! Open the FLIPPIN' door!" the man roared, "Open the door! _Please!_"

Standing to her full height, Maria took Arthur's hand, instantly silencing the man. They exchanged glances and Maria could finally see the pain behind Arthur's emerald eyes, "England don't worry. Mattie will help him."

Arthur shook his head adamantly, "I don't think so. This is only going to get worse…" _It's because of Matthew, Alfred is in this state. _As Arthur waited at the door he couldn't ignore the feeling that whatever was happening would leave both boys heartbroken in the end. Sometimes he thought it would be easier if they were just England, or just France, or America… or Canada. He knew first hand that England was easy to be but being Arthur caused so much pain to his people and countless others beyond his boarders, "I don't want them to get hurt."

Maria arched her brow, "Hurt? They'd never hurt each other. Matthew and Freddy love each other."

Arthur shook his head once more, burying his face behind his hands, "I wish Francis was here; he'd understand."

* * *

Though he could not see a centimetre in front of him, Matthew could feel Alfred staring at him, "Alfred?" he asked cautiously.

"W-What?" the American asked, his voice wavering and barely auditable.

"What's wrong," Matthew whispered, "Why are you locking yourself in here?"

Hearing Alfred's breath quickening and his clothes shuffled as he moved nervously, the younger brother decided to skip the questions. Throwing his arms out blindly, he caught his sibling and yanked him close.

Alfred tensed, obviously caught off guard but as soon as he realized what was happening, he anchored himself to Matthew, his entire body quaking as he sobbed.

Matthew had no clue what could have caused Alfred to come undone so badly; he wanted it to stop the hurt. He hated not being able to help.

"I-It's not f-fair," Alfred sobbed.

"What's not fair?" he asked, rocking the other calmly in his arms.

"I've w-waited so long a-and that bastard just comes a-along," Alfred choked out as he buried his face deeper into his brother's shoulder. Alfred almost gagged when he caught a whiff of Matthew. He reeked of Prussia. He tried masking the stink with his own but the German's was too over powering, "Mattie," he wept desperately, "Mattie, where were you?"

"I'm sorry Alfred. I tried to get here as fast as I could. Really, I did," the Canadian explained.

"Where were you?" Alfred asked once more, his voice stronger then the last time.

"I was out… with a friend," Matthew answered sheepishly.

_I fucking knew he wouldn't have the balls to admit it,_ Alfred spat bitterly to himself. Feeling the flame of jealousy singe his already aching heart, the American was not going to let of the other that easily, "With who?"

"Alfred does it really matter? I want to know-"

"With who?" Alfred screamed, shoving Matthew away.

Unable to see anything, Matthew desperately grabbed at anything he could. Slamming his back against the smooth surface, Matthew tried to steady himself against what he thought to be the shower doors. But as he did, Alfred's weight came slamming down on his, send the pair toppling to the cold, tiled floor. Matthew felt his head knock into the rim of the bath tub. Slowly he brought his hand up to rub the sore area and groaned as his fingertips gingerly made contact.

But his arm was quickly wretched down to his side. As he went to protest, he heard a throaty growl emit from his brother before, much to his absolute shock, he found his mouth full of Alfred's tongue. Unable to make any sense of the situation, he remained frozen, unresponsive to the other ministration.

As desperately as he tried to evoke some kind of response from the other blonde, Alfred found his efforts futile. Matthew might as well have been a statue. Alfred did not want to accept the fact that he was being rejected. As his mind tried to reason, his heart burned with an anger he had not felt in decades. It must have been that fucking Nazi's fault. Prussia had to have done something to Matthew because there was no way in hell Matthew would react this way. If he had put up with Arthur's shit for all those years then he must be able to see, to _feel, _the love Alfred had for him. Never had Alfred loved someone as much as Matthew. Why didn't Matthew understand that?

Giving up, Alfred lifted his lips off of Matthew's. It wasn't fair. Why didn't Matthew love him? Why'd the idiot pick that albino fucker? He wasn't even a nation anymore! He was fucking dead! And here was Alfred, American: the beautiful (and _living_), offering his heart… no, his entire being and Matthew still didn't want it, "I fucking hate him," he finally spat out before he felt his entire will crumple.

Almost as if coming out of a coma the Canadian almost missed his brother's venomous remark, "W-Who do you hate?" he asked cautiously. When he received no response he could feel his annoyance building. So… Alfred was using him, just like Arthur had, like _everyone _before. They wanted to comfort themselves and sweet Canada would take whatever he could get right? He was the kind, lonely, little boy that was available for anyone's use… well… if they remembered him that is. Biting his lip Matthew finally snapped, "Alfred, what happened?" he demanded but his brother was too far gone. Even when Alfred tried to answer, Matthew couldn't make out the words between the heaving sobs. Giving up he conceded to just comfort the other. Maybe he was that kind, lonely, little boy… desperate for any attention.

No, that wasn't. Gilbert didn't want to use him. He didn't want to a quick, comforting rolling in the sack. Gilbert wanted him; something no one else did.

It took a now dead nation with one of the worst reputations to show Matthew's cynical heart that honest intentions could be held by someone past puberty. Maybe Alfred didn't mean it the way Arthur had. When Arthur kissed him it was forceful and cold but Alfred's… he could feel the innocence, fear, and the love behind it. He wasn't using Matthew; he just wanted his brother's reassurance, something no one else but he could give, "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just worried," he apolpgized realizing he had jumped to conclusions.

Alfred curled tighter into his body, "I-I don't w-want you to… to h-hate me," he cried, "I-I love y-"

"Shhh Alfie, I love you too. Just try to relax and you need to start breathing normally. You're going to pass out," Matthew said calmly as he rubbed the other's back.

"I-I'm sorry," Alfred whimpered, burying his face into his hands.

Time passed in relative silence besides the quiet interruptions of Alfred's sniffles and hiccups. As he focused on evening out his breathing, he could hear the slow and steady breaths of Matthew. Suddenly feeling cold, Alfred curled up to his brother torso, resting his head on Matthew's chest. Up and down, he could feel Matthew's chest rising and falling. It reminded him of when Arthur would rock him to sleep when he was a child. Having the same hypnotic effect, Alfred could feel himself slipping and his eyes growing heavy.

Soon both boys were sleeping soundly. Curled up against one another, fitting like to halves of a whole, they laid against the cold, hard bathroom tile.

Slumped against the other side of door, Arthur and Francis lied in a similar position, waiting for their boys to return to them.

Gilbert lied in his be alone. Peering at the empty space next to him he wished that he had Matthew there in his arms, letting him know that he still had a place where he could belong.

* * *

Groaning from the pain in his back, Alfred picked himself off the floor, gazing around the dimly lit room through bleary eyes. As he tried to orientate himself, he felt something slid down the length of his waist. Peering down he could see Matthew's arm wrapped tightly around him. He slid his hand carefully into his sleeping brother's hand, trying not to stir the other but it seemed that the Canadian awoke regardless.

"Morning," Matthew whispered sleepily.

"Mornin'," Alfred answered tiredly, lying back down, "How are you?"

"Sore," Matthew replied calmly, "You?"

"Been better," he answered honestly.

"I wish you'd tell me what was wrong," the younger blonde said as he stretched out his limbs. Hearing the satisfying pops, Matthew sighed, "Well?"

"Remember when we were young and it was just us? No Arthur or bullshit?" Alfred asked as he tucked his arms behind his head. Nodding, Matthew looked up at him expectantly, "Do you ever wish we could go back to that?"

Flipping on to his back, Matthew gave it serious thought, "Sometimes," he began, "I wish I was back there. Just playing with Kuma and you; playing in the forest and the dirt. Those were good times: nice and simple. But I don't think I'd go back to that."

"What?" the American asked, clearly distressed, "Why not?"

"I wouldn't be the person I am today. For all the shit that we both have been through, I wouldn't want to lose those good times that I did have."

"But why would you want to be sad?" Alfred inquired.

Flopping back on his side, Matthew blew the loose hair out of his face, "If we don't have those bad times, how can we appreciate the good ones? If I wasn't bounced around as a colony how would I know when I have the people that I can count on around me? Or how would I know when someone really cares if I hadn't been around people who just wanted to used me? It's all about balance Alfred."

"I guess but I wish it could have just been us. No Europeans, just us two. They always just messed things up," Alfred sighed.

"You don't want Francis and Arthur around. What about Japan and everyone else? Wouldn't you miss them?" Matthew asked.

"I don't mean that I wouldn't have wanted to meet them at some point or another, I just wish that we could have started off on our own. You know; did things our way," Alfred explained. He was surprised to hear Matthew giggle.

"Alfred, you're the king at doing things your way. You've never taken orders since you became a country," he chuckled.

"Yah but I wish you had been there," Alfred admitted quietly.

Draping the palm of his hand onto the American's cheek, Matthew sighed, "I'm always there Alfred. Sometime you just don't see me."

Alfred could feel the tears again; he knew that Matthew was right. He had ignored him, tired to hurt him by making him jealous with the 'special relationship' he had with Arthur. If only Matthew knew it was all for him. But it still did not change the fact that when Alfred was swept away with his own grand plans, Matthew tended to become an afterthought. God… how could he have been so stupid, "I-I want to go home."

"What?" Matthew asked, pulling himself up.

"I want to go home."

"We are soon Alfred. Only a week and a bit left," he said, patting Alfred on the back.

"No, I want to go home now," he stated. Looking up at the other, he looked like a kicked puppy, "Please Matthew, let's go home… where we belong."

"Can't you wait? It would be rude to leave now," Alfred shook his head alimentally and again Matthew felt his own heart earning for home, "Alright," he huffed, "But three more days. I still haven't spent any time with Sweden and Norway and I need to explain to Sweden why we're leaving early. Oh gosh I feel so bad," he sighed.

"Why? He'll understand. You're homesick," Alfred supplied.

"No I'm not worried about him being angry, it's just. I wanted to spend some time with them and I guess I've just been so wrapped up with my own stuff that I've neglected making an effort," He explained, "It's been such a long time since I've had a nice sit down, family meal with them."

"Oh don't' worry about it. Besides Iceland and Greenland, the Nordics have always been sweet on you. You're basically on honorary member there '_Vinland'._"

"I don't know why you don't come Alfred. They found your land too," Matthew said as began to stand.

"Yah that's just it. They found the land but not me. They actually found you, did things with you… made a connection with you," Alfred argued as he stood alongside the other, "But please. Just three days. We don't belong here with them."

Shrugging, Matthew chose not to say anything, "I know. Three days Alfred."

**Notes~**

**Vinland: Part of Newfoundland was discovered and settled by the Norse (Vikings) so I have it stuck in my head that Sweden or Norway (in this case both) found Matthew before France did and still have a connection (although a very quiet one) with each other.**

**The age gap: I based Gilbert's age off of the eariest traces of the Tectonic Knights so that would make him just under 800 years old. Matthew's age is based of the time when he became an offical colony. Also refer to 'This is why I fell for you' for the first meeting that they are refering to.**

**I think that's about it... just give me a shout if you have any questions. Also it might be a while till the next up date (less than a month I pray) but I will also be updating 'Possession' more often. If you read that and liked it hopefully that'll tide you over. :D**

**Also the pole for the end pair will be closing soon (I think after chapter 25) so wait till that chapter if you have not voted yet. There is still one more huge developement in the story. For all you PruCan lovers who think Gilbert's won wait till chapter 23. Oh boy Alfred...**

**Anyway luvs to all**

**Please Review **


End file.
